Life Changes in the Blink of an Eye
by Casie01
Summary: How the Decisions Greenlee makes changes her life.
1. Chapter 1  Part 1

7/16/11

**Chapter 1**

It had been 6 months since Greenlee Smythe had made a decision that would change her entire life. But really everything changed that fateful Valentine's Day in 2009.

Kendall Slater had taken off in her car along with her husband, Zach. They were engulfed in a very heated argument. Kendall approached the blind turn not paying attention to the road she was too focused on giving Zach a piece of her mind. On the other side of the turn Greenlee drove her motorcycle too fast intent on finding Zach and clearing up what had happened after the wedding rehearsal. As Greenlee maneuvered the bike around the turn her eyes shot wide open there was car speeding right in front of her. She swerved the bike just missing the car but lost control of the bike and flew over a cliff into the icy waters below.

Over the next year Greenlee's family and friends had to face a world without her in it. Her so called fiancée drowned his sorrows in other women, Greenlee's best friend the very married Kendall Hart and Greenlee's father's ex-wife Erica Kane, specifically. Zach and Kendall honored her memory by hiding their real involvement in her death. Her mother Mary grieved long enough to get back in Woodruff Greenlee's good side and get some of her inheritance back. The only one who really honored the young women was her father Jackson Montgomery.

David watched them disrespecting the memory of this incredible woman who deserved so much better and he would make sure she got justice. The people of Pine Valley had no idea that David had been in Connecticut that fateful night and witness the horrific event that as far as they knew took the life of Greenlee. There was so much that these idiots didn't know though. He had gone to Connecticut in hopes of convincing Greenlee to not throw her life away again but instead watch his sister-in-law fly over that cliff and then listened as Zach and Kendall worried more about themselves then her. He had found her and he took her away from them letting them believe that she had died. Hell he never really believed she would survive but he fought for her anyway. Somehow his medical skills didn't let him down this time he was able to save her. She woke up from her coma a few times but that Christmas night in Gloucester proved to be the miracle he prayed for. She awoke for good and continued to heal. She beat every obstacle thrown her way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The accident changed Greenlee's life and would lead to the fateful decision she would make those six months ago.

It was the summer of 2011 and Greenlee's life was turning around. She and Ryan Lavery had finally reconnected. In front of her father Jackson, Emma, Kendall, Spike, and with Tad Martin officiating Greenlee and Ryan were married. She thought this was it they had finally made it nothing was going to break them apart this time. But there was a secret she couldn't admit to anyone, even herself, there was a part of her that still loved David and understood him maybe better than anyone else. She never let anyone on to her feelings for David she couldn't really comprehend them herself. She had every reason to hate this man and told him every time they were together. He had hurt her worse then she could have ever imagined. When he faked his death she had to grieve a husband all over again. You would think she would get used to that eventually but every time she lost someone a piece of her heart was broken in a way that would never really heal. How she wished he didn't have this effect on her.

She would never admit her feelings for David for two simple reasons. Most importantly she was trying to protect herself she didn't want to give him the power to ever hurt her again. Aside from that her keeping this inside was purely selfish reason. She was so afraid if she allowed David back into her life all the other people she loved would give up on her for good this time. She knew if she sided with David over Ryan or Jackson or anyone else they would be done with her and never forgive her and she couldn't deal with that rejection again. So Greenlee did what she knew they wanted. She helped them get to the bottom of David's actions. She tried to find out why he was so interested in Erica Kane, what he had done to get a hold of the hospital, and what the Orpheus Project was.

It was everyone's desire to bring David down that would set Greenlee's life onto a new course. Ryan had asked her to go to David's hotel room and see if she could find anything about the Orpheus Project while Ryan kept David busy. While looking through David's room she would find the key card that would unlock secrets she had buried deep inside.

As she held the card she begun to remember the time she spent in Gloucester, the signs on the walls, the key cards, the doctor's coats all marked with the Project Symbol. She remember coming out of the coma and seeing a strange woman over her bed. She had explained to her she had been in an accident but was going to be ok and just to rest. Greenlee quickly realized her legs didn't work and knew something had gone very wrong but couldn't remember what. As she began to heal she asked if she could get out the bed. The doctors allowed her to visit the hospitals atrium as long as a nurse was with her.

One morning there was an emergency in one of the rooms and Gayle had to leave in a hurry leaving Greenlee by herself. Greenlee took the opportunity to explore the place she was calling home. With no one around to supervise her she wheeled her chair down the long hallway of closed doors. Near the end of the hallway there was a door slightly ajar. She pushed the door opened and wheeled herself next to the person on the bed. All she could tell at first glance was the person lying there was a young woman around her age with long dark hair and she was obviously hurt badly. She put her hand on the young woman's hand and instantly her mind went to a time years earlier. She was in the Fusion offices and in front of her was her friend Simone Torres. As Greenlee's mind went back to the hospital room in Gloucester she realized the woman in the hospital bed was her long dead friend Simone.

David and Gayle had found Greenlee that day freaked out about finding her friend in the hospital. She begged them to tell her what was happening. Gayle quickly took Greenlee back to her room worried that too much stress would cause the woman to relapse and undo all the progress she had made over the last few months. After Gayle had left the room Greenlee tried to reach for a phone to call Ryan, to tell him she was alive and what she had found. As she dialed the phone Gayle came back in the room and yelled at the fragile woman who would drop the phone and in fear fall out of the hospital bed hitting her head on the way down.

That was the last time Greenlee had woken up, the fall had resulted in a serious concussion. David had moved Greenlee from Orpheus Critical Care Hospital for fear that the woman would find out what he was up to if she woke up. He was lucky that Christmas night when she had no memory as to the time she had come out of her coma.

But now after seeing that key card in David's room at the Yacht Club Greenlee did remember. David had opened a hospital where he was caring for people long thought dead by their loved ones in Pine Valley. Greenlee knew what she had to do next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Greenlee remember everything about her time after the accident. The memory had been deep inside her mind and holding on to David's key card had brought back the memories. Without calling Jack or Ryan she climbed into her car and drove all night to the place where her life had restarted. She used David's card to get into the hospital and began searching the rooms looking for her friend as she searched she found others Pine Valley had lost over the years. As she backed out of one of the rooms she ran right in to a familiar man. As she looked into his eyes she found a familiar pair of eyes that she thought she would never see again. Staring back at her was a very alive Zach Slater.

"Oh my god Zach! Your alive, what happened, how did you end up here?" she exclaimed

"Calm down Greenlee. You should know better than anyone that people in Pine Valley never really die. Come sit with me and I'll tell you everything" explained Zach

He lead her to the sun room and told her how he knew his casino partners were going to go after Kendall and the boys if they couldn't get to him. He had enlisted a young doctor named Griffin Castillo to follow him and protect him if anything were to happen. Unbeknownst to him Griffin was a protégé of David Haywards and had worked at this very hospital working to save lives that other doctors had pronounced dead. Griffin had been in a boat near the island that Zach's plan had went down near. Griff had found him and brought him to this very hospital. David didn't think that Zach would survive and returned to Pine Valley to try and help Kendall anyway he could. When Zach did come to both Griff and David were both in Pine Valley and to the best of Zach knowledge neither was aware he had pulled through. Greenlee was the first.

"I can't believe all this Zach. You alive and this hospital is real. David brought our family and friends here. He's trying to save people's lives who should be dead and buried. Why is he always trying to play God? Greenlee tried to wrap her head around all this when a though slipped in to her mind "OH MY GOD IS LEO HERE? DID HE KEEP LEO FROM ME. I HAVE TO FIND HIM. ZACH WHERE'S LEO!"

She began to run down the halls crying for Leo. Thankfully Greenlee weighed 5lbs soaking wet and Zach was able to grab her before she got too far.

"Greenlee stop! Your going hurt yourself if you don't calm down. I've been very busy during my recuperation. I've been in every room in this place and poured over the hospital records and never once did I find any evidence of Leo being here. David may have a savior complex but he would never hurt you that way"

"You've seen everyone here Zach?"

"Yes I have some are worse of then others. Many of these people will never wake up again but there is hope for some. Right now though you need to take me home to Kendall and the boys. I need to hold them again. Kendall must be overcome in grief thinking she lost me. Please Greenlee take me home," he pleaded to his friend.

"But Zach what about the others, aren't you worried about them" she asked as she looked deep into his dark brown eyes.

"No, Greenlee I'm not worried about them. This is the safest place for them right now. Come on let's get out of here" He grabbed her arm and they walked out of the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Greenlee drove towards Pine Valley she struggled to stay awake. She kept gazing into the passenger seat of her car watching as Zach got some much needed rest. She better than anyone else knew how much energy it took coming back to life. She could barely stay awake but she was going to get him home to his wife. Kendall was finally going to get her miracle.

Shortly after three in the morning Greenlee drove her car past the "Welcome to Pine Valley" sign. They were home. So much had happened that day so many things that Greenlee couldn't wrap her head around. David was keeping people from their loved ones again. How could he do this to so many people? She would find David after she dropped Zach off and get the truth out of him.

"Zach, Zach, ZACH!" she said his name while pushing on his shoulder "Wake up Zach your home"

Greenlee was parked in front of the Slater residence. Zach had finally come home to Pine Valley. To Kendall to his boys. He looked at the house as the memories of his past ran through his mind. He couldn't wait to wake up next to Kendall and hold her again. Before going in he begged Greenlee to come in and get some sleep she looked exhausted.

"It's not too far Zach I'll be ok" she didn't want him to know the truth about where she was headed. She was going to get to the bottom of all this.

As she drove to David's cabin she was cursing herself for being so stubborn and not being able to wait till morning. She rolled down the windows to her car hoping the cold air would help her stay awake. When that didn't help she turned on the radio as loud as she could handle and pushed on.

Damn David why do you have to live in a secluded place she thought out loud knowing there was no one in the car to answer her. Slowly her eyes drooped down and she began to nod off. Suddenly a bright light escaped into her eyes and woke her up. There was a car in her lane she tried to miss the car but they collided head on.

At Pine Valley hospital everyone sat around waiting for news. Just before four this morning a deadly crash threatened the lives of Greenlee Lavery, Maya Mercado, and Maya's boyfriend Mookie. The crash had been caused by a very drunk Mookie as he drove Maya home. It was just after five when the phone's started waking up the people of Pine Valley beckoning them to PVH.

By seven all three victims where in surgery and fought for their lives. At eight o'clock Dr. Frankie Hubbard delivered the first blow. Young Maya had succumbed to her injuries. She had major internal bleeding that the doctors just couldn't repair. As the Chandler's dealt with the loss of their friend across the waiting room Jackson Montgomery held his head in his hands and prayed for his daughter. Zach and Kendall Slater sat across the room holding on to one another. After the shock of Zach being alive had sunk into the residents of Pine Valley they went back to worrying about the lives at stake. Ryan Lavery paced across the room pleading with God not to take his wife from him. When Erica Kane and Bianca Montgomery walked into the room the immediately sat with Jackson telling him that Greenlee would be ok. She was to strong willed to die. If a motorcycle crash, a bomb shelter, and a poisoned root couldn't keep her down neither could a drunk driver.

The clocked seem to move backwards two seconds for every second that it moved forward as Greenlee's loved ones waited for some news. After what seemed to be an eternity Dr. Angie Hubbard came out of her first surgery after getting her sight back. She slowly walked down the hospital corridor going over in her mind what to say to the people waiting in the lounge. When she came in to work that morning she never expected to be doing her first surgery she wasn't even sure if she was ready What if her sight went out during the operation and it put Greenlee's life in more damage. It was the look on Jackson's face that convinced Angie to help this woman. Jack knew that even on her worst day Angie was the best doctor to save his daughter.

As Angie entered the waiting room everyone stood up hoping for good news.

"Greenlee has made it through surgery. She's not out of the woods yet. There was significant internal damage that we were able to repair we did have to remove her spleen. She has some broken ribs. She suffered damage to her lungs as well as bleeding into her brain. We've been able to repair the damage that we could but she has a fight in front of her." Angie explained, "She's in the ICU now in critical condition."

"Can we see her?" Jackson begged.

"I would say only family but I don't think that would limit the amount of visitors as everyone here is family. I'll allow one visitor at a time for 15 min each. Make sure to keep everything positive she can probably hear you." Angie told Greenlee's family.

Ryan and Jack both looked at each other both knowing that the other one wanted to see her first. Jack finally spoke first two and told the young man to go see his wife. Jack would be waiting patiently so don't take too long.

Angie led the nervous man to Greenlee's room. Explaining to him what to expect when he walked in. Ryan barely heard what she was saying, he just wanted to see his wife. He couldn't lose her now she had to be ok. He had to encourage her to fight

Nothing that Angie had told Ryan could have prepared him for what he would see in the ICU. Greenlee looked so small lying in the hospital bed. There were wires everywhere. He could hear the soft beep….beep….beep of the heart monitor tracking every beat. He could hear the ventilator breathing for Greenlee. The doctors didn't want to cause any stress on her body so the machines would do the breathing for her until she was stronger. She had so many I.V.'s in her arms giving her medication that would help her come back to him. Her left arm was in a cast broken from the accident. She had a large bandage around her head where the doctors had gone in to stop the bleeding.

Ryan sat down next to her hospital bed. He took her fragile hand into his placed his head next to her's and cried. He begged her to come back to him. He had already lost her once he couldn't go through that again.

Greenlee slowly opened her eyes and everything around her was so bright. She sat up and cautiously put her hand above her eyes to try and block the bright light shining in her face with no success. In the background she could hear water moving. Her surroundings felt so familiar but she couldn't put her finer on where she was. The light began to dissipate and she began to realize where she was. The sound of water was the lake that she and Leo had swam in on the 4th of July before their wedding. She was in the boat house but where ever she was she wasn't in Pine Valley.

As she got up and looked around she called out for someone, anyone. She didn't want to be alone. Suddenly she heard a voice from long ago. It was the sweetest voice she had ever heard. She though this must be my mind playing tricks on me until she heard it again this time louder.

"Hey Greens" the voice said again. She turned around and there he was just as she remembered him. She took a step toward him. He smiled down on her. She took another step then another. She put her hand up to his face praying that this was really him.

One word escaped from her lips…"Leo".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Greenlee gazed in to the eyes of the only man that truly loved her. Leo du Pres was standing in front of her. The last time she had seen him he was saving her from his demented mother. He fell off the cliff at Millers Falls so that she would live. The last memory she had of him wasn't really a memory more of a hallucination. She imagined it was him that pulled her from the ledge and protected her that night. She started in to his eyes as he told her their love was forever.

Now here she was almost 9 years later staring in to his eyes again. "Leo….is it really you? How….where…why….what's going on? Are you real am I dead? Is this heaven?" The questions spilled out of her beautiful face.

"One question at a time Greens. Let's start out with no this is not heaven. But as you've probably noticed we're not really in Pine Valley either. This place is somewhere between life and death. A place where you can either embrace death or fight for life." Leo began.

"Does that mean then Leo that you're still somewhere out there? Somewhere where I can find you and save you? Are you still fighting for life?" she hoped.

"No Greens. I'm not in that hospital David founded. He didn't find me that night and take me away and try and save me. You have to know David would never let you mourn me knowing that I wasn't dead. I'm here to help you Greens. I'm here to help you make the decision to give up or fight" he said as he rubbed his hand on her cheek. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

She started to tell him that if giving up meant spending an eternity with him there was no decision to make when he leaned down and kissed her beautiful lips. It had been too long since they had kissed.

As he pulled away from her began explaining why he was there, "Greens I'm not here to welcome you to the afterlife. I am here for a reason but for right now let's just be together in this magical place."

"This place is magical?" she asked bewildered.

" That's right baby magical." He said as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly candles lit up all over the boat house. Flower bloomed everywhere. The boat house looked just as it did the night they were married. As the wind blew softly over the lake Greenlee and Leo could hear their song playing softly in the distance. Leo took Greenlee by the waist and asked her to dance.

As the young couple moved slowly with the music pictures from their past played behind them on the walls of the boat house.

The first time the made love on the set of WAVE. Destroying Ryan's loft with the axe. Being stuck in the elevator facing their deaths. The night they spent at the Valley Inn in the bath tub. The day he gave her their puppy happy. The night they got engaged. Talking at the beach about Laura. His train wreck of a wedding to Laura. Their Christmas reunion. Giving their love one last chance. Planning their wedding. Escaping from the wedding at the Valley Inn. Their boat house wedding with David and Anna. Traveling to Paris. Their life played across the boat house like a movie.

"Leo" she quietly said. He placed his finger to her slips and whispered in her ear "I told you this place was magic". He leaned down and kissed her again. The young couple who had lost so much time together danced in their place like no time had passed.

While Greenlee and Leo danced in Ryan sat by his wife's side willing her to survive. Ryan didn't notice but his words had no effect on her. When he sat with her she didn't improve if anything her heart rate decreased just slightly that most wouldn't even notice and her blood pressure was a little weaker than before he walked in the room. Hearing Ryan's voice didn't help Greenlee fight for life it pushed her closer to death.

It had been 24 hours in Pine Valley since Greenlee Lavery had come out of surgery. Her family had sat by her side willing her to live. Jackson had spent most of those 24 hours either next to his daughter's side or in the chapel praying for her. He wasn't ready to let her, the daughter he had had so little time to get know and love, go. Late that first night in convinced Ryan to go take care of his children and give Jack and Greenlee some time alone. Around 4am he had fallen asleep his hand wrapped in hers.

While 24 hours had passed in Pine Valley it had only felt like a few minutes for Greenlee and Leo. They had danced in each other arms. When the music had ended the sat together and talked about their life together. She told him all about her life after he had left her. He had known about her life but he enjoyed hearing her. She could read the dictionary to him and he would cling to every word. He told her what he could about heaven. Mostly that he was happy and wasn't in any pain, well physical pain. He missed her dearly and in his own selfish way he longed to have her there with him.

"If you miss me so much Leo why is it that you're not here to take me home with you?" she questioned.

"Because Greenlee there's more left for you in life. God I'd love to tell you to give up and come with me" he told her.

"So tell me then Leo why are you here? Why are we dancing together. Talking about our life together. All this is has accomplished is make me want you even more. Please Leo what's going on" she pleaded with him.

"Remember when I told you this place was magical?" she nodded at him. "Well we can see more than just our live together. Watch….". As he pointed to the wall of the boat house there was suddenly a video of him as a little boy playing before her eyes. She watched as a young Leo longingly looked at Count du Pres. Vanessa had just told him that this was his father and that he wanted nothing to do with him.

As the vision faded another one appeared before them. This time it was her 5th birthday. All she wanted for her birthday was for Mommy and Daddy to be there with her. To tell her how much they loved her. She didn't want dolls or board games she wanted her parents. Instead of them she celebrated with her nanny and others who worked for her family.

"Leo if this is supposed to encourage me to fight for life it's not working"

"Keep watching" he told the always impatient Greenlee."The magic of this place is that we can see our memories all over again. I can watch you as a little girl or watch you at your prom. We can relive the first time we met. Not just that we can look at our loved ones right now. There's something you need to see…"

Greenlee watched as the picture changed to current day events in Pine Valley. She watched as Angie Hubbard entered her hospital room. Greenlee gasped at the sight of herself lying in the ICU. "My God Leo look at me".

"I know sweetie but your still beautiful" he responded, "keep watching".

They watched as Kendall entered Greenlee's room. Angie and Kendall embraced before Kendall took a seat next to her best friend. They listened as Kendall pleaded with her best friend to wake up. She reminded Greenlee of all the good times they had together how they were sisters. After Kendall left the room Zach came in, then it was Jake Martin, then his wife Amanda, Scott Chandler came to visit her. Randi came by with Frankie. Even Opal came by followed by the biggest surprise for Greenlee…..Erica Kane.

Finally Jackson took his turn again with his daughter. Tears welled up in Greenlee's eyes as she watched her father with her. As Greenlee and Leo watched Jack beg is daughter to fight to come back to him Leo clung to his wife.

"You ok Greens?"

"Yeah I was just thinking how lucky I am that Jackson is my father. I never could imagine someone loving me like he loves me." She explained.

"When I found out he was your father I was so grateful. Roger was nothing but a waste of space who never treated you like crap. He's lucky I've never run in to him up there….assuming he's even up there." Leo laughed.

"Leo I get that all these people love and care about me. I do and I love them but when I was gone for a year they found away to live without me. If I stay with you they'll move on just like before. I know Jack would want me to be happy in the end and if I'm with you I'll be happy."

"Greenlee they're not why I want you to fight and stay in Pine Valley. There's a man down there that has taken care of you almost as good as I would have. A man that loves you as you are not as he wants you to be."

"Leo, I know Ryan loves me but why are you pushing me to stay with him".

"No Greens not Ryan, him…"

Greenlee watched as David snuck into her hospital room.

"D..d..avid? You want me to give you up for David?"

"Greenlee I know what you two have been through but David's going to need you?"

"What do you mean going to need me?" she looked at him.

"You know about the Orpheus Project. This isn't going to turn out good for him."

"Good hey kept people from their families. He's got a history of playing God with people's lives."

"If he didn't play God with you you would have died Greenlee. Think about what you know about David Greens and you'll realize why he does what he does."

"His father…."

"Yes his father. David watched helplessly has his father committed suicide. It was in that moment that David decided he never wanted anyone to go through that kind of pain if he could help it. He's a lot like you Greens. He does things without considering the consequences. When he started hiding the people that the town though was dead he didn't do it to hurt them or considered what he was doing was unethical and illegal. He did it to give people hope and to save lives. But this time he's gone too far. Things are going to get really hot for David soon. He's going to need someone who's willing to stand by him and help him. If I could Greens I would be there for him but well we both know why that's not possible."

"But Leo David's hurt people me included. I…I…I loved him Leo and he trashed that. Maybe this time he deserves to pay," as she spoke she saw a bit of hurt in his eyes. She couldn't believe she had told Leo she had at one time fallen for his brother. It was bad enough falling in love with Ryan but his own brother . "Oh my God Leo I'm sorry…."

"Greenlee it's ok. I know you fell in love with David. If you hadn't he could never have hurt you so bad. I'm actually glad you fell in love with David. Deep down he's a good man. He cares about you and would do anything to protect you. That's something you need to remember."

He continued, "Look Greens this is up to you. You can go back to your life and drop David and let him sink or swim on his own. You can give up on life and join me in heaven forever. Or you could help me out and just be there for David".

"You don't ask for much do you du Pres?"

He leaned in and kissed her "It's because I love you and I love David. I know I'm asking a lot but if you think about it you know that David would do anything for you just try and do the same thing for him."

"So I guess I should go back to my life then uh…." She said with tears in her eyes.

He placed his hand on her check and caressed her face. "I'm not ready for you to leave yet either baby" He pulled her close to him and they danced their last dance enjoying this all to brief moment together. Behind them a bright light emanated from the lake.

"It's time Greens. You have to make your choice."

"God Leo I want to be with you so bad but your right my family needs me. Jackson, Kendall, and like you said David. I can't leave them now as much as I want you," tears were streaming down her face as she held tightly to the love of her life.

"It's ok Greens I understand this is what I want and what has to be. Don't feel like your betraying me because you're not I love you more than words could ever express".

She started walking away from the light towards Pine Valley when he pulled her back, "Before you go Greens I want you to watch one more thing". She turned towards where they had watched their lives go by when she saw images of her life with Ryan. First it was the great moments in their life together. Then it was the moments Greenlee chose to forget when it came to Ryan. How he broke her heart going after Gillian. Marrying her to get back at Kendall. His brother poisoning her. Ryan standing by Jonathan. Ryan saying he didn't want to have children. Ryan getting the vasectomy. The night Greenlee told Ryan she was pregnant, almost punching her in the face, faking his own death, the truth about Greenlee and Ryan's baby, how he hurt her when she returned to Pine Valley. Ryan and Erica together at Fusion, kidnapping her, getting David arrested, going after Madison. She saw how she fought for him every step of the way. Everything she did to hold on to him.

"Leo why are you showing me all this?"

"Listen Greens I won't tell you who you should or shouldn't love. But I think your blinded when it comes to your relationship with Ryan. He tells you you're beautiful and that he loves you and you forget who you really are. I just want you to see who you are with him and ask you is this the woman you want to be?"

He put his fingers to her lips, "Don't tell me the answer Greens. Whoever you want to be with is your choice. Just remember you don't have to change who you are or become someone else for a man to love you."

He leaned down and kissed her their last kiss, he turned away from her and walked out toward the lake.

"Goodbye Leo. I love you more than anyone on this earth" she said as she walked back to her life in Pine Valley.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a long 7 days in Pine Valley. These had been especially long days for Greenlee's family. All of their efforts to bring her back to them had failed. Jackson and Ryan had been with her every possible waking hour begging her to not give up. In that week there had been little to know improvement in Greenlee's condition.

On the afternoon of the 7th day of Greenlee's time in the ICU her father was sitting by her side reliving the moment he learned he was her father.

"So I was standing there getting ready to marry Erica thinking this time it was going to happen I was going to marry the woman I love. But like all things in Pine Valley things never go as we want them to. You busted into that room and objected to the wedding. My first thought was that you were trying to hurt Erica. I never in a million years would have guessed the real reason you came into that room so suddenly. When you announced that I was your father I had such conflicting thoughts. Part of me, sadly, thought you were lying and the other part of me hoped you were right. I'd always wanted a child of my own but it never seemed to be in the cards for me. Now don't get me wrong I love your brother and sister," he continued the walk down memory lane, "The worst part of that day sweetie was the look on your face when everything came out you looked so hurt. I'll never understand how your own mother could lie to you your entire life and in that moment I saw just how you had been destroyed."

As Jackson recalled the time after he had first learned Greenlee was his daughter he felt a soft hand crab on to his shoulder. He looked up and saw Angie looking down at him.

"Hey Angie! How are you doing?" Jack asked.

"How am I doing? I should be asking how you're doing Jackson. When's the last time you went home to eat, sleep or shower?" she asked knowing the answer was a week ago.

"I can't leave her Angie. She has to know I'm here for her" tears forming in his eyes as he spoke. "How's my girl doing? Any change?"

"I wish I could come in here and give you some good news Jack but as of right now there hasn't been any change in her condition."

"When is she going to wake up Angie?" he pleaded for an answer.

"I don't know Jackson. Everything with the surgery went well there hasn't been any major complication. It's up to Greenlee now to take those last steps to come back to us" she explained.

"This is the hardest thing to handle for a parent, short of losing her all over again. You know I just sit here and think of all the time we lost…" he started to say.

"I can't imagine thinking I had lost my child for a whole year. I don't know how you were able to cope with such a loss."

"Yeah that year was hard but, I was actually thinking about the all the years I didn't even know Greenlee was my daughter."

"What?" she asked.

"When I was a teenager I worked at a country club as a lifeguard and met a young woman who was one of the most beautiful women I'd seen in my life, Mary Greenlee" Angie saw Jackson's eyes change as he thought about Mary a mixture of anger and pity all in one. "So Mary and I started dating that spring and we did things that teenagers do if you know what I mean" of course she did she had been a teenager at one time.

"I thought I loved Mary. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. What I didn't realize at the time was Mary was one of the most selfish women on the planet. A few days after we were together for the first time she broke everything off. She told me it was because she didn't love me she met another guy she thought was better for her. Turns out she just thought his bank account was bigger. Roger Smythe" he said with distain in his voice. "So Mary left me for Roger. I left the country club for school and learned that that July the two of them were married. What I didn't know was Mary was pregnant. She of course told Roger the baby was his. Greenlee spent her whole life believing that man was her father."

Angie looked at Jackson shocked, "Mary let her own daughter believe that someone else was her father? What kind of woman would do that?"

"Oh Angie if that were only the half of what those two did to my little girl. Roger and Mary never had time for Greenlee. They travelled the globe leaving her with nannies to love her. When they were in town they didn't have time for her. That's why when Greenlee loves someone she often times holds on to them too tight she's afraid of losing them. When Greenlee got older her 'father' used her as his own personal piggy bank."

"Her father stole from her? Did she know?" anger filled Angie's eyes.

"Yeah she knew but Greenlee didn't want to lose her father so she often over looked what he would say and do to her."

"Whatever happened to Roger?" Angie asked.

"He was shot and killed on her wedding day to Leo."

Angie gasped and asked "When he died did she know Roger wasn't her father?"

"No she had to mourn the loss of her father and then husband just a few months of each other. You know what I most regret about not knowing I was her father at that time?" he asked.

"What's that?"

"During the time that her father was killed I treated her badly. I took her husband from her right after her father's funeral. Had I known the truth maybe I would have had sympathy and compassion" he told her shaking his head regretting that time in their lives.

"So how did you learn she was really your daughter" Angie asked him trying to change the converstation.

"A year later I was getting ready to marry Erica and Mary wanted to stop the wedding. She used the truth about Greenlee to accomplish this. Greenlee stopped my wedding right in the middle of it with the big reveal. But you know I'm glad she did. I'm so lucky to have her in my life. I just wish I had a chance to see her grow up to show her how a real parent loves" he said as a tear streaked down his cheek.

"Jackson she knows. Sure she didn't get that as a child but she knows that now. And I promise you Jackson I'm going to do everything in my power to bring your daughter back to you" she looked deep in his eyes as she made a promise she intended to keep. She kissed him on the cheek and began to check Greenlee's vitals.`

As Angie was seeing how Greenlee was doing Jackson took hold of her hand. He leaned down and kissed the top of her hand. With his other hand he rubbed her cheek around the ventilator that was helping keep her alive. He put his head down in exhaustion. Why couldn't she wake up and come back to him he thought to himself. And then he did something he only seemed to do when someone was in trouble. He prayed…

"Please God wherever she is bring her back to me" he begged God.

As Jackson was praying he felt the slightest twitch of her finger tips. He looked up at her shocked that something had happened. Praying this was real and not just wishful thinking on his part. As he watched her hand her fingers began moving.

"Yes Greenlee come back to us. Keep fighting honey, keep fighting." He prodded her.

He looked up at her face in time to see her eyes slowly open and close. Slowly she became more and more awake. As she became more aware of her surroundings she began to fight the tube down her throat.

"Greenlee honey look at me" he commanded as her eyes met his "Honey you're in the hospital. You were in a car accident. You were hurt pretty bad but I think you're going to be ok."

"I need you to calm down ok? I'm going to go get Dr. Hubbard" he told her as she slowly nodded.

Before leaving the room he leaned down and kissed his daughter on her forehead and said "Welcome back Greenlee you gave me one hell of a scare."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It had been two days since Greenlee had first woken up from a week long coma. She had spent most of the last two days either off having tests done to gauge the true extent of her injuries or half asleep as her friends and family sat with her telling her how grateful they were that she were alive. Now in the early morning she laid in her hospital bed finally alert enough to fully understand what was going on.

She looked around her room. Above her head she could hear the constant beep…beep…beep of the heart monitor. Attached to the heart monitor were wires that were attached to her chest a constant reminder that she was alive. There were I.V. bags hanging next to the heart monitor giving her unknown medication. She suspected one of those bags was pain medication. Thank God for that or she may feel worse then she already did. There was a bandage on top of her head which was she guessed the cause of her constant headache. Her left arm was in a cast. "Great she thought to herself I broke this arm again!" remembering when she was hit by the old man and his car along with Carlos. She tried to move and felt a sharp pain in her ribs and guess that they were either bruised or broken.

As Greenlee assessed the damage done to her body she reached the part of her body she was most worried about. Would her legs work? Did the accident cause damage to her spinal cord again? Was she going to need more surgeries or worse be paralyzed again? Slowly she took a deep breath and tried to wiggle her toes. As she moved her toes tears began to form in her eyes not because of the pain she was feeling but because she could move her toes aside from the first time she could feel pain in feet after the surgery last year this was the best pain she had ever felt.

Greenlee sat back with mixed thoughts going through her mind. Yes she was a live, a little banged up but alive. She wasn't going to leave her family to mourn her all over again. But because she was alive she wasn't with Leo anymore. She thought back to dancing with him in the boathouse. That single memory would get her through for now.

Greenlee finally noticed the person sitting in the chair next to her with their head resting on her hospital bed. She would recognize that man anywhere. She remembered he was with her when she first woke up. She recalled the look in his eyes a mixture of fear and relief all mixed together. How lucky she was that this man was her father.

Greenlee watched him sleep for a moment. She thought back on their relationship. She first met Jackson when she was taunting Bianca about her sexuality, not her finest moment in life. She remembered how Jackson used to think that Leo was involved with Proteus. She knew if Jack had known she was his daughter he would never have gone after Leo the way he had. Her mind wandered to the day she read her mother's forged letter confessing the long hidden secret of Greenlee's real father. How she felt the first time she saw him after reading the letter. He was at the Valley Inn preparing for his wedding to Erica when he saw her staring at him. Without even knowing who she really was he showed her more care in that moment that her supposed father had shown her in 26 years. The memories kept flooding into her memory some good, like seeing him for the first time at Wildwind after coming back from the dead, and some bad, the disappointment in his face when she exposed the truth about Kendall at her murder trial. They had been through so much in the short amount of time they had been family.

Finally she slowly lifted her hand up and lightly placed it on the top of his head moving her fingers through his hair. She tried to take hold of his hand couldn't quite reach his hand and was in too much pain to try and sit up to reach it. He slowly turned his head and looked around. He turned his head towards her when their eyes met he had the world's largest grin on his face.

"Well good morning sweetheart" he said to her as he gently kissed the top of her forehead. "You're looking much better today how are you feeling?"

"Like someone took a baseball hat to my head but couldn't stop there. How long have you been here Dad?" She loved calling him Dad as much as he loved hearing it.

"Well let's see…" he started "you were brought around 6am 9 days ago. So since about 10 minutes after that."

"You've been here the entire time?"

"I only left when Erica made me leave to go home and take a shower and get a change of clothes. I had to be here with you and make sure you knew how much I loved you. You were never alone honey we made sure of it. Mostly it was Ryan and I with you."

"Ryan….is Ryan here Dad?" she inquired.

"No honey he had to go home last night. Corrina called Emma got sick at a sleep over and was asking for her Daddy. I can call him if you like I know he could be here in just a few minutes" he knew she would want Ryan there but part of him didn't want to make that call he never really cared for Ryan, although he was a slightly better husband then David not by much though, not to mention once Ryan got there he may not get a lot of time with his daughter.

"NO!" she said a little too quickly, "No Dad it's ok. Emma needs him right now. I know what it's like to want your Daddy when you're not feeling well" she smiled up at him.

"Dad…." She said tentatively.

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"What happened? How did I end up here all beat up?"

"You don't remember the accident? What's the last thing you do remember Greenlee?" He asked worried about the extent of the head injury.

"I was at Fusion with Kendall, Randi, and Madison. We had conference call with the editor of Crimson Magazine. They were doing a piece about our upcoming products and we were getting ready for it." Her forehead wrinkled as she thought back, "the next thing I know I'm…..I'm here with you looking down at me." She knew she wasn't being 100% truthful with him, but she couldn't tell him the truth not with out talking to David first.

Jackson sighed relived she had only forgotten that one day and wasn't further back in time. "Greenlee no one knows why but after the conference call you rushed out of Fusion. No one saw you all day. All we know is late that night around four in the morning you were involved in a head on collision."

"Oh My God Dad….is everyone ok? Did I cause the accident", she asked with fear in her eyes.

"No, Greenlee you didn't cause the accident" he started as he looked downwards not sure how she would react to what happened, "the other driver was a young man named Mookie, he's been working with Scott Chandler, well he and his girlfriend Maya had gotten into some kind of a fight and he had been drinking. Apparently he somehow lost control of the car and hit yours. Both Mookie and Maya were killed in the accident, and we're lucky you survived the wreck."

Jack looked up at his daughters face and saw the tears in her eyes, no she didn't know this Mookie or Maya but if she hadn't been on the road maybe he would have just hit a tree and they might still be alive she thought.

As if reading her mind Jack pulled his daughter up and embraced her, "Now you listen to me this isn't your fault you hear me? You didn't cause the accident you weren't drinking and driving. There is nothing you could have done to prevent this from happening. I just thank God your ok. Greenlee do you have any reason why you were on that road? It was so late at night no one can figure out where you were going or why?"

"I wish I could tell you Dad," she didn't want to lie to her father again but couldn't tell him the truth.

"It's alright sweetheart I'm just so grateful to have you here with us. Now you listen to me you rest I'm going to find Dr. Hubbard and let her know your awake then I'm going to call Kendall and Ryan." He leaned down and kissed her forehead and rubbed his hand along her cheek, "If I don't tell you this enough I love you".

"I love you to Dad," she said as her eyes began to close. She didn't realize how tired she was until that moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews of my story. I wasn't sure if people were going to like it. Feel free to keep reviewing any new chapter. If you have any ideas for the story let me know. I've got a lot of ideas for this story so it's probably going to be a long one. Some chapters like this one have been easier to write than others. Thanks again for all your kidn words hope you enjoy the latest chapter.**

Greenlee had spent another week in the hospital and was more than ready to get out of this place. She was tired of the constant beeps of the monitors. The constant poking and prodding by the doctors and nurses. She longed for her own bed and to eat something other than hospital food. Finally she was getting out of this place she was just waiting on Ryan to finish up some paper work and for Angie to do one last exam and she was free.

As she sat on her hospital bed waiting she thought back to her dream about Leo. She wondered if it had been real? If it was real and she had really been with him what did that mean for her and David? She knew if she helped David her family and friends wouldn't be happy with her but if she didn't help him and the dream was more than just a dream she would betray Leo. She was so deep in thought she didn't hear Dr. Hubbard come into her room.

"Greenlee….Hey Greenlee?" Angie said as she shook the young woman's shoulder.

Greenlee shook her head coming back to reality, "Hey Dr. Hubbard. Sorry about that."

"Well you looked about a million miles away. Is everything OK? Do I need to keep you here a few days more?" Angie said knowing full well what the answer would be.

"OH NO. NO NO NO NO I'm ok. More than ready to go home." She laughed.

"Somehow I knew you would say that. Alright one last once through and I'll be ready to sign your discharge papers." Angie checked Greenlee's blood pressure and heart rate. She pressed down gently on the young girl's abdomen making Greenlee wince. "Sorry it seems though you've healed well from the surgery. Well everything is as good as can be expected. Now I know this is probably asking a lot but I want you to take it easy for the next 2 weeks and be back here then for a follow up exam"

Greenlee laughed, "I'll do my best Angie but you know me I can't make any promises." Angie began to leave the room when Greenlee called her back, "Angie before you leave can I ask you something?"

"Of course" she answered.

"When someone's in a coma can they have an out of body experience?" Greenlee inquired.

"Well there have been reports of people in coma's experiencing heaven or watching their loved ones look after them. Medical science doesn't have a real answer for these experiences. I like to think that they are more than just a dream. Did you have an experience like that Greenlee?"

"You remember last time you treated me and we talked about Jessie? Angie nodded her head as Greenlee continued, "I told you about my first husband Leo. He died saving my life well after the accident I dreamed about him. We were at the boathouse. I thought he was there to take me to heaven with him but he wanted me to come back here. Before I woke up we danced and he kissed me. It was just like when we were together. It felt so real do you think it could have been real?"

Angie smiled at the girl as she sat on the bed next to her. She placed her hand on the young woman's cheek, "Yes sweet girl I believe that was real." She looked into Greenlee's eyes as tears formed.

"Thank you Angie." Greenlee finally managed to say. Angie didn't know how badly Greenlee wanted someone to tell her that the dream was real.

Quietly Angie got up and walked out of the room leaving Greenlee to her thoughts.

Angie joined Jackson and Ryan at the nurses' station. They were anxiously waiting for the word that Greenlee was cleared to be taken home.

"Well what's the word Dr. Hubbard?" Ryan asked, "Can I take my wife home?"

"Everything checked out fine Ryan. She's gonna have to take it easy for awhile please try and make sure she does. She will continue to be in some pain I've got a prescription for her. As soon as I sign her release paper's she's all yours."

"Dr. Hubbard….um is Greenlee really ok?" Ryan inquired worried about his wife's attitude towards him. Ever since she had woken up things seem off between them.

"Physically she's fine Ryan but she did sustain some serious injuries. She may not be 100% for awhile but she'll be just fine" the doctor explained knowing exactly why Greenlee was different with Ryan. It wasn't Angie's place to tell Ryan how Greenlee had dreamed about Leo and knew that was why Greenlee was different with her husband. "Well that's it guys Greenlee is officially released from my care she's all yours."

Ryan thanked Angie and grabbed the wheel chair and went to get his wife. As Jackson started to leave with Ryan Angie placed her hand on his arm and asked him to stay for a moment.

"Jack try and make sure he doesn't try and push her too far. She's been through a lot both physically and mentally lately. If he tries to push her to be like things were before the accident he could do more harm than good."

"Angie are you sure it's a good idea for her to go home?" Jackson asked concerned for his daughter.

"Yes, Jackson, there's not much else we can do for her here. I just know how Ryan can be, wanting things to be his way and trying to be everyone's hero. I don't want him pushing her before she's ready." Angie handed Jackson his daughter's prescriptions and her release papers as he left to join Ryan and Greenlee.

As Ryan drove Greenlee and Jackson back to the Penthouse he kept looking at her in the rearview mirror. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes. She sat in the backseat of his car with her head rested on Jackson shoulder her eyes closed and just a slight smile on her face. Maybe it was because he had almost lost her again but something about the calm look on her face mixed with that smile she never looked so radiant he wondered what she was dreaming about.

What Ryan didn't know was that Greenlee was awake. She had faked being asleep to think about her relationship with him. Ever since the time she spent with Leo during her coma she wasn't sure what to say to him or how to act around him.

She had hoped the ride home would help her figure things out but now as they rode the elevator up to their penthouse she still had no idea what she would say to the man she was married to once her father left.

The first thing that Greenlee noticed as the door to the penthouse opened was the large banner with the word "WELCOME HOME" etched across it. It was a big colorful banner she could tell was made by Emma and Spike, with a little help from Kendall of course. The next thing she knew all her family and friends popped up and yelled "SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME!"

Greenlee felt a small pair of arms wrap gently around her stomach, "Welcome Home Greenlee. I'm so glad you're ok. Spike and I were so scared you wouldn't come home again. That you would go be with Mittens," Greenlee smiled down at Emma and hugged her tightly with her good arm, she couldn't believe this was the same little girl that just a few months ago claimed to hate her and wished her gone.

Next the little boy that should have been hers ran in to her arms and gave her a big bear hug. She held him as tight as she could. How she wished things had been different and this little boy really was her son.

Next Zach and Kendall came to see their friend. Kendall embraced her best friend all the while chastising her for scaring her once again. The two shared a laugh at this no matter what evil they did to one another or how much they hurt each other there was a deep connection that always brought them back to each other.

Zach pulled Greenlee into his arms. "Hey kiddo! Glad to have you back with us"

She laughed at this, "Look who's talking".

At this he leaned down closer to her and whispered in her ear. "I know you remember what happened before the accident and sooner rather than later we need to talk"

"Tomorrow buy me lunch?" she quickly responded, to which he quickly nodded his head.

Next Tad and Cara came and welcomed her home. Then it was Jake and Amanda. As she hugged Jake she finally saw the couple standing towards the back of the crowd. She slowly walked towards them.

"Gramps what are you and Grams doing here? I thought you guys were in San Diego?" she asked shocked to see Woodruff and Millicent Greenlee there.

Woody reached down and tightly embraced his namesake. "Your mother called us yesterday. Apparently she wanted some sympathy, i.e. money, so she called all broken up about being in Paris while her little girl was in Pine Valley fighting for her life. Naturally we called Jackson to get the full scoop. He explained what had happened and that you were being released today. So your Grandmother and I got into our plane and came to see you. We also decided that it's time for us to come back to Pine Valley and be closer to our Granddaughter. What do you think about that?"

"Oh Grand Daddy I love that idea. I hated having you and Grams so far away but are you sure you'll be ok with the Pennsylvania winters?"

"Of course I grew up in these parts a little snow never hurt no body. Besides your mother may feel it's ok to go months even years without seeing you but your Grandmother and I can't. We've almost lost you twice now. I'll be damned if we waste another day".

"Watch out Pine Valley the Greenlee clan is back," joke Jackson as everyone laughed.

The party continued for another hour or so. Everyone laughing and enjoying each other's company. Greenlee spent most of her time on the coach talking with everyone enjoying being alive. What no one knew was that the entire time she had David and Leo in the back of her mind.

These two men had saved her life. David physically saving her twice, first after Leo died when she was ready to end everything to be with him and then again when she almost died on the motorcycle. Leo saved her in every other way possible. If it wasn't for Leo and him loving her she had no idea where or who she would be today. Before Leo she was a spoiled self centered Bitch who let men use her. She let them use her because she thought that was love. Leo had shown her what true love was and saved her from herself. Sure sometimes she could still be spoiled, and self centered, and probably would always have her bitchy moments but now she knew who she was.

Greenlee had been so deep in thought she did even realize that Kendall was talking to her. Kendall thankfully figured her friends was just over tired and suggested everyone call it a night. After many goodbyes and lots more hugs Greenlee was left alone with just Ryan and Emma.

After Ryan put Emma to bed he came back stairs and gently picked his wife up off the couch. "Ryan you don't have to carry me. I can walk by myself," she protested.

"I know that but why walk when I can hold you in my arms," he said as he carried her upstairs to their room. He laid her in the bed and laid down next to her. "Greenlee honey are you ok?" he asked her.

"Of course Ryan, why do you ask?" she responded.

"I don't know things have seemed different between us since you woke up. You just seem so distant." God how he wanted this woman.

"I'm fine Ryan we're. I'm just tired is all." She lied to him knowing how bad the truth was going to hurt him. She had to find the right time to tell him.

He brought his head down close to hers and kissed her soft lips. "I love you Greenlee I don't ever want to live without you. You get some rest. I've got some stuff to do for a meeting tomorrow at Cambias" he lifted himself off the bed and walked out of the room.

Finally alone Greenlee was left to her thoughts. She thought back to the time she spent with Leo. She thought back to the dance they shared. The music played over again in her head. She thought back to his kiss. No one could kiss like Leo could. When he kissed her it was like he connected to something within her soul. She had never experienced something like that with anyone else.

Greenlee couldn't ignore their conversation about Ryan. She could no longer lie to herself that Leo would be happy that she was married to his best friend. She had spent the last 6 years telling herself that Leo would want her to move on and that he would be ecstatic that it was Ryan who was there protecting her. But it had just been a lie she had told herself. Sure Ryan and Leo had been friends but Leo hated the way Ryan treated her when Gillian was still alive. And now she knew how Leo felt about Ryan after the baby fiasco. Greenlee knew deep in her heart if she stayed with Ryan much longer she would really be betraying the one person in heaven and earth that truly loved her. Now she just had to find a way to tell this to Ryan


	9. Chapter 9

Knock….knock….knock….Zach Slater tapped on the door to Greenlee and Ryan's penthouse. She had called him about an hour ago letting him know Ryan had finally left for work and she was ready for their lunch "date". Zach quietly laughed to himself. It was still surprising that he and Greenlee Lavery were friends. When he had first come to town he didn't think much of this spoiled rich girl then after everything went down with Greenlee, Kendall, Ryan and little Spike he thought even less of her. Everything changed though when they got caught in that God awful bomb shelter. He had come to know a different side of this once pain in the ass and now he couldn't imagine her not being a part of his life, she was part of his crazy messed up family.

"Mr. Slater won't you come in" Greenlee joked as she opened the door for him. He leaned down and kissed her cheek and gave her a hug.

They both sat down on the soft brown leather couch that Greenlee and Ryan loved so much and started the small talk asking how the other was doing knowing that there were bigger things they needed to discuss.

"So, Greenlee what shall we have for lunch today? Confusion, Krystal's, The Valley Inn, The Yacht Club, I heard there's a new dinner where S.O.S. used to be we could go there." Zach suggested.

"OK Zach let's cut the crap," she had always been a cut to the chase kind of person, "We both know why you're here let's forget lunch for now".

Zach chuckled he did love how direct this woman was, "Alright I guess there are more important things to discuss. First off I hope this goes without saying but whatever you tell me stays between us" he started as she nodded her head, "I need to know what exactly you do remember. I know you told your father and Ryan the last thing you remember is being a fusion with my wife, but based on the look in your eyes you're not telling them everything".

"You've always been good at reading me Zach. And I know you would never break my trust and that I can tell you anything" she looked at with those soulful brown eyes, "I remember everything but the real question here is what do you remember and what have you told Kendall. How much does your wife know?"

"Kendall knows that someone saved my life and kept me alive for her. I told her that I had been in and out of consciousness for awhile and had some serious injuries. I told her that I couldn't remember her for awhile and that as soon as I did I found my way back to her."

"So you didn't tell her about David or Orpheus or me finding you?" she inquired.

"No I didn't. As much as Pine Valley hates David and is looking for a reason to sic the lynch mob on him, the man saved my life and for now I can fake a mean case of amnesia to protect him." She was surprised by this admission Zach was going to protect David Hayward not exactly something you hear every day.

"And you didn't tell them I found you? Why?" she asked not because she wanted to be someone's hero but needed to know what Zach was planning on doing.

"Well for one just hours after you brought back to my wife and my boys you went and got yourself into some trouble and decided to scare the crap out of me," he playfully pushed on her good arm, "also I knew we would have a lot of explaining to do about how you found me and I wasn't sure exactly how you wanted to handle things. So Greenlee I have an important question for you".

"Go ahead Zach?"

"What do you plan to do with what you learned about David and Orpheus. I know the truth is going to come out sooner or later and I'm going to have throw David under the bus to protect what I have with Kendall." Zach like Greenlee knew that protecting the man that had saved their lives would cost them the people they loved. People didn't seem to understand what it was like to face death and come back on the other side.

Greenlee knew this topic was going to come up it was inevitable. This was one of the most difficult decisions Greenlee was going to have to make in her life. No matter what she decided to do about David she was going to hurt somebody. She knew the risks of protecting him, she would lose it all; Ryan would hate her, and even though she knew she couldn't be married to him any more she had hoped she would still be able to count him as a friend. Her father would never forgive her for protecting the man that helped Jane hold his precious Erica hostage. Kendall would hate after what David's done to her and now to Zach. But, how could she not help the man that had saved her life more than once and how could she betray the one man who had truly loved her. The weight of all this was heavy on her shoulders. She slowly looked down away from her friend as tears began to form.

Zach pulled her close to him and held her as she cried knowing how everything seemed to be coming down on her at once. He placed his hand gently under her chin and pushed her head up so that she was looking at him. He wiped the fresh tears from her cheek.

"I can't tell you what to do Greenlee this choice is all yours. But you need to know that time is short. You know the meeting Ryan said he had at Cambias?" she nodded "He's with your father, Griffin, and Jessie right now coming up with a plan to bring Hayward down for good. I imagine it may be only a matter of hours if not a day or so before they bring their plan to fruition."

Zach slowly stood up and walked to the other side of the room. Using his hand he drew an invisible line between them "It's time to pick sides Greenlee. You need to weigh your options and decide what's right and what's wrong then pick a side. Only you can make this decision for yourself. No one can tell you what to do not me or Ryan or Jackson or Kendall or David or even Leo. Do what you in your heart know is right and choose your side." He looked into her eyes one last time then turned around and walked out of the penthouse leaving her alone with just her thoughts.

Greenlee sat there alone for what seem like forever weighing the consequences of every possible decision she could make. Finally she slowly stood up picked up her purse and keys. She took one last look at where Zach had drawn the imaginary line.

She chose her side and walked out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N This chapter is kind of long but I wasn't really sure where to break it up. Hope everyone enjoys the latest chapter.**

David stood in the middle of his cabin surrounded by boxes. His entire life was in those boxes, all of his possession boxed up probably to never see the light of day again. He had come to love this town and the people in it despite their narrow minded view of him. As much as he loved this place he knew it was time to get out of dodge. Everything he had worked for these last 10 years was finally going to be the end of his reign here. It was only a matter of time before Greenlee and Zach told everyone about his hospital and the extreme measures he took to keep people alive. His practices were experimental and not the kind of experimental that the FDA had approved. David knew that once Ryan, Jack, and Jesse finally found out the truth they would be coming after him with guns blazing

Earlier that day he contacted his staff and gave them detailed instructions on where to take his patients to ensure they got the best possible medical treatment. He prayed that they would survive but without him their odds weren't as good.

He wanted to leave that night but was having a hard time finding a way out of town without getting caught or putting his workers in danger. He considered calling his pilot but knew they would be able to track his plane and leaving by car would be a risk unto itself. He was a resourceful man he would eventually find a way out he just hoped he'd find it soon.

For now he focused on getting his things backed so if was ever able to come back to this place they there waiting for him. As he walked across the room to get the packing tape he heard a faint knock on his door. He looked at the door with a puzzled look in his eyes he wasn't expecting company, not that anyone in this town would really want to see him anyway.

When he opened the door he saw the last person in this town he'd ever expected to see, "Greenlee! What in God's name are you doing here? Shouldn't you been in the hospital?"

"Hi David" she said solemnly "I was release yesterday. I'm here because well we need to talk."

"Come on in" he opened the door for her and invited her in.

"Going somewhere David?" she inquired as she saw the piles of boxes piled up.

"Oh no just some spring cleaning."

"David it's fall."

He laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "What can I say I wanted a head start. What can I do for you Greenlee."

I wanted to talk to you about what happened last year….." she started.

_**Cambias**_

As Greenlee was visiting David across town at Cambias industries there was another meeting taking place and it had nothing to do with stocks or sales. Ryan, Jackson, and Jesse were trying to find away to finally put an end to Dr. Dave.

"Whatever we do we need to do it fast. David has a knack for getting out of trouble because he's always two steps ahead of us. If we're going to nail him this time we have to be quick" Ryan began.

"That's true Ryan but Hayward knows that Zach's alive so if he had anything to do with that he's already ahead of the game. He knows we're on to him." Jackson was worried that once again David would get away with hurting the people he loved.

"The key here gentlemen is getting to Zach and Greenlee before Hayward has a chance to do anymore damage." Jesse knew better than anyone how hard it was to go after David. Ever since David had come back to town after the tornado Jesse spent most of his career going after the man and he was tired of coming up short.

"Greenlee? Come on Jesse my daughter doesn't know anything. She was in an accident the night that Zach had come home." Jack was more than happy to stick it to David but didn't want to do it at the expense of his daughter.

"Yes, Greenlee was in an accident but that didn't occur early the next morning. We know after her meeting at Fusion she went to David's to find out information about Orpheus. After that no one knows where she went or what she did. There were a lot of missing hours between then and the accident. I think it's a real possibility that Greenlee remembered when David saved her and she found Zach and brought him back" Jesse explained knowing Jack wouldn't like his daughter being in the middle of this mess again.

"If Greenlee had found Zach and brought him back don't you think she would have stayed with Zach at his and Kendall's place" Ryan asked.

"Unless she wanted to approach David herself." Jackson wondered out loud.

"Her car was headed towards his cabin when the accident happened" Jesse pointed out "I think that's exactly what she was going to do."

"Ok but why wouldn't Zach or Greenlee tell us?" Ryan sat down behind his desk trying to figure out the mystery surrounding Zach's miraculous return.

"Zach said the drugs he was on made everything fuzzy. And we know that Greenlee's had some memory problems since the accident." Jackson thought back to his first conversation with his daughter after the accident. He had asked her what happened that day and she had no recollection.

"I find it interesting that neither of them can remember anything. Is it a coincidence or are they protecting someone?" Jesse said knowing that this would make the others upset.

Ryan stood angered that Jesse would insinuate his wife was protecting Hayward again. "WHY WOULD GREENLEE DO THAT?"

Jackson put his hand on his son-in-laws shoulder to calm him down. Jesse knew one of them would be pissed, not that he blamed them he'd be pretty ticked if someone suggested his daughter was helping Hayward.

Ryan noticed the hurt in Jesse's eyes and sat down, "Sorry Jesse I know we're just throwing ideas around but why would Greenlee help David? She hates the man. I can understand if Zach felt some sort of loyalty to the man for saving his life but not Greenlee".

"Maybe she doesn't know anything I don't know but we need to find out and find out soon." Jesse started.

"Jesse I don't want to get my daughter involved if we don't have to. She's still recovering and your wife said we should avoid as much stress as possible." Jack hated bringing Jesse's wife into the conversation but he knew that would make Jesse back off Greenlee for now.

"I understand Jack but there is someone else we can ask." He said looking at the other two men.

"Zach" they all said together.

_**Zach Slater**_

Zach Slater drove through the streets of Pine Valley. It was an odd feeling being in this place. He had lived all over the world Paris, Greece, New York, Las Vegas, London. He was a successful man by the world standards he was the sole heir to the Cambias family, a family rich in money and power but poor in every other sense of the word family. He owned casinos all over the United States all worth millions of dollars but here on these streets none of that mattered. It didn't matter where he had travelled in life because there was always someone here that had been there and done that. It didn't matter that he was a Cambias because here there were the Kane's, the Martin's, the Chandler's, the Cortland's, the Greenlee's, and the Montgomery's. Each rich in their own right whether it be in power, money, or in family. Here Cambias was just another name. And here it didn't matter if you owned Casino's or a Cosmetics Empire or worked the swing shift at Krystal's everyone here weather rich or poor dinned at the same places and shopped in the same stores. All money here meant was you got the more expensive champagne at ConFusion.

Yes, driving through this familiar place gave Zach an odd feeling that he had never experienced in life. This place more than anywhere on earth was home. It was here that he had experienced true love and family. Nothing made him happier than to walk into the home he shared with Kendall and to have his two beautiful boys run to him and smother him with hugs and kisses. Playing with his boys or snuggling with Kendall was worth more to him than anything in this world and he would do anything to protect what they had.

Zach continued down the streets of Pine Valley thinking he was the luckiest Son of a Bitch alive when he thought were interrupted by the sound of his cell phone buzzing. He looked down at the all too familiar phone number on his screen. He knew it was only a matter of time before he got this call but had hoped he would have more time. He reluctantly picked up the phone.

"Ryan, what can I do for you," Zach was a get to the point kind of guy and didn't want to waste small talk on the likes of Lavery. He never had much use for the man and only tolerated him because he was Spikes father.

"Zach are you still with Greenlee?" Ryan asked remembering his wife had mentioned having lunch with him.

"No, I left her at your place about 20 minutes ago. She looked pretty tired I think she was going to rest." Zach hoped Ryan was just looking for Greenlee as the young woman had a horrible habit of turning off her cell phone or not charging it.

"Oh good she needs the rest. The reason I asked is I was wondering if you had some time to come by Cambias. There is something important I'd like to talk to you about." Zach could hear the hopefulness in the other man's voice.

"Well I on my way home but I guess I could stop by for a few minutes."

"Thanks Zach see you soon"

"DAMN IT!" Zach threw the cell phone down on to the passenger seat of the car. He knew what Ryan wanted and he knew who else was with him. He hated that he was going to have to tell them about David and the secret hospital and how Greenlee got him out of there. If he didn't tell them eventually they would figure it out and all but tar and feather him for protecting the man who saved his life.C

_**Cambias**_

Twenty minutes later Zach found himself walking into Ryan's office. He wasn't surprised to see Jesse and Jackson with Ryan. All three men stood up and shook his hand and welcomed him.

"Thanks for coming" Jesse started, "I know you want to get home to your wife so we'll try and keep this as short as possible."

"I appreciate that Jesse. And to help move this along faster I know why you guys have summoned me here. You want to know how I survived and how I got home right?" the other men nodded their heads. They were grateful that they weren't going to have to pull the information out of him.

"I want to start out by telling you that I had every intention of telling Kendall everything when I returned. When we got the call that Greenlee had been in the car accident I wanted to wait to say anything. She's as invested in all this as I am. I knew if I told you guys what had happened people would start asking her questions the second she woke up and I didn't want her to have to stress out especially if she couldn't remember what had happened." Zach looked between Jack and Ryan wanting Jack to know he wanted to protect Greenlee from Ryan's exuberance.

"Thank you for protecting my daughter" Jack was grateful that Zach cared for his daughter but wanted to know how she was involved in the latest mess they believed David caused.

For the next hour Zach told the other men how he had been saved by Griff and was taken to a hospital created by David. He told them of David's experimental treatments and how they saved his life. He told them about the others in the hospital and how David had kept these people alive despite the odds against them. They listened as he described finding Greenlee at the hospital and how she brought him home. He hoped that they would see the good that David was doing.

"We got him!" Ryan gleefully said as Zach finished. Zach quietly lowered his head knowing that Ryan was going to lead the charge against David. Why couldn't they understand that David was saving lives?

"Thank you Zach I'm sure it wasn't easy for you to tell us everything especially knowing that we're going to go after the man that saved your life." Jesse reached over and shook Zach's hand as the man got up and walked out the room.

"OK Jesse what's next?" Ryan asked not wanting to waste any time. He wanted to get Hayward out of their lives and in jail as soon as possible.

"I'm going to go by the station and get a search warrant then we'll go get him."

_**Back at the Cabin**_

Greenlee sat on David's leather couch as he handed her a cup of tea. "Greenlee what happened last year was my fault. I loved you too much."

"David stop…" she put her hand gently over his mouth. "David we both made mistakes last year. I know you loved me and I loved you."

"And I ruined it…." David interrupted her as she gave him a dirty look, "sorry, shutting up."

"Your blackmail didn't help the situation but David I pushed you that far. I promised to love you and stand by you. I promised that it would be you and me against Pine Valley. But, I'm the one that gave up first. Loving you was harder then I imagined. The way that people looked at me was with hatred and disappointment. I thought I was ok with that but having your family and friends hate you was harder than I realized. When I started to pull away from you and started making my way back to Ryan people wanted to be around me again. So I sacrificed you for my own selfish needs. And then I thought you died."

He looked down in shame. He wanted to get her away from Ryan but in the end had caused her more hurt than he could imagine.

"When you died I had to go through the loss of another man I thought I loved. In that moment sitting next to your body at the Yacht Club I regretted pushing you away just so I could have my friends and family back. I regretted not loving you the way that I promised to love you and I thought it was too late."

"And then I came back…."

"When you walked into that court room there were so many emotions going through my mind. I had just been found guilty of your murder and I was going to jail for the rest of my life. And then you walked into the court room. Once again I had a husband who had faked their own death just to get away from me. So I pushed you way even further. I didn't want to give you the ability to ever hurt me again."

David looked up at her. Tears were forming in her eyes. He had done this to her. He had promised to always protect her but had done just the opposite. "I'm sorry Greenlee I never meant to hurt you. In my own stupid ways I was trying to show you how much I loved you. I almost wish I had never fallen for you maybe then I would never have ruined our friendship and maybe then you wouldn't be scared of me."

"David I'm not scared of you." She looked deep into his eyes.

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of losing everyone else in my life. If I stand by you, even as a friend, and try and make them understand that you aren't the vial doctor they make you out to be I'll lose them. The awful way I've treated you this last few months have less to do with you and more to do with my own insecurities. And David I'm sorry I haven't been there for you. I owe you so much you saved my life." She thought back to the day she woke up in the hospital believing it to be her wedding day. The look of relief in his eyes that she was alive.

"Greenlee I've told you this before you don't owe me anything. I didn't save your life so that you could give me anything in return. I saved your for him….."

"For Leo" she finished.

"David there's something else we need to talk about. I went back there you know."

"To the hospital where I saved you. I know you were there and I know you saw my patients and brought Zach home." He saw her nodding her head. "I'm guessing you have some questions about what I was doing there?"

"No, David I know what you were doing and I know why you were doing it. Leo helped me understand."

"Leo?" David didn't understand what she was saying. How could Leo help her? "Greenlee you know Leo wasn't in the hospital I never found him. Besides if I had found him you would have been the first to know."

"David I know he wasn't there. When I was in the car accident Leo came to me." She told David all about being with Leo how they danced together in the boathouse remembering their love and how they talked about him. "Leo helped me see why you saved all those people and didn't tell anyone."

Greenlee reached over and put her hand softly on David's face, "David you didn't do that to hurt anyone. You don't want anyone to go through what you went through with your Dad. David I'm sorry for not standing by you I should have remembered what an honorable man you are."

"Greenlee…."

"David I need to tell you something. Zach told me that Ryan, Jesse, and my dad are coming after you and they want to use me and Zach to do it. Zach wants to stand by you but doesn't want "to lose his family. He's going to give you up when they ask."

"I figured as much Greenlee. Hence all the boxes. I'm going to leave Pine Valley before they even get the chance." He explained.

"How do you plan on doing that David? You know Jesse has got to have an eye on your plane and pilot."

"Don't worry about me Greenlee I'll find away out of here."

"I know you will David because I'm going to help you."

"NO!" he shouted making her jump. "Greenlee you've said it yourself standing beside me protecting me has cost you everything that you value. I can't let you lose your friends and family for me."

"David I'm doing this for you. There's nothing you'll be able to say or do to convince me otherwise. You don't deserve to have the people in this town coming after you. You saved people's lives David. Besides if you don't let me help you I'll be betraying Leo. I made him a promise that I would come back here and help you."

"Greenlee don't bring my brother into this." he knew he lost this battle the second she brought up Leo.

"Look David I've already got a plan. You remember Count Du Pres?", David nodded, "Well I've kept in contact with him, even though he wasn't in Leo's father he had a great respect for him. It seems that the Count has been having some heart problems and I just happened to drop the name of the world's greatest cardiologist and he's agreed to let you see him. That will give you a legitimate reason to leave the country before they have a chance to bring up charges. And after you take care of the Count you'll be able to go wherever you want."

"Greenlee, thank you no one's ever helped me like this before. But there's still one problem how do I get to Paris? Like you said Jesse's got my plane watched and I'm sure he's got my name on some 'No Fly List'."

She laughed, "David, David, David you under estimate me. I already talked to my Grandfather and asked him if I could use one of the company planes which he has given me no questions asked. It's waiting for you whenever you're ready to go."

"Are you sure you want to do this Greenlee? If your father or Ryan ever find out you could lose them." He was concerned for her. He remembered how they treated her when they were married.

"David this is my choice. I know the risks. But there's a right and a wrong here. I did the wrong thing last time giving you up for my own needs. This time I need to do the right thing and stand by you the way you stood by me and everyone else in this town."

An hour later Greenlee stood in the middle of David's cabin by herself. By this time her Grandfather's jet was probably just over the Atlantic. She had promised to take care of his belongings. She carefully opened up one of the boxes and found Leora's pink baby blanket on top. She rubbed her fingers over the soft blanket. She had loved that little girl from the first moment she held her. Under Leora's blanket was a picture of David and Leo. They were two of the most beautiful people in the world standing there with the same goofy smile on their faces. She smiled down at them and tear slowly dropped from her eye. She stood their entranced at the picture of two men that loved her unconditionally.

That quite moment was suddenly disrupted.

BANG BANG BANG someone knocked on his door. "DAVID ARE YOU IN THERE?" she recognized Ryan's voice and stood frozen not sure what to do next. The door flew open and in walked Ryan along with her father and Jesse. When Jack and Ryan saw her they stopped dead in their tracks with shock on their eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Ryan stood in the door way of David Hayward's cabin. Moments before they had busted through the door expecting to find David but instead Ryan was face to face with his wife. He looked deep into her big brown eyes. These were the last eyes he expected to have staring back at him.

As Ryan walked towards his wife Jack and Jesse stood at the door way. All three men were thinking the same thoughts but no one knew quite how to vocalize them. What was she doing here? Had David done something to her? Was she being drugged? The four of them just stood there waiting for someone to say something.

"Hi, honey, Dad, Jesse" she said brightly finally breaking through the silence that had engulfed them, "what are you guys doing here?"

Ryan ignored her question, "What are you doing her Greenlee? I thought you were home resting you just got released from hospital" he walked up to her and rubbed his hand on lightly on the shoulder of her broken arm as if to remind her of her injuries.

"I needed to talk to David" she said matter of factly as if the answer should have been obvious to them.

"Did he make you come here Greenlee? Did he do something to you" Jackson finally spoke; anger was evident in his voice. If David had done something to his daughter he was going to kill him with his bare hands.

"No of course not Dad. He was just as surprised to see me as you guys are."

"David was here Greenlee?" Jesse asked as he walked in to the main room and started look for Hayward, "How long was he here for? What did he say to you Greenlee? Why were you her?" he started shooting off questions. Something didn't feel right here and he needed to find out what exactly she knew every minute they wasted was time that Hayward could use to snake out of charges again.

"I came here to talk to David about Zach and the hospital David kept me in after my accident. It's the same hospital where I found Zach. There's more people there David has been saving people's lives that we all believed were dead." She knew that they had probably spoken to Zach before coming here but she knew Jesse would want to start hunting David as soon as possible and she was going to draw this out as long as possible.

"How long did you and David talk for Greenlee?" Jesse stood in front of her now.

"I don't know a couple of hours. When I got here he was going through these boxes," she moved her good arm around the boxes as if they were on display, "we had some tea and talked for awhile."

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume David's not here anymore. How long ago did he leave?" he was becoming more and more irriated she knew what he wanted to know but wasn't forthcoming with her answers.

"I don't know maybe an hour and a half or so". She saw the anger boil up inside him. He pulled his cell phone out and pounded on the keys. He stormed out of the cabin where the reception was better. She could hear him yelling into the phone.

"SHUT DOWN THE AIRPORTS, TRAIN STATIONS, THE BUS STATION, CLOSE ALL ROADS OUT OF TOWN. HAYWARD'S GOING TO MAKE A RUN FOR IT." He knew they had lost their chance but he was still going to try. His next call was to the local airport to find out when David's plane had taken off and where it was headed.

Back in the cabin Jackson and Ryan were looking at her almost as if they didn't recognize her. They hoped and prayed she didn't have anything to do with David leaving that this was all just a coincidence.

"Greenlee, sweetheart, did you remember what happened the day of the accident?" Jackson was so afraid his daughter had done something reckless and prayed that she was still just confused about everything.

Greenlee looked into her father's eyes. She saw the pain there and she hated that. She looked down at the picture frame she had been holding when they walked in. Leo's beautiful brown eyes shined back at her. Leo had his arm around his brother, the same brother she had promised him she would protect. She silently picked the picture up again. She caressed her loves frozen face. She couldn't look at her father anymore. She turned away from him and Ryan and stared deep into Leo's eyes. She felt tears stream down her checks one falling on to the glass of the frame covering Leo's face. She had ached for this man everyday for the last 9 years and she wouldn't let him down.

Being the daughter of one of the country's most predominant lawyers she knew to keep her mouth shut about what had happened in that cabin with David and what she had done for him. Ryan was all about sticking it to David and would use anything she said to hurt David even if it meant hurting her and Jackson was honest of a person to understand what had happened. She just stood there with her back to them looking at Leo. She could feel someone walk towards her and felt their strong arms rest atop her shoulders.

"Greenlee please tell me what happened," her father pleaded. Before she could say anything to him the door busted open for the second time that day.

Jesse stormed into the room. He pushed past Jackson as he turned Greenlee towards him. He took the picture out of her hands, "Greenlee Lavery, you are under arrest, You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

Greenlee stood there in shock as Jesse put the handcuffs on her, first her good wrist and then over the cast on her other arm, and then began walking her out of the cabin.


	12. Chapter 12

"Jesse! What do you think you're doing?" Jackson demanded before Jesse could take Greenlee out of the cabin.

"I should think that would be obvious Jackson I'm arresting her." He said callously.

"On what charges?" Jackson grabbed the Police Chiefs arm stopping him from leaving with Greenlee.

"We'll start with Hindering a Police investigation, Aiding and Abetting, Conspiracy, Lying to the police to start with." Jesse ticked the charges off on his fingers.

"Where did you come up with all that Jesse?" Ryan wanted an explanation for why his wife was in cuffs.

"I just got off the phone with the Pine Valley Airport. Hayward's plane never took off. Seems as if the pilot was earlier in the day to be prepared in case they needed to take off in a hurry but about 2 hours ago he got a call to put the plane back in the hanger." Jesse started explaining all the while looking at Greenlee with disdain.

"OK Jesse so that just means he found another way out. What does that have to do with my wife?"

"Oh there's more….it seems as if around the same time Hayward's plane was being put away one of _Greenlee Enterprises_ jets was prepared for flight. One hour ago that same plane took off with a flight plan taking the occupants to Paris, France. Interesting enough neither Woodruff nor Millicent Greenlee were on the plane nor were any _Greenlee Enterprises'_ employees. There was one passenger listed on the manifest with no name given." Jesse looked at Greenlee accusingly "Any guesses who that passenger may have been?"

"No, no, Greenlee please tell me you didn't." Ryan begged her to say something anything. She just stood there silent not giving them any further information.

"Jesse how can you be sure it was Hayward on the plane?" Jackson was practically begging him to say he couldn't be sure that it was David on that plane.

"Airport personnel saw a man matching David's description boarding the plane moments before takeoff. Now if you two don't mind I'm taking this one down to the station to get some answers." He put his hand on Greenlee's back to lead her to his car.

As Jesse put Greenlee in the back of his police car Ryan knelt down by the door "Please Greenlee say something. Tell me that David made you do this. Tell me you didn't willingly help that man. He drugged you right? Or wait is he blackmailing you again? Greenlee you can tell me I can help you please help me" he begged her he didn't want to believe she would betray him like this.

"Ryan, I'm sorry I can't say anything without talking to a lawyer first." She looked at her father hoping he would help her but knew this time she probably went too far. Jackson simply turned away from her and walked towards his car. Ryan shut the door to the car and watched as Jesse drove back to town.

"What the hell is she thinking Jackson? You don't think she willingly helped Hayward do you?" Ryan drove his car back to town trying to get to the police station as fast has he could.

"DAMN IT!" Jackson punched the dashboard of Ryan's are "Why does she do things like this. I swear she's her own worst enemy. I hope this isn't true that she didn't help that man esacape."

Jesse walked Greenlee into the police station everyone there was shocked to see the Chief bringing one of Pine Valley's most influential citizens into their station in cuffs. "BROT I need you to process the suspect and then put her in the interrogation room."

Brot took Greenlee by the arm, "Yes, sir"

"Jesse I thought I got a phone call." She asked.

"You'll get it soon enough. Nowhere in the law does is say when I have to give it to you." He stormed off.

As Brot took Greenlee off to be processed Jesse slammed his cuffs down on his desk, "How the hell does David keep getting away? What kind of hold does he have on the women of Pine Valley that makes them protect him" he thought to himself as he pulled out David's files from his desk and slammed them on top of his desk.

News blew through Pine Valley faster than the tornado ever could. By the time Greenlee had been booked and was taken to the interrogation room anyone who was anyone in that town was at the station hoping the news wasn't true. No one wanted to believe that David had gotten away again after all he had done to hurt them more than that they hoped Greenlee hadn't willingly helped him escape. Ryan stood with Kendall and Zach. Zach watched his friend as the town looked down on her he hated that she had to go through this. He knew she made the right decision protecting Hayward but part of him wished she had taken the coward's way out like he had. Erica Kane stood with Jackson and Bianca. Erica had a smirk on her face. Sure the man that helped Jane keep her locked up had gotten away but seeing Greenlee do the perp walk could almost make up for that.

Brot opened the door to the interrogation room and lead Greenlee inside. She sat down at the table and waited to face her fate as he left her alone in the room.

Moments later she looked up as the sound of the door interrupted her thoughts, Jesse Hubbard walked into the room. He quietly walked up to the table and pulled the chair across from her out from under the table and sat down. He looked at her for what seemed like an eternity of silence. Neither blinking or saying a word.

Finally breaking through the emptiness of the room Jesse looked at her and started, "This is your one chance to tell me what exactly happened in that cabin and how David ended up on your Grandfather's plane."

"Jesse I believe I was clear back at the cabin I'm not saying anything to you without a lawyer." She stared back at him her jaw locked letting him know he would get nothing out of her.

"Now that's what I like to her a client say," Greenlee looked up shocked as Jesse stood to see who was interrupting his interrogation only to see Liza Colby standing before him.

Jesse hated Liza every time he went after David it seemed she was there to get the man off and now she was here claiming to be Greenlee's lawyer.

"Liza! Always a pleasure." Jesse said calmly trying not to show any emotion that Liza could play off.

"Jesse" she said nodding "Now I believe I just heard Greenlee tell you that she told you before she wasn't going to talk without a lawyer yet here you are questioning her with no one here. I would think you have at least been dumb enough to bring Jackson in with you."

"Well I thought maybe Greenlee would want to end this now without taking this that far. I didn't realize she had representation already."

"Of course you didn't being that she's been here for a few hours and still hasn't had a chance to call anyone. Lucky for her I just happened to be driving near hear when the news broke that she had been arrested and that once again you failed at your job." She knew she was pushing his buttons and he let her. She could see the rage growing inside him. He hated to look like a fool.

While Jesse fumed Liza turned to Greenlee, "So, Greenlee what do you say can I help you get out of here?"

Greenlee simply nodded her head shocked that Liza would agree to represent her.

"Well then I guess this is settled. Jesse if you could leave me alone with my client." She sat down where Jesse had been sitting when she walked in. He stood there for a moment and finally walked out of the room.

"Jesse what's going on?" Jackson demanded "What's Liza doing here?"

"She says she just happened to be driving by when the news broke about Greenlee's arrest and she's offered to represent Greenlee."

"So Greenlee still isn't saying anything then?" Jack said shaking his head "What is she thinking why is she so willing to protect that man?"

"Jack calm down" Erica placed her hand on his shoulder, "Greenlee made her choice she has to live with it now. You can't get upset about this."

"Erica you deserve justice for what David did to you. So do all the people who were kept from their loved ones. And now my daughter has a hand in letting him get away with his crimes again!" Jack hung his head in shame. All around him were people that David had hurt he had never been so ashamed of his daughter as he was now.

Back in the interrogation room Liza and Greenlee talked about how to get her out of this mess. Greenlee told Liza how she had called Count du Pres and convinced him to let David exam him so that David could get out of the country. Liza believed she had enough to get the charges dismissed at arraignment.

Liza got up to leave before she got to the door she turned back to her client, "Greenlee I'm going to try and get you arraigned tonight but I have a feeling the D.A. will get that pushed back. You'll probably spend the weekend here. I'll try and use your issues with small spaces to convince a judge to take the case tonight but it's late and I don't think he'll buy it."

"Thanks Liza, I'll make the best of it. It's not like it the first time I've spent a few nice in these luxurious accommodations. I'll be ok." She hated that she was going to spend another night in this place but she would manage for David's sake.

"Greenlee there's something else you should know…" Liza kneeled down to be at eye level with the young woman and placed her hands on top of the other woman's hands. "I wasn't anywhere near here when you were brought in. You have a friend who called me and asked me to help you. He can't be here with you or help you anymore than bringing me in to help you. He wants you to know you chose the right side." With those simple words Liza let Greenlee know she wasn't alone in all this. Liza stood up and walked out.

Later that night Greenlee sat on the bed in cell, her home for the next few days, Liza had been right the judge had agreed to give the D.A. more time and pushed the arraignment to Monday morning. She was stuck here for the next three days. The only thing keeping her from having a complete meltdown was thinking about Leo and the life they had shared together.

Jesse's voice cut through her memories "Greenlee you have a visitor."

She looked up and saw Ryan standing by the cell door.


	13. Chapter 13

Greenlee sat on the bed of her cell. The thin grey blanket itched the backs of her legs. She hated the orange jump suit she had to wear but more than that she hated having her husband Ryan staring at her. She recognized that look on his face it was the same look he gave her years ago when he was behind these same bars and told her he wished they had never met.

Ryan grabbed the bars of the cell as be began to talk to her, "Greenlee I need your help with something."

She couldn't help herself she started laughing, "I don't think I can of much help to you in here."

"Greenlee please" the harsh tone in his voice stopped her immediately.

"Ok Ryan what can I help you with?"

"I need to know why you helped David. I thought you were with me we were going to take him down together. What happened to you?" he wanted answers from her. He wanted to know that she was the same woman he married. There had to be a reasonable explanation for her actions.

"Look Ryan right now I can't give you the answers you need. But you know me I do what I think is right whether people agree with me or not." It was the only answer she had for him. He would never understand the promise she made to Leo or why David saved all those people.

"Greenlee you have to give me more. I need to know what you lead you to destroy everything we have."

"Are you kidding me Ryan? I destroyed everything we had? Helping a friend or family member destroys a family?" his accusation of destroying them hit her hard.

"You know what David has done to us to the people we care about." He raised his voice at her.

"He saved people's lives Ryan. Dixie is still alive, Kendall has Zach back, and I'm still alive. He saved me Ryan. I almost died on our wedding day and because David took risks to save me I'm still here. He didn't just stop with me he cared about people in this town. You stand there and judge him and his action but what have you done for the people in this town?" she hate the smug look on his face and would give anything to wipe it off his face.

"This isn't like you Greenlee…" he started to say.

"What speaking my mind? You know Ryan I've spent our entire relationship twisting myself into a pretzel hoping to be the woman you wanted me to be. All I accomplished was losing who I am in the process."

"What are you talking about you're an amazing woman. We're Dynamite Kiddo and his trusty side kick The Green Butterfly." He wanted the woman he married back the woman that stood by him no matter what.

"And like every super hero's trusty side kick I became nothing but a shadow lost in what you needed and what you wanted."

Ryan was never one to enjoy hearing about his short comings quickly tried to change the subject, "This isn't about me Greenlee this about you and how you betrayed me and your family."

That word 'betray' finally set her off, "I betrayed you? Are you kidding me Ryan? When we were first together you used me to get over Gillian. I almost lost my life getting a loan from Wade Randell to cover you stealing money from . You married me to get over Kendall. When your brother poisoned me you stood by him. He tried to kill me and you sat there and covered for him begging me to give him a chance only for him to turn around and kidnap me, Kendall, and my sister Lilly. Then you tried to take away my chance to be a mother by going behind me and getting a vasectomy. When I found away to have a child you told me to get an abortion" she paused for a moment remember their child, "when I refused you threw me into a dresser and almost punched me. You made me watch you fly over a cliff the same way I watched Leo die. I lost my baby and you were out faking your death."

He watched her shocked that she was throwing this in his face. She had always told him that none of these things were his fault.

Tears streamed down her eyes, "You stood by and watched me grieve you, you listened to me pour my heart out to your sister. When you finally came back to town you acted like I should just move on and accept you and your crazy family back into my life. When I left town it was just seconds after that you were chasing after Kendall. You told me so many times that I was the love of your life but so quickly you replaced me. I gave up want could have an incredible future with Adian to make you happy again. When you thought I died you mourned me for 10 seconds and then hopped into bed with Kendall. When she went back to Zach you went after the woman my father loved who also happens to be your son's Grandmother. How dare you stand there and accuse me of betraying you."

Even seeing the pain in Greenlee's eyes had little to no effect on Ryan, "Look if you can't accept any responsibility for your actions maybe I should just leave."

She simply shook her head and thought back to her conversation with Leo, "Goodbye Ryan."

He walked away from her and she never looked back at him.

It was the longest two days for Greenlee. She had a couple bouts with her claustrophobia. She hated being paralyzed by this fear but it was the thoughts of Leo that pulled her through. Now she was changing out of the prisoner's uniform into her own clothes that Liza had brought for her. Today she would find out first hand if Liza was a brilliant as she thought.

Liza walked into Greenlee's cell, "Ok you ready to get out of here and go home?"

"I hope your right Liza. Jesse and everyone in this town want my head served on a sliver since they can't have David's" Greenlee began to walk out of the cell with Liza praying this would be the last time she would see this place for awhile.

_**The Courthouse**_

"All Rise the honorable Judge William Donavan is presiding." Everyone in the courtroom stood and watched as the judge entered the room. Behind the D.A. so many of Pine Valley's most predominate citizens sat. Jackson and Erica, Kendall and Zach, Marissa and Bianca, Tad and Dixie, the Castillo siblings, Jake and Amanda, Opal, Ryan, and so many others. On the defense side there were a few reporters but no one to support Greenlee.

"Please be seated" the Judge started the proceedings. "Greenlee Lavery you have been charged with Lying to the police, Conspiracy, Aiding and Abetting, and Hindering a Police Investigation. How do you plead?"

Greenlee and Liza stood up, "Not guilty your honor."

"So noted. I'll hear the prosecution on bail." The judge looked towards the D.A.

"We request Remand your honor. The defendant has unlimited amounts of fund at her disposal. She used her family's company to help David Hayward escape prosecution."

"Your honor the defendant believe that these charges are ludicrous and has no desire to flee the country without clearing her good name. She has offered to surrender her passport and allow her assets to be frozen if we go to trial."

"Bail is set at one million dollars cash or bond" the judge ordered. "Are there any other matters that need to be discussed?"

Liza stood again, "Yes your honor. The defense requests that all charges against Mrs. Lavery be dropped."

The D.A. stood, "On what grounds?"

"Your honor there were no official charges laid against David Hayward. There was no official police investigation. How can we charge a citzen with these baseless charges when there was no known crime." Liza began.

"Just because there was no official investigation that doesn't mean David Hayward wasn't being investigation. Mrs. Lavery used her family company to provide him with a plane allowing him to avoid any charges." The D.A. argued.

"Your honor how does the Prosecution even know that my client was aware of any wrong doing by Dr. Hayward? They never took anytime to investigate what led to David Hayward leaving the country."

"Go on Mrs. Colby" the judge instructed very interested in what she had to say.

"Thank you judge. Had the D.A. or the Police Chief taken the time to investigate Mrs. Lavery they would have found that just hours before my client went to David's home she received a call from Paris. Mrs. Lavery's deceased husband had gone to Paris years ago to meet a Count Du Pres a man that he believed was his father. As it turned out the Count was not Leo du Pres father but was so taken by the young man that he stayed in touch with his wife after Leo's death. The count called Greenlee to let her know that he was in the hospital due to heart problems. Greenlee went to David and begged him to go to France and see the Count and offered her family plane to him in return for his help." Liza hoped the judge would buy the story.

The judge then turned to the D.A. and Chief Hubbard, "Chief Hubbard could you please come forward." Jesse walked in to the galley and stood next to the D.A. "Did you sir ever investigate the actions of Mrs. Lavery prior to David Hayward leaving the country?"

"No your honor we did not but…" before Jesse could continue the Judge held his hand up.

"So you're telling me that your office arrested someone without any real facts and made her spend 3 days in a jail cell for a crime you can't prove she committed. Mrs. Laver it is the decision of this court to dismiss all charges against you with Prejudice. Chief Hubbard and D.A. Andrews the next time you come before me I expect you to have done your jobs. I want all your T's crossed and I's dotted. Mrs. Lavery you have the courts apologies for the inconvience. This case is dismissed." The judge banged the gavel as the people in the court room stood.

Greenlee hugged Liza she couldn't believe she was free. As Greenlee and Liza embraced the people of Pine Valley started to leave the courtroom in shock. There would be no justice for what David Hayward had done to them today.

After the courtroom emptied it was just Greenlee, Liza, and Ryan alone in the courtroom.

"Liza could I have a minute alone with Greenlee?" Ryan asked. Liza looked at Greenlee who nodded her head.

"Greenlee I've been thinking a lot about what you said last night. I know that things haven't always been easy for us our relationship has been filled with ups and downs. I thought that you had forgiven me for what happened with the baby. I guess I was wrong. You know you haven't been a saint yourself I forgave you for what you did to Madison and for marrying David I expected some loyalty in return." Once again Ryan made everything about him.

"Ryan I'm done apologizing for what happened with Madison I know I was wrong but I'm tired of worrying every time you decided you want to save someone else. I don't know maybe you and I just aren't right for each other. Maybe this great love with fooled ourselves in to buying into was just a façade" she had come to this conclusion back when she first woke up after the car accident now she needed Ryan to understand this.

"So your just willing to throw away our love" he demanded.

"Ryan have you heard a single word I said. I don't think either of us really love the other the way we thought. You know what I'm done with all this. I'm done trying to make myself someone you can love. If you don't love me for who I am we have no business being together." She sighed deeply hoping he understood.

"What are you saying Greenlee?" he didn't get it.

"Ryan I want a divorce it's time for both of us to move on and find someone that will love us for who we really are." She got up and walked out of the courtroom leaving him alone.

She walked out of the courtroom a free woman in more ways than just being free of the legal charges against her there was a weight off her shoulders that she hadn't realized was there for the last 5 years


	14. Chapter 14

Liza and Greenlee sat down with their celebratory drinks at ConFusion. Music played in the background as they lifted their glasses celebrating the day's success.

"Thank you Liza," Greenlee said as she put the champagne glass on the table, "I can't thank you enough for taking my case on. I know that it was big risk for you. You put everything on the line to basically at the end of the day protect David."

"Well you know I'm sort of used to being the town pariah." The two women laughed. They had both spent time on that list over the years, "The way I saw it was there was a right and a wrong here and whether or not the people of Pine Valley see it protecting David and you was the right thing to do."

"Yeah well with people like Ryan and Jesse leading the Anti-David charge and Pine Valley following them like lemmings it makes those of us who don't walk off the cliff look like we're the crazy ones." Greenlee sat there rubbing her finger around the lip of the glass and thought back to her last conversations with Ryan and finally recognizing their love wasn't the be-all-end-all she'd been fooled into believing.

Liza's voice brought her back to reality, "How are things with Ryan?"

Greenlee let out a laugh, "Saying he was mad about David and me would be an understatement. He told me I betrayed him and our love so I let him have it. Made sure he knew who had betrayed who over the years. He wouldn't hear any of it of course. You can't make him see any wrong doing he may have done."

"Yeah I'm sure he loved that," Liza nodded in agreement knowing how Ryan loved to play white knight, "so where does that leave the two of you then?"

Greenlee leaned back in here chair "To put it simply; Divorce Court."

"Isn't that one of those new daytime reality shows?" Liza asked jokingly.

"Oh God I hope not. That's the last thing we need is another reality show invading T.V. You know the other day I turned on the TV to watch one of those daytime dramas and they had replaced it with some crappy healthy cooking or living or some crap like that called The Spew or something equally lame." The two women sat there and laughed. It felt good for Greenlee to sit and laugh after the last few weeks.

Their laughter was short lived as the conversation turned back to more pressing issues.

"Liza I know you've done a lot for me but I don't think my Dad's going to up for helping me out for the foreseeable future. Do you think you could help me divorce Ryan?" the younger woman asked.

"Of course. But before we worry about that I have something for you." Liza pulled two envelopes from her bag and laid them on the table in front of Greenlee.

"What's this?" Greenlee asked as she placed her hand on top of the first envelope.

"There's only one way to find out…." Liza said ambiguously.

Greenlee opened the first envelope and reached inside. She slowly pulled out a One Way ticket to Paris. Greenlee's eyes shot up to Liza a questioning look on her face. Liza would only look down towards the other envelope. Cautiously Greenlee reached down and picked up the envelope and opened it. She pulled out two items. First there were a set of keys that Greenlee recognized immediately after the keys she pulled out the Deed to her penthouse. She gasped "Liza? What's this about?"

"Well as I see it you're left with two choices. Everyone in this town is going to turn their backs on you. They can't see the good in what David did or why he did it. They are blinded by their hatred for him. Because they can't tar and feather him they're going to do everything in their power to make your life a living hell. So take the plane ticket and get out of here…"

"Or stay and face them" Greenlee interrupted. "If I stay here where does that leave you Liza? You're giving me back the keys and the deed to my penthouse."

"Greenlee no matter what you decide to do with your life won't affect what I do next. "

"Which is what exactly?" she asked.

"Colby and Damon have been talking again. They were deep in love before Asher came to town and I messed things up for them. They've decided to give things another shot away from Pine Valley. Colby is transferring to UC Davis."

"California?"

"The one and only. I need to be near my daughter so I took a job a Stanford as a law professor. It's far enough to not be in Colby and Damon's way but close enough to be a part of my daughter's life. Colby and I are going to drive to California in a few weeks." Liza looked excited for the first time in months.

Greenlee played with the keys to her penthouse, "I'm happy for you Liza. Colby is lucky to have a mother who cares for her. I wish my mother had been half the mother you are."

Liza had heard the stories of Mary Smythe and the number she had done on Greenlee. She would never be that kind of mother to Colby she was done making stupid mistakes when it came to her daughter. "So Greenlee we know where my life is headed how about you Pine Valley or Paris?"

She looked at Liza and took a deep breath and exhaled. "It would be so easy to run away. To go somewhere else to be someone else. I could go where no one knows me or the decisions I made. I ran away before you know. When I found out that Kendall was pregnant with her own child with Ryan. The pain cut so deep I couldn't handle being around to watch them love what should have been my child" the pain of those memory still cut Greenlee so deep that tears began to form around her eyes.

As Greenlee continued she wiped her eyes, "I ran away then to get away from this place and these people. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time but it was probably the worst possible thing to do. For two years I ran from my problems and I came back to Pine Valley full of anger and rage that I had never had a chance to deal with. I came back town and had Ryan arrested on his wedding day to Annie and then….." she hung her head in shame remembering the moment of weakness that lead her to take Spike. She thought back to the car accident that almost took that beautiful boys life. Maybe if she hadn't left town and ran from her problems that accident never would have happened.

"Any way I can't run from this Liza. The people here may hate me but if I ever hope to mend the fences I have to stay here and live my life as hard as that may be."

Liza picked up her champagne glass once again, "Good luck to you Greenlee". They both drank the last of their champagne. Liza got up and walked out of ConFusion.

**Later That Evening**

Greenlee stepped off the elevator and walked to the familiar door that stood before her. She put the key in the door and watched as the door swung open.

She walked into her penthouse. She hadn't been here since Christmas of 2008 but it still felt like home. Liza must have told Ryan that she was giving Greenlee back her penthouse in the middle of the room were boxes with **GREENLEE** written on the side. Liza had moved her stuff out and all that was left was the furniture that had been sitting here since she had first moved in. With as many people that had lived here, it was amazing that the furniture had never changed.

She walked across the room past the boxes holding her belongings. She stopped in front of the fireplace mantel. She put her hand on top of the mantle where the picture of Leo used to sit. It was the love that she and Leo had shared in this place that had made it a home rather than a house. Even now years after he had sacrificed his life for her she could feel his love radiate through the halls. She could feel him everywhere.

She stood there remembering their life together as the sun went down over Pine Valley. As the room grew darker Greenlee closed her eyes and imagined Leo being there with her. She felt his strong arms around her. His embrace had always comforted her. She could hear a soft symphony playing in her head. It was the song they had spent many of nights dancing to. She wrapped her arms around her chest and swayed to the music only she could hear. As she danced in the middle of the room she felt a warm breeze engulf her. She could smell the masculine scent that Leo used to wear she knew he was there with her welcoming her home. She knew helping David and staying here in Pine Valley had been the right decision.


	15. Chapter 15

Greenlee stopped and looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Today was the first day she was going to have to face the people of Pine Valley since she had helped David escape. As she smoothed out the light pink blouse she had matched with a black skirt part of her wished she had taken that plane ticket to Paris. She knew today and everyday to come was going to be difficult.

The people of Pine Valley had been after David for years and even though she had been cleared of any charges in court the people of this town knew what she had done and they were notorious for holding grudges.

Her first stop today was going to be Fusion. That was probably going to be the easiest stop of her day. No one could force her out of Fusion no matter how much they hated her. She founded the company and had enough shares to remain in the business. She knew at some point today she was going to have to go see her father but this was the one person she was least looking forward to seeing. She loved Jackson but she knew he was going to be disappointed in her and she wasn't looking forward to their imminent conversation.

"Oh crap" she realized what time it was. If didn't stop worrying about how bad things were going to be she was going to be late and she wanted to be the first one in the office today hoping that might make things go a little easier for her.

She slipped on her favorite pair of black heels and ran for the main room. Quickly she snatched up her black purse and grabbed a jacket. Without a second thought she opened the door of her penthouse and quickly ran out the door.

Had she looked before she ran out the door she would have seen the man getting ready to knock on her door instead she ran straight into him.

"Oh my gosh" she was startled, "I'm so sorry sir" she looked up that the face of the poor person she had so abruptly ran into and found herself staring right into the face of her father.

"Um…Hi….DadJackson…." after recent events she wasn't sure he wanted to acknowledge her as his daughter or not. "What brings you here?"

He took a step back from her, "Sorry to come here so early I was hoping we could talk."

"_Damn it_" she thought to herself so much for making it into Fusion early. "Of course, come on in." she turned around and walked into her home Jackson not far behind.

"Do you want some coffee or Tea?" she asked wishing he would pull her into a hug and tell her that he understood and loved herb instead she got a cold "No thank you" out of him.

She sat down on her couch and crossed her legs. She glanced at the boxes in the middle of the room wondering when he was finally going to say what he came here for.

Jackson walked over to the couch then walked over to the mantel only to turn around and walk back towards her. She watched him as he did this over and over again. He was trying to find just the right words to say to her.

"OK STOP! Your driving me nuts Jack. Just come out with it." She was tired of delaying the inevitable.

"I talked to Ryan last night" he finally said, "He's hurt he doesn't understand what went wrong. You two were so in love. I have to admit I don't get it either."

"I couldn't lie to myself anymore…" she started before he interrupted.

"Lie to yourself about what? That man loves you more than his own life. He has stood by you and protected you."

She shook her head, "He doesn't love me Dad. Come on you were there when he came back to town. He wanted Kendall he only married me to get over her."

"But you two fell in love I saw the love you guys shared."

"I thought we were in love to. But Dad people who love each other, really love each other don't do what he did." She reminded him of what happened between them hoping he would at least understand why she and Ryan weren't the soulmates everyone thought they were.

"How can you hold those things against him now after all these years? You let him believe you had forgiven him for all that."

"I had fooled myself into believing we had some great love and that I could turn myself into the woman he needed me to be. But Dad, you can't build a life or love on a lie and we were lying to ourselves. It just took one of us walking up and realizing that."

"Something happened to you after that accident Greenlee. My Greenlee would never hurt a man like that, my Greenlee would never betray her husband or family, My Greenlee would never have helped that snake David Hayward" his voice growing louder with each statement. The real reason behind his anger was coming out.

"WHY Greenlee? Why would you help that man? I need an answer. You owe me the truth." He demanded.

"Look you wouldn't understand but I did what was right." She calmly told him bracing for his next bout of anger.

He shook his head laughing, "You did what was right? Are you kidding me? That man kept people from their families. He kept you from Ryan and me. He kept Dixie from Tad, Zach from Kendall. He made Maria Grey lose her memory. He helped Jane keep the woman I love locked up. And you think it was the right thing to do is help him flee the country. On what planet is that the right thing to do Greenlee?" she could hear the disappointment in his voice. He was disappointed in her and she knew it.

"What's the difference between David finding me on the side of the road and nursing me back to health and a stranger doing the same thing? If a stranger had saved me or any of the others they would be welcomed to Pine Valley as a hero not a villain."

"THE DIFFERENCE IS HE KNEW! He knew who your family was he knew we were grieving the loss of people we loved! He took pleasure in the fact that he was keeping people away from people who loved them" how the hell could she be so damn gullible he wanted to scream at her!

"If he had brought to a traditional hospital or to Pine Valley he would never have been able to use Orpheus on us. You and Ryan and everyone else would have stopped him from doing his job because you're so blinded by your hatred for the man. If he had brought me back to you before I was well Dad your pride and Ryan's pride would have ended up getting me KILLED! Maybe you would rather have had me die than for David to save me." She was getting angry how he could not understand the good that David had done.

"Of course not….." but before he could continue it was her turn to interrupt him.

"Then show some appreciation for him Dad. Realize that he didn't do any of this to hurt people but to save people from the same pain he went through. Dad he watched helplessly as he father put a gun to his head and killed himself. David couldn't do anything to save his father and he did everything in his power to stop others from feeling that same pain." She prayed he would understand that he could get past his hatred and see the good in David.

Jackson sat down next to her. Defeated he hung his head in shame. He placed his head in his hands hoping to carefully articulate what he was thinking.

"Please Dad say something. Say you understand…"

"Oh I understand Greenlee," her eyes grew hopeful for just a second until he continued, "I understand that you've allowed yourself to be taken by that monster again. I figured after Erica's plane crash you had realized how evil he was and you would stand by your family."

He stood up and walked away from her. She sat on her couch not completely surprised that he still didn't get it. Before he left he turned to her, "You maybe biologically my daughter but to your core you will always be Roger Smythe's daughter." With those hateful words he shut the door and left his daughter.

"_You will always be Roger Smythe's daughter"_ those words ran through her head over and over again. He had to know those words would hurt her and yet he still said them. She sat there for what seemed like forever tears streaming down her face. She had expected him to be upset, she expected for people in this town to hate her it was that last statement that she had never expected.

Finally the shock dissipated and she left her home for Fusion. The day was harder than she imagined but maybe having that confrontation with Jackson first thing in the morning had been for the best. Nothing else anyone said to her that day hurt so bad. When Kendall demanded she sign her Fusion shares over and leave everyone in peace she was so numb by his words that she was able to stand up for herself and stand up for the company she created.

She mostly kept her distance from everyone at Fusion mostly going over the quarterly reports and meeting with the accounting department. She was so grateful when the clock finally read 6pm and everyone started to head home. She couldn't wait to get back to her own home

As she exited the elevator and entered Confusion she saw Ryan with Zach and Kendall. They all looked at her and then hurriedly looked away, except Zach who continued to look at her after the others turned away from her. He gave her a quick wink, his small way of letting her know she wasn't completely alone, before turning back to his wife and her former lover.

On her way home she decided to stop at Krystal's to pick something up for dinner. She would have gotten something from ConFusion but didn't want to be around Ryan and Kendall anymore than she had to be.

As she walked into Krystal's the room grew quite. Everyone started at her. She held her head up high and walked towards the counter only stopping for just a moment at the table holding her father, Erica, Bianca and Marissa. As quickly as she stopped she started moving back towards the counter to order her dinner. One of the waiters came to her to take her order before being interrupted by Krystal herself.

"It's ok Lucas I'll take care of this one," she said in her annoying southern drawl, "You have a lot of nerve showing your face here Greenlee."

"Look Krystal I'm not here to start a fight or upset your customers. I'm here to get some dinner. I have no intention of eating here I'm going to take it home."

"Greenlee you and your money are not welcome here. When you cause as much pain as you have on this town you don't deserve to live here. Your just lucky we can't kick you out. Now I suggest you turn your scrawny backside around and get the hell out of my restaurant."

Greenlee looked at Krystal getting more and more pissed with every syllable she uttered. She thought of some choice words to say to the hypocrite standing in front of her. Instead she simply turned around to leave. As she turned around her so called family, Jackson and Bianca, turned away from her refusing to acknowledge the embarrassing situation.

As embarrassed and hurt as she was she refused to let these people break her. She walked out of Krystal's and simply said, "Yeah I guess if I really wanted some of Krystal's BJ's I should have tried the corner."

**A/N Sorry the last few chapters kind of moved quickly. I took a lot of liberties with the trial and how quickly that moved. Mostly becasuse I was getting some major writers block with this part of the story. This is the end of the first part of my story. The next chapter will start Part 2 hopefully some of those chapters will come faster as I already have a lot of ideas for the next part and the next section is really why I started to write this story. I hope you all have enjoyed what I have written so far. I apprecaite everyone who has read and reviewed my story. Your kind words have kept me pushing away at this. Also for anyone who is a Jack/Greenlee fan sorry about this chapter. I happen to love Jack and Greenlee but the show has never really done them any justice and he always seems to drop her for Erica anyway.**


	16. Chapter 16  Part Two

Greenlee quickly ran into her apartment clutching her winter coat tightly against her body. She sure hoped the groundhog had been right when he saw his shadow last month. She was more than ready for winter to be over.

She walked over to the fire place in the middle of the main room and turned on the fireplace. She loved having this gas fireplace on cold days like this. She slipped off her coat and laid it on one of the chairs taking her shoes off next. She quickly grabbed the blanket on the couch and wrapped herself in its warm embrace.

As she watched the flames flickering in the fireplace she thought about the last six months of her life. She couldn't believe it had only been six months since she had last seen David and six months since any one in Pine Valley had said more than two words to her.

She spent her days at Fusion, days that seemed to drag on and on. Kendall still hadn't forgiven her and only acknowledged her at work when she absolutely had to. The only time she had seen Ryan was last month when they met in court to finalize the divorce and even then the look in his eyes still screamed disgust in her. She had avoided Jackson at all cost and had only seen him a hand full of times the last few months each time he looked at her like he didn't know her. The look in his eyes still screamed, "_You're Roger Smythe's daughter."_

No one could imagine how lonely Greenlee really was. When she left Fusion she had nowhere to go but home. With the exception of Leo's spirit still lingering there with her the place felt so empty.

It wasn't all bad though. Every Sunday she had dinner with her Grandparents. They had grown so much closer over the last few months. They had always been more of a parent to her then her own were.

Because she hated to eat alone in the restaurants of Pine Valley she had started to learn how to cook. In all her years she had never had to cook for herself or anyone else. She went out and found numerous cook books and cooking DVDs. The first few meals were inedible but as she got the hang of things she began to enjoy the time she spent in the kitchen.

The holidays had been some of the most trying times. She had spent Thanksgiving with her Grandparents but they had to return to San Diego for Christmas. She had tried to make the holidays festive putting up decorations all over her place. She bought a large Christmas Tree and put all her ornaments all over the tree. There was one ornament she wished she could have put on the tree. She had remembered the beautiful ornament that Leo had given her that Christmas they had reunited after he smacked her in the head with that empty box. He had promised to give her a new ornament every year but that had been the only he had the chance to give her. After he died she regretted even more the day that Trey had scared her and caused her to drop that ornament.

When gifts started to arrive for her she resisted the temptation to open them the second them came in and waited until Christmas morning. Christmas morning had started out so lonely for her. She had no one to share her decorations with. She had no one to open presents with. As she had gone to open the gifts from her family there had been a knock on the door. She remembered feeling her heart skip a beat hoping it was Jackson at the door or Kendall, someone, anyone. It had only been a delivery man bringing her a package from someone who had left no return address. After the delivery man left she made herself a cup of hot cocoa and sat next to her Christmas tree. She opened the gifts, a beautiful sweater from her Grandmother, a new set of cook books from Gramps. Her mother had sent her a dress she had seen at Fashion Week in Milan. Finally she got to the box that had arrived that morning.

She carefully opened the white shipping box and found a beautifully wrapped jewelry box. She carefully lifted the lid open and heard the box start playing "_La Marseilles_". She smiled as she remembered the street musicians playing that same song she and Leo when they were in Paris. Inside the box there was a note neatly folded. She unfolded the letter curious as to who the sender was,

_Merry Christmas Greenlee!_

_In case you've forgotten both Leo and I love you. Whether your realize this or not you saved both my life and Leo's. I'm so sorry that life hasn't been easy for you as of late. If things ever become too much remember I'll always be there for you._

_Love from France_

Greenlee rubbed her fingers along the soft cursive of his handwriting. Knowing that David was safe and happy was enough to keep her strong. Under the note was a silver locket. Greenlee recognized it immediately it had belonged to David and Leo's Grandmother. Leo had told her all about his Grandmother. He had only met her a handful of times but unlike Vanessa she had been a very loving woman. This locket was the only thing that Leo and his brother had from her. Vanessa had sold everything else off. She carefully opened the locket and found two small pictures inside. On the left side was a picture of a dark haired little boy maybe 8 or 9. The other side had a picture of a blond haired little boy who looked about 5. She recognized these little boys immediately. She had never seen pictures of David and Leo as children Vanessa wasn't one to take pictures and show off her little boys. These were probably the only pictures of them that existed.

Now here she sat just a few months after that Christmas sitting by the fire playing with that locket David had given her for Christmas. She had put the locket on almost immediately and had not removed it since. Knowing that she carried Leo and David's love with her had given her strength. Despite her best attempts to not let the loneliness get to her it wasn't as easy as she had hoped it might be. She was tired all the time. As much as she slept she never seemed to get enough sleep. A few weeks ago she had gotten a cold that she just couldn't shake off. She knew that the stress she was feeling at work and at home was what was keeping her from getting better.

Ring….ring…..ring….the sound of her cell phone woke her up. She hadn't even meant to fall asleep but her body had forced her into slumber.

"Hello?" she picked up the phone trying to not sound like she had just woken up.

"Greenlee sweetheart. Are you alright?" Greenlee recognized the familiar voice of her Grandmother.

"Hi Grams! Yeah I'm fine. After I got home I guess I fell asleep watching the fire. How are you and Gramps?" she hadn't been feeling up to their weekly dinners the last two weeks and she had been worried about getting either of them sick.

"Oh we're fine. You know we're leaving the day after tomorrow right?" Millicent and Woodruff were taking off on a six month cruise around the world. It was a gift to each other for their 62nd wedding anniversary. They had invited Greenlee to join them but she had declined.

"Of course. Are you guys all packed and ready to go? Greenlee asked trying not to yawn.

"If it wasn't for me your Grandfather would have nothing packed right now. I swear sometime's that man can be such a pain in my rear," the two women laughed together.

"Greenlee your Grandfather and I would like to see you before we leave. Do you think you could come over for dinner tomorrow night after work?" the older woman had come to enjoy their weekly dinners and hated not seeing her granddaughter.

"Oh Grams I don't know. I'm still fighting this cold and I would hate for you and Gramps to get sick on your vacation because of me."

"Your still sick Greenlee? Have you seen a doctor yet?" she was very worried about the young girl. It was right that a cold would last this long.

"No there's no reason to see a doctor it's just a cold. With everything going on at work I've been stressed out" Greenlee hated to have her grandmother worry about her.

"Dear you really need to take care of yourself. So about dinner…" she was bringing the topic back to the real reason she had called. "Your Gramps would really love to see you"

Greenlee laughed to herself. Grams sure knew how to work her. "Ok Grams I surrender I'll see you tomorrow night after work."

"Oh thank you sweetheart. I can't wait to see you!"

Before Greenlee could hang up the phone she heard her Grandmothers voice cut in, "Greenlee?"

"Yeah Grams?"

"I case I don't tell you this enough I love you"

Greenlee smiled to herself, "I love you to Grams. Give Gramps a kiss from me."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N this chapter is pretty long. I made the last chapter short and sweet knowing this one would be longer and was going to take some time to write. Also this chpater is going to be a little A/U. I'll explain more at the end. For now enjoy...**

Snow was falling softly in the streets of Pine Valley. The weather reports had warned of a possible blizzard sweeping through parts of Delmont County, Pennsylvania. Kendall and Greenlee had actually come to a mutual consensus without fighting and closed Fusion's doors early making sure everyone had plenty of time to make any important stops and make it home before the blizzard was projected to hit Pine Valley.

Greenlee had almost called her Grandmother and cancelled their dinner plans. Part of her just wanted to go home and curl up and bed and sleep through the storm. As tired as she was she didn't want to be alone she was tired of being alone. The next few months she was going to be alone a lot more with her Grandparents going away. She was going to miss their weekly dinners it was what got her through the trying work weeks.

As Greenlee made her way out side of Pine Valley towards the Greenlee mansion the snow began to fall. Greenlee was so grateful she had opted to get a SUV instead of the sports car she had fallen in love with. The sales man had sold her on the sleek Black BMW reminding her of the Pennsylvania winters.

Thankfully it was just a light snow fall as she drove towards the mansion. As she pulled into the expansive drive way the snow started to pick up. She had made it just in time.

She opened the heavy oak door and stepped into her Grandparents home. She stood in the entry way and just took it all in. Even though they were rich her Grandparents only kept a small staff of help. Most of the people who worked in their home had been with the family for years making them an extension of the Greenlee family. Both this house and their house in San Diego were simply decorated and inviting.

"Grams! Gramps! I'm here," she called out as she walked into the dining room. She found her Grams and their long time housekeeper, Sarah were setting the table.

"Well hello Ms. Greenlee. How are you?" Sarah asked.

"I'm doing well Sarah. How have you been?"

"I'm hanging in there. Excuse me I need to check on dinner."

Millicent walked up to her granddaughter with a concerned look on her face. Before saying anything she just embraced the young girl holding tight to her. As she pulled out of the hug she looked at Greenlee concerned, "Greenlee darling are you feeling alright? You're very pale and look like you haven't slept in weeks."

"Grams I told you last night I'm fine just fighting off this damn cold." She hated to have her Grandparents…wait make that anybody…worry about her.

"Alright women quit your gossiping and give your grandfather a hug." Woodruff stood at the entrance to the dining room arms stretched out for his granddaughter.

As he held her in his arms he kissed the top of her head, "How you doing sweetheart?"

"I'm ok Gramps" she tiredly answered holding tight to the one man in her life that never gave up on her no matter what crazy things she did.

Greenlee and the only two people in this town that still acknowledged her in this town sat down for dinner. They talked about everything from current events to what was going on at Fusion and Greenlee Enterprises. The three of them just enjoyed each other's company.

They were oblivious to the storm raging just outside the walls of the mansion…that was until it was time to say goodnight. Woodruff had walked Greenlee to the door his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Greenlee, I'm sorry your Grandmother and I have to go away. I hate leaving you knowing what's going on out there. You know the invitation to join us is still there it's not too late."

"Thanks Gramps but we have a lot going on at Fusion. We have an interview with _Crimson_ magazine about the Spring Line. Plus getting everything ready for the line and starting the planning for the summer. Never a dull moment." As she leaned against the older man she was overcome with exhaustion she was just so tired of being alone all the time.

Woodruff opened the door to the mansion when they were hit with a large gust of cold wind mixed with snow.

"Oh….my…..God…." escaped Greenlee's lips. "I guess the weather man was right for once.

The blizzard was in full swing they could barely see across the driveway to where Greenlee's car was parked.

"Looks like you'll be staying here tonight darling" a voice said from behind them.

"Grams that's not necessary I can make it home it's just a little snow."

"Like hell I'm letting my only Granddaughter drive in this mess. You're staying here with your Grandmother and I. End of discussion." Woodruff said shutting the front door and locking it.

Just as soon as the door slammed shut the lights flickered and then darkness surrounded them.

"I guess I don't have a choice now do I" she said laughing. She pulled out her cell phone giving them enough light to find flashlights and candles.

It was still early so the three of them went into Woodruff's study. Candles illuminated the room and the sweet smell of her Grandfather's cigars and peppermint invaded her senses. Smells of her childhood with her grandparents engulfed her.

She sat down on the couch watching her grandfather starting a fire in the fireplace giving the room a soft glow. Her grandmother brought in a pot of tea for them, "And this is why we have a gas stove. I can't go to bed without my nightly tea." She explained as she sat in the large easy chair next to the couch. Woodruff sat next to Greenlee on the couch and pulled her close to him.

The sat like this for hours. Woodruff and Millicent told Greenlee stories about their childhoods. How the met and their wedding day. Greenlee had heard the stories millions of times. She remembered how her mother got so tired of hearing these stories and would mock her parents. Greenlee on the other hand loved to hear the stories. She had never seen two people more in love than her Grandparents. After 62 years of marriage they still looked at each other with such love in their eyes.

Greenlee laid there with her head on Woodruff's shoulder listening to the stories imagining her grandparents when they were young. She couldn't help smiling as they looked deep in each other's eyes as the retold the story of their lives like everything had just happened yesterday. As they started talking about wanting to start a family of their own she learned for the first time how difficult it had been for them to have a child. Just when they had given up they had learned that Millicent was pregnant with Mary. They admitted to spoiling the girl to much because she was their miracle child and how they ruined her. They told Greenlee stories of Mary growing up most of them she had already heard.

As they talked Greenlee's eyes began to grow heavy. Slowly she felt her eyes closing and reopening until finally she gave in to the exhaustion. She fell asleep with her grandfather holding her tightly against his chest.

Woodruff had missed these moments. When Greenlee was just a little girl she used to fall asleep just like this during her visits to their home. She had been such a young and innocent child. Woodruff hated that his daughter never showed this precious child the love she deserved. Now here she was a grown woman sleeping next to him like she was five again. He sat there staring at here savoring the moment.

"Woodruff darling would you like me to get Thomas to take Greenlee up to her room?" Millicent's voice cut through the night.

"Um…no it's ok. I think I'd like to sit here a little while with her." He said as he pulled her closer to him not wanting this moment to end.

"Ok darling. If you change your mind please don't try and carry her yourself. She's not five anymore and you're not so young anymore." She leaned down and kissed the old man's cheek.

"Who you calling old woman?" he joked.

"You darling you." She smiled down at him. How she loved this man he was so good to his family. She was so lucky that 62 years ago he had married her.

"Don't worry honey I'll either leave her here or call Thomas to take her up stairs." He looked in to her beautiful eyes. They were the same eyes that Greenlee had inherited. Beautiful deep brown soulful eyes. They were the first thing he had noticed about her.

After Millicent went up to their room to get to sleep he sat in that study holding his Granddaughter close to him.

He hated what he was going through right now. She didn't tell him much about what had happened. He had heard about everything from people in that town. They of course had made her out to be some criminal but he knew she would have only helped David Hayward if it was the right thing. He wouldn't abandon her like that joke of a father had done.

In that moment looking down at his Granddaughter peacefully sleeping there next to him he hated Jackson Montgomery more than any man in this world. Jackson had led her to believe that no matter what she did he would be there for her. But when it came down to choosing between Erica Kane and his own flesh and blood he choose the latter.

Around Woodruff the candles flickered as they burned closer and closer to the end of the wick. The fire was reaching the end of its life and he didn't want to let go of her to add more wood to the fire. As he stared down at her he remembered the day she was born.

**1977**

"_Congratulations Mommy and Daddy" a voice on the other line said monotonously, "You have a Granddaughter". _

_Millicent and Woodruff had been woken up early the morning of February 22. Mary had just given birth to their first Grandchild._

_They rushed out of bed and drove as fast as they could to San Diego Mercy Hospital. They climbed into the elevator and waited for it to take them to the 4__th__ Floor – Materinity Ward. They were so excited to see their Granddaughter for the first time. As they entered the waiting room they saw their son-in-law talking on the pay phone. _

"_Yes, yes, I know we have a deadline but my daughter decided now was a good time to make an appearance. Why she had to come a month early is beyond me….yes yes very inconvenient. I'll try and slip out of here soon maybe I can salvage this day." Roger turned around and came face to face with Woody._

_Woody acted like he didn't hear the young man's conversation today was too great of a day to get into an argument with him. He pulled the young man in to a big bear hug, "Congratulations Roger! You must be so excited about the birth of your first child"._

"_Oh….yes….of course. So excited. I assume you would like to see your Daughter and Granddaughter." Roger turned around rolling his eyes at the old man and led them down the hallway._

_The three of them walked in to Mary Smythe's hospital room. Mary was lying on the bed looking at herself in the small mirror in her hand. She was barking orders at the nurse. "I need you to call my stylist this hospital gown is not going to work if you're going to keep here the customary three days. I'll also need my makeup bag and all the issue of the latest Trades. I need to stay up on the latest art trends." _

_The poor nurse looked so confused. Most women she took care of having giving birth weren't worried about magazines or how they looked. They just wanted to be able to hold their child._

_Woodruff looked down into the clear plastic bassinet that was next to Mary's bed. The baby inside was crying. He could tell this wasn't the kind of cry that said 'I'm hungry' or 'I need to be changed' this was the cry of a child that needed to be held._

_He looked down at his crying granddaughter with a sense of sadness. His own daughter was more worried about her looks and her status to bother showing this newborn love. She was a small little thing. From his best guess she couldn't weigh more than six pounds. He could tell she was going to be a petite little thing. She wasn't long like Mary had been at birth._

_Carefully he picked up the little girl wrapped in a pink blanket. He held her close to his heart and instantly he fell in love with her. As he rocked her and softly whispered his love for her she calmed down. The tears stopped. Finally just a few short hours after her birth she was being held by someone who showed her love._

_Woody was mesmerized by this little girl. She had the cutest button nose. Her skin was soft and her cheeks were a pale shade of pink. He put his hand on top of her little head and took the pink knit cap off her head. She had just a little bit if blond hair at the top of her head. As he stood there taking her in she slowly opened her little eyes and looked up at her Grandfather for the first time._

_Instantly he saw those eyes. He recognized those eyes the same eyes of the woman he fell in love with. She had her grandmother's beautiful brown eyes._

"_Mary….Mary…..MARY!" he kept repeating to his daughter who was still barking orders at the nurse._

"_Yes Daddy?" she asked in that sweet innocent voice she had perfected over the years. It was that voice that said 'How dare you interrupt me. Don't you know there are more important things in this world then you?'._

"_Mary have you picked out a name yet? I'd like to know what to call this beautiful little girl." He smiled down at the tiny baby in his arms._

"_Oh yes of course. Roger and I talked about that. In many well to do families, such as ours, it's customary to give the child a family name. We decided that the name we gave her had to be something that showed the power and money of our family." She started to explain._

"_Well come out with it Mary what are we going to call this child?" Millicent interrupted this time._

"_Say hello to Greenlee Smythe" Mary said then turned back to the nurse to continue telling her everything she would need._

**2012**

Woody smiled as he remembered that special day in his life. He knew then that Mary was the last person on earth that deserved such a beautiful child but he hoped that the motherly instincts would kick in….regrettably they never did.

Roger and Mary never had the time of day for their daughter. At just 4 weeks old they took off on some European tour leaving their newborn with nannies. Sadly during those times it wasn't acceptable to tell someone how to raise their own child, even with that child is your grandbaby. Woody always regretted not telling Mary what a horrible mother she was when Greenlee was growing up. He hated that he allowed his granddaughter to be raised by nannies instead of by family.

Woodruff then began to remember the Christmas before Greenlee turned five…. Little did he know as he was remembering that Christmas Greenlee was dreaming of that same time.

**December 1981**

"_Granddaddy! Grammy!" little four year old Greenlee ran down the stairs of her family's home and jumped into Woody's arms._

_Woody picked up his granddaughter and hugged her tightly, "Greenlee are you ready to go?" _

"_Where are we going?" the little girl asked as she squished Woody face in her tiny hands._

"_Now if I told you that it would ruin the surprise." He carefully put the little girl down._

"_Are Mommy and Daddy going to be there? They had to leave again last night. I didn't even get to say goodbye.' She said crestfallen. She was used to her Mommy and Daddy not being around but it was almost Christmas._

_Woody looked down at his granddaughter. Those eyes got to him every time and this time he could see the soft tears start to well up. He hated the way that Mary and Roger would leave her with Nannies. They had called him last night and said they had just booked a Cruise and were leaving the next day. Woodruff had asked about Greenlee and they told him they had hired a Nanny to take care of Greenlee until the returned which was probably going to be after the New Year. Woody who was usually a very calm man told his daughter that was a horrible thing to do to a little girl for Christmas. _

_Mary had told him that if he wanted Greenlee to be around family for Christmas then he could take her with them to Pine Valley. Which is exactly what Woody and Millicent decided to do. He even told Mary and Roger they could cancel their cruise or come back early and spend Christmas with everyone. To appease the old man they told him they would consider it then hung up the phone. After all they had to pack for their exciting trip._

"_I don't know sweetheart. I asked them to join us but we'll see if they're able to make it." Woodruff told the little girl. He hated to see her sad and hoped this would appease her for now. He couldn't, after all, tell her that once again her parents were abandoning her. At lease she would get to spend Christmas with family instead of with and nanny. _

_Woodruff, Millicent, and Greenlee took off for the airport. Greenlee had no idea they were headed for Pine Valley Pennsylvania. Woodruff had just expanded Greenlee Enterprises into the East Coast and this was the town he had chosen to headquarter their new venture._

_Also where better to celebrate Christmas than somewhere that had snow. He could take Greenlee sledding, like he used to do as a young boy, he could take her skating, and they were going to have a big party on the 23__rd__ for the residents of Pine Valley and those who had taken jobs at Greenlee Enterprises._

_Not only was this going to be the first time Greenlee had been to the snow but this would be her first airplane ride. When they got to the airport she got so excited. He loved seeing her smile._

"_GRANDDADDY! ARE WE GOING ON A PLANE?"she squealed._

_Woody and Millicent stood there holding each other by the waist and watched as their Granddaughter jumped up and down. "Yes we are. Unless of course you don't want to. We could stay here if you like." Woody joked with her._

"_NO! Please Granddaddy can we go on the plane please?" she gave him the puppy dog eyes and pouted her lips._

"_Hahaha, of course Greenlee honey. We'll go on the plane" he watched as she smiled brightly at him again. She ran up to her grandparents and tried hugging them both at the same time._

_They had sat in first class Greenlee sitting in the seat next to her Grandfather and Millicent sitting across the way. The staff on the plane kept commenting on how well behaved she was being. When she asked for juice she made sure to say please and thank you._

_The stewardess even let her go up to the cockpit and meet the pilot. She got to sit up on the Co-pilots lap and pretend to fly the plane. They let her talk to one of the guys at air traffic control that they knew wouldn't mind letting a little girl talk over the airways. As she left the cockpit they gave her her own pair of flying wings._

_She rushed back to her seat and told her grandparents all about her mini adventure._

_Finally the plane was ready to land. As the plane started it's decent into Pine Valley International Airport the plane began to shake a mixture of turbulence and the wind fighting against the plane as it attempted to land. Greenlee grabbed tight to her grandfather afraid they were going to crash._

"_Greenlee, honey." He said rubbing her back as her face was buried into his chest, "it's ok the plane isn't going to crash. We're just getting ready to land."_

_She refused to lift her head up and just clung to him tighter as the plane touched down. She felt the jolt of the plane as the wheels touched down. Finally the plane slowed down and they were moving slowly to the gate._

"_Granddaddy that was scary. Why did the plane do that?" she looked at him with those big brown eyes._

_He held her tight and told her that's what happens when a plane goes from moving really fast to having to slow down to land. He reached next to him and lifted the shade that was over their window and told her to look out the window._

_She looked out at Pine Valley mesmerized, "Granddaddy….is that snow?" she whispered._

"_Yes honey it is. Do remember Grams and I telling you during the summer we bought a house in Pennsylvania?" she nodded her head, "Well we're going to spend Christmas at hour new house. And Pennsylvania is colder in the winters than San Diego so they get snow. Tomorrow I'll take you out side and we can build a snow man and go sledding."_

"_Faster Granddaddy! Faster!" the little girl's laughter could be heard all over the mansion. They had gotten to the mansion late last night and the first thing their Granddaughter wanted to do that morning was to go sledding. They tried to get her to eat breakfast but the little girl had been too excited only taking a few small bites of her blueberry pancakes._

_Now Millicent stood in the kitchen watching her husband and granddaughter fly down the hill over and over. She laughed to herself watching that old rascal fly down that hill like he was five again. Having Greenlee around sure made them feel younger. She hated that her own daughter couldn't give this precious child any love and devotion but was grateful for the time they got to spend with her._

_Outside in the cold little Greenlee was bundled up in a pink snow suit, with brand new snow boots. She was bundled up with a scarf, mittens, and a warm hat. Growing up in San Diego she wasn't used to having to wear so many layers. She was grateful for the suit though when she felt that snow hit her face for the first time. _

_She and Granddaddy spent all day outside playing in the snow. He took her sledding down the hill behind the mansion. She loved sledding she loved to feel the wind across her face as they glided quickly down the hill. _

_When they had exhausted the hill Woody taught her how to build a snowman. _

"_First you have to make the base of the snowman. You need a lot of snow for that." He started pushing snow up into a mound and then showed her how to make that small mountain into a circular body. _

"_What next Granddaddy?" she begged._

"_Well next you make middle part, to do that we have to make a big snow ball." She giggled as they started piling up snow into a ball. When they were done she tried to pick up the body of their snow man but it was too big for her little hands. _

"_Granddaddy I can't pick it up." she looked up at him with those brown eyes._

"_That's ok sweetheart that's what Granddaddies are for." He picked up the body of their snow man and added it to the base._

_Finally he helped her make a smaller snow ball to make their snowman's head. This time it was just the right size for her. He picked her up and held her up to the snow man so she could put head on him._

"_What do you think Greenlee? Is he a good looking snowman?" Woody bent down next to the little girl._

"_He's not done yet Granddaddy!" she exclaimed._

"_He's not? What do you mean? He's got a bottom, a middle body, and a head. What more could he need Greenlee?" _

"_He needs eyes, a nose, a mouth and clothes!" she laughed how could he not know that!_

"_Of Course! Why don't you run inside and have Grams help you find some extra clothes for our snowman." He watched as the pink ball that was his granddaughter stomp through the snow towards their home._

"_GRAMMY!" Greenlee yelled out as she stood in the door way. Her boots were covered in snow. Her mittens were dripping wet from playing in the snow. She was frozen but couldn't tell. She had been having so much fun with her Granddaddy._

_Millicent walked out from the kitchen and saw the child standing on her Persian Rug dripping snow all over it. She couldn't help but burst out laughing. The child was standing on her rug shivering cold. Her cheeks and nose were the color of cherries. At that moment she could care less about that darn rug she was taken aback by the innocent child in front of her._

"_Are you ready to come in Greenlee? You look cold. Let's get you out of that snow suit." Millicent knelt down in front of the child already starting to remove her knit cap._

"_OH No Grammy. I'm not done yet. Granddaddy and I are building a snowman. He's really big but he doesn't have a face or any clothes. Can you help me get stuff to decorate our snowman?" _

"_Stuff to decorate a snowman uh? I think I have just the stuff you need. Now you stay here and wait for me to come back." Millicent ran up stairs towards the bed room. After getting one of Woody's scarfs and top hats she headed down to the kitchen. When she had finally found everything the young girl would need for her snowman she headed back to the entry way._

"_Greenlee? Honey what the matter? Why are you crying?" Greenlee was standing silently on the rug, her head hung down and tears were streaming down her face._

"_Grammy…..I'm sorry….I didn't mean to…." the little girl whispered softly. _

"_You didn't mean to what?" Millicent asked confused as to what was going on._

"_I ruined your carpet Grammy. I didn't know the snow would ruin your carpet….I'm sorry…please….don't…leave Grammy. I'm sorry….I'll be good from now on." Her head hung lower in shame as a fresh round of tears streamed down her face. Millicent finally knew what the little girl was talking about. She looked down at Greenlee's pink boots under her was a large puddle of water that had mixed with dirt from the ground leaving a muddy spot on her carpet._

"_Oh Greenlee sweetheart it's ok. It's just a carpet it can be cleaned." She pulled the little girl close to her holding her close. "Why would you think I would leave because of the carpet?"_

"_Before Mommy and Daddy left I spilt my juice on the carpet. Mommy got really mad and Daddy said I was bad. They left the next day. I don't mean to be bad Grammy I'm trying really hard to be a good girl."_

_Millicent lifted the young girls head so she was looking her in the eyes, "Now you listen to me Greenlee you are not a bad girl. You are a very sweet and loving girl. Sometimes parents get angry over little things. Your Daddy was upset and said things that he didn't mean. Your parents had planned this trip for awhile you accidently spilling juice on the carpet did not make them leave." Millicent wiped the tears of her granddaughters face. As she pulled the child into another hug her heart was breaking she didn't understand how Mary and Roger could treat their daughter so poorly. _

_Millicent picked up Woody's old top hat that she had filled with supplies for Greenlee and handed them to the little girl. "Now you go back outside and finish making your snowman." Before Greenlee left Millicent leaned down and gave the little girl a kiss on top of her head._

_Greenlee and Woody spent most of the day outside playing in the snow only stopping a few times to eat lunch and get warm. After dinner Millicent drew a bath for the child. Now they sat on Greenlee's bed. Greenlee was sitting with her back to her grandmother. She had on her favorite pair of pajamas. They were blue with stars and they had the feet on the bottom. She loved these pajamas they were soft and the stars glowed when the lights turned off and she loved running down the hallway and sliding on her feet._

_Millicent was sitting behind her pulling a brush lightly through her thick blonde hair, "Did you have fun today dear?"_

"_Yes Grammy. Can I go back outside tomorrow and play?" Greenlee turned her head to look at Millicent._

"_I don't think so sweetheart. We're having a Christmas Party at the house tomorrow night. Granddaddy invited people from Greenlee Enterprises and their familes as well as a lot of people from Pine Valley. Before the party I need to find a new dress and I was thinking you and I could go into town and find you a Christmas dress to and we'll go and get our hair and nails done. What do you think of that?"_

"_Really Grammy!" Greenlee jumped up on the bed and threw herself into Millicent's arms."I can't wait for tomorrow!"_

_Millicent laughed as she hugged the little girl. She looked up and saw Woody standing in the doorway of the little girls room smiling at his wife and Granddaughter. "Well if we're going to make tomorrow come faster we better get you to bed."_

_Greenlee quickly scurried under the blankets as Millicent tucked her into bed. Woody walked into the room and sat down next to the little girl. He pulled her into a deep embrace and kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight, sleep tight, and don't let the bed bugs bite" Woody joked with her as she giggled._

_Millicent gave the little girl a kiss goodnight and turned off the lamp next to her bed. "Goodnight sweetheart we love you."_

_Millicent and Woodruff stood at the door for a moment and watched as the child turned onto her side and quickly fell asleep._

_**The Christmas Party**_

_Woodruff stood at the bottom of the stairway impatiently looking at his watch. When he had come home from the office Millicent and Greenlee had just gotten home with their new party dresses. They had gone and gotten their hair done. Millicent had her curls redone and although he told her the new look was beautiful it looked the same as the day before but he had learned quickly how to keep her happy. Greenlee had soft curls in her hair and was proudly showing off her little fingers that had a fresh coat bright red polish on the nails. _

_Now here he was dressed up in his finest tux waiting for his wife and granddaughter. Their guests would be showing up any minute and it was customary for the family to greet each guest at the door._

_After another ten minutes of waiting and checking his watch Woody saw his wife coming down the stairs towards him. She was wearing a long dark green dress that accentuated her body without being overly revealing. He was taken aback with the beauty of this woman. He felt like the luckiest man alive to be married to such a stunning woman._

_He walked towards her as she came down the stairs, "Have I told you lately how beautiful you are" he pulled her into his warm embrace._

"_Oh dear you say that to all the girls," _

"_Nope just to the one's I married. Where's our granddaughter." He asked looking up the stairs towards her room._

"_She should be down soon. That grandchild of yours is just as independent and stubborn a you dear. She got new dress shoes with buckles on them and is having a hard time getting them buckled but she won't let the nanny or I help her." She shook her head at the bullheadedness of her husband and granddaughter._

"_Ah yes that good ole' Greenlee stubbornness that is defiantly a family trait." Woody laughed. "Greenlee step along honey our guests should be here."_

_His voice was interrupted by the sound of a small child skipping down the stairs. When she reached the last few stairs she jumped into Woody's out stretched arms._

_He held her in his arms and twirled her around and around. Woody smiled as he listened to her laughing. He put her down on top of one of the stairs and looked down at her. She was wearing a long red sleeveless satin dress. Her hair was pulled back in a half pony tail and was curled. She had on a matching red bow in her hair. _

_He placed his hands on top of her shoulders and looked at her inquisitively, "Now could you help me miss? I'm looking for my granddaughter. She's almost 5 years old, blonde hair, cute button nose, brown eyes. She answers to the name Greenlee. Have you seen her?"_

"_Granddaddy! It's me, it's Greenlee!" she giggled._

"_No! Your too grown up to be my granddaughter."_

_She jumped in his arms again, "Granddaddy!" she kissed him on the cheek._

"_So it is you! You look beautiful darling" he squeezed her tightly, "Are you ready for the party? You know I heard Santa Claus might try and stop in."_

_Her eyes brightened, "Santa Claus" she squealed._

_Woody and Millicent laughed. In the background they could hear the door bell ringing. Woody put Greenlee down as they went to go greet their first guests._

_An hour later and the party was in full swing. People from all over Pine Valley had joined the Greenlee's for the holiday celebration. Most of Pine Valley's society had only shown up out of curiosity of this new family in town. The Martin's had shown up with their two sons, Thaddeus "Tad" who was 17 and wasn't happy to be dragged to the party that was until he saw Liza Colby. Then there was 6 year old Jake. Greenlee was happy to see someone her age at the party even if it was a stinky boy. Marion and Stuart Chandler were there with Marion's daughter Liza, who spent the whole night flirting with the handsome Tad. They also brought Stuart's adopted son Scott who was the same age as Greenlee. _

_The last family to arrive before Woody and his family formally joined the party were the Kane's. Mona Kane brought her daughter Erica and her family to the party. Erica was accompanied by her husband Travis and three year old daughter Bianca. _

_Greenlee was excited to finally see a girl near her age. With her grandparents and Erica's permission she led the other little girl into the living room where Jake and Scott were playing with trains. Next to the boys was brown wooden table where there was China Tea Set where the girls could play._

_As the children played Millicent and Woodruff toured the room meeting their guests. They stopped and spent time with all the families. Those that worked for Greenlee Enterprises they spent extra time with to thank them for their services to the company. They were so consumed in conversation with the Martin's that they never saw the familiar man walk into their home._

_Jackson Montgomery joined the party hours after Erica Kane had arrived with her family. He wanted to see his niece and he loved to see Erica dressed up. He hated that Erica was with his brother. This woman was the most amazingly beautiful woman he'd ever seen._

_Jackson stood at the edge of the main room surveying the guests looking for either Bianca or Erica. Finally near the Christmas tree he saw Bianca playing Tea Party with a blonde girl he didn't recognize. Jack walked over to the children and tapped on Bianca's shoulder._

"_Could I get some Tea Miss?" he joked with her._

"_UNCLE JACK!" Bianca was excited to see her favorite uncle. She turned around and gave him a hug._

"_Hi sweetie! You look beautiful tonight. Are you having fun?" he knelt down on one knee and sat the brunette girl on his knee._

"_I'm playing tea party with my new friend…" she then leaned in close to Jack and whispered in his ear, "Uncle Jack I forgot her name"._

_Jackson gave a little laugh before turning to the other child, "Hi I'm Jackson I'm Bianca's Unlce. What's your name?"_

"_My name's Greenlee Elizabeth Smythe. I'm four years old but I'll be five on February 26__th__." She said with more confidence than most five years old usually have._

_The name Smythe struck a chord with Jackson. He knew he was in the home of his one time girl friend Mary Greenlee. He thought there was a chance he may run into her or her husband Roger but he had no clue that Mary had a child. He had heard from some of his friends at the country club that shortly after she left him she had married one of the other guests. Mary had always come off as a snob so he wasn't to heart broken when she left him for Roger. He was surprised though by the child in front of him. This child was a beautiful little blonde girl who had the confidence that a Greenlee should have but an innocence he was sure Mary never had._

_He reached out and shook the girls tiny hands, "Well it's nice to meet you Ms. Greenlee Elizabeth Smythe. I'm Jackson Montgomery and it is a pleasure to meet you"_

_She giggled at the formality that he used with her knowing he was playing with her. She picked up a tea cup and pretended to pour him a cup of tea. "Would you like some tea Mr. Montgomery" she smiled up at him._

_Her smile was so much different than that of any one in her family that he knew. She had a warm inviting smiled that made you want to pick her up and either hug her or tickle her. "Well thank you Greenlee and you can call me Jack."_

_Their tea party was interrupted by a man in a red suit entering the room shouting, "HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"_

_Greenlee jumped up out of her seat, "Bianca look it's Santa Clause he came! Granddaddy said he might come and he did!" Greenlee grabbed Bianca's and started to pull her to where Santa's taking a seat next to a large pile of presents. _

_All the kids started to gather around Santa Clause. They had no clue that it was just Woodruff very well disguised as Jolly Ole' Saint Nick._

_Before the younger kids got a chance to tell Santa what they wanted for Christmas Joe Martin pushed Tad towards Santa, "Come on Thaddeus tell Santa how you've been a good boy this year and tell him what you want for Christmas."_

_Tad's friends that were at the party started snickering at him. Before he could protest he could see the look on the little kids face. They still believed in Santa and if he said anything wrong he would crush them. Tad walked up to Santa and plopped right down on his knee. He placed him arm around Santa, "All right Santa now despite what all the ladies will tell you I've been a very good boy this year. So good I've earned a brand new red convertible. I gotta pretty lady over there who I'd like to take around town" Tad nodded his head towards Liza as everyone laughed at him._

"_Well Tad it's a good thing I check my list twice because yesterday you were on the bad list but it seems as if today your on the good list," Woody reached into a box next to him and pulled out a red Matchbox car and handed it to Tad._

"_Hey look Tad Santa got you what you wanted for Christmas" Jake said excitedly._

"_Gee thanks Santa" Tad jokingly said as he got off Santa's lap._

_Once Tad was done all the small kids started taking their turns sitting on Santa's lap. They told him how they had been really good that year. The asked him for bikes, dolls, legos, and dresses. Santa promised them that he would bring them lots of gifts on Christmas morning as long as they went to bed and listened to their parents. After they were done telling Santa what they wanted for Christmas Woody would hand them a small present. A car or box of legos for the boys. For the girls they got a new doll or a coloring book and crayons._

_Greenlee had hung back and watched all the other children tell Santa their wishes. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Santa what she wanted for Christmas more than anything else. Finally there were no children left but her. She tentatively walked towards the old man. Woodruff was hoping she wouldn't recognize him or his voice._

_She got up into his lap and gave him a big hug, "Hi Santa! I'm Greenlee!"_

"_Ho Ho Ho! Well hello Greenlee. Have you been a good girl this year?" he asked as her._

"_I've tried to be a very good girl this year," she answered honestly, "I started pre-school this year and I can already say my ABC's and can count to twenty. My teacher says I'm really smart. With my Nanny dropped me off at school I made sure I didn't cry for Mommy and Daddy. Last week I spilt juice on the carpet. Mommy and Daddy got mad but Grammy said it was ok because it was just an accident. Daddy says I cry too much so I made sure this time when he and Mommy left I didn't cry at all even though I didn't want them to leave me."_

_Woody cringed as Greenlee told 'Santa' about Roger and Mary. She was such a good little girl and he hated that her parents couldn't or wouldn't see it._

"_Well Greenlee I think according to my list you have been a very good girl," he finally told her, "what you like Santa bring you?"_

"_Wait!" she suddenly remembered something important to tell him, "Before I tell you its really important Santa that you don't bring my present to San Diego. I live in San Diego with Mommy and Daddy but this Christmas I'll be in Pine Valley with Grammy and Granddaddy."_

"_Don't worry Greenlee Santa's list also includes where the good children are staying on Christmas night" he reassured her._

"_Ok Santa this year you don't need to bring me any toys, or dolls, or dress. Santa all I want for Christmas is for Mommy and Daddy to come home and spend Christmas with me, and Grammy, and Granddaddy. And if it's not asking too much can they stay home and not leave me again." Greenlee looked up at Santa with those deep brown eyes._

_Woody didn't know what to say to the little girl on his lap. Her request was so simple yet he didn't know how to give it to her. He pulled her close to him, "Santa will try his best honey."_

_Greenlee climbed off Santa's lap and ran back over to Bianca and her tea set. Oblivious to the adults reaction to her request to Santa. As Greenlee was going back to her tea set Woody caught Millicent's eyes, she had a soft layer of tears making their way down her cheek. The other adults in the room looked down at their own children grateful that they were spending Christmas with them._

_**Christmas Eve Night**_

"_Greenlee! Sweetheart are you ready for bed?" Millicent walked into the living room where Greenlee was laying next to their 10 foot Christmas tree. She was mesmerized by the twinkling lights and all the beautiful ornaments. _

"_Greenlee if you don't get to bed soon Santa's going to pass this house by until next year." At this announcement Greenlee jumped up. She was wearing new Christmas pajamas that her grandparents got her. They were red and green plaid pajamas with white lace at the collar. She fell in love with them the second she opened the box._

_As she started to run up the stairs to her bed room she stopped suddenly, "Grammy we forgot to leave cookies for Santa!"_

"_Well let's go to the kitchen. We'll get some of those cookies we made earlier for Santa."_

"_Don't forget we need carrots for the Reindeer!" she exclaimed jumping up and down._

_Millicent helped Greenlee get everything ready for Santa and put it next to the fireplace._

"_Alright child upstairs. Time for bed." She knelt down and pulled her into her arms. "Goodnight Greenlee" she kissed her on the top of her head and watched her run up to her room._

_When Millicent was sure that Greenlee was out she started bringing out the wrapped gifts from the master bedroom. As she was placing the gifts under the tree she heard the front door open. She watched a Woodruff walked into the living room._

"_Did you get a hold of Mary and Roger" she asked him after they hugged._

"_I did" he simply answered._

"_And?"_

"_And our daughter can't be bothered to come home and spend Christmas with her child." The disappointment in his voice was thick._

"_What? Why not?"_

"_Apparently whatever she and good ole Roger are doing is too important to come home. I begged her Millicent begged her to come home. I am not looking forward to seeing that little girls face tomorrow morning when her parents aren't home for Christmas. I swear I'm going to have to threaten to disinherit her just to get her to be at Greenlee's wedding." _

_Millicent and Woodruff headed upstairs to bed vowing to make tomorrow a special day for Greenlee._

_**Christmas Morning**_

"_Merry Christmas Greenlee! Come say Hi to Mommy Greenlee!" the little girls eyes flew open as she heard her mother's voice echo through the house. _

_Greenlee jumped out of bed and threw her slippers on and ran down as fast as she could. She ran into the living room where she heard the sound coming from._

_She was shocked to see just her grandparents there. Her Grandfather had picked up the phone moments before Greenlee ran downstairs. He had hoped she didn't hear Mary on the answering machine._

"_Hello Mary. Yes Merry Christmas to you to. How's Europe?" Woodruff talked to Mary but his eyes were on the disappointed little girl in front of him._

_Millicent pulled Greenlee into her lap and told her to talk to her mother._

_Greenlee put the phone to her hear and tried to keep the tears away, "Hi Mommy" she said meekly._

"_Merry Christmas darling! Have you opened your presents yet? Wait till you see what Mommy and Daddy found for you in Paris" Mary rambled on and on._

"_No Mommy I haven't opened my presents yet. Mommy are you and Daddy going to be here for Christmas?" she tried to hide the sadness in her voice but a soft sob escaped her lips._

"_Now Greenlee what did we tell you about crying when you don't get what you want. You're not being a very good girl right now. Daddy and I have more important things to do than watch you open presents. Put Grandpa back on the phone so I can say goodbye. We'll see you sometime in January." Mary had no idea how she was breaking the little girls heart._

_As Woodruff spoke to Mary Greenlee climbed off Millicent's lap and went and sat between the fire place and the Christmas tree. She turned her back to her Grandparents and rested her chin on top of her knees. She sat and watched as the colors of the lights on the tree's blurred with each tear that escaped her eyes. _

_She listened as Woody told Mary goodbye and that he would call her later that night. All she could think of was that she was a bad girl who made her parents mad. So mad that the abandoned her. She began to realize it wasn't just this Christmas it was her entire life that they had been abandoning her. She thought being a good girl and being the best in her class would keep them around. She had even been foolish enough to believe that Santa could get her parents back. _

"_Greenlee honey? Are you ok?" Millicent sat down next to the girl rubbing her back. Greenlee just nodded and said nothing. "Why don't you open your presents?"_

_For the next hour Millicent and Woodruff watched as Greenlee opened her Christmas presents. She got lots of pretty dresses, new dolls, a pair of roller skates, and pretty things to put her hair. But in none of those boxes was what she really needed, her parents love._

_Greenlee never told anyone but this was the last time she ever believed in Santa Claus. She never asked him for anything ever again._

**2012**

Millicent stood in the door way of the study. Woody was sitting up on the couch sleeping. Greenlee was curled up next to him. Millicent was also thinking about that Christmas. Things had changed after that. Woody had tried to get Mary to be a better mother but instead when Greenlee started Kindergarten Roger and Mary enrolled her in a Boarding School and shipped her off during the school year. The only time they saw Greenlee was during the summers.

Greenlee still got really good grades but she also started acting out. Millicent and Woody knew she was acting out because she wanted her parent's attention which they refused to give. Greenlee was still as sweet loving girl but she also started causing trouble to get people to love her and often times pushed them away.

Millicent hated what Mary had done to that sweet little girl. She had hoped when the truth came out about Jackson being the girls real father that Greenlee would finally experience the unconditional love of a parent but even Jackson proved that wasn't possible.

Just as fast as the power went out last night the flickered on just then. Millicent hated to do it but she knew she was going to have to wake up Greenlee and Woody. According to the reports on the portable radio the storm hadn't hit Pine Valley has hard as originally thought. Crews had already started working on moving the snow off the roads and all the roads around town would be open by noon.

Millicent knelt done next to the couch and kissed her husband softly on his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes. "There' the most beautiful woman on earth," he smiled up at her. She leaded into him and their lips met.

Moments later she pulled away from him. "Why don't you wake your granddaughter up while I make us a light breakfast. We need to get ready to leave as soon as the roads open."

"Greenlee, Greenlee, Greenlee" he whispered in her ear as he gently pushed on her shoulder. He hated to wake her up she was still looking pale and looked like she needed more sleep but he remembered her talking about having a interview with a magazine at Fusion.

She slowly stirred. She opened her eyes and smiled up at her grandfather, "Hey Gramps. Did I fall asleep on you? That couldn't have been comfortable."

"Oh you would be surprised. I enjoyed sleeping with you next to me all night. It reminded me of when you were a little girl." He smiled down at her. "Your Grams says that roads should be open soon. You may want to call Kendall and see if that interview you were talking about last night is till on."

"Thank Gramps" she said as he left her alone to call into Fusion.

"Hello, this is Kendall Slater" the person on the other line said.

"Hi Kendall it's Greenlee. I heard the roads would be open soon. Have we heard anything from Crimson about the interview?" she asked trying to stop the yawn she could feel coming across her.

"Yeah I talked to a Maxie Jones she said that Kate Howard had heard about the storm and pushed the interview back until after lunch. Can you make it in?"

"Of course I'll be there. They're almost done blowing out my grandparents drive way as soon as it's cleared out I'll be on my way in."

"Ok see you later today then" Kendall hung up.

Greenlee missed the days when she and Kendall would talk on the phone for hours about everything about nothing.

Greenlee ran upstairs and grabbed some of her clothes that she had left here the last time she spent the night. The water in the shower was really cold so she made it a quick shower. She had breakfast with her grandparents before saying goodbye and telling them to have fun on their trip.

Before she could walk out the door she noticed the rug by the front door. For the first time sense she was a little girl she noticed the dirty stain in the middle of the rug from that first trip to Pine Valley. She smiled at the fact that her Grandparents had kept that rug even though she ruined it.

"Bye Gramps. By Grams. Have a good trip I love you guys." She slammed the door to the mansion and climbed into her car she had to get to Fusion even though all she wanted to do was go and crawl into bed and sleep for the rest of winter.

**A/N Part 2 - I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have to say this is one of my fav. chapters to write. I've always thought about what Greenlee's childhood would be like and this gave me an oppertunity to imagine that. So the Christmas party was the A/U part. I was born in 1982 so I obviously didn't watch the show back then. I started watching the show in 2008. I had to make Bianca older than she is in the show and make her closer in age to Greenlee. I also put Jackson, Travis, and the Chandlers in Pine Valley before they were actually there on the show. For those who watched the show back then I know this is not true to the history of the show but I thought having characters I knew something about would make the story richer. As always thank you for taking the time to read my story. If you could I'd love it if you reviewed. I like reading what you think of my story and what's working. If there's something you don't like that's cool to let me know.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I took a break from this story during the last few weeks of AMC's run to enjoy the last few episodes then I started writing a new story and put this one on the back burner. This was my first AMC Fan Fiction and I have a specific place that I want to take the characters in this story so don't worry I am not giving up on this and will try and to update more often.**

**Chapter 18**

"Greenlee…Greenlee….Greenlee." Kendall gently pushed on the woman's shoulder. Her voice getting louder and louder as she tried to wake up her sleeping businesses partner.

The two had been on a conference call with the Editor and Owner of Crimson Magazine. They were writing a story about the success that Fusion was. Half way through the interview Kendall watched as Greenlee's eyes slowly closed. When Kate had asked Greenlee a question and the woman failed to respond Kendall knew the woman had fallen asleep. She had covered for the woman know that not only would the fact that a Co-Owner fell asleep in the interview embarrass Greenlee but also Fusion.

Now with the interview over Kendall pushed on her arm trying to wake her up.

Greenlee's eyes quickly shot open, "What? What was the question?" she asked into the phone not realizing she had slept through the interview. When there was no answer she turned towards Kendall.

"What happened Kendall?" She asked as she tried to get her bearings.

"What happened was you fell asleep during one of the most important interviews of our career." Kendall masked her concern for her former friend with anger.

"Sorry Kendall I guess with the storm I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." She lied.

Kendall looked at the woman she had once considered to be her sister with a concerned look. "Greenlee please don't take this the wrong way but you look horrible are you alright?"

"Wow Kendall. Why don't you just say I look like shit. I'm fine." Greenlee snapped back.

"No you're not. Greenlee we've worked together for a long time and never once even in the midst of losing Ryan and your child have you ever fallen asleep during an interview. I know you haven't been feeling well for awhile. You're as white as the snow that fell last night and has hard as you try to conceal them I can see the dark circles under your eyes."

"What the hell do you care Kendall. We're just business partners right we're not friends we're not family you've made that perfectly clear. So take your fake sympathy and concern and go to hell." She hoped that Kendall would get upset with her and drop the fact that she looked as sick as she felt.

Kendall was used to Greenlee's tricks. She could tell Greenlee was trying to distract her. It was true when the truth came out that Greenlee helped David escape after the whole Jane / Erica fiasco Kendall had told her that she hated her. She had begged her to leave the company to stay the hell away from her. She had hurt Greenlee more than she meant to when she told her that she hated her and that she wasn't her almost sister or best friend because if she was she would never have helped David. But now as she saw just how sick Greenlee had gotten over the last few months her heart soften for the woman. As mad at her as she was Kendall didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"Greenlee look I really am worried about you. I've never seen you so pale not even when you were dying from that poisonous plant. Sure we're not friends but I still think you should see a Doctor." Kendall hoped Greenlee would look past the hurt and anger and see that she did care about her.

"I'm fine Kendall. Like I said save your fake sympathy and don't worry about me." Greenlee got up and walked out of Fusion leaving Kendall to worry.

Greenlee sat in her SUV her head resting on the steering wheel. She had climbed into her BMW with every intention of speeding away but once she climbed behind the wheel a wave of nausea had washed over her. Soon after she was hit with the worst headache she had had in weeks.

She slowly lifted her head and pulled down the visor from the vehicles ceiling. She opened up the window and looked back at herself. Her once bright and lively brown eyes were dull. The fire they once had had been put out by whatever this sickness was. Her face was as pale as Kendall had said. But it was the dark circles around her eyes that scared her the most. She had slept for more than 12 hours last night you couldn't tell from those circles. It almost looked like someone had given her two black eyes.

She took a deep breath in and out. She couldn't ignore what this illness was doing to her anymore. Kendall was right it wasn't like her to fall asleep in the middle of the interview. She grabbed her purse and started digging through it. She threw tubes of lipstick on to the passenger seat. She dug her wallet out and threw that next to the lipstick. Finally she found what she was looking for.

Greenlee pushed the numbers into her cell phone and listened as the echo of the ringing moved through her ears.

"Good Afternoon Pine Valley Hospital how can I help you?" a chirpy voice answered.

"Yes this is Greenlee Smythe and I'd like to make a doctor's appointment."

"Ok what are your symptoms?" The Medical Assistant listened closely as Greenlee described her symptoms and how long she had been experiencing them. She may not have been a doctor but she knew what those symptoms could me and looked for the next available appointment wanting to get the voice on the other line in as soon as possible. "Ok Ms. Smythe I have an appointment with Dr. Jake Martin in half an hour."

Greenlee's heart raced as the voice suggested she see Jake. She had hoped for someone who didn't know her someone who didn't hate her. "Are there anything other appointments? I don't think I can make that one?"

She could hear typing in the background and listened as the voice told her the only other opening was in an hour with Dr. Angie Hubbard. Greenlee willingly took that appointment knowing that Angie wouldn't treat her any differently after what had happened with David and would put her personal feelings aside and help find out what was wrong.


	19. Chapter 19

Greenlee sat in the parking lot of PVH. She needed to go in soon or she would be late for her appointment. As the clock moved closer and closer to the hour she tried to convince herself to go in. It should be simple you just walk in and tell them who your appointment is with then go in for you appointment. It should have been so simple but given recent events in her life it didn't seem so easy.

Greenlee pulled her cell phone out contemplating cancelling the appointment and calling a clinic in Llanview or even Center City. She had no ties to those people. The doctors and nurses didn't know the decisions she had made.

She wasn't ashamed for helping David. Her family and friends might hate her right now or even forever but what David had done didn't deserve a prison sentence or even a trial. He had saved people lives her life included but people here would never understand that or accept it.

Without dialing the phone she hid it away in her purse again. There was something wrong with her she couldn't deny it any more. The exhaustion despite sleeping for hours, the cold that wouldn't seem to go away, whether it was a hormone imbalance or depression or something else she couldn't ignore this anymore. She couldn't go out of town because of the snow and she couldn't keep put it off. Taking a deep breath she opened the car door and walked in to the hospital.

Angie looked up from her computer at the clock on the wall. She rubbed her tired eyes she had been going over hospital reports for hours. As Chief of Staff she was responsible for every Doctor, Nurse, Orderly, and Patient in this hospital. She recalled how easy Joe Martin had made this job look he never seemed to get behind or have a problem finding a balance between paperwork and patient care.

These days Angie was seeing few and fewer patients as the paper work on her desk grew more and more. There always seemed to be a decision for her to make or a fire to put out. If the nurses weren't threatening to strike then the janitorial staff was. Budget cuts meant she had to cut staff somewhere but the question always remained where were people needed the least. Angie hadn't become a doctor to worry about the bureaucracy she wanted to help people.

As the clock moved closer to the hour she let out a sigh of relieve. No matter how busy she got the last few hours of her day were always spent on the floor either talking with the staff about things they needed or she would see a patient or two.

With all the paperwork put on the back burner for the day Angie made her way to the main floors nurses' station. She smiled upon seeing Jake visiting with Amanda and Trevor.

"Hi guys. Hey Trevor!" Angie reached up and gave the small boy in Amanda arm a high five. She inwardly thought about how big he was getting and how much he looked like Jake.

"Hey Angie!" Amanda gave the older woman a hug. "How have you been we don't see much of you and Jesse anymore."

"I know between the police station and the hospital we barely have time for each other let alone to see our friends. I can't wait for cold and flu season to be over give us all here a little break.

"Oh please like the big bad Chief of Staff would bother herself with a simple case of the cold." Jake joked with Angie has he placed his arm around his friend.

"Watch it Dr. Martin or you'll be on bed pan duty for a week." There were perks to being Chief after all.

"Oh wow look at the time Ang. No appointments for me I think I'll go enjoy a nice lunch with my beautiful wife."

Angie felt crestfallen at hearing Jake didn't have any appointments. Doctors got first dibs on patients she was only called in when they were all full. She was really hoping to see a patient or two today. She needed a quick reminder on why she was here. "Alright Baby I guess Bed Pans can wait."

"Dr. Hubbard your 12 o'clock appointment is here." A young nurse interrupted the mindless banter and handed Angie a patient's chart.

"Well look who's down here scamming patients for herself. Why don't you let us lowly doctors down here take care of this." Jake took the chart from Angie telling her he would see her patient.

"Don't make me pull rank on you Doctor. Your wife and son are here to see you and I could use a distraction." She held out her hand as Jake graciously gave her back the chart.

"Yes ma'am" Jake gave her a small salute, "Thanks Ang." Jake walked over to his wife and began to guide her away from the other doctor towards the elevator.

"You're welcome baby. I'll catch up with you later." As Jake walked away with his family Angie turned back to the nurse. "What do we have?"

"The patient is in exam room 4." The nurse walked with Angie as she began to explain the symptoms. Angie took notes on the chart as the two of the walked down the log hallway.

Before entering the room Angie wrote a few preliminary tests that would need to be run and then entered the room. She looked up from the chart and was surprised to find Greenlee Smythe sitting before her.

"Greenlee?" Angie was shocked. She had seen Greenlee around town but hadn't talked to the girl in months. Greenlee's actions after the truth about David came out had shocked them all. "What are you doing here?" Angie finally asked without think about bedside manner.

Greenlee could help but notice the look on the Doctors face. Her assumption that Angie would put aside the past and treat her was wrong. She was obviously the last person Angie wanted to see right now. The room sat quite for a moment as the Doctor and patient stared at one another.

Finally Greenlee broke the silence as she climbed of the exam table she'd been told to wait on. "This was a bad idea. I'm sorry to waste your time Dr. Hubbard. I'll just make an appointment in Llanview when the snow is cleaned up."

Angie noticed for the first time the girls pale skin and how tired she really looked. She hadn't meant to seem insensitive when she saw Greenlee it was just that was the last person she expected to see. "Greenlee wait. I'm sorry."

Greenlee turned back towards the Doctor. "Are you sure Angie? I can go somewhere else."

"Now listen to me no matter what has happened in the past I'm still a doctor. If you're ok with it I'd like to help." With that the two put any past differences behind them. Angie explained the initial battery of test she was ordering. They both waited patiently as the nurse drew what felt like a gallon of blood.

With the nurse off to the lab Greenlee explained everything Angie. How she was feeling that she had originally attributed the symptoms to stress. "When I fell asleep at Fusion during a meeting today I knew I something was wrong. I've never fallen asleep at work before. I didn't even know I did until I felt Kendall shaking my arm."

Angie thought carefully for a moment, "We'll wait for the blood test but I given what's gone on the last few months for you I would say the stress complied with what's been a very difficult cold and flu season you're probably just run down. I'm going to prescribe a regimen of Iron and B12 that should help with your lack of energy. I want you to schedule an appointment with me two weeks from now and we'll see how your feeling and go over the results of the test's I ordered."

With the prescription in hand Greenlee thank Angie for seeing her and made her way to the nurses' station.

"Beep Beep Beep Beep" the constant ringing of her alarm clock woke Greenlee up with a startle. She felt just as tired as she had when she saw Angie almost two weeks ago. If she was being honest with herself she felt worse than she had since she first started feeling ill. She hadn't expected a immediate cure but she didn't expect to feel worse.

She rolled over in the king size bed and slapped the alarm clock silencing it. She was usually up the first time the alarm sounded but lately she had become close friends with the snooze button. Something in her said if she just got 5 more minutes of sleep she would feel better. After playing the 5 minute game for 5 minute's too long she finally rolled out of bed wishing she hadn't made her doctor's appointment for so early in the morning but she wanted to get it over with and get on with her day.

Angie entered the hospital early knowing she had a laundry list of appointments and meetings. She flipped the light on to her office and noticed a file sitting on her desk. "Great why can't I come in once and have nothing needing my attention right away." She thought as she sat down in front of her computer.

Without opening the file she proceeded to turn on the computer and start her morning routine. She read through a list of emails and sent out almost double the amount she received.

With her all her emails answered she moved to her list of things to do that day. First thing that morning was a meeting with the hospital board followed by an Patient Appointment then a meeting with the Department heads. Before lunch she had penciled in a meeting with a Pharmaceutical rep. Realizing what she was reading her eyes fell back to her 9 o'clock. The name Greenlee Smthye was written boldly under the 9 a.m. time slot.

As she recalled setting up the follow up appointment the thought entered her mind that she still had not seen the results of the girl's blood tests. She reached quickly for her phone ready to call down to the lab and tear into the tech's when the name on the file caught her eye. Her assistant must have put Greenlee's file on her desk the night before knowing Angie would want to see them first thing.

Angie opened the manila folder and began reading through the charts and results. When she got to the diagnosis that the tech's came to she looked up from the paper a look of surprise evident on her face. Angie picked up her phone again and this time dialed quickly.

"Hi this is Dr. Hubbard. Listen I need you to cancel my morning meetings with the exception of my 9 o'clock." She listened her assistance response. "Ok thank you." Next she dialed the number to the lap.

"Is Dr. Sigman in yet?" She asked the tech that answered the phone not waiting for pleasantries. She impatiently waited for the Doctor that was in charge of the lap to answer. "Dr. Sigman this is Angie Hubbard. I want to know why I didn't get the results of the Smythe case sooner."

"It was delivered when? And you didn't put a flag on it so my assistant would know to get it to me right away?"

"And your sure of the results? Ok can we run it again?" She heard is answer and hung up the phone. They had run the test three times kept running through her mind.


	20. Chapter 20

Greenlee pushed the door to the hospital open and felt the cool air on her face. "She's lying. She's wrong. It's not true." The same words ran through her head over and over again. She had listened as Angie explained the tests she had run and why each was so important. She had waited impatiently for an answer to what was ailing her but when she heard the words when she heard what Angie told her she didn't want to believe it.

It wasn't possible it couldn't be true. She had wanted to ask for second opinion, a third opinion, she wanted as many opinion's as she could get until someone told her the truth because Angie was lying she had to be.

Instead of asking for the second opinion she sat in the doctor's office not sure what to say. She looked down at her hands as Angie explained they had run the test over and over again each time came back with the same result.

The whole scene replayed in her mind over and over again as she raced out to her car doing everything she could do to hold back the tears. People could see her running through the parking lot looking upset but they couldn't see her cry. No she wouldn't let them see her cry.

She fell into the seat of her car and looked at herself in the rear view mirror. It felt like déjà vu just a few weeks ago she had stared at herself in the same mirror trying to gain the courage to ask for help and she stared into those same eyes this time the look in them haunted her as she allowed the tears to flow freely. She put her head down on the steering wheel and sobbed.

Angie's office faced the mountains that rested on the north side of town. She always enjoyed the scenery those mountains offered her a sense of peace in the hectic world of being a Doctor. Now she paid no mind to those snow covered mountains. She had watched as the small woman ran from the hospital doors through the parking lot. She now watched as the car sat completely still even with the driver tucked inside.

She prayed silently for the woman as she watched the car. She prayed for God's protection over her and prayed that she would come back and let her help her. Angie's eyes followed the car as it crept from its spot and raced through the parking lot. She turned from the window and made one last phone call to bring another doctor in who was more skilled to help with this case.

Greenlee raced through the streets of Pine Valley. Right now she didn't care if a cop pulled her over it would just make this day even better if they did. She didn't know where she was going as she turned down the familiar streets. She passed by the Fusion offices. She sped past her own building not stopping not wanting to be alone in her house. Before she knew it she found herself on a street she hadn't been on for months. She knew this street better than any other. At the end of the road set apart from all the other family homes was her former best friend's house. She had spent hours and hours in that house laughing and crying with Kendall.

As much as she wished for the comfort of a friend that wasn't the house she desperately needed to be in right now. Two houses down from where she had abruptly stopped her car was Jackson's house…her father's house.

Her eyes were fixed on the large two story house he had bought years ago when he was still married to Erica. There were enough room for all their children to come and stay for awhile. There was a playroom where all the cousins could play. The living room could hold all of them plus the overgrown Christmas tree's he put up every year. She had missed this house this past Christmas. Standing in front of the Christmas tree with him as the lights danced across their faces. Watching the kids tear open their gifts.

She wanted nothing more to go into that house right now and have her father hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok.

The red door of the Montgomery house opened as Jackson and Erica exited their home. Neither of them saw the woman in the black car her eyes fixed on them. They climbed in their car never seeing her climb out of the car and walk up to the house.

Greenlee carefully put her key into the front door. She hadn't been welcomed into this house in months but he had never asked her for the key back and she had never thought to give it back. She entered the house and felt the warm air greet her. She could smell the faint scent of the breakfast still linger over the house hold. The sound of her heels clicked on the hardwood floors as she approached the fire place.

Her hand ran across the mantle as she stared into the pictures that covered the mantle. Jackson had always been sentimental when it came to his family. Pictures had always covered his walls. She looked into the smiling faces of everyone at Christmas. The next picture had been taken in January. Reggie had graduated from Law School and Jackson had his arm wrapped around his son's shoulders his smile seemed to stretch across his entire face. Next was a picture of Lilly with her latest award from MIT. Picture after picture showed the people he cared most about in the world. She couldn't find herself in a single one of them. Just as she was ready to give up on him and accept that she had lost her place in his life she saw the black frame hidden behind all the others. She picked up the frame and saw her own face smiling back at her.

The picture had been taken last year on Valentine's Day at her wedding to Ryan. She ran her finger across Jackson's face as he stared back at her. She looked down at her own smiling face as she stood proudly with her father.

She pulled the frame close to her heart as she sunk into the couch. "I need you Daddy. I can't go through this alone. Please Daddy I have Cancer."


	21. Chapter 21

The frail woman's body lay motionless on her father's couch. Her arms wrapped around a black frame two faces smiling outwards into the still room. She had come here to feel close to her father but was left with the same emptiness she constantly felt.

Greenlee's eyes slowly opened her eyes darting around the room as she wrapped her mind around where she was. Angie's soft words repeated in her mind over and over again, "I'm sorry Greenlee…I'm so sorry it's Cancer….cancer…cancer…"

"Cancer" that word struck fear in anyone who heard those words whether it was about themselves or someone they knew. And now Greenlee had heard those earth shattering words. Of all the things she thought could be wrong with her that was the one thing that had never crossed her mind and now she felt more alone than ever before.

Greenlee recognized the room she was laying in as her father's house. She had come here hoping to feel close to him. She wanted nothing more than to wait for him to come home and hold her in his arms and comfort her. To whisper in her ear that he would be there with her, that they would beat this together.

She sat up and looked back down at their smiling faces. Jackson had promised to love her forever to always be there for her no matter what but now things had changed. The one thing she had fear the most since finding out who's daughter she really was had come true. He had abandoned her just like her mother had just like her faux father had.

The soft ringing of her cell phone brought her out of her thoughts as she looked down at the caller ID. She flipped open the phone and placed it to her hear, "Hello?"

"Greenlee where the hell are you?" Kendall's angry voice screamed in her ear.

"Kendall…I told you I would be in late today. I'll be in before lunch." Greenlee answered.

"Before lunch? What the hell is going on with you Greenlee? It's two o'clock you were supposed to be here hours ago. Greenlee are you sure everything is ok?" Kendall's voice soften as concern for the other woman took over.

"Yes Kendall I'm fine. I guess I lost track of time. I'll be there soon."

"Don't bother. Just get your shit together and be here tomorrow we need to discuss the product launch"

"Alright I can't make it until 1 though I have an appointment in the morning."

"Fine just show up this time. You're the one who insisted on hanging around at least you can do your job." Kendall was growing annoyed with her once again.

"Kendall I'm sorry." Greenlee softly whispered as the sound of Kendall hanging up the phone came through Greenlee's cell phone.

Greenlee stood up and placed the frame back on the fire place mantel hiding it behind the pictures where she had found it. She took one last look around the room before leaving. She hadn't meant to fall asleep or be in her father's place for so long. She was lucky he hadn't come home to find her there he probably would have just told her how disappointed he was in her and how she was a failure as a daughter.

She closed and relocked the door. She had come here for comfort but left knowing she would never tell him about the Cancer. She wanted more than anything to have him back in her life but she didn't want him back because he pitied her. She wanted him to love her again but that would never happen, not now, not after he abandoned her.

Kendall stared at the picture on her office computer. Four happy faces stared back at her. Memories of how the company was founded moved through her mind. They had been unstoppable, her, Simone, Mia, and Greenlee. It started with an idea, Greenlee's idea, and had become one of the largest cosmetic companies in the world. She missed those carefree days sure that fought…a lot but they had built more than a company they had built a friendship that should have lasted forever.

"Hey Kendall…" Madison's voice interrupted Kendall's thoughts.

"Yeah Madison?" Kendall looked up from the computer screen quickly clicking the mouse to hide the picture she had been fixated on.

"Did you get a hold of Greenlee? Is she actually coming in today?" Madison didn't try to hire her annoyance.

"What? Oh yeah she finally picked up. Apparently she lost track of time she'll be in tomorrow afternoon." Kendall thought back to Greenlee's confused answers and the concern returned.

"Tomorrow afternoon? Way to procrastinate doesn't she realize how important this launch is?"

"I guess she has an appointment in the morning. Whatever she just needs to sign off on the contracts we really don't have to have her here." Kendall stood up from the desk picking up a file and walking away from Madison.

"Well you got one thing right Kendall." Madison watched Kendall turn around and noticed the questioning look on her face. "We don't need Greenlee here you know that as well as I do."

"Madison she owns half the company."

"She doesn't have to be. Kendall no one wants her here and lately sorry but she's been worthless. I heard about how she fell asleep during that interview with Crimson." Madison wanted Greenlee out of their lives probably more than most the two had competed over men and cosmetics ever since the fashionista came back from the dead.

"Look Madison I know Greenlee's been well off lately and yeah I hate having her here it's a constant reminder how she chose David over her friends and family but she owns the shares I can't force her out of here."

"Sure you can…" Madison sat down in the seat that belonged to Greenlee and motioned for Kendall to do the same. Madison leaned into the other woman and spoke softly, "Get the board to approve buying up enough shares to put you back in charge then have the board kick her out. Sure she'll maintain some ownership in the company but not enough to matter she'll have no choice but to pack up her stuff and get out of dodge."

"And what would be in it for you Madison?" Kendall wasn't dumb she knew Madison had an ulterior motive for getting Greenlee out of Fusion.

"What we all want Greenlee out of our lives."

Jackson and Erica entered their home hand in hand. They had spent the day finalizing wedding plans. As summer quickly approached they grew more and more excited for their wedding. As the door slammed closed Erica excused herself to go up stairs and freshen up.

Jackson picked up the newspaper and carried it over to the couch quickly dropping down into the soft cushions. As his eyes moved across the words on the front page he was overcome with a feeling that something wasn't right.

He glanced around the room trying to find something out of place something missing. He found nothing wrong with the familiar room but could not shake the feeling inside of him. He picked himself off the couch and walked around the room trying to find the source of his discomfort. Everything appeared to be in its place nothing missing or moved from what he could tell. He brushed his hand across the mantel as he looked down at the faces of his family. He picked up the picture hidden in the back.

He thought back to leaving the house with Erica earlier how in the corner of his eye he saw a car that was similar to that of his daughter. That must be it he thought to himself seeing that car had brought up old feeling regarding Greenlee. He would never admit it to anyone else but he missed her deeply. He often was ashamed of his actions. He looked down at her smile…that smile that was so similar to his own. As much as missed his daughter in his mind the woman that had helped David wasn't his daughter the daughter he missed was the one he saw in this picture.

"Jackson?" Erica's voiced moved down the stairs as she rejoined him. Jackson quickly hid the picture again not wanting Erica to see him with it. Erica hated Greenlee and had no idea Jackson was still holding on to a small part of her.

Greenlee opened the door to her penthouse the light from the hallway casting an eerie glow across the room. She had grown accustomed to coming home to a dark and empty home but now she felt the emptiness deep inside her soul. She didn't want to be alone right now she needed someone anyone to be there with her to hold her and tell her what to do.

Next to her phone was a jewelry box. At one point this box had held a small hand gun inside of it. She had tried to get to it the night Vanessa had attacked her but the woman had never given her the chance. Maybe if she had grabbed for the gun instead of the phone he would still be with her. She had used that gun instead to get back at Donald Steele. Now the box held an address book. All the people she once considered family were in this book. She flipped the book to the back cover. There tapped to the back was a blank piece of paper. On the side facing inward was a phone number.

She knew all she had to do was call the number or send a text and he would be here as fast as he could. When David sent her the locket that was safely rested around her neck he had also sent her this number. She was the only one who had the number. He had told her if she ever got in any trouble he would be there. She wanted desperately to use the number right then to call him and tell him what Angie had said.

Instead of calling him she turned the pages and found the number to her lawyer. She quickly told the lawyer want she wanted to do with Fusion and her will and asked if he could have everything ready by the next afternoon.

She then carried the phone over to her couch knowing what the next call needed to be. She hesitantly dialed the number to PVH and asked for Dr. Hubbard. As she sat on hold she silently begged for the doctor to pick up the phone before she gave up the courage to face this head on.

"Ms. Smythe I'm sorry Dr. Hubbard has gone home for the day." The friendly nurses voice said on the other line.

Not wanting to lose her nerve Greenlee quickly punched another number in the phone and listened as the other line rung.

"Hello?" A familiar voice picked up.

"Um yeah Hi is Angie there?"

"May I ask whose calling?" The rough man's voice asked.

"Uh this is Greenlee…Greenlee Smythe…" she said as if the doctor knew more than one Greenlee.

"Greenlee? What the hell do you want with my mother? Want to rub it in that the man that cost her her eyesight got away with your help? Leave her the hell alone." Frankie's voice chastised her in anger.

"Franklin Quinten Hubbard!" Angie's angry voice shouted at him as she heard what he was saying to the caller on the other line. "Now I know I raised you better than to talk to anyone like that."

"Mom you don't need to talk to her…"

"Give me the phone son and don't you dare ever let me hear you talk to anyone like that ever again." Angie grabbed the phone from her son putting it to her ear, "Greenlee?"

Greenlee was relieved to hear the doctor take her call, "Hi Angie I'm sorry to call you at home."

"It's ok. Give me a second to get somewhere we can talk in private." Angie gave her son a disgusted look as she walked into the study. "How are you doing Greenlee?" Angie asked knowing how ridiculous her question was.

Greenlee laughed, "I don't know. I don't know what to think or how to feel. I'm scared." She quietly admitted.

"I know you are baby." Angie felt for the woman on the other line.

"Dr. Hubbard I was wondering if I could come by your office tomorrow and talk about my options."

Angie was relieved to hear the woman ask for help, "Of course I've already cancelled my appointments hoping you would change your mind. Why don't you come by first thing tomorrow morning."

"I'll be there." Greenlee let out a sigh as she made the first step to fighting this awful disease "Thank you Angie."

"You're welcome baby." Angie hung up the phone and made a quick phone call to the hospital's best oncologist asking him to be a part of the meeting the following morning.

With the Doctor on board Angie walked back in to the living room to rejoin Frankie, Randi, and a recently arrived Jesse.

"What the hell did Greenlee want Mom?" Frankie quickly asked worried about his mother.

"Greenlee?" Jesse asked a confused.

"Yeah Greenlee called Angie a few minutes ago. Frankie didn't want to give her the phone but your wife insisted on talking to her." Randi chimed in answering for the doctor.

"Well Angie what did she want?" Jesse asked ready to call the woman up and give her a piece of his mind if she was harassing his wife.

Angie thought or a second quickly coming up with an excuse as to why the young woman would be calling her. "She wanted to apologize for her role in my going blind. She said she's felt bad for awhile that when she and David bought the hospital he let things get so run down."

"Well it's about time." Jesse said gruffly.

The moon hung high over Pine Valley the air was still. The entire town was quite as its resident's had turned in for the night. Greenlee had spent the better part of the night tossing and turning in her bed. For the first time in months she couldn't sleep her body begged for rest but her mind was racing.

The sound of water crashing grew louder and louder with each step up the falls. She hadn't been here in years the pain of losing him always intensified when she was here. She sat on the edge of the falls watching as the water fell quickly letting out a loud scream as it met the rocks and water below. She could jump right now and avoid any pain. She would be with him in just a few short moments.

"Why Leo? Why would you make me come back here? I could have been with you months ago we could be happy right now. Why would you send me back if this was going to happen?"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Sorry this is a little late I had to work and didn't get to write until after. Thank you to those who have reviewed the last few chapters I was worried that given how long I took to update this story may have lost readers and I was finishing it just for me. Hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter.**

The penthouse was dark the only light came from the sun shining through the blinds. The hall's were quite there was no sound of shoes clicking as there was most mornings. The bed was made perfectly no evidence that anyone had been there during the night.

The overlook was empty. The bridge had been repaired years ago a new guard installed. There was no evidence of the tragedy that had taken place here years ago. The water moved swiftly as had always done. A sign on the edge of the over looked warned visitors to use caution near the edge. The fall from the top to the rapids below was over 100 feet a drop no one could survive.

Angie sat in her office alone staring at the clock over the door. Greenlee was supposed to be there ten minutes ago. She had tried calling the girls phone but had only gotten her voice mail it never even rang. She called the penthouse but the line only beeped over and over again telling the caller the line was busy.

She turned to look out the windows behind her surveying the parking lot below her. She watched every car that entered and left hoping to see the woman's car pull in. Everyone woman that walked across the lot she paid close attention to but none of them were her.

The seconds ticked by slowly as she contemplated what to do next. Would Greenlee try and hurt herself? Could she have been in an accident on her way over? Every possible scenario rushed through her mind as she watched the clock. She picked up her phone only to drop it back in its cradle seconds later.

As the minutes stretched on it grew closer to the time that they were supposed to meet with the oncologist. Right on time she heard a soft knock and called for the doctor to enter even though the patient was nowhere to be seen.

The door swung open and the soft clicks of a pair of shoes entered the room, "Sorry I'm late Doctor Hubbard."

Angie looked up quickly at the sound of the young woman's voice. "Oh thank God. I was worried you changed your mind."

Greenlee walked into the Doctor's Office slowly closing the door behind her. "I wasn't sure I was going to come.

Angie noticed Greenlee's appearance the girl looked like she hadn't slept all night, her usually pristine hair was thrown up into a messy pony tail, and she had never seen her in a T-Shirt and Jeans let alone jeans covered in what looked like mud. "Did you sleep at all last night?" the doctor finally asked.

The room was silent as the younger woman sat down in the chair across from the doctor's desk. "No I tried. Its funny any other night I'd be fighting to stay awake."

"It doesn't look like you were home last night…" Angie tried to sound like she was prying in the girls life.

"No…I went to the falls." Greenlee admitted.

"The falls? Why there?'

"I wanted to be close to Leo. To ask him why…" She stopped not sure how much details she wanted to share.

"Why what Greenlee?" The doctor prodded worried about her mental state.

"Angie when you lost Jesse did you ever talk to him? Dream about him?"

"All the time. Jesse was always with me. When I was in trouble or scared he was there to guide me. I know now was my subconscious but it felt like it was Jesse at the time."

"Do you remember after the car accident talking about dreams?"

"Of course. You wanted to know if they were real. I told you I believed they were. What's bringing this back up hun?"

"The night of my accident…when I was in the coma….I saw Leo." Greenlee had a dazed look on her face a smile washed over her at the memory of the time she spent with Leo. "It was so real Angie I could feel him…he smelled the same way he did the last time we were together. His kiss…his kiss was the same. He held me so tightly while we danced I almost couldn't breathe." Greenlee closed her eyes thinking about Leo's touch.

Angie watched the young woman before her. She saw a lot of herself in Greenlee. It had been the same for her when Jesse was gone dreams that felt so real that they just had to be. A soft wind that old you the man you loved was happy for you. "Greenlee…?"

'It felt so real Angie. Everything he said was pure Leo. I had him back for a little while at least. When I woke up and I was back home I was so worried I had just dreamed him that he really hadn't come to me until we talked and you told me that it could be real." A tear streaked down her face.

"Greenlee what did Leo say to you?" Angie was beginning to understand why Greenlee had made the decision that had changed her life.

"He told me it was my choice to live or die but he asked….he asked me…to go back…for David." Greenlee paused, "David's not so bad you know? He doesn't mean to hurt people. He didn't save everyone to control them like everyone thinks."

"His father?" Angie asked remember hearing about David's father's suicide.

Greenlee's head nodded, "David couldn't save his father or his daughter's. Everyone thinks David wants to play God…but Angie he wants to give people hope he doesn't want anyone go through the pain he's felt. But, no one seems to understand that. Leo asked me to help him. Leo reminded me not just how David saved me but why he saved so many people. I couldn't let David go to jail…he saved me…he saved Zach.

I didn't want to hurt anyone especially my family but I couldn't let Jackson and Ryan or your husband go after him. You and I both know if anyone else had done what David did they would be a hero not the villain."

Part of Angie agreed with Greenlee. The girl was right had a stranger done what David had done hiding their loved one's until they were well enough to go home would have been welcomed to Pine Valley. The problem was David had watched the people left behind grieve their loved ones. Angie was beginning to see why Greenlee had done what she did and her heart softened for the young girl and the difficult decision she had to make. "So you helped David even though you knew what could happen?"

The blonde girls head nodded up and down, "I love my father very much Angie. I have so many friends and family here that I care about but I'm sorry they were wrong. Helping David was the right thing to do."

"So what happened last night?" Angie came back to their original conversation.

"I needed to talk to Leo. I don't understand why Leo would ask me to help his brother. How could he do that knowing…knowing what was going to happen." Greenlee's eyes stung with a fresh round of tears. "Why would he let me go through that if this was going to happen." She whispered.

"Oh baby…" Angie rushed around her desk. Kneeling in front of the other woman she reached out to her pulling her into a tight embrace.

Angie realized in that moment just the amount of pain Greenlee was in. She had spent the last six months completely alone. Her own father had all but disowned her. The entire turned had turned their backs on her and now…now she was facing the fight of her life.

Angie held the younger woman giving her the first human touch she had felt in months. Finally giving Greenlee a small taste of love and affection she had so desperately needed for months.

With the tears she had held in for months finally spent Greenlee and Angie began to talk about the diagnosis and what Greenlee's options where.

"Angie how sure are you that I have…that I have….Cancer…" Greenlee barely managed to say the most ugly word someone could hear.

"We did a CBC which looks at your blood. It tells us everything from the amount of iron in your system to any drugs a patient might be taking. Your blood test showed an increase in your white blood cells. In the amount your blood had the only possibility was cancer….further tests of your blood was able to narrow it down to Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia. It's not common in adults but there are a number of cases a year." Angie tried keeping everything in terms Greenlee would understand.

"And there's no chance someone made a mistake? Maybe counted wrong or mixed up a sample?" Greenlee didn't want to question the ethics of the hospital but needed to know for sure of the diagnosis.

"As I told you before we ran the test three times to make sure there wasn't any mistakes made. But there is another test we can do to confirm the diagnosis."

Greenlee looked up at Angie and without words let the Doctor know she was interested.

"We could do a Bone Marrow Aspiration and Bone Marrow Biopsy. That would tell us conclusively that the blood tests weren't wrong."

"OK so when do we do that?"

"Today?"

"Today?" Greenlee was surprised by the quickness.

"I've already talked to Dr. Harper, he's the hospitals top Oncologist. He'll be your doctor. He's already made time to do the test."

"And what happens? Would it take long?" Greenlee asked.

"The test takes about 20 minutes. You could go home today and wait for the results."

"How long until we knew?"

"Generally we get the results take two days for us to get back. Given the results of your blood tests both Dr. Harper and I agreed that the test should be rushed. We would have an answer tonight."

"That quick?" Greenlee's head was spinning everything was happening so fast. "And if it comes back…" She paused. "If it comes back that I have cancer, what next?"

"When would we start treatments?"

Greenlee nodded her head.

"Tomorrow." Angie answered bluntly.

The room was quite as the woman inhaled deeply. "Tomorrow?" Greenlee was scared.

"Greenlee I'm sorry but with a disease like Cancer especially Leukemia every moment counts. The sooner we get you started on Chemo the better." Angie who had taken as seat next to the younger woman placed her hand softly on the other hand next to her.

"Greenlee if the test confirms what I fear to be true you're going to have a rough time for awhile. The drugs we're going to give you are very strong. You'll feel sicker than you ever have. You'll have no appetite some days other's nothing will seem to fill you up. The drugs will make you very weak. You'll be more tired that you have been the last few months. You'll probably lose your hair." Angie noticed the look of pure fear and terror on her face, "I don't want to scare you Greenlee I'm sorry but you have to know what you up against."

Angie paused not sure how the woman would respond to her next suggestion, "Greenlee…you need to tell Jackson."

"No!" Greenlee yelled almost instantly. "Angie no one can know about this especially Jackson."

"Greenlee you're going to need help. When we start the chemo we'll keep you in the hospital as we see how your body responds but honey once your release you'll still receive a steady regiment of chemo. You need someone to bring you here and take you home. You need someone that can be at home with you when you're to sick or weak to take care of yourself.

Honey I know you've always been independent but this disease I'm sorry but it strips you of everything you know while we try and get you into remission."

"I won't tell Jackson. And you can't tell him either or anyone else. I'll hire a nurse if I have to but no one can know."

"Greenlee your father would want to know. He would want to be there for you." Angie knew Jackson well enough to know he would put aside what had happened if he knew what his daughter was facing.

"No Angie and that's final. I won't have my father come back into my life because he pities me. When he's ready to forgive me I'll…I'll be here waiting." She said confidently. She had convinced herself the night before she was going to beat this cancer she would not let it beat her.

"Greenlee I think your making a mistake. You need people around you…"

"I told you I would hire a nurse!" Greenlee interrupted her.

Angie shook her head, "Sweetie it's not just to help you when you're sick. You need people beside you fighting with you telling you they love you. Your mental health is just as important as your physical health."

"Angie I appreaciate what you're saying but it's not going to happen. Please respect my decision."

"Ok. I don't agree with you but this is your call when you're ready to tell your family we'll tell them."

"We'll?" Greenlee looked at the doctor questioningly.

"Yes…we'll. Greenlee I won't let you go through this alone. I won't be your primary doctor but I will be one of the doctor's on your case. I'll be with you every step of the way. And it's not because I pity you it's because I care about you…"

"Thank you" Greenlee chocked back the words grateful to have someone want to be with her.

Half an hour later Greenlee found herself lying on a bed in the Oncology ward. Angie had introduced her to Dr. Harper, who was a middle age woman who had a comforting nature about her that Greenlee quickly felt drawn to. Dr. Harper had led the two women to an exam room where she was going to do the Bone Marrow Biopsy.

Angie stayed with Greenlee as the other Doctor gave her a shot in her back to dull the pain. She held the girls hand as the doctor inserted the large needle that was used to take the Bone Marrow Aspiration. Angie ran her hair through the girls hair like she would her own child as the final needle was inserted taking a sample of the bone marrow to be biopsied. She watched as Greenlee closed her eyes tightly as she felt the pressure of the needle.

With both samples taken Angie comforted Greenlee telling her how strong she was. She stayed with the woman until the pain medication wore off and walked the woman to her car as they awaited the final test results.


	23. Chapter 23

"Marissa? We're home!" Bianca ushered the children into the home she shared with Marissa. The two had skated around their feelings for months before finally admitting to each other how much they cared for….no loved the other. Now with their family blended it seemed like they had never been apart from the other.

"Hi guys!" Marissa came into the living room greeting her girl friend and their children.

"Mommy can I go over to Tommy's to play video games? He got the new Basketball game for Play station. His mommy said I could go over." AJ begged giving Marissa a pleading look.

"Sorry buddy not tonight." Marissa pulled her son next to her giving him a hug.

"AWE MOM! How come!" AJ pouted.

"Uncle Jack and Erica along with Aunt Kendall, Uncle Zach, and the boys are coming over for dinner." Marissa explained, "Now go upstairs put your backpack away and change your clothes. Your cousins should be here soon you guys can play in the back yard until dinner is ready."

Marissa and Bianca watched as Miranda and AJ stormed up the stairs, Gabby close behind as she begged them to wait for her.

As the sounds of door's closing and book's dropping to the ground erupted Bianca pulled Marissa close to her giving the other woman a tight embrace before their lips met.

"How was your day baby?" Marissa asked.

"Good. Things at the Miranda Center are running smoothly. How was your day?" Bianca sat down on the couch pulling Marissa down with her.

"Boring. Being a lawyer for Cortland Enterprises isn't as fun as I hoped. They have so many people on staff I spend most of my day's filing briefs. At least I was able to come home early today and get everything ready. The table's set, the roast is in the oven. We just need your family."

"Oh shoot! I forgot to tell you to set a place for Ryan, Madison, and Emma. Kendall called me earlier. She had invited Ryan thinking he might be lonely at home."

"So I take he and Madison are together again?" Marissa questioned.

"Apparently…." Bianca simply stated.

"Now I don't care for your cousin you know that but man that was awfully fast don't you think? Did he even really love her?"

"I don't question Ryan anymore when it comes to love. He move's at his own pace." Bianca shrugged. "Did you say you made a Roast?" Bianca smiled at the other woman as she looked towards the kitchen.

"YES! And don't even think of going in there and trying to take some before everyone gets here." Marissa laughed as Bianca pouted.

"Awe come on 'Rissa I'm hungry." She smiled at her girlfriend innocently.

"Yeah well you can wait like everyone else." Marissa stood to go check on dinner.

Bianca quickly wrapped her arms around the other woman pulling down on to her lap, "What if I'm not hungry for dinner?" she whispered seductively.

Marissa laughed at her, "Get your mind out of the gutter Ms. Montgomery our children are upstairs…and awake…" she winked.

"Our children….I love when you say that." Bianca smiled thinking about how lucky they were. Three beautiful healthy children. A house with room for their family to grow. The only thing that would make their life better would be if JR wasn't a part of their lives. She hated that every other weekend he came into their home and took their son for a couple of days.

JR Chandler jogged through Pine Valley. Most night's he would work out in the gym at the mansion but tonight something made him change his routine.

It was unseasonably warm out tonight and he enjoyed the fresh air around him. The sounds of his running shoes hitting the pavement was covered by the sound of the music blasting in his ears.

With each step forwared JR began to think about the drastic turn his life had taken. Just a few years ago he was fighting a battle with Cancer he was sure he would lose. He found himself deeply in love with his wife's sister. They had fallen in love and he made the mistake of asking her to adopt his son.

Shortly after he beat Cancer he found himself chasing after Annie Chandler. He smiled thinking about her. She had always been a firecracker he wished she hadn't gone crazy or maybe things would have turned out differently. Sadly though she had lost her sense of reality and though kidnapping your own daughter, again, was a good idea. Once again JR had found himself alone. He tried getting Marissa to love him again...instead she fell in love with Bianca Montgomery.

Nothing made you feel like less of a man then the woman you claim to love dumping you for another woman. Sadly he had gone about that lose in the worst possible way. He gave up two years sobriety in once stupid second and then spiraled out of control. He had lost everything because of the alcohol, his wife, his son, his father, his job, and his home.

JR knew if Tad hadn't gotten Adam to come home he could be dead right now or have done something stupid in a alcohol rage, like shoot someone. Slowly JR was getting his life back. He was attending meetings again and not just for the alcoholism. He talked to a counselor weekly about his anger issues and his need to blame others for his short comings.

He had recently been granted joint custody of his son and was doing everything he could to repair his relationship with AJ. He had also been reinstated at Chandler Enterprises. While things were looking up JR still found himself near the top of everyone's shit on list. If it wasn't for Greenlee Smythe helping David Hayward he was sure he'd be at the top of the list.

As the most recent song ended JR stopped running needing to take a break. He looked around becoming more and more aware of his surroundings. He wasn't sure how or why but he had ended up at the Boat House.

The table at the Montgomery-Takser house was full. Laughter filled their home as they caught up on the day's events. Jackson had been given the honor of cutting the roast and serving everyone.

"So Mom…how are the wedding plans going?" Bianca turned to her mother. They were all becoming more and more excited as the wedding was quickly approaching. This time was sure to be the last time Erica Kane walked down the aisle…well they hoped.

"Good. Well ok not so well." Erica laughed as she noticed the look on Jackson's face.

"Uh oh are you getting cold feet mom?" Kendall joked.

"No girls your mother and I can't seem to agree on where to get married." Jackson chimed in.

"I want to get married in Charleston it's where Jackson grew up. Besides our destination wedding seemed to fare better than our Pine Valley wedding did." Erica referred to their wedding in Boca Rotan.

"Yeah but mom the last time we went somewhere for you to get married you were kidnapped by some lady who changed her appearance to look just like you." Bianca reminded her.

"That's exactly what I said." Jackson smiled at his niece. "I don't see why we can't just get married here in Pine Valley. It's where we met its where are friends and family are."

"I agree with Jackson." Zach put his two cents in.

"Yeah well I don't want any interruptions when I finally say I do.." Erica instantly stopped mid sentence. They tried as hard as they could to not bring up Greenlee and here she was bringing them right in the middle of family dinner.

"Erica I don't think Greenlee's going to interrupt your wedding again." Zach said quietly wanting to stick up for his friend in some small way. He had hated seeing what his family had done to her.

"You don't know that Zach. I'm sorry Jackson but Greenlee is unstable who knows what she is going to do." Erica noticed how uncomfortable Jackson was with the conversation.

"Look we'll make sure security is there. She…that…um she won't get in ok." Jack didn't want to think about his daughter. Forgetting her was easier when she was a part of their lives.

"Mom, Jack, I don't think you have anything to worry about..." Kendall interrupted.

"And why is that Kendall? Are you going to lock her up the day of my wedding? If you're not going to do that then you can't promise me she won't ruin my day." Erica argued.

"Honestly I'm not sure if Greenlee is going to be around for the wedding." Kendall finally admitted knowing she was going to have to explain what happened at Fusion that afternoon.

"What do you mean?" Zach instantly asked.

"Greenlee came into Fusion today. She's going to take a Leave of Absence from the company for an undisclosed amount of time." She started to explain.

"What?" Madison interrupted, "You didn't tell me that!"

"I didn't think I needed to Madison." Kendall spit out offended by Madison's insinuation. She knew Madison was gunning for a higher position at the company and didn't like her trying to assert any kind of authority.

"Why would Greenlee leave Fusion? She loves that company. It's all she as left here." Zach gave an accusing look at Jackson. Of all the people Zach was most ashamed of it was Jackson he didn't understand how a man could do that to his own flesh and blood.

"I don't know Zach she didn't tell me all the details. I think everything finally just got to her. The seclusion being ignored maybe the guilt of what she had done. Randi said she called Angie the other night to apologize."

"Oh please like she really meant it." Erica spit out.

"I don't know. I know what Greenlee did was wrong she hurt our family but I'm worried about her. She's never been late to work before and the last few months she's constantly late. She looks like she doesn't sleep at night."

"Not to mention falling asleep in an interview." Madison muttered.

"She fell asleep? In an interview?" Ryan finally joined the conversation about his ex-wife his own concern growing, "That's not like Greenlee."

"I know I asked her if she was ok if she needed any help but she's still the same stubborn Greenlee we all know she won't ask for help or admit when she's wrong."

"It's not like we've made it easy for her." Zach said with hate in his voice.

"Like that's our fault?" Erica looked at her son in law shocked by his defense of Greenlee. "Look I'm sorry but she made her own choices. If she's stressed out now because she feels guilty , then it serves her right. Actually this leave from Fusion maybe just thing we can use to get her out of town for good this time."

"What are you talking about Mom?" Bianca asked.

"Use this leave to vote her out of Fusion. Once she losses that she'll finally be out of our lives." Erica grew excited at the thought.

"I'm with Erica. I told you that before Kendall. It's time to get her out of Fusion she's not pulling her weight and now abandoning Fusion with no warning." Madison once again pushed Kendall to get rid of Greenlee.

Jackson listened as they thought of ways to get his daughter out of their lives. He stared out of window staying away from the conversation.

"From a personal stand point getting Greenlee out of Fusion seems like a good idea." Zach started as he took his eyes of Jackson not being able to stomach the other man, "But Kendall you're a smart business woman and from a business standpoint removing her is the worst thing you could do right now."

Erica and Madison looked at the man confused as to what the hell he was talking about.

"Look what makes Fusion so desirable? What sets it apart from companies like Revlon?" Zach asked.

"Our kick ass product line." Madison offered.

"Everyone has a kick ass product line." Zach responded almost mocking her. "It's Kendall and Greenlee that make Fusion different. Women see them and everything they've accomplished and they want that. Every time one of them has stepped away from the company the company as a whole sufferes.

When Michael took over sales declined as people were unsure who was in charge. When Greenlee left after the baby fiasco again sales took a nose dive. Sure they came back up but they could never touch the sales they had before. When Greenlee came back what happened?"

"Sales were better than ever" Kendall said meekly.

"Exactly. When you were in the coma Kendall and everyone heard about it decline again. When you were both gone the company struggled." Zach noticed the look on Erica's face. "Now Erica I know you ran the company and you got it back running again but it wasn't the same.

Every time Kendall and Greenlee are in charge and run the company as a team, whether they like each other or not the company does well. You remove Greenlee from the company and I'm telling you consumer confidence will go down and they'll find somewhere else to shop."

"Zach's right. Greenlee may be on leave but she's still Fusion." Kendall conceded.

Jackson finally turned back towards the family, "Why is Greenlee taking a leave Kendall?"

"I don't know Jack. She just said it was for personal reasons. Actually she had a contract drawn up I was wondering if you would make sure there were no crazy loop holes that will push me out."

Jackson agreed and took the contracts that Kendal retrieved.

"Kendall why don't I come back to work at Fusion while Greenlee is out?" Bianca offered knowing her sister was worried about running the company by herself.

"Thank Binx but you need to run the Miranda Center's."

"Well I was thinking maybe Marissa could take over I know she's bored at Cortland and this will give her a bit of excitement." Bianca looked over a Marissa begging her with her eyes to agree.

Marissa took the hint that Bianca offered. She knew her girlfriend was worried about her sister, "I think that's a great idea Binx!"

With everything figured out for the night they finished their dinner. As the hour grew later they began to say good night each preparing to return to their own houses.

Before Jackson could leave with Erica Zach pulled the older man aside. "Jack I'm only going to say this once and never bring it up again and I hope you 'll take what I say and maybe reconsider your stance…"

Jackson only nodded knowing he wasn't going to take Zach's words kindly.

"Jackson what you've done to your daughter you should be ashamed of." Zach simply stated before walking away from the older man.

It had been hours since she had told Kendall she was taking a break from Fusion. Kendall hadn't taken the news well she had yelled at Greenlee for abandoning the company and leaving everything for her to do.

Kendall never asked her why she was leaving or when she would return. Now Greenlee found herself wandering around Pine Valley enjoying what could be her last moments of freedom.

The sound of her cell phone ringing invaded her thoughts. She let the phone go to voicemail not wanting to talk to the person delivering the bad news. When the phone indicated a new voice mail she took the closest seat she could fin and listened as Angie told her the diagnosis was conclusive.

She hung up the phone and hung her head low fighting the tears. She was interrupted by a voice asking her if she was ok


	24. Chapter 24

"Hi Greenlee, this is Dr. Hubbard. I know your staring at your phone right now looking at the caller iD not wanting to hear the results…thinking it might be easier to hear a message. Honey I'm sorry but the test's confirm our original diagnosis. As I told you we need to start treatment as soon as possible. So I've already scheduled you with Dr. Harper tomorrow at 9 a.m. we're going to admit you to the hospital then. Please honey for your own good tell your father…."

Greenlee listened to Dr. Hubbard's message. She could no longer deny what she knew was true…she had cancer. She wanted to cry it seemed like such a natural response but she needed to be strong. As much as she hated it she was going to be alone in this. She closed her eyes lowering her head ready to do something she rarely did….pray.

Before she could even think the words a man's voice interrupted her. "Greenlee? Are you ok?"

Her eyes shot open at the sound of JR's voice. She had thought she was alone in the boat house. No one came here anymore. But there he was sitting across from the stairs she had sat on staring at her.

When she didn't answer he walked over to her bending down in front of her, "Greenlee? Do you need me to call someone for you?"

"What?" she shook the shock out of her head. "No JR you don't need to call anyone. I'm fine?"

He didn't buy what she was saying but backed away from her anyway not wanting to invade her personal space. "Are you sure? You looked upset after hanging up the phone."

"Um…yeah…everything's fine." She lied again not really caring it's not like JR was anyone important.

JR took his seat across from her again. The two sitting in silence not sure why they were still there together.

Greenlee finally spoke up, "Did you want me to leave JR? I'm sorry if I interrupted something. I didn't think anyone would be here."

"No. Your fine. Do you mind me being here? I know I was here first but I know this was your special place with Leo. I could leave if you want."

"No it's ok. Why are you here?" she asked bluntly.

"Honesty I don't know." JR laughed. "Something drew me here."

"Yeah me to. I don't come here much anymore it hurts too much." She looked out at the lake thinking about her lost love.

"I know what you mean. Every time I drive by where the Comeback is I think about Babe. Or when I go to our favorite places she's there with me. Sometimes I find myself wondering why I let myself go there knowing how much it's going to hurt." JR stopped shocked he had admitted that to the woman in front of him. He had never been close to Greenlee the only time they had ever really talked was when she was dating his cousin. And that one time when they were all going after Ritchie.

She nodded her head knowingly. "It never gets any easier does it?"

"No…no it doesn't. I wish it would but how do you stop loving someone you loved so deeply?" he wondered knowing there was no answer.

"You don't." She admitted. "Leo will always be with me no matter what happens. Maybe that's what makes things easier?"

"Maybe…" his voice trailed off as he thought about his own loss love.

The sat in silence neither wanting to talk and for some reason both felt compelled to stay there like something was drawing them to this place.

When the silence became too much she finally resigned herself to starting another conversation with him. "JR?"

"Yeah?" he looked over at her.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" he asked confused.

"Handle being the town pariah?"

JR could only laugh. He had been the town pariah so many times. "I don't know. I've been hated so many times you just kind of get used to it."

"What do you do to you know not be so hated? I know everyone hated David I get that but why can't they see the good he did?' she didn't know what was driving her to open up to him.

He thought about her question for a moment, "First off with David he'll always be public enemy number one in my book so I can't help you there. I get he saved people and that's great but he's still an asshole. As far as people not hating you it just takes time I guess and not giving up.

I am surprised at how long you've been ostracized though. I knew your family could hold a grudge but damn my father's got nothing on them. Course after getting cancer and almost dying. When you go through something like that petty things don't seem so important anymore. That's probably why even though Adam was pissed about the company and our house he didn't disown me this time."

"Yeah I guess that would make a difference." She clammed up at the mention of his own fight with cancer.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but I have to admit I actually admire you for what you've done?" JR admitted reluctantly.

"Me? Why I thought you hated David." She was shocked.

"Well sure I do. I'll always hate David that man infuriates me but if I look past my hate for him and look at it strictly objectively what he did was huge. If I was in your shoes I would have helped him to. But it's not just what happened with David. I've seen the way your Dad and Erica and everyone else has treated you. It's enough to break down most people but you still walk around town not letting them get to you. I know how hard that is. And you know I know we're not friend's hell we probably never will be but, if you ever need someone to talk to I'll listen." JR surprised himself with the compassion he was showing her.

She looked at him surprised by his words and someone she believed what he was saying. There was something about the sincerity in his voice that told her they weren't just empty words.

"Thank you," was all she could muster before the tears finally broke through.

He looked at her as she hung her head in shame as the tears wouldn't stop. The woman sitting before him wasn't the woman he had seen strutting her stuff around Pine Valley. She had always seemed so strong and untouchable but now she seemed defeated.

He walked over to her placing his hand on her shoulder, telling her it was ok.

"No it's not. It's not ok JR. I can't do this alone…"

Curiosity over took him, "Can't do what?"

He sat down next to her moving his hand off her shoulder's resting it on her knee a small gesture to show he really did care. It was with shock that he listened as he told her about the phone call she had gotten and the message Angie left.

He knew firsthand what it was like to be told you had cancer. Hearing that word he shuttered. Even he, a grown man, was scared hearing that word. Being told you had cancer was worse than a prison sentence. He sat in silence not sure what to say to her. When he told people of his own diagnosis they tried telling him it was going to be ok. That he would beat this. They meant well he knew that but they had no idea what it felt like when your body was taken over by this disease. They couldn't keep the promises they were spitting out. They didn't know it was going to be ok they didn't know that he was going to beat it…they only hoped their words would come true.

JR placed his hand under her chin making her tear stained face look up at him. He looked into her deep brown eyes and saw the same look he had seen in his own eyes just a few years ago. He swallowed hard trying to chose his words wisely but the only words that seemed to be appropriate were so simple and ineloquent. "I'm so sorry Greenlee."

She breathed deeply instantly knowing why she had felt compelled to stay in her place with him. He knew what she was going through not just the cancer but also being alone. She didn't want people to tell her she was going to make it through this. She didn't want their pity. When JR told her he was sorry it wasn't because he pitied her it was because he knew what she was up against.

"What am I going to do?" She asked.

"You're going to call Angie back and tell her you're going to fight this. You're going to get sick before you get better. You're going think death would be better than fighting such an ugly disease and you're going to do everything you can to conquer this latest battle in your life. It's the only thing you can do Greenlee. If you don't fight it, it will beat you."

"It's that simple?" she looked at him questioningly.

"The decision is simple but the fight will be anything but simple." He admitted not wanting to sugar coat anything for her.

With JR sitting next to her she pulled her phone out and dialed Angie's cell phone that the doctor had given her earlier.

Angie was sitting on her couch playing Lucy. After Mookie and Maya's death they had adopted the little girl. When life got rough and seemed impossible playing with their ray of light made everything seem so insignificant.

"Where's Lucy? Where's Lucy?" Angie held a blanket in front of the little girl so she couldn't see her mother. When the baby reached out to pull the blanket down Angie would help and yell, "There she is! There's my Lucy!" inciting a fit of laughter from the girl.

Play time was interrupted by her cell phone indicating a new text message. She opened the phone quickly to read the message:

Dr. Hubbard. Let's do this. I'll be there in the morning. – Greenlee

JR watched as Greenlee sent the message to Angie knowing what a big step it was to ask for help and being willing to fight the cancer knowing the risks of going through Chemo.

"Greenlee?" he asked. He watched as she looked at him. "Are you going to…um…are you going to do the other thing Angie suggested?"

"You mean tell my father?"

JR nodded his head knowing she needed someone while she went through chemo.

"No. I haven't and won't change my mind about that. I won't let Jack sit by my bedside holding my hand out of pity. We both made our choices. I chose to stand up for David and he chose Erica….again." She added with sadness.

"Greenlee your Dad would want to know. You can't do this on your own. I know if It wasn't for Marissa and then later my Dad and Colby I don't think I would have survived."

"I appreaciate your advice JR but like you said your Dad's used to you messing up besides you never in his mind betrayed him or the woman he loved. Jack…Jack made is decision I'm making mine. I've already made some calls to get a nurse when I'm released from the hospital. I've always done things on my own anyway I don't need anyone." With those stubborn words she stood up and thanked JR for a shoulder to cry on and left him alone in the boat house.

JR sat alone for hours thinking about his encounter with Greenlee. He had been shocked when she told him she had cancer. More than that he couldn't believe things had gotten so bad between her and Jack that she wouldn't even tell him she had Cancer. He couldn't help but think of ways to help her through this. He shook his head at the thought. "Stand by Greenlee Smythe…they weren't friends…they weren't family…she didn't need him," he told himself.


	25. Chapter 25

**Once again thank you for your reviews of this story. I'm going to try to be better about proof reading this before posting it. I get so excited to get you the latest chapter that once I'm done I post it. I reread the last chapter and was disappointed with the amount of spelling / grammar errors. Also I'm sorry about the lack of updates, if your reading my other story you may already know what happened. If you haven't read the other story, what happened is I fried my hard drive and had to get my computer fixed. Fortunately the hard drive ended up getting repaired but I did lose everything I've written. I'm very fortunate that I only lost 3 stories that I never published online. Anyway you didn't open this story to read my comments enjoy the next chapter.**

Pine Valley Hospital had always been one of the top care facilities in the United States. Angie walked up and down the halls of the hospital filled with pride every day. Even when David had allowed the hospital to fall apart, they were still the best at what they did, take care of people.

Angie remembered the day she became a doctor, her family surrounding her as stood proudly saying the "Hippocratic oath". It was with pride that raised her hand and promised to "do no harm". From the very first time she put the white lab coat around her shoulders, when she placed the stethoscope around her neck, she took that oath to heart standing behind the honor and integrity of those words.

Angie thought back to that quite winter day just weeks ago, walking into the exam room to find Greenlee waiting in the room. Never before in her long career as a doctor had she been apprehensive to help someone. Seeing Greenlee brought back the memories of the months she spent not seeing the world right in front of her. Angie was usually a forgiving person but she couldn't help but wonder how different her life would have been if it hadn't been for the then, Dr. and Mrs. Hayward. In that moment standing in the exam room staring at the younger woman, Angie came closer than she ever had to refusing to treat a patient; she wanted to tell the other girl to find another doctor, another hospital, hell even another town. It was in that instant, allowing the hatred to take over, that her own voice repeated the solemn words over in her mind; "_I will remember that I do not treat a fever chart, a cancerous growth, but a sick human being, whose illness may affect the person's family and economic stability. My responsibility includes these related problems, if I am to care adequately for the sick."_

She had made a promise to treat people, to turn the woman away, to deny her the best medical care this hospital care they had to offer, would break the very foundation to which she had built her entire career. Angie had never believed that that one decision would end with the outcome they had seen. She never once thought she would have to give that girl the diagnosis of cancer.

Now Angie found herself standing in the doorway of Greenlee's hospital room watching as the girl slept soundly. The past three days had been a whirlwind for all of them. Three days ago she was sitting in her office staring down at the blood tests trying to find the right words to use. The following day she sat with Greenlee as they confirmed the diagnosis. She had pleaded with the girl to not keep her family in the dark, to give her father a chance to stand up and be the man that everyone believed him to be. When Greenlee had told her, with her fists tightly clenched, she had no desire to involve Jackson in her fight, Angie made the decision right then and there she would be there every step away. No one should go through this alone and Angie wouldn't let Greenlee fight by herself.

First thing that morning Greenlee had met Angie and Dr. Harper in the newly renovated Oncology floor. Neither Angie nor Dr. Harper could help but noticed the scared look on the girls face. Over the next few hours Greenlee went from Cosmetic Executive to Cancer patient. She had asked the doctors question after question about what to expect, only to be frustrated with the same answer for every question; "Chemotherapy is different for every patient. We don't know how you'll react."

The doctors did their best to prepare her for the fight ahead of her. They explained each phase of treatment. After reviewing her Bone Marrow Biopsy results they had found the cancer was more advanced than first thought, they were going to start her on a higher dose of Chemo than originally intended. She would receive a combination of Chemo and other drugs every other day during the initial phase. Due to the amount of treatments she would be receiving the doctors had told her they would be putting a catheter in her chest, they told her it would reduce the number of times she was stuck with a needle, as well as reduce her chanced of getting infections.

Greenlee listened silently through the rest of their explanations trying to comprehend what was going to happen. More than anything she wanted to run out of the hospital as fast as she could, she wanted to crawl into her bed and pull the covers over her head and wake up when this was all over. She couldn't run away, giving up had never been an option her. She would let the doctors put this tube in her chest and she would learn to adjust to it. She would let the doctors give her the drugs that would probably make her sick, that would make her hair fall out, but she knew those drugs would save her life. Greenlee wasn't ready to die, as wonderful as being in heaven with Leo sounded, she still had things she needed to do before she was reunited with him again.

JR sat in his office at Chandler Enterprises. He had almost lost everything months ago but, for some reason, his father still trusted him and let him come back to work, with the promise that if work became too stressful he wouldn't hesitate to tell his father and take a break. He was back in his old office on the top floor. He had his own assistant again and a team of people working under him. When he sat behind his desk running the operations at Chandler he got back some of the power he felt before the alcohol stripped away everything he was.

A pile of paperwork sat untouched on his desk as he stared out the window overlooking Pine Valley. He thought back to the day the doctors told him he had cancer. While they told him about his treatment options the only though in his mind was, "I'm going to leave my child without any parents". More than anything leaving AJ alone had scared him. JR had made a decision before that first treatment; he would not leave his son alone.

Through the painful side of effects of the Chemo he kept the image of his son in the back of his mind using that to keep him strong day after day. JR thought back to his conversation the night before, hearing Greenlee admit she was facing the same fight he had managed to win. He wondered what would keep her strong through everything; she refused to tell her father, everyone knew her mother was only around when she needed money. Who would keep her strong on the nights she prayed for death? Who would hold her hand when she fought the nausea? It didn't seem right that she had to face this fight with no one standing beside her.

Adam walked into his son's office only to find him staring off into space looking out the windows. His first thought was the young man was slacking on his duties. His anger grew, he had come back to Pine Valley because JR had allowed alcohol to take over his life and had almost ruined their family. Adam was ready to lay into his son for being distracted at work. It was when he saw the determined look on his son's face he softened his stance and called out to him, "Son?"

JR turned his chair quickly facing the older man standing before him, "Dad! I didn't hear you come in."

"You looked like you were in your own world. Is everything ok son? If this is too much I can find someone else to do the job." Adam tried not to sound too harsh. He wanted his son to be a part of the company, but if working in such a high profile position was causing the man to want to drink again or slack on his duties, than he would rather find someone else to lead the company.

"What? No Dad I'm fine. I was just thinking about something a friend told me. I was actually going to come to your office today. The team is two weeks ahead of schedule on the new prototype. They're going to use the extra time to see if they can find any bugs in the system and find away to make it more secure than we originally planned for. I made sure the new upgrades wouldn't cost any additional money and was assured we would come in under budget." JR handed Adam the file on his desk with the details.

Adam browsed through the file impressed with the work that JR had gotten out of the R&D team. "Good work son. I'm sorry I overreacted…It's just I found you looking well a little out of it…"

"Look Dad I understand I screwed up. It's going to take a lot to regain your trust I get that. I'm not going to go back there again…" JR emphasized his words hoping Adam could see his desire to truly change.

"I know son. I'm trying my best to trust you, I really am. Now listen came up to ask you a favor and, since you're ahead of schedule, I think you can handle it."

"Sure what's up?" JR asked curiously.

"There's a meeting for the hospital board today. I forgot all about it and scheduled a game of golf with some new investors in New York. So son which do you want? Board meeting or golf?" Adam was sure JR would jump at the chance for a round of golf.

"Oh tempting. Man I'd love to play today but I promised AJ I would be at his parent teacher conference tonight so Board meeting it is."

An hour later JR found himself sitting in the board room at PVH listening to the hospital's profitability. He voted on the different measures and was grateful when the meeting was finally over. After the meeting he found himself walking aimlessly around PVH and found himself on the oncology ward.

Greenlee looked down at the tubes stick out of her chest. She knew when she woke up they were going to be there, but that didn't make seeing them any easier. With each passing moment everything was become more and more of a reality. In what felt like just a blink of an eye her life had changed. She should be at Fusion right now helping Kendall finalize the summer colors. She should be flying to New York to find her summer wardrobe. Summer had always been her favorite season. She like the snow but growing up in San Diego it was the sun and warmth that she loved best. Sitting beside the pool, having a cold drink and sun tanning, nothing seemed better.

She looked down at the tube protruding from her chest and knew this summer would be like any other. She wouldn't be wearing the newest and hottest bikinis, heck she probably wouldn't be wearing a bathing suit at all. Low cut shirts and dresses were out as well. That was assuming she would even be around for the summer.

Greenlee hated thinking that way, wondering if she would see the summer sun; it didn't seem fair that this cancer could take her life in just a few short months. Sitting in her hospital room alone she was faced with her first doubts of surviving this. It was almost April and July seemed so far away.

Rather than focusing on something she could not control she focused on the tray sitting in front of her. Dr. Harper had encouraged her to eat something before her first Chemo. Greenlee had wondered if that was such a good idea, if the Chemo was going to make her sick wouldn't it be better if she didn't eat anything? She used the fork to move the food in front of her around her plate trying to believe the doctor when said it was better if she ate something, as it would give her more strength.

As she forced the last bite into her mouth a friendly nurse walked into the room carrying three IV bags. Each held a different drug that was supposed to save her life. Greenlee watched silently as the nurse started what would be a long process before hooking up the IV's.

During each step the nurse explained what she was doing. She explained to the scared woman before the importance of keeping the catheter clean and changing the dressings. From a drawer next to Greenlee's bed she took out different tubes. The first was a saline solution used to clean out the catheter. Greenlee felt the fluid enter her body and watched as the next tube was hooked up.

"This is an anti-nausea medication to hopefully help keep the nausea down, and keeps you from throwing up, sadly there's no guarantee." The nurse grabbed the next tube, "These are steroid's to keep you strong through the treatments and to give you an appetite. The worst thing you can do is stop eating. And lastly what some of my patients consider being their favorite, Benadryl."

"Isn't that for allergies?" Greenlee asked.

"It is. Just in case your body as an adverse reaction to any of the medication. It will also make you drowsy, which is why so many like it, they're able to sleep through the entire treatment. I know the doctors explained to you that each person reacts differently to the medication. If you need anything just push this button right her and I'll be right here." She placed a comforting hand on Greenlee's shoulder before hooking up the IV bags she had brought in with her.

Greenlee stared up at the bags watching as the medicine dripped into her body. She was surprised when the drugs entered her body and she felt nothing. She had expected such a strong drug like Chemo would burn when it went in. As the drugs continued to make their way into her system she braced herself for the symptoms she had read about. With each drop she expected for something to happen, but she felt no different. Her eyes began to grow heavy until she finally closed them letting sleep grace her.

Emily had been a nurse at Pine Valley Hospital for almost ten years. She had grown up on the west coast enjoying the mild weather of California. It was her desire to help people that had brought her here. When she was ten her older brother had been diagnosed with cancer, watching him fight the disease had inspired to go into nursing. Her family had been torn apart when he passed away after losing his own battle with Cancer. Not a day went by when she didn't think about him, it was his fight and his drive that inspired her.

When the job had opened up at Pine Valley Hospital she had jumped at the chance to join their oncology team. There were times when she went home and cried for the patients that she saw, watching them fight for life, seeing what cancer did to them. While the stress was often too hard to bear, it was when she saw a patient beat the odds and get the news they were in remission that she was able to keep going.

Emily walked up and down the halls checking on her patients. Her day was almost half over and she was looking forward to heading home for the night. She walked back into Greenlee's room and noticed the woman was out, just like she had expected. She checked the IV bags and estimated it would be another hour or so before the last of the Chemo was in. Before leaving the room she picked up Greenlee's chart to make a few notations.

JR walked away from the Children's ward of the oncology department. He loved spending time with the children there, encouraging them by telling them how he beat cancer. He made his way past the nurses' station waving at the nurses before he made his way back to the elevator. He still wasn't sure what had made him come up here.

"JR Chandler! What are you doing here?" a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

JR turned towards the voice and smiled down at the woman. He recognized her immediately. "Emily! How have you been?" She had been one of his favorite nurses when he was stuck in this hospital. Most nurses had learned over time to harden their hearts. They would walk into the room; hook you up to whatever meds they were giving you that day and walk out, never once saying a word. Emily was different even though, she always put the patient first. She sat with him for hours sometimes listening to his family stories, trying to distract him from the side effects from the drugs.

"I'm doing alright. How are you? Did you have an appointment today?" Emily looked at him solemnly hoping his cancer hadn't returned.

"Nope, no appointment today. I had labs done a month ago and everything looked good. I'm still in remission." He smiled at her.

"That's great! Now I seem to remember telling you I never wanted to see you up here again." Emily smiled back at the blonde man. She told all her patients the same thing the day they were released. As much as she grew attached to each patient in her care, she genuinely never wanted to see them in that capacity again.

JR laughed appreciating the humor behind her words, "You did. I was here for a board meeting and wanted to see the new digs. The place looks nice." JR looked around the new facilities. The ward was set up like a wagon wheel. In the middle was the nurses' station. Directly across from there was the hallway that led to the children's ward which was set up the same way. On either side of the hallway were patient rooms. There was also a waiting room for family members and a kitchen where nurses could prepare anything the patients might be craving. This place, for being a cancer ward, was more inviting than he had imagined.

"Yeah, the facilities are some of the best around now. Please thank your Dad for me. The money he donated made all this possible. I'm just glad we didn't have to name this the Adam Chandler Jr. Memorial Oncology Ward. There was a minute that we weren't sure you would make it. But look at you now. You look good JR."

"Thanks. You look good to, are you holding up ok?" He knew better than most how deeply personal she made each case. She had shared with him the loss of her brother and how that influenced her daily life.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm dating a Doctor here. He's helped me maintain a better work-life balance. We've even been talking about marriage and kids, if you can believe that." She smiled thinking about the man she came home to each night.

JR pulled the nurse in to a hug, "Good for you Em you deserve the best."

Realizing the amount of time she spent with him Emily said her goodbyes and went back to work, telling him once again she didn't want to see him there again. Before JR could turn to leave he noticed the woman lying in the bed before him.

Greenlee's eyes shot open suddenly. When the Chemo first entered her body she hadn't felt any different. She had hoped that she was one of those lucky people who didn't get sick during treatments. She had been waken up suddenly, her body racked with nausea. She groaned as she tried to get the feeling to subside. Just an hour into her first Chemo treatments and she was already feeling the harsh side effects of the drug. Greenlee grabbed the bowl the nurse had left for her, praying she wouldn't have to use it. She laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes tight trying to get the nausea to subside.

"It makes it worse if you fight it." A man's voice said softly from the door way.

Greenlee looked over at the man before leaning forward, giving into the nausea. She felt the man walk closer to her; she could feel him standing next to her. He placed a comforting hand on her back and began rubbing his hand gently across her back. As her body racked with pain and, she lost what little food she managed to eat during lunch, he pulled her hair back, telling her it would be ok.

With everything finally out she leaned back against her bed and came face to face with JR. "What are you doing here?" she asked confused as to why he would be in this room with her.

"I don't know. I just kind of felt drawn here today. I guess…" he started looking into her pain filled eyes. "I guess no one deserves to go through this alone."


	26. Chapter 26

Two weeks…it had been two long weeks laid up in the hospital. Angie had warned Greenlee of the side effects of the Chemo but, nothing could have prepared the woman for the long battle she was facing. Her body responded to the chemo worse than expected. They couldn't seem to find the right combination of drugs to fight the cancer and still give her the energy to fight the disease. Each new round of drugs seemed to weaken her body more and more.

She was unable to keep any food down after having Chemo. She didn't have the strength to get out of bed let alone take care of herself. Greenlee was used to taking care of herself, she had learned early on in life to not depend on anyone for anything. Now, now she had to depend on the nurses to help her do the simplest tasks like using the bathroom or brushing her own hair.

Just a week before she had gotten so weak from a combination of the chemo and not eating that they had to put her on a feeding tube. The chemo was robbing her of everything she ever knew. JR had been right, that there would be times when she would pray for death. There were mornings when she fought to open her eyes, she just wanted to be free.

If it hadn't been for Angie, the nurses, and her unexpected friend JR, she might have given up. That first day when JR walked into her hospital room she had been taken aback. He had been the last person she would ever expect to come and sit at her bedside, let alone hold her hand through the treatments. JR had been there every day sitting with her, encouraging her, listening to her. She was grateful to have someone with her through this fight. He knew what she was going through, he knew the pain she felt. He could understand every fear she had because, he had been through everything she was going through.

Midway through her second week in the hospital Dr. Harper had started trying a different regime of drugs on the days when she wasn't getting the chemo. They hoped that these new drugs would give her an appetite as well as the energy she needed for the days when she received chemo. Today was the first time she had woken up hungry, since that first lunch she had thrown up. She didn't feel 100% normal but she felt better than she had in a long time.

Greenlee found herself sitting up in bed holding a mirror in her hand afraid to look at the person in its reflection. She hadn't looked at herself since the day Angie told her she had Cancer. She felt the difference in her body. That morning she had found strands of her long hair on her pillow. Growing up in an affluent family you learned very early on how important your looks were. Her mother had often told her that the term; "Real Beauty is on the inside', was something only ugly people said.

As the seconds ticked by she slowly turned the mirror around revealing her reflection in its glass. She stared back at the woman in front of her, she barely recognized herself. Many men had been taken in by her large dark brown eyes that seemed to twinkle in the sunlight. Those same brown eyes were now sunken in surrounded by large black circles. She had lost so much weight in the last two weeks that her skin seemed to stretch too tightly across her skull. Her plump red lips were now a soft shade of pink and were badly chapped. Her eyes scanned across her face taking in every change to her body.

Although she had seen the hair lying across her pillow case each morning she wasn't prepared for the way her once full head of hair would now look. The nurse had helped her brush her hair that morning, but looking at it now you would never know. Her soft brown hair now looked like someone had run a flat iron through it at the highest temperature. What hair she had left was frizzy and clumped together. There were patches of missing hair throughout her head. As she ran her hand through the hair that hadn't fallen out yet a single tear ran across her face.

She laid the mirror on her lap and closed her eyes. The cancer had taken everything from her; her strength, her fire, her independence and now her looks. As much as they had tried to prepare her, nothing could prepare her for everything she had lost.

JR stood at the door of Greenlee's hospital room. He saw how tightly her eyes were close and knew she wasn't sleeping. He saw her tear stained cheeks and knew instantly what she was thinking.

"Greenlee?" JR pulled a chair up next to her taking her hand into hers.

He watched as the woman's eyes shot open. "JR? Your early." She smiled at him grateful for the company and the distraction.

"The team is ahead of schedule so I took off early. What's going on?"

"Nothing." Greenlee lied not wanting to unload on him.

"Come on now. I come in here and you've got tears stained across your face. You know you can tell me anything. I won't judge you…" he squeezed her hand gently.

"I'm…I'm so…ugly…" she finally let the words escape her lips.

"I remember feeling that way to. We grow up being told that looks don't matter, but then we're told to look our best. To wear the newest clothes, your makeup has to be just right. Your hair can't be out of place. And then you get cancer and you're supposed to ignore everything you learned in your life and accept what the drugs have done to you."

Greenlee nodded her head feeling ashamed of how she was feeling.

"Greenlee, it's ok to feel that way. It doesn't make you a bad person. I haven't met a single person who's gone though what we've been through who hasn't felt that way at least once. "

"But I shouldn't feel that way. I should be grateful to the doctors for fighting so hard to save my life. I shouldn't let a petty thing like my looks make me depressed." She countered.

"Who says? It's natural to feel the way you're. What's important is not focusing on that. You'll have days where you feel ugly. Just like you have days where you want everything to end. Did you know that depression is one of the side effects of some of the drugs you're taking?" JR watched as she shook her head.

"Listen I have an idea. I'll be back in a minute." JR stood up and walked out of the room a plan formulating in his mind.

Emily stood at the nurses' station going over patient charts when JR walked up. "Hey JR! Are you here to see Greenlee?" she had been surprised when she found JR in Greenlee's room when the woman was first admitted. She had been impressed when she found out the two had no real connection yet he still came everyday to see the woman, making sure she didn't face this disease alone. Everyone knew what had happened with Greenlee and David Hayward, and how her family turned their backs on her.

"Yeah. She's looking a lot better today. The new drugs are working uh?"

"It seems that way. She was actually able to eat something today and keep it down. Why?" She knew the look on JR's face and knew he was up to something.

"Listen I need your help with something. She's feeling depressed and ugly right now. I'd like to distract her for awhile. Would it be ok to take her down hall?"

"Sure it'll be good for her to get out of bed and walk around. Not too far now we don't want to exhaust her."

"Of course not, one other thing. Can you call this number for me? Ask for Jacque; tell him JR is ready for that favor I talked to him about." JR handed her a business card with a phone number on it.

"What are you up to JR?" Emily looked at him confused.

"You'll figure it out when you talked to Jacque." JR winked at her before turning back towards Greenlee's room.

"Alright Greenlee, are you ready?" JR walked into her room a big smile stretched across his face.

"Ready? Ready for what?" She looked at him confused.

"We're going on a little adventure. Don't worry I already talked to Emily she gave me the green light. It's time for you to get out of this room for a little while." He grabbed the pink robe from behind the door. "Come on" he handed her the robe and flashed the famous 'Chandler smile'.

"JR I'm too tired. Can't we just stay here?" she pleaded with him. Not wanting to leave the room looking like she did.

"You're not too tired. And no we can't stay here. Your getting out of that bed and coming with me whether you like it or not!" He got a little forceful with her.

"What are you going to do, throw me over your shoulder?" she countered.

He leaned in to her, his face right up next to hers, "If I have to." He whispered in her ear.

The two stared at each other neither wanting to give up, both waiting for the other to relent. For the first time in her life Greenlee gave up first. "Fine!" she threw the covers off her body and slowly lowered herself to the ground.

Her legs were shaky after not being used in the last two weeks. JR held out his hand to her, letting her use him to brace herself against. He helped her put the robe over her frail body and then at her request put her hair up in a ponytail, trying to hide the bald spots.

JR and Greenlee slowly walked around the Adult Oncology Unit. He smiled at her tight embrace as she held on to him. Just a few short weeks ago Greenlee Smythe was just another person in Pine Valley's social elite, but now, now she was his friend. He found it odd how something as evil as cancer could bring two people so close together.

They walked down another hallway way before entering the Children's Ward. Being around children fighting cancer had always put his fight in perspective. If they could make it through the chemo then he damn well could to.

He guided her towards the day room that was filled with children of different ages playing video games and making crafts. A young nurse approached to two adults. "Hi JR." she greeted the frequent visitor.

"HI Sarah. This is Greenlee." JR introduced the two women. "Greenlee and I wanted to know if we could help with play time today."

"Of course." She smiled brightly before telling them about the various activities the kids were taking part in.

"JR?" Greenlee looked at him sacred. She had never been comfortable around children.

"Do you trust me?" he smiled at her taking her hand in his.

She looked into his blue eyes and instantly trusted him, "Of course."

"Just act like they're Spike, Ian, or Emma. You'll be fine." He had seen her around Kendall and Ryan's children and seen how she loved each of them.

Over the next hour Greenlee and JR spent time with the children in the oncology ward. They played games with them, read stories to them, they helped the kids forget for just a short bit that they were fighting cancer. One little girl named Sadie had taken an instant liking to Greenlee. She had grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her over to a table where the two drew pictures of Sadie fighting the Cancer Monster in her body.

Greenlee had held the little girl tightly while JR and some of the boys acted out one of the story books. As play time was ending Sadie wrapped her arms around her new friend. Greenlee held tight to the little girl wrapped around her legs.

"Will you come see me again Greenlee?" she asked innocently.

Greenlee recognized the lonely look in the little girl's eyes. She had seen that same look on her own face throughout her youth. Every time her parents left on some grand adventure, leaving her alone with nannies, she felt abandoned, the same way this little girl felt now.

"Of course honey. Maybe next time I can meet your mommy and daddy." Greenlee smiled.

"My mommy and daddy are out of the country right now." The little girl sighed.

Greenlee pulled the little girl closer to her. "My mommy and daddy used to leave me all the time to. They left me with nannies and when I was old enough they sent me away to school. You're very brave Sadie."

"I'm scared sometimes. Greenlee, I don't want to die." The little girl admitted the same fears Greenlee felt.

"You wanta know a secret honey?" she watched as the child nodded her head, "I'm scared to."

"But you're a grown up! Grown up's never get scared….do they?" she asked her eyes wide.

"Sure we do. You know that man over there?" she pointed to JR, "He had cancer too, just like you and me, and he was scared to. He thought he was going to die. But look at him now his cancer is gone. It's ok to be scared honey everyone get's scared sometimes. If you're ever really scared you let the nurse know how scared you are and ask for me ok? Either the nurse can bring you to my room or I'll come be with you ok?"

The little girl nodded looking up at her new friend. "Thanks Greenlee." She hugged her one last time before heading off to her room.

JR walked over to the woman putting an arm around her shoulder, "You ok?" he asked knowing the answer.

"I can't believe her parents would leave knowing how sick she is. Little girls need their parents." Greenlee answered angry.

"So do big girls…" JR tried not to push.

"Maybe your right….at least I have you and Angie."

"I'll always be here for you Greenlee. Anytime you need me all you have to do is call, just like you promised that little girl."

The two stood in the middle of the room staring at one another. Cancer had pushed the two together and now their relationship grew with each passing day.

JR broke the trance by looking down at his watch, "We better get back before Emily sends out a search party for you. If I keep you out too long she'll never let you out of her sight again." He placed a hand on the small of her back, guiding her back to her room.

Greenlee walked back in to her room feeling like she was walking back into a prison cell, she wasn't sure when or if she would be able to leave this room. Would the next round of chemo take her two steps backward? Would she have the same energy she had today? She told herself she would do everything to keep her promise to Sadie, to see her as often as she could.

A tall dark haired man stood in the middle of the hospital room, waiting for Greenlee and JR.

"Who are you?" Greenlee instantly asked upon seeing the stranger.

At the same time JR greeted the man, "Jacque thanks for coming on such short notice." He stuck his hand out shaking the other man's hand.

"Allo Mr. Chandler. I am happy to come. This must be Ms. Smythe." He greeted the woman in front of him, taking her hand into his, placing a gentle kiss on top of it.

"Um yeah. I'm Greenlee Smythe…and you are?" she asked confused.

"Greenlee this is my friend Jacque Pierre. He owns what used to be the Glamorama. I asked him to come here today." JR explained.

"I hope you do not mind my dear but, Mr. Chandler told me about your cancer. I told him when you were ready I would come. I have worked with many cancer patients. If you will let me I will cut your hair so that helps you feel beautiful again. And I will fit you for a wig similar to your hair, if you are willing yes?" He spoke in a thick French accent smiling at her with a comforting look.

"Um…yes..thank you." She turned back to JR thanking him with her eyes.

Jacque guided Greenlee to the bathroom where he gently washed her hair, careful not to cause any hair to fall out prematurely. He then had her sit in the same chair where JR often sat next to her. JR sat back watching as Jacque carefully cut the woman's hair, telling her how he lost his own mother to breast cancer almost a decade before. He told her how she had inspired him to help women gain back some sense of control while fighting cancer.

Greenlee couldn't help but notice the amount of hair that was falling to the ground below. She knew one day all her hair would be gone but, at least for now she could hold on to some of it.

With her hair cut and dried Jacque placed the same mirror she had looked into earlier in to her hand. She lifted the mirror up and looked into her own reflection. He had cut her hair in to a soft bob. He had cut it into layers which hid the bald spots. The way he had cut her hair gave her the illusion that her eyes weren't so sunken in and that her cheeks were fuller than they really were.

She looked between the two men, allowing the first tears of joy to escape her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered, they were the only words she could think of in that moment.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Wow guys I'm incredibly sorry for the length of time between chapters. I can't believe it's been over a month since I've written. It has been a crazy month for me. I started going back to school earlier this month for my Bachelor's Degree and right before school started I got called for an interview for a Highway Patrol Public Safety Dispatcher Position. School is good so far but takes up a lot of time. As far as the interview I made it through that process and now have to go through background checks before they will offically give me the job. I can't promise that I'll post soon but I will do my best to try and not wait so long again. Thank you to all my patient readers who have been waiting for another chapter. And thank you to NorthernMuse for you message last week reminding me how long it had been since my last update and you are correct if you don't ask you don't get so thank you for lighting a fire under my backside to finish this chapter. Enough from me enjoy the story...**

* * *

><p>"<em>Greenlee… Greenlee…Are you having fun Greenlee?" <em>

"_Higher Daddy! Higher!" Little girl's laughter filled the park as the tall blonde man pushed her on the swings._

_The man grabbed the chains that were connected to the swing she sat on. He pulled the little girl, in overalls and pig tails, closer to him. "Here we go Greenlee…hold on tight." He pulled her further back before sending the swing out into the wide open sky. He heard her loud squeals as she went higher than ever before._

_He stood back watching as she kicked her legs out trying to go higher and higher. The sounds of her giggles were like sweet music to his ears. He marveled at the determined look on her face as she tried so hard to fly._

_While she had no fear he watched her with a worried look on his face. One wrong move and she could fall off the swing and break her arm. He stood at attention ready to save her from any pain. He watched as she closed her eyes, enjoying the wind blow across her face. Her little fingers loosened their grasp around the chain as she stretched her arms as wide as she could._

"_I'm a butterfly daddy…I'm a butterfly!"_

_The world turned to slow motion around him as she kicked her legs one last time, the swing went high up in to the hair. Just as the swing reached the peak of its accent she stuck her chest out just right, her little body jumped off the swing. On instinct he rushed forward placing his arms out in front of her. As her little body soared through the air, he watched the smile stretch her face. With a loud thumb she landed in his arms. As he held her safely he spun her around ignoring the pounding in his chest._

"_I flew Daddy! I flew!" she wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_You sure did baby…you sure did." He closed his eyes has he held his child close._

"_You caught me Daddy." She whispered in his ear._

"_I'll always catch you Greenlee. I'll always be there for you baby." He whispered back._

_She loosened her death grip around his neck; she looked in to his face, her father's face, Jackson's face. She placed her hands on his cheeks, "I love you Daddy," she whispered before closing her eyes and bringing her face closer to his._

_As she reached out to kiss her father the sound of thunder echoed in the distance, a huge wind blew across the park. Her eyes shot open, she could no longer feel his safe embrace. She couldn't hear his comforting voice. He was no longer right in front of her anymore._

"_DADDY! DADDY! DADDY WHERE ARE YOU!" she screamed out for him as the tears streamed down her face._

"Daddy!" the woman gasped as her eyes flew open. Her breathing was shallow as her eyes moved around the room. She processed everything as she tried to decipher what was real and what had been a dream. The sounds of the nurse's footsteps pulled her back in to the reality, the reality that she knew as her life.

Across Pine Valley Jackson woke up with a startle. He had had that dream before, many times. The first time the dream had come to him was the night he found out he had a daughter and, that she had grown into a beautiful woman without him ever knowing who she was. He constantly dreamed about what life would have been like for them, how different her life might have been had he just had the chance to love her.

Tonight the dream was different. They always ended up at the park, her laughter filling the air. She always jumped into his arms. His heart warmed as he held the little girl tightly, promising to always catch her. This was the first time when she disappeared from his arms. He had called out for her, begging her to come back to him.

He had woken up to the sounds of his own heart beating loudly in his chest. One second he was spinning her around in his arms and the next she was gone. In just one fleeting moment she was gone. He tried to get the dream out of his mind, telling himself it was only a dream. His mind told him she disappeared because of the mistakes she made. But in his heart he knew it was because of his own short coming.

Jackson rolled over, trying to get more comfortable in the bed. Lying next to him was the woman of his dreams. He had spent more than 20 years of his life chasing the woman around, finally getting her to settle down with him. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him, smelling the light floral scent of her shampoo. She was his soul mate; surely any choices he made in life were worth any heartache as long as he had her, right? With that question controlling his mind he closed his eyes tightly trying to get the sound of the little girls laughter out of his mind.

Greenlee watched as the sun rose over Pine Valley. She had tried repeatedly to go back to sleep after being awoken suddenly in the night, but sleep had alluded her grasps. With each sunrise she woke up to she was filled with hope that she would beat the cancer that had invaded her body. The doctors had found the right amount of drugs to give her. After nearly a month in the hospital her life had become the same routine. Monday morning's were filled with various tests; blood tests, CT scans, and a Bone Marrow Biopsy to see how the cancer was reacting to the drugs. An hour after lunch the nurse would come in carrying the IV bag, her eyes were always fixed on the large yellow sticker; the words CHEMOTHERAPY were written in large bold letters, telling the world around her that she had Cancer.

Greenlee would spend the next 24 hours in and out of sleep, when she wasn't sleeping she was fighting to keep what little food they gave her down. Her body's reaction to the chemo hadn't changed, it still made her sicker than she ever imagined. When she was first admitted to the hospital they were giving her Chemo every other day, but after seeing how her body reacted to the drug they moved to twice a week treatments, which gave her an extra day to recover from the harsh side effects. Tuesdays were exhausting days that tested her resolved to make it through the treatments but, on Wednesday's the steroids were able to do their jobs and she was able to have a day when she didn't feel as sick as she was. Thursday and Friday were mirror images of Monday and Tuesdays. She looked forward most to the weekends; there was no Chemo on those days. She was able to regain some of her strength and independence on those days. She went to bed Sunday nights ready to face the week ahead.

Cancer had stolen parts of her life she never imagined having to give up, but in a weird way it gave her things she had never imagined getting. She learned that she didn't always have to look out for herself; it was ok to depend on others. For someone who had spent her entire life taking care of herself, this was a difficult lesson to learn. She had come to rely on the kindness and love of strangers. Angie had told her early on she needed to be around people who cared about her, who would encourage her, and listen to her when things seemed to be at their worst. Angie had told her repeatedly she needed her father around; she needed the support of her family. Greenlee had been determined to fight the disease on her own; it was in the staff and other patients she had found a support system that had become her family.

Then there were the two people she had grown closest to; JR and Sadie. Sadie as well as the other children in the Oncology ward inspired her every day to never give up. Sadie had become like a little sister to her, they spent many hours together in the play room reading stories and watching movies.

Her relationship with JR had surprised her most. She had known JR for years, ever since she had come to Pine Valley chasing after his cousin Scott. Their paths had crossed many times over the years, but never once would either one imagine the impact they would have on each other's lives. She had often wondered what their lives would be like when she finally beat the cancer. She couldn't imagine not having him in her life; there was something about the change that had occurred in this man that she admired. Just a few short months ago it seemed as if JR was headed on a path that would lead to tragedy either for him or for others. She could remember him walking around Pine Valley angry at everyone in town. She herself had witnessed some of his drunken rages, the way he scared his son, the anger he spewed at Bianca and Marissa. But now there was something different about him; that anger and rage that anyone could see in his eyes was gone. She often wanted to ask him what had changed in his life but didn't know if she had that right. Who was she to ask about the depths of this man that had so graciously stood by her in her own dark moments?

A soft knock could be heard on the other side of the door to her room. Without a word being spoken the door slowly opened as the intruder quietly entered the room hoping to avoid waking up the patient.

"Hi Angie," Greenlee greeted the doctor who was surprised to see her awake. "What brings you in so early?" she glanced out the window at the sky over Pine Valley. The sun had finally risen over the horizon but still pieces of the night lingered in the sky.

"Lucy woke up screaming in the middle of the night. Neither Jesse or I ever managed to get back to sleep." The doctor sat on the edge of the bed.

"Is Lucy ok?" She asked concerned about the little girl.

"We think she may have had a bad dream. But being nervous parents…" Angie's voice trailed off as she laughed at their nervous habits.

"I know how Lucy feels." Greenlee thought back to her own dream that kept her from sleeping.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Angie noticed the distant look in the girl's eyes.

Greenlee nodded her head, "No…just dreams of what could have been….of what is…I don't know…" Greenlee didn't want to explain the dream about Jackson; she knew Angie would tell her it was her subconscious telling her to talk to Jack; that wasn't an option.

Angie reached out and placed a comforting hand on top of Greenlee's own hand, "If you ever want to talk Greenlee I'm always available to talk. No matter what time it is."

"Thanks" Greenlee smiled. "So what brings you up here Doc?"

"I just wanted to check on you…see how you were doing. You've been responding to the new treatment plan better." Angie pulled out Greenlee's chart transitioning the conversation to more important matters.

"I feel stronger. The chemo still kicks my ass but the extra day helps."

"Your blood work is looking better, you're looking better. I'm not going to lie honey we were worried about you. You have this knack of scaring the crap out of people. Dr. Harper and I talked last night…" Angie started.

"And?" Greenlee sat up a little more curious as to what the doctors talked about also worried things may not be going as smoothly as she thought.

"And we think it's time to send you home." The doctor smiled.

"Home? Am I…am I in remission?" She dared to dream that her body had already kicked the cancer out.

"No baby, not yet. That will happen soon…I…" she wanted to promise the young woman she would beat the cancer but couldn't. "I…um Dr. Harper and I both believe being home will only aid in your fight. Besides this hospital bed is for really sick people."

"Are you sure Dr. Hubbard?" Greenlee suddenly became very nervous. In the hospital she was surrounded by people she had grown to care about. JR came by every day, the nurses were there, Sadie was just down the hall. Here she wasn't alone…she didn't want to be alone.

"As long as you get a live in nurse I think being home will be good for you. But, I'm not releasing you until I meet the nurse you hired. I need to make sure she knows everything about your treatment schedule. I can't have some second rate nurse taking care of you and undoing everything we've fought so hard for." Angie made a few notes on Greenlee's charts before standing up. "Now listen you call that nurse and tell her she needs to be here before noon we'll get you back home before dinner."

Greenlee shook her head, "Thanks Angie" she forced a fake smile.

"Of course." Angie stood looking over Greenlee for a moment trying to figure out what was going on in here mind. "I'll be down a little later to talk to you with the nurse." Angie turned and left the room leaving Greenlee alone.

"Home? I'm going home…" Greenlee whispered to herself. What if something goes wrong at home? What if she's alone and…and….she shook her head she wouldn't think about it. Nothing was going to happen. She grew up alone why should she be afraid to be alone now? Besides she had hired that nurse she would be there…she would get to know this woman..they would be more than patient nurse…they had to be right?

Moments later Greenlee had hung up the phone, having placed the call to the nurse. Her name was Rebecca. She had no family and had been a nurse for years. She had seemed pleasant during each conversation they had had, she would be at the hospital in a few hours.

Greenlee took her cell phone out quickly scrolling through the contacts until she reached the 'Js'. Could she call him? He was probably at work right now. She couldn't bother him right now. Without thinking she hit the send button and listened as his phone rang.

JR sat as his desk looking over quarterly reports in just a few short months most of the damage he had done to Chandler enterprises had been undone. They were no longer in the red, they were making a profit and employees were happy again. He knew much of the turnaround was due to Adam but he smiled knowing it was his guidance…his power that had done it as well. Coming back to Chandler had been a difficult decision he worried going back to soon he would revert to the man he had been but now he felt like the man Babe had made him into.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, he smiled at the name on the caller I.D., "Greenlee! Good morning…"

"Hi JR." her voice tense. "I…um…sorry to call you. Are you at work?"

"Yeah I'm at work. Is everything ok?" He was concerned she never called this early. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…I…yeah I'm sorry I called. Um listen you don't need to come by today ok…um I just wanted to say thanks for everything…." Greenlee wanted him there with her…no needed him there. She was so scared but he had already given up so much of his life to sit by her bed side, holding her hand, cleaning up her vomit, crying with her. She couldn't ask him to give up more.

"Greenlee!" JR yelled into the phone. "Greenlee what's wrong?" he heard something in her voice and words that scared him. Why wouldn't she want him there with her? He loved being there with her getting to know this amazing woman.

"No everything's fine JR. I just don't need you anymore. You can go back to your life." She tried to say those last words with strength but choked back tears as she let him go.

"Greenlee? GREENLEE!" He screamed into the phone all he heard was a dial town. What was she thinking? Why would she think that because she was going home he wouldn't be there for her? Going home didn't take away the cancer. He laughed at the thought he knew it wasn't about the cancer anymore he needed her as much as she needed him.

* * *

><p>It took JR nearly two hours to finally get out of work. Just as he was grabbing for his car keys Adam had stormed into his office screaming about some other team creating some sort of disaster. Adam had yelled and screamed about the money this mistake was going to cost them. JR tried repeatedly to get his father to leave so that he could find out what was going on with Greenlee. He was worried that she had taken a turn for the worse and was afraid to tell him. What if she was going to another hospital? What if he never saw her again.<p>

If she hadn't begged him to keep her secret he would have told his father everything before running out of the office. Finally after a meeting with R&D and a group of department heads the emergency had been handled. They still stood to lose millions of the new team couldn't salvage the mess a new employee had made.

Now he stood in the middle of the elevator willing it to move faster. There was something in her voice that scared him, the way she said goodbye to him. Why would she say goodbye that way? Tell him he didn't need to come by. Every scenario ran through his mind as he moved up each floor.

The doors slowly opened so he pushed himself through the small opening and ran quickly to the nurses' station, happy to find Emily standing there.

"Emily! What happened? Is she ok?" He asked between breaths.

"Whoa JR! Slow down. Greenlee is fine. What's going on?" Emily was confused by his disheveled appearance and the look of pure terror on his face.

"She called me a few hours ago. She said I didn't need to come by anymore. What happened?" He demanded.

Emily walked around the counter and walked towards the concerned man, she took his hand in her own. "Why don't you come with me?" she guided him towards the familiar room.

JR stood with Emily at the door to Greenlee's room; he stood back as he listened to Angie explaining care instructions to both Greenlee and a woman he had never met before. JR couldn't help but notice the look in Greenlee's eyes. She nodded her head with each new instruction but her eyes told another story. He could see the look of concern in her eyes.

JR watched as she looked between the two women, nodding her head every few seconds. He wanted to rush in there and sit with her, hold her hand through whatever news they were giving her.

Through the corner of her eye Greenlee could see a familiar form standing in the door way. She turned her head slowly her eyes meeting with his. Of course he would come, even though she insisted he get on with his life. She smiled at him, "JR. What are you doing here?" Dispite the way her words came out she was happy to see him there

"I…you called…I was worried…" he wasn't sure what to say, she had insisted he go on with his life, she told him he didn't need to come but here he was. Was she upset that he had come?

The room stood quiet for a moment as the two stared at each other neither wanting to admit the thoughts racing through their minds. Angie stood up offering her chair the young man standing only a few feet from her. "Why don't we give you two sometime alone? Greenlee I'll be back in a few minutes."

Greenlee nodded her head at the older Doctor never taking her eyes of the man standing before her. As the other women left her room JR sat in the chair that just a few moments before had been occupied by Dr. Hubbard.

"Greenlee? What's going on? You said not to come….is something wrong." Sitting alone with her he didn't mask the concern on his face or in his voice.

"I'm ok JR…really…" she noticed the doubt written on his face.

"You didn't sound ok on the phone Greenlee. You told me to move on with my life…I thought we were friends."

"We are JR. It's just there's no reason for you to keep putting your life on hold to sit here and hold my hand, or watch me get sick. You have a family and a son they need you more than I do."

"Greenlee I want to be here for you. I know we weren't close before but now…now I…I care about you…you're a part of my family now to." He protested.

"JR…they're sending me home. I'm going home…" she tried to explain why she didn't need him.

"That's great!" JR wondered why she wasn't more excited to be going home.

"I'm not in Remission JR. I still have..l still have cancer."

"I figured as much. You would have been a lot more excited if you were in remission. But Greenlee your going home! That's great news. You'll be at home in your own bed. That's better than being here with a bunch of nurses bothering you every hour."

"But…but I'll be alone at home."

"I thought you hired a nurse?" he asked confused.

"I did…that was her with Angie. But what if she's asleep…or she goes out…and something…something happens?"

JR finally realized what was wrong with her. He knew what she was feeling. He had had those same thoughts and fears. "What do you think is going to happen honey?"

"What if I…what if I….I…die? What if I'm by myself? I don't want to be alone JR." She finally let the fears that were built up inside her out. From the moment Angie told her she had Cancer she knew she could die. She grew up alone, the last few months she had been alone with no one to count on. She didn't want her life to end that way.

JR watched as the tears fell down her face. He climbed out of the chair and sat down on the bed next to her pulling her close to him. He felt her head against his chest, his shirt slowly soaking his shirt. "I'll always be here for you Greenlee…I won't let you….you'll never be alone.


	28. Chapter 28

Greenlee stared at the mirror in front of her taking in the reflection it portrayed. It didn't seem possible that she was looking in to her own brown eyes. It had only been one month since Angie had told her she had cancer, the last month was a blur of tests and chemo and being sicker than before she turned her life over to the Oncology ward.

She stared into her dark brown eyes, before she got sick they were one of her best features, now they were sunken in surrounded by dark circles. They once held a brightness to them, but now she almost didn't recognize her own eyes. She couldn't remember when it had happen but she had lost the final strands of her hair, the once long brown locks that she would curl or wear straight, were now gone no evidence left of their existence. Her lips that had their own natural pink glow were now dull and chapped. The cancer was robbing her of everything that made her who she was except, the stubborn woman she was. As she took in each change in her body she swore to herself she would get it all back, she may have lost what the world saw as beauty but she wouldn't lose this battle.

She placed the wig atop her bare head adjusting the blonde locks until she was satisfied she looked like herself again. Slowly she applied a soft layering of Fusion's makeup trying to hide the external scars of Cancer, she was going home. She would drive through the streets of Pine Valley with her head held high looking as close to the woman she came in here as. It was just a short ride from the hospital to her Penthouse but she wanted to leave this place feeling normal as possible.

"You're beautiful you know that right?" A voice interrupted her thoughts.

Greenlee turned and smiled at the form standing in the door way, "You have to say that, you're my doctor."

Doctor Hubbard shook her head, "I think you know me better then that…I don't say anything that I don't mean." The doctor handed her patient a stack of forms to sign, "Your release papers. Now I want you to promise me if you feel any of the symptoms we discussed you'll call me right away or come to the ER. I don't have remind you how serious your illness is. I don't want to undo all the work we've done."

She placed her pen to the paper slowly signing her name on the release papers…it was now official she was going home. Greenlee handed the papers over to her doctor, "I promise Angie, any unusual symptoms and you'll be the first call I make." She took a deep breath, "I guess it's time to face the world again…" talking more to herself then Angie.

"You'll be fine baby…" Angie answered praying her words were more than just simple reassurance, "Now where is that nurse of yours? You do know there's no way I'm letting you drive yourself home."

The room filled with Greenlee's soft giggles, this was the first time she could remember laughing since she entered the hospital. As if by cue a young man opened the door to her hospital room pushing a wheel chair.

"JR?" Greenlee looked at him confused; he had told her he had to pick up AJ from school. Sure he promised to be there for her no matter what but wasn't sure how deep those words really were.

He gave her the famous JR Chandler smile that said he was up to something. "Your place is on my way home so I thought I would drive you home, if you're ok with that." He added quickly.

She nodded her head in agreement, grateful to have this surprising friend in her life. "Do I have to leave in the wheel chair though?" she pouted.

Angie laughed, this wasn't the first time she had treated Greenlee the girl hated to show any weakness, "You know the answer to that." She guided the girl over to the chair.

Greenlee pretended to be annoyed with the hospital protocol but deep down was grateful. She hated how the chemo took her strength from her, she wasn't sure she had the energy to make it to the car on her own.

Ten minutes later Greenlee and JR were sitting in his black convertible. JR had chosen this car knowing how much she would appreciate the fresh air after breathing in the stale hospital air for weeks. He navigated his way through Pine Valley slowly listening as she talked about saying goodbye to Sadie but had promised the little girl she would visit as often as she could.

As the wind blew around her Greenlee closed her eyes enjoying the warm late spring air around her. Angie hadn't been thrilled when she saw the convertible with its top down. She scolded JR, something about germs or bacteria or something like. Greenlee didn't care she was excited to see the convertible she would get to feel the warm air the entire way home.

JR watched as Greenlee sat with her eyes closed her face lifted up towards the warm sun. He was mesmerized by her soft beauty. He turned away confused by the way he was feeling for this woman, he was sure he only felt this way because of her cancer…right?

As he worked out his thoughts in his mind JR turned down a familiar street, Greenlee's eyes opened immediately as she felt him deviate from the normal course that led from the hospital to her penthouse.

"JR?" she questioned him only getting a mysterious wink from the other man.

Jackson sat up tall. He was sitting in Krystal's waiting for his fiancé and future step daughters. Jack was amazed by how much had changed over the last year. Just over a year ago his entire family, everyone that he held dear to him, had gathered in St. Barts. He had finally gotten her to go down the aisle again with him again. But, like most things in Pine Valley, things didn't turn out the way they were supposed to. The love of his life had been abducted and replaced by some crazy woman with Erica's face. When he finally got Erica back she had changed, and not in his mind, for the better. She was so worried about fame and some stupid movie. Things had reached their climax at the Chandler's party that cool September night.

Jack remembered so clearly the pain he felt when she told him she didn't want to marry him. His entire life seemed to center around her, the woman he was willing to give up everything for, and she was so quickly ready to toss him aside. He could see the look in her eyes when she begged him not to leave her and his own words telling her he didn't give a damn about what she needed. He had finally put his needs over hers when he walked out of the Chandler mansion.

The thought of losing Jackson had hit Erica hard the moment he walked out of the mansion. Him leaving had never been part of her plan, that wasn't the way things were meant to end between them. When Jack finally made his way back to his house he had fillped on the light to the living room surprised her standing there waiting for him. Since that night they both tried harder to put each other first. She still did her movie but he was right there with her, and on Christmas day in front of almost all their children Jack had gotten down on his knee asking her to marry him, hopefully for the last time.

A whole year, he was amazed by the way his life had turned out a year after he was supposed to marry her. His life was so different some good things and other's not so much. As he waited for his bride he ignored the whole in his heart.

"Jackson…Jackson?" a hand waved in front of Jack's face as a woman's sweet southern drawl pulled him from his thoughts.

His head shook as he came back to reality, "Krystal?" He looked at the woman standing in front of him, a coffee pot in her hand.

"You looked about a million miles away." She smiled down at him before sitting in the chair across from him, "Anything you need to talk about? I know I don't work for you anymore but I like to think we're still friends."

"We will always be friends Krystal you know that." He looked at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"So where were you?" she asked again.

"Oh somewhere back in time…thinking about how much life as changed in a year."

"That far back uh?" she got a distant look in her own eyes. A year ago she had hoped that Erica would let Jackson go and she would have a chance at the tall attorney. Now she had settled for being his friend while she tried to find love again.

"Yeah." His head nodded, "Hard to believe how much has changed around here…David gone, Stuart back…"

"Don't forget how much things have stayed the same. You have a beautiful family and you're marrying the woman you love. Jack you're a lucky man."

'A lucky man? So why do I have a hole in my heart…' he thought to himself. "Thanks Krystal…" he was going to continue when the door swung open to the diner the woman of his dreams walking in.

Krystal turned to see Erica walking in she stood from her chair across from Jackson, "It was nice talking to you Jackson," knowing exactly what she was doing she place a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Krystal…" Erica greeted the woman touching her man. "Hi honey," she pushed past the other woman leaning down her lips meeting his.

"Erica it's always nice seeing you." Krystal smiled loving that she was making La Kane herself feel a bit of jealousy. "Can I get you anything?"

"Not right now, thank you." Erica dismissed the other woman she took her place next to Jackson, Bianca and Kendall joining them.

"How did the dress shopping go ladies?"

Erica had taken her daughters to New York City that morning to find dresses for the wedding. Erica herself was still trying to find the perfect wedding dress, this had proven to be much harder than she imagined. With only two months to go till the big day she was without a dress.

"Well Binx and I found dresses but our mother is still being stubborn." Kendall quipped.

"I'm sorry. I'm not going to settle on just any dress. It has to be _the_ dress." Erica flipped her hair back with her hand. "This wedding as to be perfect."

Jack picked up her hand kissing the top of it, "As long as I have you and our family it will be perfect."

Erica rolled her eyes, "This is Pine Valley darling and I am Erica Kane" another flip of her hair for good measure.

Bianca laughed, "Anyway. So we have almost everyone's dresses picked out. Miranda and Gabby will have dresses similar to mine and Kendall's. Zach took the boys to get fitted for their tux's. Has Reggie gotten his yet?"

Jack nodded his head, "He told me he went last week. He's having it delivered here so it won't be damaged or lost on the plane. He's already got his plane tickets. He's flying out a week before. He was lucky to get the time off he just started at a new law firm. Being the future son of Erica Kane didn't hurt."

They continued talking about wedding plans, where they would have the rehearsal dinner. What would happen during the ceremony. The huge party they would show Pine Valley.

When they had finally ordered their dinners Kendall noticed the two forms standing in front the window.

"JR…no….what are we doing here. I can't be here." Greenlee had been arguing with JR since he parked his car in front of Krystal's

"You have every right to be here Greenlee. Come on you've been saying for weeks how much you would love one of Krystal's milk shakes and cheese fries. Besides we need to celebrate you being out of the hospital" He held his hand out to her.

"JR….Krystal refused to serve me the last time I came here…it was so embarrassing. Jack was here with Erica and he wouldn't even look at me. What if he's here JR or someone else I know. I don't need any body knowing what's wrong with me, you know that JR, and it would be hard to cover what is going on like this." She looked down at her thin frame. She was wearing the same clothes she had entered in the hospital in, they now hung off her body. She was self conscious about the wig that sat on her head, worried that people would know that she was a Cancer patient.

He stared at her for a minute trying to find the right words to say, all her concerns and fears were valid, but he knew she couldn't live her life in a bubble, "Greenlee,' he took her hand in his, "You can't hide forever. I know right now you don't see it but you're just as beautiful as before you got sick. Now Krystal may not serve you but she can't deny me. Now come on let's celebrate even if we're the only ones who knows why…" His eyes met hers giving her a comforting look.

The stood there for a moment, his hand stretched out to her, she finally gave up the internal battle going on in her mind. She placed her small hand in his larger one as he led her to the door.

For the second time that evening the conversation at Jackson's table stopped with the simple ringing of a bell. Jackson looked up from the table causing Bianca to turn around and watch. It seemed like the entire room froze as JR Chandler walked in holding Greenlee Smythe's hand.

"Oh…my…God…" Erica let out causing the room to unfreeze.

Greenlee's eyes scanned the room as all eyes were on her. There was a time where she would have welcomed this attention but right now, standing at the front of Krystal's seeing the dirty looks on their faces, there were a million places she would rather be.

JR stood unfazed as he felt Greenlee drop his hand. Taking her hand outside had been a strategic move on his part; he knew she was worried someone would realize she was sick. Now they would be more focused on their holding hands then how she looked. He laughed to himself thinking about how the rumors would run ramp it around town after tonight.

The sound of shoes clicking could be heard over the soft whispers of the other diners. Krystal approached the two new visitors giving Jack an understanding look before opening her mouth, "I told you before Greenlee, you're not welcome here. I'm sure there's at least one place in town that will serve the likes of you." Krystal's southern drawl was more snotty that usual.

Greenlee stood there not surprised by Krystal's words or reaction; she could care less about the baby stealing woman in front of her. Greenlee was focused on the man's face she could see just over Krystal's shoulder. This was the same situation that she faced right after David got away. Her standing in the middle of the diner with Krystal acting like she was more superior than anyone else. All the while Jackson sitting there ignoring her acting like she didn't exist. Greenlee wanted nothing more than to march over there and tell Jackson how she felt or better yet put Krystal in her place. That's what she wanted to do she just didn't have the energy, she just wanted to go home and hide from these people.

"Krystal Greenlee's not here to eat, I am. I invited her here as my guest. Now I'd like a table for two and a menu." JR stared down at Krystal knowing full well she wouldn't take him on, if only for AJ and Marissa's sake.

The three stood in the middle of the diner forming a small triangle. Krystal glared at JR hating him more than ever. When JR stood his ground and refused to move Krystal finally relented and grabbed a menu seating JR and Greenlee near Jackson and his gang.

The chair scratched loudly against the ground as JR pulled the chair out for Greenlee. She welcomed the chair as her weak legs felt ready to give out. She sat with her back to Jackson and JR sitting in front of her. JR had chosen this seat so that she wouldn't have to see the man who abandoned her and so that he could keep an eye on the gang of idiots.

"What is she doing here?" Erica whispered, unnecessarily, to her daughters and fiancée.

Bianca shrugged, "What I want to know is what is going on between her and JR? I didn't even know they were friends."

"It almost makes sense don't you think? The town schemers who have hurt everyone they claimed to love being joined at the hip." Kendall mused, "I wonder if this is why she took that leave from Fusion. Do you think she's working with him? You don't think she's using Chandler to take control of the company do you?" Kendall's eyes cut through the back of Greenlee's head. In that moment if her eyes had been daggers Greenlee wouldn't stand a chance.

"Even if she tries your contract with her is iron tight sweetie. Greenlee can't take the company from you, I'll make sure of that." Jackson reassured Kendall placing a hand on top of hers.

Ice clinked against glass; Krystal slammed a glass of ice water down on the table in front of JR, "Are you ready to order? I don't have all day" her foot tapped showing her two uninvited guests her disdain for their appearance.

"Hmm…what to get…what to get…" JR's eyes scanned across the menu over and over again. "I can't believe how hungry I am tonight. I could probably eat a whole horse." He looked up at Krystal, "I don't suppose you…" he noticed the dirty look on her face, "No…ok well then I'll have a Avocado Burger, with cheese, cheese fries with that. Oh and can I get a double cheese burger with bacon, with onion rings."

Krystal scribbled on her pad knowing exactly what JR was pulling but knowing there was nothing she could say or do. "Can I get you anything else?" a hint of sarcasm was evident in her voice.

"Well now that you mention it _I'll_ have a strawberry shake and a mint chocolate chip shake." JR handed her back the menu giving Greenlee a wink to which she could only smile and hold in a giggle.

"I'll get that right out sir." Krystal huffed off to put the order in.

The evening went by without much more fan fare. When Krystal brought JR his burgers he promptly handed one over to Greenlee enjoying the look of hatred on Krystal's face.

While Greenlee and JR ate their dinner Jackson tried keeping up with Erica's conversation with the girls but he couldn't help but look from his table over to Greenlee's. There was something in her appearance that worried him, even not seeing her much anymore it had appeared she had lost a significant amount of weight, and he couldn't help but notice her attempt to hide the circles around her eyes. As hard as he tried to fight the way he was feeling he was more worried about her then he cared to let on. Then there was JR Chandler, Jackson knew him to be nothing but trouble and wondered what the two of them could be doing together.

When Jack noticed JR leave the table he stood up following the younger man into the men's room, "JR I'd like to talk to you." He called out before the door closed.

"Can I help you Jackson?" JR greeted the other man.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" Jack demanded.

"Your daughter?" JR gave him a confused look, "I didn't realize Lilly was here, isn't she still at MIT?"

"Don't play games with me Chandler…"

"I'm sorry Jackson but you asked about your daughter and the last I heard the only daughter you bother to claim is Lilly." JR spit back at the man wanting to tell Jack what was going on with Greenlee. He wanted to make the man finally step up and show is daughter some sort of love. It was the promise he made Greenlee that kept him from saying more.

"Look here son don't pretend you have any idea about what goes on between me and my family." Jack began to grow angry at the younger man.

"Your family? Jack you've spent the last what seven months ignoring Greenlee so don't stand there and act like you give a damn about here. You have no idea what you've done to her and what she's gone through." JR threw back.

Jackson's face grew softer, "Look JR I couldn't help but notice Greenlee looks different. I just need to know if she's ok."

"If you want to know anything about Greenlee, Jack, then I suggest you ask Greenlee." JR's own stance softened as the two men stared at one another.

As Jackson was confronting JR, Kendall decided to deal with Greenlee on her own. She sat down in JR's now vacant seat across from her former best friend. "So is this what you've been doing for the past month? Leave me to run Fusion by myself while you chase after JR Chandler?"

"What are you talking about Kendall? And what the hell do you care anyway? I figured you would be turning cartwheels having me out of Fusion and your life." The blonde woman answered back.

"I just want to make sure you're not going to try and use Chandler Enterprises to try and take Fusion from me. Because I've got news for you Greenlee I'll fight you ever step of the way." The two women's eyes locked as they tried to read the other's mind.

Greenlee only laughed at her former friend, "First you think I'm trying to seduce JR, now I'm working with him to secure Fusion. What's next Kendall? What other nefarious deeds am I up to?"

Kendall pointed her long skinny finger at Greenlee, "Look I know you better than anyone else Greenlee. You're always up to something and I'm telling you it better not be Fusion."

"Kendall, Kendall, Kendall…" Greenlee shook her head, "I signed a contract protecting both of us from taking over Fusion. You had Jackson go over it before you signed it, so you know there are no loopholes."

"I don't trust you…loop holes or not." Kendall stood up to leave, "It would be nice if since you've got enough time to chase after JR then you should have enough time to do your job and not leave everything on me."

"Kendall, is there anything I can help you with?" Kendall turned right into JR's chest.

"Get away from me JR." Kendall huffed back over to join Erica and Bianca.

"Is everything ok Greenlee?" JR turned his attention back to Greenlee.

"Yeah, Kendall was just being Kendall."

"You ready to get out of here?" JR threw a few bills down on the table and offered his hand to her.

Greenlee smiled up at him grateful to have at least one ally in all this mess. She reached her hand out to his and walked towards the door with him.

Jackson watched as Greenlee and JR started to leave the restaurant. Without thinking he shouted out to her, "Greenlee!"

Greenlee and JR towards the older man both surprised he even acknowledged her. Father and daughter stared at each other both waiting for the other to say something. Before Jackson could work up the nerve to say something to her he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on honey. We need to finish the wedding plans." Erica led Jack back to the table as Greenlee and JR walked out of the restaurant.


	29. Chapter 29

"Well, see, yo' honor…I mean Judge Joe Brown. I shouldn't have to pay her backs her money. She was my lady friend…." _Click…_ "Today on the Chew we teach you how to make…" _Click… _"Roberto te amo, te amo mucho. No quieres…" _Click_….

Greenlee pressed the power button shutting off the TV, that just a few months ago had barely been used. She had never really been one to watch a lot of TV. Upon occasion she would indulge in a few daytime soaps, they were her secret guilty pleasure, but now it seemed like all that was on was talk shows and judge shows and cooking shows and some Telanovela but she didn't speak a lick of Spanish.

When she had first been released from the hospital Greenlee had worried that it would be difficult hiding her cancer from the world, but even out of the hospital her life revolved around Cancer. She now only had to go to PVH once a week for chemo, other days she sat a home trying, unsuccessfully, not to be bored out of her mind. Having a live in nurse you would think would make the loneliness more bearable but her nurse was all business. Always asking how she was feeling, did she take her meds, was she hungry, or did she have to use the bathroom. Greenlee knew she needed to have someone with her but the nurse was beginning to drive her crazy.

"Ms. Smythe?" Rebecca's voice cut through Greenlee's boredom.

"Greenlee….you can call me Greenlee…" she corrected the nurse once again. She understood why the nurse didn't like to get emotionally attached to her patients but Greenlee couldn't stand being called Ms. Smythe.

"I'm sorry…So I'm headed to PVH your running low on your prescriptions. Do you need anything while I'm out?"

As much as she hated the idea of being in the hospital, even if it was just to get her medication, Greenlee jumped at the chance to get out of the house, "Do you mind if I come with you?"

Rebecca smiled at her patient, "Of course not."

Half an hour later, Greenlee found herself entering the door to PVH for, what felt like the hundredth time, since she had been released just a few weeks ago. During the ride over Greenlee had come with an idea to get her out of the house for a least a few days a week but needed to run it by Angie first.

"Rebecca, I'm going to go up stairs for a few minutes." Greenlee watched as the nursed nodded her head and made her way to the pharmacy. Greenlee walked over to the elevators pressing the button.

She looked around the all too familiar hospital as she waited for the elevator. As much as she hated elevators the idea of walking up five flights of stairs was a lot less appealing. The bell rang and the doors slid slowly open. Without paying much attention to the people already in the elevator she walked right in. As the doors closed again she found herself standing beside Jake and Amanda.

The three people stood silence as the elevator moved slowly up. Never before did an elevator ride seem to move this slowly. Greenlee didn't know if she should speak up and say something to her former friends, or just stand there acting ignorant to their presence.

Jake and Amanda's eyes locked on each other, letting their eyes do the talking. Both had the same thoughts as Greenlee, weighing their options. Finally it was Amanda who caved not liking the uncomfortable silence that surrounded them.

"Hi Greenlee. We've missed you at Fusion." The younger woman spoke up.

"Amanda, Jake, how are you?" Greenlee turned to the couple, all the while praying the doctor and his wife wouldn't have a clue what was going on with her.

"Good, we're good. How are you?" Amanda tried making small talk.

"Um…good." Silence followed as Greenlee tried to think of something else to say. "How's Trevor? I'm sure he's getting big."

"He's good. It's hard to believe our little boy is already three." Amanda gushed.

"I heard you guys were looking to adopt another child?"

Jake finally spoke up, "We did actually. A little girl."

"That's great. I bet Trevor loves being a big brother." Greenlee answered genuinely excited for them. She had heard about Amanda having to have the hysterectomy and knew how much children meant to both of them.

The elevator stopped on the Martin's floor. The two walked out their hands firmly gripped. Amanda turned back to Greenlee before the doors could close, "It was going seeing you again. Maybe we'll see you back at Fusion soon."

Greenlee smiled at the other woman as the doors closed tightly.

"Wow…was that awkward or what?" Jake asked as the two headed towards his office.

"It wasn't so bad. Jake?" Amanda looked at her husband with a worried expression on her face.

"What is it baby?" Jake noticed the look in her eyes.

"Did Greenlee look ok to you?"

"I was paying more attention to my beautiful wife then Greenlee." Jake tried pulling her closer to him.

"Jake I'm serious. She looked thinner, which for Greenlee is already pretty thin. And it's not like Greenlee to take time away from Fusion. Why do you think she was here Jake? Do you think something could be wrong with her?" Amanda grew more and more concerned as she thought back to Greenlee's appearance in the elevator.

"I'm sure she's just fine. If there were something seriously wrong with Greenlee you know she would tell Jackson who would be running around this hospital doing everything to get her well. I'm sure it's just the stress of realizing her mistake in helping David."

"I don't know Jake…" Amanda looked back towards the elevator as Jake pulled her away.

Knock….Knock….Knock…Greenlee stood in front of Doctor Hubbard's door hoping she was in there.

"Come on in!" The gentle sound of the doctor's voice called out.

Greenlee poked her head in as Angie lifted her head up from her computer, "Hi Dr. Hubbard. Do you have a minute?"

Angie put the papers in her hand down on the desk, "Of course baby. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah…sort of. Dr. Hubbard I'm bored out of my mind. I know you told me to rest and take it easy. I've tried, believe me I've tried. But I've got to do something or I'm going to go crazy." Greenlee ranted on and on.

Angie laughed as Greenlee rambled on and on. "Greenlee! Greenlee!" Angie interrupted her. "Take a seat."

Angie walked around her next sitting in the chair next to where Greenlee had just sat. Angie sat across from the young woman the same way she had when she had to tell her about the cancer, and about the fight she had in front of her.

"What do you have in mind Greenlee?" Angie knew Greenlee well enough to know she had already formulated her argument for whatever it was she wanted to do.

"I want to go back to work." Greenlee blurted out.

"OH…." Angie paused. "I don't know Greenlee. "

"Please Dr. Hubbard…Angie…" Greenlee gave the doctor her 'sweet and innocent' smile. "It will just be part time, three days a week. No heavy lifting, no manual labor, just signing off on documents or calling suppliers. Maybe a meeting here or there, maybe a new product line." She rambled on and on again.

"What about all the people who work at Fusion Greenlee? A lot of them have children. If one of them brings in something as simple as a cold germ it could be deadly for you. Your immune system is shot right now Greenlee you can't fight the common cold let alone something more severe." Angie watched as the young girls face sunk.

Greenlee had walked into her office with a sense of excitement Angie hadn't seen from the girl in months. The idea of going back to work thrilled the girl and gave her something to look forward to. Now as Angie started to shoot down even the suggestion Greenlee started looking more and more like the woman that had been told she had cancer.

"I understand. I didn't think about that. I guess it's not that great an idea." Greenlee relented.

"Oh hell, alright three days a week maximum. No more than four hours a day. NO out of city meetings. If someone sneezes near you I want you to disinfect everything around you. If Kendall walks in talking about Spikes runny nose I want you to get the hell out of there.

Greenlee if I find out your working more than you should be or taxing your body or you get sick I swear to you I will put you back in this hospital until you're in remission AND I'll make you walk around with a face mask. You got me?"

Greenlee's eyes glowed as the Doctor told her she could go back to work. "I promise Angie. I won't do anything to put my health at risk. Thank you thank you thank you!"

Angie smiled, "Your welcome. Your mental health is just as important as your physical health. Going back to work may be good for you."

* * *

><p>Monday morning Greenlee found herself standing in front of another elevator. This time she was heading up to Fusion rather than somewhere in the hospital. The night before she had called Kendall and told her that she would be returning to work. She had also explained to her unhappy partner that, due to personal reasons, she would only be coming back on a part time basis.<p>

Kendall hadn't been completely thrilled to hear that Greenlee was returning to work. The idea of having her backstabbing friend back in the work place wasn't exactly something that made her jump for joy. But, even Kendall had to admit it was good for Fusion to have Greenlee back.

Greenlee was the first person at Fusion that morning. She took a seat at the desk across from Kendall's. Not completely surprised to find a picture of Ryan and Madison sitting next to her computer.

"Figures Madison would try and use my absence to weasel her way into my spot." She picked up the picture of her former husband and the latest love of his life. Madison's eyes stared back at her almost like the younger blonde woman was trying to taunt her. Having no use for the picture or the people in it Greenlee tossed the picture in the garbage can next to her desk.

The clock ticked slowly as Greenlee went through her very full inbox. It was hard to believe that she got so many emails in just a few short months. Almost all them had to be deleted as they were just reminders from vendors or a new supplier wanting to do business with her company. On the first of each month there was an email with the previous month's figures. Sales were down just slightly but given the time of year that wasn't abnormal.

Just as she was closing her email account the doors to the elevator opened. Expecting to see Kendall walking in Greenlee turned to greet her business partner only to meet the shocked look on Madison's face.

"Greenlee…your back…" Madison let out not trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"I am. It's nice to see you to Madison." Greenlee smiled at the other woman knowing her presence was infuriating her.

"It must be nice to take an extended vacation and leave the work to other people." Madison answered in her 'higher than mighty' voice.

"Yes, well when you're the boss you can do things like that can't you. Not that you would know what it's like to be the boss." Greenlee retorted unfazed by Madison's tone.

Madison glared at Greenlee trying to think of a witty comeback. In a huff Madison rushed passed Greenlee, stopping to take her picture out of the trash can.

Greenlee could hear Madison mumbling incoherently as she paced around the office. "Madison, I'm going to need a copy of the quarterly reports as well as a copy of the breakdown of each line." She stopped and looked at Madison waiting for a response. "Madison…Hello?...I need those reports."

Madison stood back staring at Greenlee, hating her more and more with each passing second.

"You are an assistant here right Madison? You weren't promoted to CEO in the last few weeks right?" Greenlee continued to push the blonde's buttons taking some pleasure in the look of hatred in Madison's eyes.

Without saying a word Madison stormed off to get the reports Greenlee asked for.

Kendall stood in the middle of the Fusion elevator. As she waited for the elevator to make its way to the top of the Fusion building her conversation with Zach kept repeating over and over again in her mind. When she had gotten off the phone with Greenlee, the night before, she had been upset. Who was Greenlee to come and go from the company as she pleased?

Zach, with his soft voice and wise words, had convinced her to see the good in Greenlee's return rather than focusing on the negative. Only Zach had that kind of power over Kendall. Kendall, of course, knew that Zach was right. It was more work to hate Greenlee then it was to accept Greenlee's role in the company.

Greenlee heard the doors to the elevator open once again. She could tell from the sound of the footsteps approaching it was Kendall this time.

"Morning Greenlee…" Kendall tried to sound chipper.

"Hi…Kendall" Greenlee looked up at Kendall surprised.

"Welcome back." Kendall continued surprising even herself.

"Wow quite the turnaround from when I last saw you at Krystal's. I didn't expect you to be so um…well welcoming." Greenlee looked at Kendall questioning her motives.

"Yeah well I don't really have a choice now do I. You're not going anywhere and neither am I. Maybe it's time to just accept that and move on. For the sake of the company I'll deal with you." Kendall took her seat across from Greenlee. The two stared at each other in this all too familiar position.

Madison walked out of the backroom carrying the reports that Greenlee had asked for. She dropped the reports on the desk before approaching Kendall.

"Kendall, you didn't tell me Greenlee was coming back to work…"

"I didn't realize I had to run my business by you Madison." Kendall was irritated with Madison once again trying to assert some sort of authority in the company.

"No, of course you don't have to run your business by me. I just thought since I've taken a larger role in the company, while Greenlee's been on vacation" Madison moved her fingers like quotation marks and overly emphasized the word vacation, all while giving Greenlee a dirty look, "You would trust me with something like this."

Kendall rolled her eyes, "Madison you know I appreciate all your help but like it or not this isn't your company, it's my company. And Greenlee's company" she quickly added, "Now I need to catch Greenlee up on what's gone on the past few months can you make sure the meeting with the board is still on for next week."

"There's a board meeting next week?" Greenlee questioned.

"Yeah sales dipped more than we expected. The board wants to know what we're going to do about it. We haven't had a new line in almost a year so we've been trying to come up with something new and exciting but haven't come up with anything that I think will be a winner."

"Have you thought about discontinuing any of the lines? It looks like we have a few unsuccessful ones in here." Greenlee handed Kendall the breakdown of their product lines.

"Sure I have, but most of our unsuccessful lines are one's we didn't create. How do I tell the makers of the line that I'm cancelling their product…" Kendall didn't mention the products creator by name but Greenlee knew who she was talking about.

"Didn't we learn from the whole Bella mess that when it comes to new product development its better if it comes from us. You and I both know we can't bring friendships into business. Don't think of them as lines created by a friend look at the numbers. Based on those numbers what lines would you cut?"

Kendall looked over the numbers again even though she already knew the answers, "Fierce, the Mommy and Baby line, and Nostalgia."

"Those are our least profitable lines. Fierce is costing us a lot of money Kendall and isn't selling. Nostalgia was a great idea but the colors are all off, let's be honest their more lady of the night then we wanted. Now I'm not so sure about cancelling the Mommy and Baby line." Greenlee started to make her argument when she was interrupted.

"You've been back for five minutes and you're already trying to cancel MY products. Who the hell do you think you are!" Madison screamed at Greenlee.

Greenlee lifted her body out of her chair ready to do battle with Madison. As she stood her head felt light headed and she grabbed hold of the table. Before she could answer the screaming blonde lady Kendall stood from her own desk.

"Madison if you're going to eavesdrop on my conversations I suggest you listen better. It wasn't Greenlee's suggestion it was mine. Greenlee was just going to tell me why you're Mommy and Baby line deserves to stay. Your Fierce line on the other hand is gone."

Greenlee looked between the fuming blonde and the irritated Kendall before taking her seat again. "Madison this is a business not a sorority. The numbers for you lines are costing Fusion more money than they're bringing in. Fierce has been nothing but a nightmare for this company. Now the Mommy and Baby line while it hasn't had great numbers I think it has the potential to bring in big numbers for us."

"Whatever…" for the second time that day Madison stormed out of the room.

The next few hours went by quickly as Kendall and Greenlee went through each product line deciding where cuts would have to be made and which area's to focus on. While they were discussing the Miranda line Greenlee thought of a new product line.

With Kendall working on her presentation to the board Greenlee began working on her new product line. The Miranda line, which gave 100% of its proceeds to the Miranda Center, had given Greenlee an idea for a similar line. This line wouldn't just be about donating money to charity but it would be about helping women feel beautiful. Greenlee wanted to make a line that was geared towards women with cancer.

Greenlee wanted to make a line that women didn't have to cake on to hide the effects of cancer. It would have soft natural colors that would accentuate any woman, without making her feel like she was wearing a lot of makeup. The line would also have lotions that would help combat the dry skin and chapped lips that came along with the Chemo.

Greenlee was so focused on the idea, colors, and logistics of her new line that she didn't hear when the elevator door opened.

"GREENLEE!" A small voice shouted out. Greenlee turned her chair in time to see a small blonde girl running towards her; the little girl's arms opened wide embracing Greenlee tightly.

"Emma!" Greenlee was surprised to see Emma there. She hadn't seen the little girl since right before her car accident.

"I've missed you so much Greenlee! You didn't even come say goodbye. Don't you love me and Daddy anymore?" the little girl had been so confused the day she came home to find Ryan packing up all Greenlee's things. He had told Emma that he and Greenlee couldn't be married anymore and that Greenlee was moving out.

"I've missed you to Emma," Greenlee hugged the girl tightly, "I will always love you sweetie. And I'll always care about your Dad. We just don't love each other same anymore, and I'm sorry I didn't come say goodbye that was wrong of me." Greenlee looked up to see Ryan standing at the doorway hearing her words.

"Ryan!" Madison saw Ryan standing at the doorway. She walked over to him pulling him into a deep kiss that everyone could tell Ryan wasn't expecting. As she pulled away from Ryan Madison gave Greenlee a look that was supposed to make Greenlee jealous.

Greenlee only rolled her eyes at Madison's attempt to make her jealous. She hadn't been surprised to hear that Ryan had hooked up with Madison again. She wondered how long it took before Ryan was feeding Madison lines about them being soulmates.

"Emma are you ready to go to lunch sweetie?" Madison's voice oozed out fake sweetness.

Emma turned her attention back to Greenlee, "Can you come with us Greenlee? _Please!_" Emma gave her best begging voice.

Greenlee looked up at Ryan and Madison both their faces were shocked neither knowing what to say. "Not today Emma. Maybe one day soon your Daddy will let me take you to get some ice cream. How's that sound?"

Emma excitedly nodded her head. Greenlee pulled the little girl in for one more hug, "It was great seeing you again Emma."

She watched as the small family made their way back to the elevator. Moments after the elevator headed down stairs Greenlee packed up her things and told Kendall she was leaving for the day.

* * *

><p>Greenlee smiled to herself as she rode the elevator back up to her penthouse. She couldn't deny how tired she was, especially for only working for half the day, but she was also happier than she had been in weeks. Being back a Fusion gave her back some of her sense of freedom. Coming up with a new product line gave her a sense of happiness again that she hadn't felt since long before she found out she had cancer, even before her car accident almost a year ago.<p>

As the doors slid open Greenlee came face to face with a very worried looking JR.

"Greenlee! Where have you been?" his voiced sounded panicked.

"I was at Fusion." She walked passed him like being at work was no big deal. She opened the door inviting him in.

"At Fusion? You were at Fusion! Do you know how scared I've been?" he lashed out.

"Why?" she was confused. Shouldn't he be happy she was working again, it was a sign that she was getting better, wasn't it?

"I called here this morning over and over again to see how you were doing and I got nothing. I called your cell phone and you didn't bother to answer."

"I turned it off. JR…" she was cut off.

"I called your nurse, I called Angie, I called the hospital no one answered and the hospital didn't know anything. I thought you had gotten sick….or…or…" he couldn't finish the last part. The thought of her dying scared him more than anything.

"You should have told me you were going to work! And what are you doing there anyway. You can't be working" he threw his hands up in frustration.

"I should have told you what I was doing? Who do you think you are JR? You're not my father! You're not my husband! HELL I don't even know what you are to me! " She could feel the anger growing inside her. Who was he to tell her what she should or shouldn't be doing? "It's not like we're friends right?"

When she saw the hurt look on his face she instantly regretted her words. She was angry at him and wanted to hurt him, and had been successful at it. She watched as he turned and walked out on her.

He had been the only one to stand by her when she was sick in the hospital. He had held her hand while she slept, pulling her hair back when she was throwing up. He had listened to her fears and comforted her, and now she was telling him he wasn't even her friend. She hated herself for saying those words even in anger. He was more than a friend and she knew it. Slowly he was becoming a part of her family, the only family she had right now.

JR stood outside her door their argument going through is mind over and over again. He had been so scared when he couldn't reach her, afraid she was sick again. She was right though they hadn't discussed their relationship, he didn't think he needed to. He considered her as much a part of his family now as he did Colby. Having cancer had created an impenetrable bond between them that they had nurtured over the past few months. As much as he cared about her it wasn't his place to treat her like he had just moments ago.

Greenlee looked up as the door swung open, JR walked back inside. "I'm so sorry JR. I didn't mean it." Tears were streaking down her face.

JR sat on the stairs next to her, "You don't need to apologize Greenlee. I was out of line. I was just so scared I might have lost you that I overreacted. I'm sorry." He put his arm around her, pulling her small frame next to him.

"I'm sorry I said you weren't anything to me. JR you're the only person who's been here with me through everything. I don't know when it happened but your more family to me than anybody else. I don't know what I would do without you here with me." She rested her again against his chest; she could feel is soft heart beat.

"I know Greenlee. I feel the same way about you, that's why I was so scared. I was afraid I had lost someone I cared about all over again." The two sat in silence for a moment trying to forget about the argument, "So you went back to work today?" JR finally asked.

"Yeah I did." Greenlee nodded her head. "Angie didn't want to let me at first but she finally relented. Not without a few restrictions, of course."

"Stay away from sick people, wash your hands, and sanitize everything?" JR remembered his own doctor giving him the same speech when he wanted to work again. "So how did your first day back go?"

Greenlee laughed, "Well Madison hated that I was there. She's used the past few months to try and weasel her way into my spot a Fusion. Which I can tell infuriates Kendall."

"Which I'm sure you take great pleasure in." JR gave her a mischievous smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mr. Chandler." Her own smile gave away her secrets. She then told him about her idea for the new product line. He gave her is stamp of approval, even though she didn't need it. It was a great idea after all.

After a small lunch Greenlee and JR were stationed on her couch watching a movie. When she laid her head down on his lap he smiled down at her, as she slowly fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

"DADDY! DADDY! Look what I got!" AJ ran towards JR his hands full with game tickets.

"Whoa! Look at that buddy! How did you get all those?" JR looked up from his phone and smiled at his son.

"I hit the jackpot! I bet there are a _million_ tickets there!" the small blonde boy kept jumping from one foot to the other.

JR smiled down at his son, "Alright! Give me five!" JR held his hand up for AJ who jumped up and slapped his father's outstretched hand.

"Can I play again Dad?" AJ asked excitedly.

JR reached into his pocket and took out his wallet, he handed his son a twenty dollar bill. "Have fun buddy!" JR shouted after AJ as his son ran off to join his friends.

JR sat back relishing spending the afternoon with his son. He had been surprised to see Marissa's phone number on his caller ID that morning; it wasn't like Marissa to call him when it wasn't his weekend with AJ. Marissa had explained that she and Bianca needed to go to a dress fitting for Erica's wedding and AJ had his heart set on attending his best friend's birthday party. JR had jumped at the chance to spend extra time with his son, even if it meant spending the day surrounded by screaming children and loud video games.

An hour later JR navigated his way around the streets of Pine Valley. Occasionally he would look over at this son completely focused on his new Nintendo DS game. AJ hadn't won millions of tickets but he did manage to win a couple of thousand tickets. It took AJ almost as long to pick out his prize as it had taken him to win all those tickets before deciding on a new game.

As JR continued to drive through town he looked down at the clock on his dashboard, there was still almost an hour before he had to take AJ back to Marissa and Bianca's house. When the car stopped at the red light JR turned the car to the right taking the turn away from the two women's house.

AJ looked up from his video game, "Where are we going Dad?" he questioned.

"I just want to go check on a friend. Don't worry I'll make sure you make him home in time." JR knew AJ always worried that he would make a mistake that would make Mommy Marissa mad and keep father and son away from one another.

JR knew that Greenlee had told him to stay home that weekend; she had told him she was going to spend most of the weekend working on her product line for Fusion. But, JR knew that the chemo treatment's she was getting was starting to take their toll on her again. Of course worrying about her heath was just going to be his excuse to stop by and see her. He would never admit it to anyone but himself but he missed her when they weren't around one another.

"Knock….knock…knock…" JR knocked on the door again, harder than before. He held his phone to his ear as he called her cell phone. She hadn't mentioned going anywhere that day and he was growing concerned that she wasn't answering her phone or the door. He tried not to worry too much, remembering their argument the last time he couldn't find her. Just as he was ready to turn and leave he heard the faint sound of her ring tone on the other side of the door.

"Greenlee?" He called out as he knocked on the door again. He placed his hand tentatively on the door handle, twisting it slowly. When the handle twisted around he pushed on the door surprised to find it open with ease. JR entered her penthouse, AJ close behind him. "Greenlee?" He called out again. He tried not to worry but something felt wrong as he made his way inside the quiet penthouse.

"AJ, I want you to stay here ok?" JR motioned for AJ to sit on Greenlee's couch. He watched as AJ sat on her couch pulling his game back out.

JR made his way down the hallway to the half opened door to her bedroom, "Greenlee?" he whispered this time, hoping to find her sleeping safely in her bed. As he pushed the door open all the way he found her bed empty the sheets twisted up.

JR noticed the light to her bathroom on, he called her name a little louder in case she was in the shower. He turned the corner entering her bathroom, JR gasped as she saw her frail body sprawled out on the cold tile floor.

"Greenlee!" he called out to her as he rushed next to her. He flipped her over onto her back, cradling her head his lap. Her breathing was shallow and her face was paler than he had ever seen. He called out for her over and over again with no response. He tapped his hand lightly on her face trying to get her to open her eyes.

When her eyes opened slightly and he heard her whisper his name softly he let out a sigh of relief. He held her tightly next to his chest for a moment grateful she was still with him. JR sat up on one knee and gently picked up her small frame, carrying her to her bed. As he laid her down she became more and more coherent.

"JR? What are you doing here?" She finally asked.

"Something told me you needed me. What happened Greenlee?" He didn't try and hide the fear in his voice.

"I don't know…" she answered honestly, "I've been sick all morning and I got up to go to the bathroom, that's the last thing I remember."

"I'm calling Angie!" JR pulled out his cell phone.

"NO!" Greenlee put her hand on top of his; stopping him from dialing the doctor's number. "JR, I'm fine really. You don't need to call Angie."

"Greenlee, you passed out! You're as pale as a ghost. I'm calling Angie! No arguments" He countered back forcibly.

"JR please," she begged him with her eyes, "She'll put me back in the hospital."

JR placed his strong hand on her cheek, "Sweetie if that's where you need to be then that's where you're going. I'm not taking any chances with your health, and neither should you." Before lifting himself off her bed he kissed the top of her forehead.

Greenlee laid back against the pillows resigned to the fact that he was going to call the doctor, whether she liked it or not. She wouldn't admit it to him but she was worried, she hadn't passed out like that before.

JR walked back towards the living room as the doctor picked up her phone, "This is Doctor Hubbard." The older womans voice gently called out.

"Hi Dr. Hubbard, this is JR Chandler."

"JR?" Angie's voice sounded confused and concerned, "Is everything ok?"

JR explained to Angie how he had come to the penthouse and found Greenlee collapsed on the bathroom floor. He asked if he should take her to the ER. The doctor insisted on making a house call, as it would be faster since she lived just a few floors beneath Greenlee.

AJ was still focused on his video game when JR walked into the living room. JR sat down next to his son, "AJ my friend Greenlee is sick. I need you to call your Mom and tell her we're going to be late coming home ok?"

AJ nodded and took his Dad's phone. As the little boy dialed the familiar numbers JR made his way back to Greenlee.

"Hello?" Marissa's voice called out on the other end of the phone line.

"Hi Mommy!" AJ answered back.

"AJ? Honey where are you?" Marissa's voice sounded concerned.

"I'm with Daddy. He wanted to stop by his friends house but his friend is sick. Mommy daddy told me to tell you we were going to be a little late. Is that ok Mommy?" AJ worried as he told Marissa they were going to be late. He didn't want to make his Mom mad or get his Dad in trouble.

"Where are you guys at honey?"

"We're at Daddy's friend Greenlee's house." The little boy answered innocently.

"At Greenlee's?" Marissa was confused. What was JR doing at Greenlee's when he was supposed to be taking AJ to the party? "AJ, sweetie, why did Daddy take you to Greenlee's?"

AJ shrugged his shoulders, as if his Mother could see that, "I don't know. We were coming home from the party and Daddy wanted to see his friend. Don't be mad at Daddy, he thought we would be home in time." AJ tried to protect his father.

"It's ok AJ. I'm not mad I promise." A few moments later Marissa hung up the phone and turned to Bianca, "AJ's at Greenlee's!"

"Greenlee's? Why is he at Greenlee's?" Bianca looked confused.

"JR took him there. AJ said Greenlee was sick." Marissa looked like she didn't believe the story AJ gave her, "You don't think JR is working with Greenlee to take AJ way from me, do you?"

Marissa suddenly got a wild in idea in her mind, she imagined Greenlee working with David to help JR escape with AJ keeping her from her son forever.

"Marissa…" Bianca put a comforting hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"No Binx! Greenlee knows where David is, we all know she does. She's probably got David helping her take my son!" Marissa's paranoia grew and grew.

" 'Rissa do you really think JR would work with David on anything?" Bianca tried to reason.

"If it meant getting AJ away from me I think JR would work with the devil himself!" Marissa turned to grab her keys and purse.

"Where are you going?" Bianca called after her.

"To get my son!" Marissa shouted back.

"Wait up! I'm coming with you." Bianca grabbed her own purse, pulling out her cell phone to ask Kendall to keep the girls a little longer.

JR paced across the living room floor, shortly after he called Angie the doctor had showed up at Greenlee's door. Angie was in with her now and had asked JR for some privacy. JR had been with Greenlee through almost everything since she was diagnosed with cancer. He had sat with her in the boat house as she accepted the diagnosis, he had held her hand through countess Chemotherapy treatments, and he had held her hair back as she threw up what little food she could manage to eat. He had been with her when she lost her hair and the few times she almost lost the strength to keep fighting. Through all the ups and downs he had been with her but, nothing had prepared him for finding her lying on that bathroom floor. When he saw her lying so pale on the floor he thought for a moment he had lost her. When she had whispered his name he had let out a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding. Now as he waited for Angie to find out what was wrong, he prayed there wasn't anything seriously wrong with her.

A hard knock on the door brought JR back into reality. He wondered who could be stopping by as he opened the door.

"What do you think you're doing JR?" Marissa rushed into the room in a huff, as Bianca followed. "You're not taking my son!" She pushed her finger into his chest.

"What are you talking about Marissa?" Didn't AJ tell you we were going to be late?" JR looked at her confused by her accusations.

"Yes AJ called me. He told me you were here! Why else would you bring AJ here if you weren't planning on taking him? I know Greenlee knows where David is. What are you working with him to take my son from me!" She spit out.

"Working with David? Are you kidding me!" JR grew angry. "I think I've worked very hard to prove that I'm not out to hurt you Marissa or my son."

"Then why did you bring him here? Why didn't you bring him home after the party?" She gave him an accusing look.

"The party ended early. There was still an hour before I had to bring him back to your place. I wanted to get the most out of my time with my son so I brought him with me so I could check on my friend. When I talked to Greenlee this morning she wasn't feeling well." JR hated having to explain himself to Marissa and hated giving away even the fact that Greenlee wasn't feeling well.

"Yeah right!" Marissa ran over to the stairs, "Your secret's out Greenlee! You might as well come out here and face me. You already hurt my family enough I'm not going to let you hurt them anymore." Marissa shouted down the hallway.

"Marissa!" Bianca gasped, shocked at Marissa's reaction. While Bianca didn't usually trust JR or Greenlee there was a certain amount of sincerity in his voice that she didn't usually see in him.

JR rushed over to Marissa trying to pull her away from the hallway, afraid she would rush into Greenlee's room and see just what kind of condition the woman was in. "How many times do I have to tell you she's sick. God Marissa what the hell do you think you're doing!"his anger grew.

"I don't believe you JR. You're nothing but a liar. If Greenlee is really sick why don't you let me go and see her!"

"What the hell is going on out here?" Everyone turned as a new voice entered the room.

"Angie?" Marissa looked confused. "Why are you here?

"JR called me and said Greenlee wasn't feeling well. He asked me to check on her." The doctor explained.

"And you agreed?" Marissa spit out.

"Yes, I'm a doctor first. Now if you're going to continue to scream and shout, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. The last thing Greenlee needs is people in her apartment fighting." Angie turned to leave the room when Bianca stopped her.

"Angie? What's wrong with Greenlee?" Bianca looked genuinely concerned.

"I'm sorry Bianca I can't tell you that. Doctor, patient confidentiality. "

"But I'm family, she's my cousin!" Bianca explained.

"I'm sorry Bianca I can't tell you." Angie answered again.

"What about my Uncle Jack! He's Greenlee's father. He deserves to know what's going on!"

Behind Bianca JR let out a laugh, Bianca turned to him, "What! He is."

Before JR could say anything Angie interrupted, "If Jackson would like to know what is going on with Greenlee he will have to call her himself. Now if you'll excuse me I need to check on Greenlee." Angie turned and made her way back to Greenlee's room.

The sounds of Angie's footsteps echoed through the hall, AJ looked between his parents giving each other dirty looks. The air in the middle of Greenlee's penthouse was thick as the former couple fought their desire to tear in to the other.

Bianca laid her hand gently on Marissa's shoulder, "Come on baby, there's nothing going on here. We're going to be late for dinner."

Marissa finally relented and turned to AJ, "Come on son, say goodbye to your father."

AJ ran into JR's outstretched arms, "Bye Daddy! I love you!"

"I love you to AJ. I'll see you on Friday buddy." JR savored the moment holding his son.

Moments after the sound of the door closing could be heard Angie rejoined JR.

"How is she?" JR asked able to return his attention to Greenlee.

"She's sleeping. Her oncologist had changed her med's last week and it seems that she's not responding as well to this round. These drugs made her real sick, that combined with not eating or drinking anything today is why she passed out." Angie explained.

"Does she need to go back to the hospital?" he asked knowing that was the last thing Greenlee would want.

"I don't think so. I hooked her up to an IV for now to get her some fluids. I also called her nurse and asked her to stop by later on tonight and check on Greenlee. I wish Greenlee wasn't so stubborn and hadn't asked the nurse to only stop by on the days she get's treatments." Angie shook her head as she remembered the day Greenlee told her she didn't the nurse there twenty four / seven. Angie had fought with Greenlee unsuccessfully, the girl got her way.

"She'll probably sleep for awhile JR when she wakes make sure she eats something." With those instructions JR thanked Angie and walked her to the door.

"MOMMY!" Gabby ran towards Bianca when the door to Kendall's house finally opened revealing Bianca, Marissa, and AJ.

"Hi Baby! Were you good for Aunt Kendall and Uncle Zach?" Bianca pulled Gabby close to her.

"Well it's about time you three got here," Erica walked into the room followed closely by Kendall, Zach, and Jackson.

"Sorry guys. We had to go get AJ from Greenlee's." Marissa explained.

"Greenlee's? What in God's name was AJ doing at Greenlee's?" Erica let out.

"JR took AJ there after the birthday party. JR said he stopped there afterwards to check on Greenlee." Bianca started to explain.

"Check on Greenlee? Seriously what's going on with those two?" Kendall interrupted. "Are they planning something or what?"

"That's what I thought!" Marissa chimed in, "I know Greenlee knows where David is. It wouldn't surprise me they were working with David to take AJ away from me!" Marissa whispered the last part making sure the kids didn't hear her suspicions.

"Marissa I think you're over reacting." Bianca tried to keep Marissa from going out of control again.

"I'm sorry Binx but I'm not buying this JR is a better man gig he's playing. I know he's up to something. And why else would JR be spending so much time with Greenlee. Six months ago those two barely spoke to each other and now their inseparable." She ranted on and on.

"I'm with you Marissa." Erica decided to add her two cents, "JR and Greenlee have been nothing but trouble. I wouldn't be surprised if this so called illness was fabricated by them. I'm sure Greenlee was just sitting in her room waiting for you two to leave."

"I don't think so Mom. Marissa was yelling for Greenlee to come out…"

Erica interrupted her again, "Like she would just show her face."

"But Angie did come out" Bianca finished.

"Angie?" Zach joined in the conversation, "Angie was there?"

Bianca nodded her head, "Angie said Greenlee was sick and told us we needed to leave."

"Did Angie say what was wrong with Greenlee?" Kendall asked thinking back to all the times that Greenlee showed up to work looking tired or sick.

"No she wouldn't tell me. I told her I was family but she still didn't budge. I even tried to use Jackson but Angie only said if we wanted to know about her we would have to talk to Greenlee ourselves." Bianca noticed the concerned looks on both Zach and Jackson's faces, "I'm sure if it was anything serious Angie would call Uncle Jack."

"Of course she would." Erica started on her rant again, "This is all a ploy by JR and Greenlee to get back into people's good graces, like that would work." Erica flipped her hair and gave everyone a disgusted look; she was annoyed by the way the conversation had gone.

"Mom's probably right." Kendall relented.

Zach stood back and watched as the conversation changed; the women started talking about wedding plans and dresses. With everyone distracted Zach snuck out of the house and pulled out his phone.

JR stood in front of Greenlee's cupboards trying to find something that Greenlee might eat when she woke up. JR wasn't much of a cook himself but for her he would figure out how to use a stove, or maybe the microwave. As he pulled down a can of chicken noodle soup the sound of his ringtone echoed in the kitchen.

"Hello?" JR asked confused by the unknown number on his caller ID.

"Junior, it's Slater." Zach's gruff voice answered on the other line.

"Slater…what can I do for you?"

"Bianca told us about Greenlee. Junior I know you won't tell me what's wrong I just need to know if Greenlee is going to be ok?" Zach asked worried about his friend. He wished he didn't have to keep his distance from her just to keep his family.

"I'm taking care of Greenlee, Zach. I'll do everything I can to protect her." Usually JR would have been more evasive with Zach but Greenlee had told him how Zach had helped her after she had been arrested. It had been Zach that had called Liza the night Greenlee had been arrested.

"Junior you tell Greenlee….you tell her if she needs anything, if things are more serious than you're letting on I'll always be there for her."

JR could hear the honesty in Zach's words, "I'll let her know Zach. Just so you know she understands. I won't let anything happen to her."

The phone on the nightstand next to Greenlee's bed vibrated softly, she was so deep in sleep that she never heard the soft ringing.

"Hi, it's Greenlee! You know what to do." Jackson heard his daughters voicemail pick up and hung up the phone without leaving a message. As he pressed the end button on his phone her picture flashed on the screen.

As he stared down at her picture a piece of him missed her and wanted to drive over to her apartment and finally get to the bottom of what was going on with her. The other part was grateful she hadn't picked up that phone. He had called her on a whim after Bianca had told them that she was sick enough for Angie to make a home visit.

Jackson thought back to the day he had taken that picture on his phone. It was just a few months before she had betrayed her family. He had finally gotten her to go bowling with him; he remembered her laughter the first time she tried to throw the ball down the alley, only for it to land in the gutter.

"Jackson?" Erica's voice interrupted the sounds of gutter balls and pins falling that had filled his memory.

Jackson looked up from his phone and over at his fiancé. "Yeah, honey?"

"Is everything ok?" she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Jackson shoved the phone in his pocket, "Of course. I was just checking on dinner."

She could hear the dishonesty in his voice, "Why don't you come back with us and let Kendall worry about the dinner."

He followed her obediently pushing his concern for Greenlee to the back of his mind.

"Greenlee? Greenlee?" JR whispered softly as he placed his hand gently on her shoulder. She had been sleeping for a few hours when JR had finally figured out how to open the can of soup and how to use her stove to heat it up.

He watched as her eyes slowly opened, "JR?" she asked him confused trying to remember the events of the day.

"How are you feeling?" his eyes conveyed the concern he felt since the moment he found her lying on the bathroom floor.

"Like crap. When did you get here?"

"A few hours ago. Don't you remember me finding you in the bathroom? Angie was here to."

"Angie? What happened?"

"Angie said you hadn't eaten since yesterday and the Chemo had made you sick. You passed out on the bathroom floor. Greenlee you have to take care of yourself. Do you know how scared I was to find you lying on that floor?"

She could see the fear replay in his eyes as he told her what had happened, "I'm sorry. I tried to eat something this morning…I just couldn't keep anything down."

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better, I think."

"Why don't you try and eat something." He put the tray of food in front of her.

As Greenlee slowly ate the bowl of soup JR told her about his day with AJ. They both laughed as he acted out AJ's excitement over all the tickets he won. She was pushing the tray away from her as he started to tell her about Bianca and Marissa showing up at her place.

"Your ex-wife and my cousin were here?" she asked surprised. "Why?"

JR shook his head, "My ex-wife got some crazy idea in her head that you and I are in cahoots' with David to take AJ away from her."

Greenlee's laughter filled the room, "Are you kidding!"

"I wish I was." JR laughed along with her. "If Angie hadn't come out I think I was going to have to carry Marissa out of here. She was dead set on finding you."

JR continued to tell her about what happened with Marissa. Greenlee listened surprised by his calm demeanor as he recanted the events of the day. The JR Chandler she remembered would have let something like Marissa's accusations fill him with anger.

She looked into his bright blue eyes as he smiled down at her, "JR can I ask you a question?"

JR nodded his head as Greenlee continued, "What made you change?"

JR got a solemn look on his face and his eyes looked far off for a moment, "Are you sure I have?"

"A year ago we all thought you were either going to hurt yourself or someone else. The way you acted after Marissa left you for Bianca, JR even I was concerned for Marissa and Bianca."

JR took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly, "I was a mess last year. Greenlee I've never told anyone this but we're all very lucky I didn't hurt anyone."

JR thought back to the year before and everything that had happened. Only his father and Jesse really knew just how far gone he had been.

Between Marissa leaving him and the revelation that his mother was really alive, again, his anger an grown exponentially. Rather than dealing with his anger JR had turned to alcohol which only made the anger in his soul worsen. When the news broke through town that David had saved so many of their loved ones his finally had a silver lining in his life. Dixie was back, Zach was back, his Uncle Stuart was back, and many others were taken to hospitals clinging to life, so certainly the woman who held his heart must still be alive to.

When he learned his precious Babe was truly gone, all hope in his life left with her. When he held her in his arms after that tornado she really had left this world, leaving him alone. That last blow to his soul had finally broken him.

JR told Greenlee what had happened the night of Stuart's welcome home party. That night Greenlee had spent alone in the Fusion offices, while the people of Pine Valley celebrated, she was facing a world of loneliness. JR was trapped in his own nightmare. Tad and Dixie had begged him to join them, they wanted him to see that he was loved, that he didn't need to run anymore. They claimed to love him but, they left him alone in that airport.

Hours later JR found himself standing in the tunnels of the Chandler mansion a gun in his hand, watching as all the people that had hurt him reveled in their so called successes.

He had angrily stood by as Tad toasted to family and friends acting like he was the king of the world. The anger continued to boil up inside JR watched as his father asked Brooke to marry him. His father had abandoned their family running off with her, now knowing the trouble his own son was in he would rather be with Brooke than his real family. JR had seen and heard enough, he took the pistol from his pocket and held it up pointing at the people who had caused all his pain.

Just as he was about to pull the trigger angry shouts filled the room. Erica was pleading with Jackson to leave with her; she was claiming to need him. Jackson had turned to Erica and told her he didn't give a damn what she needed. As Erica Kane stood in the middle of the room JR lifted his gun again and moved around the room ready to send bullets into all the hypocrites in that room.

"BANG" JR had heard what sounded like an gunshot echo through the house. He couldn't remember pulling the trigger he looked at the people standing in the room awe struck. No one fell to the ground, no one screamed, the room stood still. Just as quickly as the noise echoed through the hall's Jackson appeared in the doorway again. He been in such a hurry to get back into the house that he had slammed the door shut.

JR had closed the door to the tunnels, his heart beating out of his chest. He had almost done it, he and almost pulled that trigger ending someone else's life. If it hadn't been for Jack he may have actually done it. JR ran through the tunnels as fast as he could, he had to escape from their happy voices and from the voices screaming in his head.

He couldn't remember how he got there but soon found himself standing on the still ground where the Comeback had once stood. He had lost Babe there and he made a decision right there that this would be the place where he would rejoin her in eternity.

As he told Greenlee about that night he could still feel the cold metal of his gun against his temple, he could feel the way his body shook as he prepared to pull that trigger ending all his pain. Another voice interrupted him that night this time it was the sweetest voice he had ever heard. Like magic Babe was standing there in front of him, just as beautiful as the last time he had held her. Whether it was his subconscious or her ghost, she had told him what he knew deep inside; this wasn't the way he could end things, he couldn't leave his son.

He had called Jesse and asked him to come to the Comeback. JR told him everything he had planned to do. How he had shown up to the party with a gun. How he had planned to shoot everyone there but that he stopped. For the first time in his young life JR reached out to someone else and asked for help.

"I can't tell you how many times I thought I hit rock bottom Greenlee. All the times I started drinking again, losing Babe, almost dying of cancer, losing AJ, none of that could compare to how far gone I let myself get. There's nothing worse than standing alone with a gun held to your head ready to end everything. I don't know if I really saw Babe or not but I know she saved me that night. With Jesse's help I entered a real treatment program and started seeing someone about my anger problems."

As he finished telling her why he had changed so much she held his hand in her own, "So that's why all the anger in your eyes is gone. That's why you're a better man."

JR had to laugh at that, "Well I'm no saint but I'll do whatever I can to never face down the barrel of a gun again. And I'll never leave my son without a father."

She smiled up at him, "I'm glad you're still here JR. If you weren't here I'd be alone in all this."


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi guys sorry for the long delay in chapters. I started this one back in July and well it took two months to get through this short chapter. A few months ago I mentioned trying to get a new job...well I got it and have been busy with training and worse then that I hit a huge wall called writers block. My orignal idea for this chapter just wasn't working for me. Every time I would try to write this one I just couldn't get the idea on paper. I thought I wasn't going to have to scratch the first half of this chapter and start al over again but thankfully a new idea came to me last week that allowed me to keep what I had already written. Anyways enough of my ramblings enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, I just met you…And this is crazy. But here's my number…So call me, maybe?<em>_It's hard to look right,…__At you baby. But here's my number…So call me, maybe?"_ The music blared through ConFusion. Waitresses ran from table to table trying keeping up with the lunch rush. The bar tender absent mindedly wiped down the counter not realizing he was humming along with the newest pop tune playing around him.

On the outside patio Kendall flipped through page after page of the folder laid out across her table. The chicken salad she had ordered sat untouched. Madison kept looking up from her own work between Kendall and Greenlee, who sat stone faced on the other side of ConFusion.

All three women worked diligently on their proposals for product lines. Just a few days before the board meeting both Kendall and Greenlee had entered Fusion excited about their ideas for product lines to present to the board. Madison, not wanting to be undone by Greenlee, entered their argument and tried to fight for her Fierce Line all over again. There were other staff members who had stepped in giving their own opinions about where to take Fusion next. Fusion had been built by four women with very different ideas about how to make them successful. It was their fierce competitiveness that had made Fusion the success it was. Kendall and Greenlee had decided that day to put off the board meeting and give each person a chance to develop their own ideas to present to everyone, the best ideas would be presented to the board. The board meeting had been put off for two weeks giving everyone the time to prepare their own presentations.

Now just mere hours to their presentations; Kendall, Greenlee, and Madison all found themselves in ConFusion polishing their presentations.

Greenlee stared at her computer screen critiquing each slide making sure everything was perfect. She only had fifteen minutes to convince everyone that her new line, "Pink", was worth pursuing. She had lost a few days of work after getting sick but once she was strong enough to work again she went forward with everything she had. The name for the product line came from the Pink Breast Cancer Ribbons. She had wanted to incorporate Purple since purple ribbons signified Cancer Survivors, but Pink was a better suited name.

JR walked into ConFusion during his lunch breaking hoping Greenlee would want to have lunch with him, as he approached the elevator he noticed her sitting alone at one of the tables. He smiled at the look of her crinkled eyebrows as she stared intently at the screen in front of her.

"Hi Greenlee!" He interrupted her thoughts, wearing a bright smile on his face, "I'm surprised to find you down here."

"JR!" Greenlee was also surprised to find him there; she smiled up at him happy to see him. "I'm working on the presentation for Pink." She had, of course, told him all about her idea for the product line, he had even helped her develop the plan further. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see if you would like to have lunch with me." He pulled the chair out from the table not waiting for her answer knowing she wouldn't turn him away. Their friendship grew more and more with each passing day.

As the two sat eating lunch and talking about their respective day's Greenlee was overcome with a sense of normalcy. When she was with JR everything felt natural, like they had been friends for ever. When he had first shown up at the hospital, he had done it because of her cancer. Now, although her cancer had not gone away, it wasn't the silent visitor in the room. He had gone from someone who had knew what she was going through, and could sympathize with her fears, to something so much more…he was both her friend and now her only family.

JR couldn't help stare at her as she excitedly told him all about her presentation. There was a glow about her he hadn't seen for a long time. He tried to remember seeing her happy but was at a loss. Life in Pine Valley was full of ups and downs, and it seemed like for the two of them lately it had all been downs. She continued to go on and on with JR clinging to each word, his thoughts though were not on the product she was describing.

He thought about her deep brown eyes and the way they glimmered in the light. He watched her soft pink lips move, he noticed the piece of hair that fell and rested on her pale cheeks. He should have been listening to her words but all he could think of was how he wanted to put that strand of hair back in its place and allow his fingers to linger across her porcelain face. He wanted to place his own lips on her soft lips. That's what he wanted to do; it's what he had wanted to do for weeks now. He didn't know when it had happened but he was quickly falling for her.

As much as he wanted to hold her a little longer each time she hugged him, and as much as he wanted to pull her face next to his and kiss her deeply, he had never allowed himself to act on those thoughts. He hadn't even told her how he was falling in love with her. He told himself he couldn't go there. She was fighting for her life, she didn't need to worry about his feelings, and it wasn't about him after all. As she grew healthier and healthier each day he told himself he couldn't let his feelings out. He was her friend, she didn't think of him the way he thought of her. Besides, he had convinced himself, she wouldn't be interested in someone nearly eight years younger than herself. He was just a boy compared to her, wasn't he?

"JR? JR? Do I have something on my face?" Greenlee rubbed her hand across her face thinking there was food left there the way he was staring at her.

"What?" JR shook his head her trance over him broken. "What? No, your fine." He laughed to cover for his staring at her.

"Where were you just now?"

"Um, uh…" He tried to think of the reason he had let his mind drift, "I was thinking about Erica Kane!"

"Erica? You're having lunch with me and your mind is on Erica?" She was confused and if she admitted it to herself a little bit hurt.

"Sort of." JR reached into his pocket and pulled out a white envelope, his name and address written across the front in black cursive. "I got this in the mail yesterday." He handed her the envelope.

Greenlee opened the envelope and pull an invitation out, "Please join Erica Kane as she marries Jackson Montgomery on Saturday August the eleventh two thousand and twelve at Pine Valley's Yacht Club." She read out loud, "So they finally set a date." She wasn't surprised that she had not received an invitation to her own father's wedding.

"Yeah I guess so." He took the invitation out of her hand their fingers meeting for a moment, "So what do you say?"

"What do I say?" She looked at him confused.

"Want to be my date?" He gave her a mischievous grin.

"Your…date…" she was flabbergasted.

He nodded his head, "Sure! It does say Mr. Adam Chandler JR. and Guest. You could be my plus one."

"Oh I'm sure Erica would love that!" Greenlee laughed as she imagined the look on Erica's face as she walked down the aisle only to find her step daughter in the crowd.

"So…what do you say?"

Greenlee considered it for a second before answering, "As tempting as it is I'll pass. How did you get invited anyway? I would think Marissa and Bianca would want to keep you as far from them as possible."

"Oh they do." JR started, "Erica felt bad about the AJ being left out of all the wedding stuff so she asked AJ escort Miranda down the aisle. Since the wedding fell on my weekend with AJ they had to get my permission and I guess Marissa felt it was the right thing to invite me."

"So are you going to go?"

JR shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure yet."

"You should go JR. AJ would want you to see him in his tux." Greenlee interrupted, "I bet he would be as handsome as his father."

JR looked up at her his deep blue eyes locking on hers; he noticed the soft pink color spread across her cheeks as he looked at her.

Greenlee felt the heat across her cheeks as he stared at her, she had just told him she was handsome. It was just an innocent comment but the moment it slipped from her lips she saw the way he looked up at her. He must be shocked by that admission; she was a grown woman calling her friend handsome she shouldn't be embarrassed. "Why am I then?" she silent wondered.

"Well you know he did get the Chandler genes he can't help it if he's a ladies' man." JR broke the silence wishing he could have said something different, not sound so cocky. He should have rested his hand atop of her and told her she was beautiful, but he didn't instead he just brushed it off like it was all a joke to him.

That tender moment they shared was gone in a flash neither wanting to tell the other what was going on in their hearts and minds, for fear that the other wouldn't feel the same.

Before either had the chance to change the subject Greenlee's cell phone sang out her familiar ringtone.

"Hello?" She answered not recognizing the number.

JR watched as she listened to the caller on the other line. As she listen to the other person her bright smile slowly disappeared, whatever the call was about he knew it wasn't good.

"Ok..I'll be there soon." She hung up the phone and threw it in her purse. "JR I need to go to the hospital…" she tried to hold back the tears that were forming.

"Greenlee what is it?" He looked at her worried. Was that Angie? Were her test results back? Was her cancer worse? Every horrible scenario ran through his mind.

"Will you drive me? Please…" she pleaded with him.

He noticed the way her hands shook violently his conern growing. Of course he would drive her, he had to be with her no matter what happened, no matter what that call was about he would be there with her. "Of course…let's go.." he stood up quickly throwing money on the table.

Greenlee violently started throwing papers into the folders, the Fusion meeting suddenly becoming less important.

As JR began to guide her out of ConFusion her eyes met Madison's on the other side of the room. She saw the smug look Madison's face. As much as she needed to get to the hospital she couldn't let this product line go without a fight. She knew she wouldn't be back for the meeting but somehow everyone needed to hear about her idea.

Greenlee looked from the smug look in Madison's eyes to the concerned look on her former friend. Her only hope was that Kendall would agree to present the product line.

"JR I'll be right back..." she walked over to the table where Kendall was staring at her.

"What's the matter Greenlee? Competition too much for you?" Kendall asked, hiding her concern for her friend with the sarcasm in her voice.

"Kendall, there's been an emergency. I know we're not friends anymore but please can you look at these," she held out the portfolio to her friend, "if you think the product line is a good idea will you please present it today?"

Kendall thought it over for a moment, would it really hurt to go over Greenlee's proposal? She couldn't deny Greenlee's ability to put together profitable lines that, and if she didn't like what Greenlee planned she didn't have to present it. It could be a win-win for the company. "Fine…I'll look it over…but I'm not promising to present your idea…If it's something that I can't stand behind I won't bring it before the board or anyone else."

"Fine…" Greenlee agreed and then turned away from her rushing back over to JR.

After JR had escorted Greenlee out of the building Kendall looked over the proposal amazed by the amount of time her partner had put into the line and the ideas she had come up with. While the line wasn't designed to bring in a lot of revenue for the company it was about empowering women and in the long run would bring in a long term customer base. Kendall knew this was something that not only would she present but she also knew this idea would be part of Fusions future.

The short ride to the hospital was short and silent. JR wanted to ask Greenlee about the call but he knew whatever was going on she needed to sort out the thoughts in her mind. Through the entire car ride she sat like a stone staring out the window.

The elevator ride up to the oncology ward was just as awkward and silent as the car ride. When the doors swung open Angie was standing at the nurses' station waiting for Greenlee.

"Angie?" Greenlee rushed up to the older woman whose face was grim.

"Greenlee I'm so sorry…" Angie pulled the younger girl into a tight embrace.


	32. Chapter 32

**Alright writers block is gone and I had the day off work! Enjoy another chapter!**

* * *

><p>JR and Greenlee followed Angie down the quiet hospital corridors; the only sound was their hollow footsteps.<p>

"How much time Angie?" Greenlee whispered as they stopped in front of the hospital room door.

"I don't know baby…hours maybe a day or two." The older doctor answered sadly, this was one of the worst things about being a doctor, giving this kind of news.

"It's not fair Angie…" JR interrupted, "She's too young."

"I know JR, " Angie laid her hand on her shoulder, "We've done everything we could, I wish there was more we could do….I…" the doctor paused as her voiced cracked. The usually poised doctor couldn't hold back the emotions she had bottled up inside.

"Are her parent's coming…" Greenlee knew what it was like to be sick and alone but couldn't imagine what Sadie was going through right now. The cancer had spread and she wasn't responding to anything the doctor's had tried. The little girl that had brightened her own dark days was going to lose her battle with cancer.

"We called them. They're going to be on the next flight home." Angie explained.

"They'll make it time right? There's enough time right?" Greenlee pleaded.

"I don't know baby…I just don't know…we'll do everything we can for her"

"Will she be in pain?" JR joined in, he too had fallen in love with that little girl. The news that someone so young and innocent was going to be taken by this disease broke his heart. It didn't seem fair that cancer could win this battle.

Angie shook her head, "No, that I can promise, we'll do everything we can to make her comfortable."

"Can I see her?" Greenlee softly whispered afraid if she spoke louder the anger that was building up inside her would come out.

"Of course." Angie opened the door and guided them to the frail child lying still in the hospital bed.

Greenlee pulled the hard wood chair next to the bed and sat next to Sadie, as the young girl slept. Greenlee couldn't help but notice how much the girl had changed in the short time since she had last come to visit. Her once bright pink lips were now a pale shade of grey. Her skin hung loosely to her body; she had lost too much weight in such a short amount of time.

Greenlee wanted to cry, she wanted to take that little girl away from this lonely hospital room with its grey walls and noisy machines. This little girl that had brightened the world around her couldn't be leaving this place. There had to be something more that could be done, a new treatment, new drugs, something anything. Greenlee wrapped her own thin fingers around the little girl's small hand, cringing when she saw the discomfort on the child's face from such a simple touch.

Greenlee held in the sob that she so desperately wanted to let out, she swore to herself she would be strong for Sadie. That little girl needed someone to be strong for her.

Sadie's eyes slowly opened as she became aware of the hand holding on to her. "Mommy?" she barely whispered praying her parents were here with her.

"No baby, it's Greenlee." The older woman answered her heart breaking.

"Greenlee? You came."

"Of course I did sweetie." Greenlee tenderly kissed the top of the girl's forehead.

"I'm tired Greenlee." Her eyes drooped down before opening up again.

"I know you are honey. You need to rest so you can get better. We haven't gone to the beach yet…remember we promised we'd go and build a sandcastle, we need to fly a kite, and learn to surf. We can't do that 'till you get better." Greenlee knew she was being selfish but she wasn't ready to lose the little girl who had found a home inside her heart.

"I'm sorry Greenlee…..I can't go to the beach…." Each word was labored as Sadie spoke, "Mommy and Daddy are coming back Greenlee…they're going to take me home…I'm going to go be with Grammy and Pop-Pop." As she spoke, of her grandparents, the adults in the room fought to hold their tears in.

Sadie's grandparents had died years ago, the only place she would see them now was in heaven…the last place any of them was willing to let the precious child go.

"Greenlee…when will Mommy and Daddy be here?" Sadie asked innocently.

"Soon baby….they'll be here soon…" Greenlee tried to comfort her.

"Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone if…if…if Mommy and Daddy don't come." Sadie looked up at the woman that had been more of a mother to her than her own mom had. She stared into Greenlee's dark brown eyes pleading with her to stay.

"I won't leave you Sadie…I'm not going anywhere…." A tear found its way down her cheek. "You sleep now baby…"

As Greenlee held tight to the little girls hand Sadie closed her eyes allowing the darkness to take her in.

Greenlee and JR sat with Sadie all night long holding her hand and comforting her as the little girls pain grew. With the moon high above Pine Valley and the darkness surrounding them JR tried to get Greenlee to go home and sleep, or, at least take a nap in another room. Greenlee, of course, fought him. She had promised Sadie she would stay with her until her parents came, and even then Greenlee knew if they did make it she would stay with the child until…until she was safe with her Grandparents.

Each second ticked by taking the small bit of hope inside them with it. JR had fallen asleep in a chair in the corner of the room while Greenlee stared out the window of the hospital room looking down at the lights of Pine Valley as the city below them slept. They were all oblivious to the pain that filled this room. She looked up in time to see a shooting star fly through the night sky.

As a child Greenlee believed in wishing on a star, she believed there were magical powers in a star that moved across the sky. She had spent many lonely nights wishing on a star for her own parents to come home to her, to hold her in their arms and tell her they loved her. That wish had never come true and took with it her belief in magic or miracles.

She would have given anything right now to have that child like faith back, to wish upon that star and believe that Sadie would wake up in the morning healthy and happy. Instead of wishing on a star Greenlee did something she hadn't done in years, she prayed.

"_God? Um…I haven't done this in a long time….the last time was when I lost my baby…I prayed so hard for you to let me keep my baby…you didn't and I stopped believing in you. I never told anyone that. I was so angry when you took my baby, I had just lost Ryan and you had taken my Leo from me, how could you take my baby to? God please…please help this little girl. God she's so young she deserves to graduate, to get in a little bit of trouble, to fall in love and get married, to hold her own daughter in her arms. It's not fair God that she has to die while other people get to live and hurt people. Why her God…WHY? _

_I know I should pray for a miracle…that you'll spare her life…that you'll take mine instead…I've lived a long life. I haven't been the best person I'm ready to go if it means she could stay I could beg you over and over again for those things but I know it's too late. The doctors have done everything for her and you're ready to take her up to heaven to be with her Grandparents and Leo. But God please don't let her be in pain…let her know that she is loved just once in her life let her know that her parents love her."_

Greenlee didn't want to accept the fact that Sadie was going to go to heaven soon but finally admitted to herself the truth. Cancer was going to claim another precious life and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"MOMMY" Sadie gasped.

"Shhh…sweetie I'm here…" Greenlee sat on the bed next to the small child, stroking her face gently to calm her down.

Sadie looked up at the woman above her, "Mommy you made it…" tears slowly dropped from her eyes as she looked into Greenlee's eyes but seeing her own mother.

"Sadie…it's me…it's…" Greenlee wanted to tell Sadie it was her that her Mommy wasn't there. She tore her eyes away from the girl only to meet up with JR's comforting eyes. They both knew the end was near it would be only a matter of time before they had to say goodbye.

JR slowly rose from his chair and left the room to find a Doctor or nurse.

"Mommy….Mommy will you read to me…." Sadie barely whispered.

Greenlee looked around the room hoping to find a book close by. Next to the hospital bed was a book that she could tell had been read many times. The front cover was worn and faded, the pages were turning a pale shade of yellow.

She carefully picked the book up opening the cover to reveal a soft cursive writing on the front binding…

_**To My Darling Sadie….Remember I'll always be with you where ever you are…Love Mommy**_

She turned the page and read the title, "Wherever you are my love will find you. By Nancy Tillman."

Greenlee climbed in the bed lying next to Sadie holding the small child close to her heart and began to read;

"_I wanted you more than you ever will know, so I sent love to follow wherever you go. It's high as you wish it. It's quick as an elf. You'll never outgrow it..it stretches itself!"_

She paused to turn the page and heard Sadie's soft voice continue…

"_So climb any mountain…climb up to the sky! My love will find you. My love can fly! Make a big splash! Go out on a limb! My love will find you. My love can swim!"_

Sadie's eyes were closed she didn't need to see the pages she knew this story, its words were imprinted on her heart.

Greenlee turned another page and looked down at the child whose eyes were closed and whose breaths were slowly fading. She continued to read:

"_It never gets lost, never fades, never ends… if you're working…or playing…or sitting with friends. You can dance 'til you're dizzy…paint 'til you're blue…There's no place, not one, that my love can't find you._

The door slowly opened as JR returned with Angie and Emily in tow. From the looks on their face's Greenlee knew that hope was gone there was nothing more they could do.

The pages of the book blurred as the tears streamed down her face, "NO!" she told herself, she couldn't cry right now there would be time for that later. She wiped the tears and looked back at the word written across the page.

"_And if someday you're lonely, or someday you're sad, or you strike out at baseball, or think you've been bad… Just lift up your face, feel the wind in your hair. That's me, my sweet baby, my love is right there."_

Greenlee could feel JR's soft touch across her shoulder and felt him bend down and whisper something to Sadie.

"_In the green of the grass…in the smell of the sea..in the clouds floating by…at the top of a tree…in the sound crickets make at the end of the day…"_

The machines made a funny sound as Angie pushed some buttons to turn off the alarms.

"_You are loved. You are loved. You are loved," the all say. My love is so high, and so wide and so deep…"_

Greenlee could feel Sadie's small body relax one last time,

"_It's always right there, even…even when you're asleep."_

Greenlee looked from Angie's tear soaked eyes, to Emily's, to JR's, finally looked down at Sadie's soft features as the child finally found somewhere without pain.

* * *

><p>The next few hours passed by in a blur JR had taken Greenlee home after they said one last goodbye to Sadie. As they were leaving the hospital they passed by a older couple running up the stairs praying they weren't too late. Greenlee was to numb to stop and tell them their little girl had died without her parents by her side.<p>

The sadness of losing Sadie followed them from her hospital room down the empty streets of Pine Valley and finally into Greenlee's bed room where she promptly climbed under the covers and sobbed into her pillow.

JR climbed into the bed with her wrapping her in his arms, comforting her in the only way he knew how. He held her tight as she cried that it wasn't fair, that it should have been her. He didn't try to tell her Sadie was in a better place, or that it was God's will, because those were just fake empty words. She was right none of this was fair, how could an innocent child dying be a part of God's plan? All he could do was hold her and cry with her.

As the sun came through the penthouse window's Greenlee's sobs finally subsided as she fell into a deep sleep letting the depression take her in, as she took comfort into JR's tight embrace.

* * *

><p>Two days later Greenlee stood in front of her closet feeling empty and alone. Sadie's parents had called the day before to say they were having a memorial service for Sadie before they took their daughter back to New York to be laid to rest next to her grandparents. Greenlee was trying to find something to wear. Black seemed appropriate for the pain she felt deep inside her heart but, she knew Sadie hated black, the darkness of the color and the finality of it scared her. Greenlee pulled a soft pink dress out of her closet instantly thinking of her friend, Sadie loved pink and this shade was the color of her soft cheeks. She called out for JR hoping he would help her decide what to wear, but remembered he had left earlier to pick up some food from Krystal's.<p>

She laid the pink dress on the bed next to the black one she had worn to Leo's funeral. There was a part of her that thought wearing that dress would keep Leo with her today when she needed him most. Finally she put the pink dress on.

JR sat at a table in Krystal's Restaurant waiting for the order of muffins Greenlee had placed the night before. He stared at the newspaper in front of him his eyes fixed on the picture of Sadie. He smiled down at the mischievous smile that was stretched across her face as his heart broke for the hundredth time that day. He didn't understand why some people, like him, could beat cancer while innocent children were taken from this world long before their time.

"JR!" Madison's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Madison. How are you?" He answered cautiously not really caring to hear her answer.

"Oh I've been better. We're so busy at work now that they've decided on the new product line. You're friends with Greenlee right?" Fake sweetness oozed from her mouth.

"You know I am." He answered curtly not wanting to play her games.

"Well you know if you see her soon could you let her know it would be nice if she showed up to work. She didn't even have the decency to present her own product line and now we're all working overtime to get Pink launched as soon as possible. This was her idea and the rest of us are busting our asses while she's out playing around having a good old time." With the pleasantries aside Madison took the chance to show her hatred for Greenlee.

JR put the paper in his hands down on the table and stood up next to Madison. He was ready to say something when Krystal appeared with the pink box of pastries.

"Here you go JR." Krystal was actually nice to JR after he told her why they needed so much food in such a short period of time. He hadn't given her all the details but enough to soften her heart to JR and Greenlee for a moment.

"Thank you," JR turned his attention back to Madison for a moment, "You know Madison before you run your mouth maybe you should know the facts, you have no idea what Greenlee has been through." He turned away from the blonde woman afraid of telling her what she deserved to hear. As he approached the door Kendall walked in almost running into JR.

"Oh great are you hear to bash Greenlee to? Did Madison call you and say I was here and I knew where Greenlee was? She'll be back to work soon so just lay off of her!" He yelled at a confused Kendall before storming out the door not letting her respond.

"What the hell was that about?" Kendall looked at Madison and Krystal.

"I don't know!" Madison whined, "I just asked when Greenlee was coming back and said that we were going full speed ahead with her product line."

Kendall looked at Madison knowing there was more to what happened.

"JR and Greenlee have a funeral to go to today," Krystal chimed in.

"For who?" Madison asked not believing that's really what had JR so upset.

"I don't know. It wasn't expected. They called last night to see if I could make some muffins. Usually I wouldn't do anything for Greenlee or JR but…I couldn't say no."

Kendall looked down at the paper that JR had left laying across the table, "I think I know who for…" she held the paper up for the other's to see.

"Oh my God…she was so young…" Krystal gasped at the obituary written across the page.

Kendall frowned, "This must be where Greenlee got the idea for Pink."

* * *

><p>JR held Greenlee's hand through the entire service trying to be strong for her; he had promised himself he would be her rock as long as she needed him.<p>

With the service over and everyone leaving except Sadie's parents and Greenlee and JR, Greenlee stood up and with JR holding her tightly she made her way up to the casket. Soft music played in the background as JR and Greenlee said their last goodbyes to the girl that had changed their lives.

As they turned away from the casket and faced the same couple they saw when they left the hospital. They heard a soft woman's voice, "Are you Greenlee?" Sadie's mother asked?

Greenlee stared at the other woman for a moment unable to speak. She hadn't noticed it the other night but Sadie was the spittin' image of this woman. Greenlee thought to herself that this is what Sadie would have looked like if she had been given the chance to grow up.

JR squeezed Greenlee's hand bringing her back to reality, "Um yes I'm Greenlee."

Without a missed beat the woman grabbed Greenlee and held the younger woman close. "Thank you for loving my daughter. Thank you for being there for her when I couldn't be there." The pain in her voice was evident.

"You should have been there. Sadie begged for you." Greenlee pulled away from Sadie's mother and answered coldly.

"You're right we should have been there." Sadie's father answered.

"Then why weren't you?" Greenlee retorted angry at the two people in front of her.

"Greenlee…" JR whispered.

"NO JR!" her voice rose as her anger built inside, "You should have been there with her, and not just that last night. You should have been there to hold her when she was scared, to hold her hand when she was in pain. WHERE WERE YOU? WHAT KIND OF PARENT LET'S THEIR CHILD GO THROUGH THAT ALONE!" Greenlee didn't even realize she was screaming at them.

"GREENLEE STOP!" JR grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently, "Sweetie you have to stop!" he said softly.

Greenlee sobbed, "They should have been there JR! They should have been there with me! I shouldn't go through this alone!" she buried her head in his chest as he held her.

JR began to realize where her anger was coming from. It wasn't just at Sadie's absent parents; it was at her parents. In her darkest days she couldn't count on her own mother and father anymore then Sadie could.

When she had calmed down Greenlee turned back to Sadie's parent's, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. It wasn't my place to say anything and this wasn't the time to do that."

"You don't have to apologize Greenlee." Sadie's mother answered as she took Greenlee's hand and had the girl sit down next to her.

"My husband and I should have been with our daughter. It should have been me that laid in that bed and read to my little girl as she took her last breath. When we learned that Sadie was sick my husband and I promised her we wouldn't let anything bad happen to her, we promised we would do everything we could to make her well." She wiped a new round of tears from her eyes as her voice cracked.

Sadie's father sat down next to his wife placing his arm around her, "For us helping our daughter meant trying to find the best doctors in the world to come to her and make her well. We were in Germany meeting a new doctor when we got the call that….that she…" he stopped for a moment, "that our daughter was going to leave us."

"Sadie grew up with nannies and her grandparents while we worked. We figured that staying away would keep some normality in her life. I never thought we would leave our daughter alone when…when…when she took her last breath. I thought she would be able to hold on for us. That our being away would save her…we were wrong…." Sadie's mother finished up for her husband.

"We didn't deserve our precious daughter….but I never imagined she would be taken from us. I wish we hadn't been so selfish when she was growing up. I hope she can forgive us…" Sadie's mother added sadly.

"She forgave you…." Greenlee added ready to tell them about her last moments, "That night she woke up calling for you, I sat next to her holding her hand telling her I was there. She thought I was you, in her last moments she saw her mother there comforting her reading her favorite book to her. Sadie loved you both very much." Greenlee reached out and embraced the older woman.

The two women held each other tightly as they mourned their loss. With the tears finally spent Sadie's mother pulled an envelope out of her pocket and placed in Greenlee's hands. "This was found with Sadie's belongings in the hospital. Thank you again for loving our daughter." The woman stood up and took her husband's hand and they walked out of the room.

Greenlee looked down at the white envelope with her name scribbled across the front in 8 different colors, one for each letter of her name. She smiled down at that small touch of Sadie, she always liked to use a lot of different colors. Her hands shook as she turned the envelope around and opened it.

She felt JR sit down next to her and place his arms around her shoulder. She slowly opened the envelope and pulled two pieces of paper out. The first was a letter in Sadie's familiar handwriting;

_Greenlee-_

_I think I'm going to go home soon. The doctors aren't giving me much medicine anymore. I think I might be getting better (maybe, I hope). _

_Sometimes at night I like to pretend you're my sister or my Mommy. I wish you had been my big sister. I hope you will come visit me when I go home._

_Love Your Little Sister ;-)_

_Sadie_

Greenlee rubbed her fingers across the paper committing each word to memory. She then opened the second sheet of paper and found that Sadie had drawn a picture of the two of them, their bald heads and big smiles, playing on a beach the sun shining down on them. Above their heads she had written that the people in the picture were laughing. Greenlee and Sadie had made it to the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>The story that was read to Sadie as stated earlier is "Wherever you are my love will find you" is written by Nancy Tillman. I did not write those beautiful words.<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

The hot summer sun beat down on her exposed shoulders as she sunk down to the cool grass beneath her. It was an unseasonably warm August in Pine Valley and the humidity was almost too much for its citizen's to bear. Despite the heat Greenlee still came here every day to talk to him. She rested her back against the hot cement totem.

She came here every day instead of going to work. She would spend hours talking to Leo, telling him how much he loved him, asking him to take care of her friend. Being alone in the cemetery with just Leo made her feel close to him again and to Sadie.

It had been weeks since they had lost Sadie but the pain was just as fresh as the last night she was with her. Greenlee hadn't been able to return to work, her heart just wasn't in it anymore. There were days when she didn't even want to roll out of bed let alone be around other people.

As she sat there her eyes closed silently talking to Leo she could feel the cool shadow of another person step in front of the warm sun that was beating down on her. Her eyes slowly opened and she shielded them from the glare of the sun, as she looked up at the person interrupting her solitude.

"JR? What are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see him there.

"I came to see Babe and saw you sitting here all alone." He answered sitting down in the grass across from her.

"Really?" She looked back at him not believing this was a coincidence.

A guilty smile stretched across his face and he laughed, he shouldn't be surprised that she knew when he was lying. The past few months they had learned more about each other than anyone could ever have imagined. "OK no, I followed you here." He admitted.

"You followed me? Why?" Greenlee tried not to hide her annoyance with his admission. What right did he have to follow her? There was a part of her though, that she refused to admit, she appreciated his care and concern for her.

"I got a call from Kendall yesterday, apparently you haven't been to work in weeks and she was, she claims, worried about you. Now, not that it's really my business, but I thought you went to work every morning. I'm sorry I should have asked but I was worried about you."

"I'm ok JR…." she noticed the look on his face. He knew she wasn't ok. He had been staying with her ever since Sadie had died, and was there each night when she woke up screaming from the nightmares that were plaguing her.

"I miss her JR…I really miss her…." she gave just a piece of what was on her mind, not sure if she was ready to open up to him completely.

Their eyes locked on each other neither saying anything for a moment. JR stood up and held his hand out to her, "Will you go for a walk with me?"

She looked at him confused, "Please?" he asked quietly.

Slowly she reached her hand up to his and let him pull her up. They walked hand in hand through the cemetery and into the park that wasn't far by. As they walked through the park together they looked like a normal couple in love. A passerby wouldn't know that the connection they shared wasn't one of love, at least not completely.

He finally stopped in front of a bench near a playground. They were far enough to not be seen by the children playing but close enough to see everything.

Greenlee watched as Jackson played with little Gabby. Her heart ached as she watched her father pushing the little girl on the swings, stopping its movements to give the child kisses inciting a new round of laughter from her.

"Why…why did you bring me here JR?" she whispered as Jackson climbed up the slide with Gabby, both of their laughs could be heard as they slid down.

"You know why…" was his only answer.

"To torture me? To show me what I've lost?" She wanted to sound angry, to show him how much this hurt, but all he could hear was the sadness she felt inside.

"No, Greenlee, of course not. You need to tell your father…you need him more than you're willing to admit." JR had never been able to get her rant at Sadie's funeral out of her mind.

"NO! I'm not telling him JR. I've told you that before…I haven't changed my mind!" she fought back.

"You need him Greenlee…more than that, you want him there."

"No…no I don't. He made his choice JR, just like I made mine. He doesn't want to be my father anymore. He's got his own family and it doesn't include me anymore.

He loves Erica and Bianca and Kendall and Reggie and Lilly….he doesn't love me anymore….he told me! He told me that JR. He told me he didn't want me anymore.

Don't you understand my own father doesn't want me!" She had thought she had come to terms with the rejection months ago but the pain she felt inside was as raw as ever.

She had never told anyone, not that she had a whole lot of people to tell, what had happened the last time she spoke to Jackson. "He was so mad at me about David. I had never seen him so mad before, not even when I ripped off Kendall's dress in the court room. He said he didn't know me anymore….he told me that even though I was biologically his…he said…" she could barely get the hurtful words out, "…he said I would always be Roger's daughter. He can't forgive me for what I did."

JR looked from the broken woman to the man on the playground and then back to her, "That's what scares you isn't it?"

"What?" she was confused.

"That he won't forgive you…that if you tell him that you're sick that he'll still turn his back to you. That if something does go wrong," he shuddered at the thought of her getting any worse, "He still won't be there to hold you, to tell you that he loves you."

"I don't want him to be there because he pities me…" she fought back.

"That's what you tell everyone, but you're scared Greenlee and its ok to be scared. But you need to tell him. You deserve to have your father there; you need to have him there. I fought so hard to keep my father away when I learned about my cancer. I didn't need his pity. I could get by on my own; at least that's what I told myself. But Greenlee I was so wrong I needed my father there. I needed his love and that's what he gave me. He wasn't there out of pity, and you know to this day I can't remember what had torn us apart, because it didn't matter. If I had died I deserved to have my family there by my side and they needed to be there to, and sweetie so do yours."

"What if….?" She started.

"What if he can't forgive you? What if he refuses to be there?" he watched as she nodded her head. "There's only one way to ever know that. You need to tell him."

"What if I get better and he just leaves me again? What if I wait…tell him when…IF things get worse…." She watched Jackson, wanting nothing more than to go to him and have him hold her and cry with her.

The thought of her getting worse scared them both but it was something they had to accept as a possibility. "Greenlee, if we learned anything from losing Sadie it's that time is short. There are no guarantees of tomorrow, let alone next week or next month. Sadie's parents knew she was sick and tried to make it back to her in time. They didn't get a chance to see their daughter, in her last moments she didn't get to feel their warm embrace or have them tell her how much they loved her. Time robbed them of that opportunity. Don't let that happen to you."

"GREENLEE! GREENLEE!" A child's scream interrupted their conversation. Both JR and Greenlee turned to see Gabby running towards them.

"Greenlee! Where have you been? You don't come to family dinner no more!" The child told her innocently. Gabby was still young and had no idea of the tension that Greenlee had caused in her family. She only knew that someone that used to come by and play with her wasn't there anymore.

"I'm sorry Gabby I've just been really busy." Greenlee answered her knowing that Gabby wouldn't understand why she was no longer welcome in their family.

"You need to come soon! We moved and I got a new room! I can show you my princess bed!" Gabby told Greenlee excited.

Greenlee couldn't help but smile at the excited child in front of her. Before she could answer Jackson ran up to them out of breath.

"Gabby! You can't run away like that!" he tried to catch his breath from both the run and from his concern that she had run away from him.

"Grandpa Jack I saw Greenlee!" She answered like it was obvious she had run over there.

Jackson looked between Greenlee and JR and then back down to Gabby. He picked her up, "Come on Gabbers it's almost time to go home. It was nice seeing you Mr. Chandler, Ms…um…Greenlee…" he turned away from them taking Gabby back to his car.

"Grandpa Jack why doesn't Greenlee come over no more? Doesn't she still love us?" Gabby asked Jackson innocently unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"Come on Gabbers let's get some ice cream before we go home!" Jackson changed the subject and laughed when she squealed in delight.

"That's why I can't tell him…" Greenlee answered sadly. Once again her father barely acknowledged her existence.

JR took her hand once more and they walked silently back to the cemetery to get their cars.

* * *

><p>JR and Greenlee had returned to her place, neither bringing up their conversation in the park or the encounter with Jackson. JR wasn't going to give up on her though, he knew how much she needed her father, and despite her fears how much she really wanted him in her life.<p>

Greenlee was grateful he had dropped the conversation but as much as she refused to admit it, she knew he was right. When Jackson had run up to them in the park, there was a moment when she wanted to take his hand and ask him to take a walk with her. She imagined telling him how sick she really was, and for the first time in nearly a year he would take her in his arms and hold her. She wanted to hear him say how sorry he was, how no matter what she did he still loved her. Despite how much she wanted to hear those words from him once again she had sat there silent around him, afraid to open herself to him, afraid he would turn his back on her all over again.

Despite her fears of Jackson's rejection, losing Sadie had gotten through her. Seeing that little girl die without her family around her had affected Greenlee profoundly. She knew there could come a time when she wouldn't be able to make decisions for herself, and she couldn't expect JR to be left to make those decisions for her either.

After they had returned from the cemetery JR had offered to get them dinner, she sat in her apartment alone with just her laptop in front of her. She hoped to one day tell Jackson and Kendall and everyone else that had once cared about her, about the cancer herself. As much as she hoped to have the strength to do that one day she knew there might come a time when she couldn't tell them.

Alone in her penthouse, with just her thoughts to keep her company, she began writing a letter to Jackson telling him everything that had happened and everything she was feeling. As the words poured from her mind to the computer screen she felt some of the weight that she was carrying around slowly release.

"Knock…knock…knock…" the hard pounding on the door echoed through the penthouse. Greenlee had been typing furiously when her thoughts were stopped by the banging of the door. Like most nights she wasn't expecting any company. When they had gotten home she had taken a shower and had removed the soft wig from her scalp, letting the scars of the cancer out for anyone to see.

As the person knocked on her door again Greenlee panicked not sure if she wanted to answer the door but knowing her luck whoever was behind the door wasn't going to give up.

JR stepped off the elevator carrying the bags of takeout food. The curly haired woman at Greenlee's door stopped him in his tracks. "Can I help you?" he asked with a hint of anger.

Kendall whipped around at the sound of JR's voice, "JR? What are you doing here?" Kendall, like everyone in Pine Valley knew that Greenlee and JR were close but she didn't realize that JR was living there. "Do you live here now?" She noticed the key in his hand.

"No, Greenlee gave me a key since I'm here a lot, not that its' any of your business." JR had asked Greenlee if she wanted him to move in officially since he stayed there most nights but the independent streak in her had told him no, for not at least.

"Why are you here Kendall? If you're here to harass Greenlee you might as well turn around and leave. She doesn't need you here."

"I'm not here to harass her JR, I promise." Kendall answered sincerely, "I know Greenlee's going through a rough time right now with the death of her friend, so I thought I would come by with some good news."

JR studied Kendall for a moment, trying to see if she was lying to him. As he looked in her eyes he saw a softness there that he wasn't used to seeing when she talked about Greenlee. "Alright," he walked by her and unlocked the door. He opened the door inviting her in.

"Greenlee?" He called out when he noticed she wasn't in the living room where he had left her. "Greenlee, Kendall is here!"

When he got no response he invited Kendall to sit down while he went to find Greenlee.

Kendall sat on the couch across from Greenlee's laptop. She noticed the Fusion logo flying across the screen. She wondered what Greenlee had been working on, was it more plans for the Pink line? Was it another product line? Kendall knew she shouldn't look at the computer but her curiosity was screaming at her to take a peek at what was behind the screen saver.

"Greenlee?" JR slowly pushed the door open. He found her standing in the bathroom trying to cover her face in makeup.

"JR? Was that you knocking? Did you forget your key?" a wave of relief washed over her, if it was just him she didn't need to try and hid the way the cancer had left her body.

"No, Kendall's here."

"KENDALL? Why?" she looked at him confused.

"Yeah, she says she wants to show you something from Fusion."

"Do you think she's for real?"

"Usually I would say no that she was her with some ulterior motive but, this time I think she's for real." JR answered.

"Ok, will you tell her I'll be out in a minute?" she turned back to the mirror and reapplied the layers of makeup.

JR walked back into the living room just as Kendall was moving her finger along Greenlee's laptop, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" his voiced made her jump.

"I….I…I…I thought maybe Greenlee was working on a new Fusion idea." She stammered as she tried to explain herself.

"What's on that screen is none of your business Kendall," He grabbed Greenlee's laptop before Kendall could see whatever it was that Greenlee was working on. "Greenlee will be out in a minute." He told the woman.

Moments of silence passed as JR and Kendall both sat on the couch ignoring one another. Both let out a sigh of relief when Greenlee's soft footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway.

"Kendall?" she asked when she saw her former friend in her house for the first time in months.

"Hi Greenlee." Was Kendall's meek response. "I wanted to come by and say how sorry I am about your friend Sadie…she was so young…"

The pain hit Greenlee all over again, each time she heard the child's name her heart broke all over again, "Thank you, I didn't know you knew…"

"We saw JR with the obituary a few weeks ago, and Krystal had said he was going to a funeral with you…I just put the pieces together." Kendall wasn't sure what else to say. She reached into her purse and pulled out a folder, which had been the reason she stopped by in the first place.

"The board loved your ideas for Pink. We're going ahead with the project. We've got everyone on board, take all the time you need, I'll make sure this is done the way you wanted It, except…"

Hearing that the Pink product line was going to be produced was a relief to Greenlee, she had been concerned that in her absence the line would be dropped for something else. But to hear something was going be changed brought out a whole new wave of doubts, "Except what?" she asked talking the folder from Kendall.

"We decided to change your packaging." Kendall told her slowly knowing that it might infuriate her partner.

"Why? What was wrong with my ideas Kendall? What you had to change something so you could call it your line?" Greenlee turned to the page with the drawings for the new packaging design and stopped instantly.

Her idea had been a white box with a Pink ribbon stretched across the sides and tops of the box. The new idea was a pink box with the picture from Sadie's obituary printed in a softer shade of pink. One side of the box told Sadie's story of her fight with cancer.

Greenlee stared at the design for awhile before looking up at Kendall with tears forming, "It's beautiful, thank you," she barely whispered.

"You're welcome," Kendall's eyes met Greenlee's for a moment before she walked out of the penthouse.

JR looked over Greenlee's shoulder at the folder in her hands, "That was a very beautiful thing they did."

"Yeah it was." Greenlee smiled down at the smiled on Sadie's face, "She'll live on forever."

"And because of Sadie and your vision a lot of money will be raised to help cure cancer." JR wanted to hold her right now, for once it wouldn't be because she was sick or scared, it would be a quite but happy moment between the two of them.

Rather than picking her up and spinning her around like he wanted to do, he turned her around so she was facing him, "We need to celebrate!"

"Celebrate?" she was confused.

"Hell yeah! This is something good Greenlee. Finally something good has happened in all this mess. Friday night I'm talking you to the Valley Inn for a nice dinner."

"I don't know JR, what about Erica and Jackson?"

JR looked at her confused, "What about them?"

"Their wedding is Saturday, won't they be there? The rehearsal dinner?" she reminded him.

"The wedding is at the Yacht Club they won't be anywhere near the Valley Inn. Come on Greenlee say you'll go. We need a little bit of happiness in our lives…" he smiled down at her.

She looked up at him for a moment, a smile stretched across her own face. She couldn't help but smile every time he smiled down at her. "Alright!" she agreed.

"Alright!" he almost shouted out. Now he did pick her up and twirl her around smiling as she laughed. This was what he had wanted to hear from her, laughter, happiness.


	34. Chapter 34

Greenlee stared at herself in the mirror. For once she wasn't focused on what the cancer had taken from her. She had spent the morning at a spa in Llanview where her muscles had been given a much needed massage; she had had a facial and a manicure and pedicure. It was amazing how a day of pampering had made her feel like a whole new woman.

After JR had proposed the idea of going to dinner to celebrate the new product line she had wondered how serious he intended the dinner to be. Was this his way of asking her out? Or was this just another simple dinner the two would share?

She wanted to tell him that somewhere in the last few months the way she thought about him had changed. He had become so much more than the guy that held her hand when she was sick, or held her at night when she was scared. There was something there between them, it was more than friendship. She wasn't sure if she was in love with him but knew they shared a special connection.

She wanted to tell him what she was feeling but was afraid that if she did it would scare him off. If she told him what was inside her heart and he didn't feel the same way it could ruin their friendship and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

She had decided to treat the dinner as a trial date in her own mind. Getting a mini make over was just step one in showing him she was more than just "Greenlee the cancer patient". While leaving Llanview she stopped and looked for a dress that would accentuate her small frame and but would still keep her secret from the world.

She had found a black dress that hugged her body just right and hugged what curves she still had left. The dress was accented with glitter rhinestones that changed color when she moved. She slipped on a short pair of heels and looked at herself in the mirror. For the first time in months she felt normal again.

Everything about how she looked made her feel like she was going on a real date without being overly dressed if he wasn't ready for that type of relationship with her.

JR had rushed back to the Chandler mansion after work. He knew that this wasn't a real date but the second she agreed to dinner he had decided to make her feel like it was just a normal date with a regular guy. For one night he wanted them to forget she was sick.

As he searched through his closet he couldn't help but laugh at himself. The way he was pushing aside shirt after shirt, judging each one, he felt like a high school girl getting ready for her first date. "This isn't a date…this isn't a date…" he kept repeating over and over again.

As he finally found a dress shirt he was kicking himself for not just asking her out on a real date. The worst she could do is shoot him down, surely a simple misreading of where their relationship could be heading wouldn't push her away.

With his shirt tucked in to his black slacks he started holding up ties next to his chest trying to find one that looked right with the shirt and wasn't too fancy. He wondered if he should just throw on a pair of jeans and wear a dress shirt. After going back and forth he kept what he was wearing on and threw on his tie, he didn't want to be late.

"Dad! I'm home!" Reggie walked into his family home. He put his bags down next to the front door as Jackson came out from his study.

"Welcome home son!" Jackson and Reggie embraced as Jack noticed the young woman standing behind his son.

"And who is this?" he inquired.

"Dad this is my girlfriend Alex." Reggie put his arm around the young woman's shoulder as he introduced them for the first time.

"Well hello Alex. I'm Reggie's father Jackson Montgomery. Why don't you two come in? Erica!" Jack called out.

As they were sitting down Erica came downstairs wearing a bright smile across her face, "Reggie! Your father and I are so happy you made it home!"

Reggie stood up and pulled the petite woman into a tight embrace. "Hi Erica." He then turned to Alex, "Sweetie this is my Dad's future wife, Erica Kane."

Alex stood next to Reggie and held out her hand to Erica who just pulled the girl into a hug, "Welcome Alex. Reggie didn't tell us he was seeing anyone but I'm glad you were able to be here."

"Thank you Ms. Kane…" Alex answered timidly. Even living on the other side of the country she knew who Erica Kane was. When Reggie had told her who his future Step-mother wasn't she almost didn't believe him. Now here she was face to face with _the_ Erica Kane.

"Oh please," Erica flipped her air, "It's Erica not Ms. Kane. Ms. Kane is for strangers. If Reggie brought you home then your family."

"Now why don't Alex and I get everyone some tea while Jack and Reggie catch up?" Erica took Alex's hand before anyone had a chance to answer her. She wanted to know more about this girl and make sure she wasn't going to hurt her son.

Jack turned back to his son, "How's the practice Reggie?"

"It's going good Dad. We've been really busy with a couple of different cases but, Business Law isn't as exciting as Criminal law was. There's so many lawyers in the office I'm not sure if I'll ever make partner." Reggie told Jack about his cases and how life was in Seattle.

"You know son if you ever want to come back home I could always use another lawyer in my office." Jack pushed Reggie just like he did every time they spoke. Jack was so proud of Reggie following in his footsteps but hated having his son live so far away.

"Actually Dad…Alex and I have been talking about moving to Pine Valley." Reggie smiled at his father.

"Really? That'd be great. I can see it now "Montgomery and Son", Jack stretched his arms out as he imagined the new sign on his office.

Reggie laughed at Jack's excitement, "Well we're still in the talking phases right now Dad. I don't know if Alex will want to move so far from where she grew up."

"Are things serious between you two?" Jack pushed for more information.

"I don't know Dad. I do know I love her." Reggie smiled at his father.

The front door swung open before Jack could say anything else, "Reginald Montgomery!" Bianca shouted out seeing her cousin.

"Bianca!" Reggie jumped up and pulled his favorite cousin into a big bear hug. "I've missed you so much" he whispered in her ear.

"Oh me to. You need to come home more. Twice a year isn't nearly enough!" Bianca playfully punched Reggie's shoulder.

"Hopefully soon I can do that. Hi kids!" Reggie knelt down welcoming Gabby and Miranda.

Soon the Montgomery was full of both the laughter of the children and adults. Ian, Spike, and AJ were chasing Miranda and Gabby around the living room with a fake snake.

Marissa and Bianca sat on one chair together talking to Alex about how she and Reggie met while Reggie was talking hockey with Zach. Kendall and Erica talked about what would happen at the rehearsal dinner that night and how perfectly everything was going to be the next day. Jack sat back in his chair enjoying watching his family all together.

Greenlee paced back and forth across her living room floor. She had gotten ready too early and now was nervous. Each second that ticked by felt like it was minutes long. As she waited for that knock to finally come she kept wondering if she should change, maybe find something more appropriate for a dinner between friends. Before she could given into her doubts there was a soft knock on the door.

JR stood at the door waiting anxiously for her to answer. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach dance even faster when he heard the door unlock and the handle turned slowly.

"Hi JR," she opened the door as he took a deep breath in. He was taken aback with how beautiful she looked. She had always been an incredibly attractive woman but now he was seeing her in a whole new light.

"Wow," he finally let out.

"What?" She asked worried, "is the dress too much, I can change?" she noticed he was wearing a suit but maybe her dress was more formal then she intended.

"No…oh no, Greenlee you look…you look wow." He smiled at her.

"Thank you." For the first time hearing him say she looked beautiful she actually felt that way to.

As they walked into the Valley Inn JR offered her his hand and they walked into the restaurant together. JR walked proudly with her next to him, he didn't care about the rumors people would spread or what they would think about them, he was proud to be with her, he only wished he could come up with the right words to tell her how he felt.

Greenlee held tight to JR's strong hand. She kept looking up at him noticing for the first time just how handsome he really was. Somewhere in the last decade he had gone from Scott's baby cousin to this strong man she was standing with. The anger and immaturity he had portrayed from the moment they had met was long gone leaving in it the man that put aside his differences with David to show her that there were still good people out there.

The Valley Inn was busy like most Friday nights. There were couples every where all enjoying the atmosphere that only the Valley Inn could provide. Across the room from where the young couple was seated the waiters worked hard to set up a table for what appeared to be a large group.

As they looked over the menu soft music began to play around them and couples left their drinks and joined each other on the dance floor. While the waited for their waiter Greenlee watched as couple after couple took their turn across the floor. She smiled at each couple seeing how in love these people were.

"Good evening Mr. Chandler, Ms. Smythe. Welcome to the Valley Inn, I'm Jonathan I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you out with a bottle of champagne?"

JR looked up from his menu, "No thank you, but could we get a bottle of sparkling cider." JR fought his addiction to alcohol everyday but since his friendship with Greenlee started his desire for it had slowly dissipated. The last thing he ever wanted to do was disappoint her.

"Ok, a bottle of sparkling cider, are you ready to order?" Jonathan answered professionally. He stood there waiting as both Greenlee and JR placed their orders and promised to return shortly with their drinks.

With their orders placed JR took a moment to notice Greenlee watching all the couples dancing. "Wishing you were out there?" he asked hoping she would ask him to dance with her.

"What? Oh…oh no, no, no." She laughed.

JR stood up from his seat, he could tell she was lying; he pushed his chair in and stood up next to her. He offered his hand to her, "Dance with me."

She looked from him to the dance floor, "No JR. It's ok."

He only smiled at her and took her hand into his. He pulled her up and led her to the dance floor. He pulled her close to his body holding one of her hands and placing his other hand around her waist. Their faces were mere inches from each other as he began turning her around the dance floor. As they continued to dance she loosened up and gave in to the dance, soon she dropped his hand and placed her arms softly around his neck. He pulled her tighter to him and the swayed slowly with the music.

As the music slowly continued she laid her head across his chest and he lowered his head onto hers. He could smell the soft floral scent of her perfume. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the quite moment they were sharing.

As JR and Greenlee slowly swayed to the music for the first time since their relationship began to form they looked like every other couple out there. No one could guess by looking at them that she was sick. No one would know that he was one of the only people left in her life, or that he had made more mistakes then he ever deserved to come back from. For one quiet moment they both felt normal.

The Montgomery-Kane clan walked quickly through the restaurant trying to keep up with the very upset Erica Kane. "I can't believe this! How could they mess up like this? I'm Erica Kane, don't they know who I am. I shouldn't have to wait like this!"

"Mom it'll be ok."Kendall tried to talk Erica down.

"No Kendall it's not ok. It's far from ok. This weekend was supposed to be perfect!" Erica whined.

Back in the Valley Inn the music died down just as JR looked up to notice their food was being delivered. He didn't want to let her go, he wanted to dance like this forever. "Greenlee," he whispered softly in her ear, "our food is here."

She opened her eyes and looked up into his piercing blue eyes, for a moment their eyes locked. She could feel her face slowly moving closer to his. "He felt it to…didn't he?" she thought to herself. While they had been dancing she felt something inside that she couldn't explain and the way he had held her he must have felt it to.

JR felt himself drawn to her as his own face moved closer to hers. He wanted to taste her sweet lips on his own. From the look he saw in her dark brown eyes she wanted the same thing.

Just as their lips were about to meet there was a loud crash across the room. Startled the both look towards the door. One of the busboys had dropped a tray of dishes interrupting the quiet simplicity of the room.

They looked back at each other and just as quickly as the moment came it was gone and they had both come back to their senses. JR led Greenlee back to their table.

Before she sat down she told him she needed to use the restroom. In all reality she needed a moment to regain her composure. She had almost kissed JR Chandler; she couldn't believe how close she had gotten to probably ruining their friendship.

JR watched her leave the room defeated. As much as he wanted to kiss her it was probably a good thing that busboy had dropped those dishes. He knew that kissing her was the biggest mistake he could have made.

As Greenlee pushed the heavy oak door open and turned to find the ladies room she thought back to the dance they shared. Even though it didn't end the way she hoped she could still feel JR holding her in his arms as he led her around the dance floor.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Erica shouted at Greenlee.

Greenlee turned around at the sound of Erica's screams, "Excuse me?" she looked at the woman hatefully. They weren't supposed to be there, they were supposed to be at the Yacht Club.

"Yes excuse you. Are you here to ruin my wedding day Greenlee?" Erica pointed an accusing finger at her former step-daughter.

"I thought your wedding was tomorrow." Greenlee noticed everyone behind Erica including her father. Not one person tried to stop Erica.

"It is. This is the rehearsal." Erica countered slowly as if it was obvious.

"Oh…I see. And clearly I knew you would be here when your wedding is tomorrow on the other side of town. Get lost Erica." Greenlee turned away from Erica tired of the woman already.

Erica grabbed the young girls frail arm, "You will not walk away when I'm talking to you. I don't know what you're doing here Greenlee but you will not ruin my wedding day. You've done enough damage in this town. Why don't you just leave?"

"Let her go!" Erica's head turned around to her family behind her. One of them had dared to tell her what to do and she didn't like it.

"Excuse me?" She said to the voice that had interrupted her.

"Erica let her go." Zach said again. "There's no way anyone could have known you would be here tonight. We weren't even supposed to be here. If it wasn't for a scheduling glitch we would be at the Yacht Club." Zach's eyes met Greenlee's for a moment.

"Oh you think this is all one big coincidence Zach? With Greenlee Smythe there are no coincidences. She probably planned the whole thing. It's her sick way to try and ruin my wedding. Isn't it Greenlee?" Erica turned back to the stunned woman whose arm she still held tightly.

"I don't care about your wedding Erica. I don't care that you're marrying the man that's supposed to be my father. I don't care that you're going to break his heart all over again. Don't you get it Erica you and your family don't mean anything to me anymore. Now let me go!" Greenlee yanked her arm away.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Erica shouted out at Greenlee.

As Erica took a step closer to Greenlee JR put his body between the two women. "I believe you were told to leave her alone Erica." He looked down at her his eyes filled with anger.

"Get the hell away from me Adam Chandler Jr." Erica spit out his full name as if that was supposed to scare him.

"No!" he answered forcibly. "I don't know who the hell you think you are Erica but you have no right to talk to her like that. And the rest of you I can't believe you would stand there and let this, this woman treat someone you all used to care about that way." JR refused to back down. He had come out there to make sure Greenlee was ok and had found her being confronted by a mob led by Erica.

Greenlee grabbed JR's arm and tried to pull him away, "It's ok JR we'll go somewhere else." Suddenly it wasn't worth all this to stay and fight Erica and the rest of them. Her head was beginning to hurt and her heart was pounding. She just wanted some peace for her and JR.

"No Greenlee, it's not ok." JR turned back to Erica and the rest of them. "How dare you try and tell someone where they can or cannot eat. Despite your own illusions of grandeur you don't own this town Erica. Greenlee and I have can eat anywhere we want. Even if this was where you planned to have your rehearsal dinner."

JR and Erica fumed both angry with the other. The two continued to go back and forth neither willing to back down. Kendall and Zach both noticed the pale look on Greenlee's face as it kept getting a paler and paler.

Lilly screamed when Greenlee hit the floor behind JR, causing the fighting to suddenly end, as everyone's eyes fell on the still form lying on the floor.

"Oh my God!" JR let out as he kneeled down next to her. "Greenlee? Greenlee?" His voice got louder with each time he said her name. He lightly tapped her face trying to wake her up.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Kendall finally called out as her eyes were fixed on her friend. "JR what's wrong with her?" she begged.

JR paid no attention to anyone but Greenlee. When she didn't wake up he quickly picked her up, he could get her to the hospital faster than any ambulance could. As he stood with Greenlee's still body in his arms he noticed the look of shock on everyone's eyes. Greenlee had fought so hard to keep her illness from all these people and now they might learn the truth. Without a second thought he started pushing his way through the crowd. His only concern right now was finding out what was wrong with her.

As JR carried Greenlee out to his car Jackson and Zach ran after him. Once she was in his car Jack grabbed JR's arm. "Why don't you wait for the ambulance son?"

"Go to hell Jackson. You don't give a damn about her!" JR spit out as he ran to the other side of the car. He didn't have time for Jackson.

"What's wrong with my daughter!" Jackson begged.

"You're daughter! You're daughter!" JR wanted to throw Jackson onto the car and beat the hell out of the man. "You have no right to call her that after the way you've treated her.

Before he got into the car JR gave Jackson one last hate filled look before he got into his car and sped away.

Angie stood at the nurses' station in the Emergency room, she had gotten a message that one of her patients was on their way in but had no idea who she was supposed to be looking for. The nurse that had taken the message was new and hadn't gotten any information other than for Dr. Hubbard to meet someone in the E.R.

Angie felt the wind blow behind her as the emergency room doors opened. "Angie! Help!" JR pleaded as he carried Greenlee into the E.R.

"JR! What happened?" Angie asked before getting into Doctor mode. "I need a nurse! Get me a gurney. JR?" she asked again, "What happened?"

"I don't know Angie. We were having a good time….we were dancing…she was so happy. I don't know what happened." JR rambled on incoherently his heart was beating as he held her tight afraid to put her down; what if never hold her again?

An orderly pushed a gurney between Angie and JR. Angie put her hands softly on JR's arm, "Baby I need to examine her."

JR reluctantly laid her down, "I'm sorry Greenlee, I'm so sorry."

As the orderly wheeled Greenlee into the other room Angie turned her attention back to JR, "JR what exactly happened before she passed out?"

"I don't know Angie. We were at the Valley Inn and she went to go to the bathroom. I guess Erica and everyone else showed up. Erica attacked Greenlee accusing her of trying to ruin her wedding. I yelled at Erica and Greenlee asked me to stop. She begged me to leave and I couldn't. I kept going after Erica and the next thing I knew Lilly was screaming and Greenlee was on the floor. It's my fault I should have left when she asked." JR hung his head down as Angie led him to the waiting room chairs.

"She's going to be ok right Angie?" JR begged the other woman with sorrow filled eyes.

"Let me go check on her baby." Angie gave JR one last comforting pat on the back as she went to go check on Greenlee.

JR paced back and forth around the waiting room. Angie had been gone for over an hour and JR was growing more and more worried with the lack of updates, more than anything he was kicking himself for not leaving with her when she asked. He couldn't believe they were in the hospital after the nearly perfect evening they had spent in each other's arms.

Jackson sat quietly on the couch in the family room of his home. He had bought this house because it was one of the biggest houses that had been on the market. He wanted a home that he could fill with family and friends. But now despite the size of the room he was in he felt as if the walls were closing in around him.

After JR had run out of the Valley Inn, with Greenlee hanging from his strong arms, no one had been up for a party. Even Erica had expressed regret at going after Greenlee. They had ordered take out and Erica and the girls went back to their rooms at the Yacht Club while Jack and the boys came back to his house.

The house was silent the only light in the room came from the muted TV that was showing the Phillies game. Upstairs Zach was putting the boys to bed and Reggie was unpacking his belongings. Jack sat alone the image of his daughter lying across the floor burned into his memory.

"Dad?" Reggie whispered.

Jack turned around to find his son standing on the stairs watching him.

"Son…" he tapped the spot next to him on the couch inviting Reggie to join him.

"Dad?" Reggie said again as he sat next to his father.

"Yeah son?"

"What's wrong with Greenlee?" Surely Jackson must know what is going on with her, Reggie had thought to himself.

"I don't know son. Your sister and I….well um…Greenlee and I haven't spoken in awhile." Jackson confessed. He hadn't told either Reggie or Lilly what had happened with Greenlee.

"I know Dad. I know what happened with David." Reggie gave his own confession.

Jack looked up at him surprised, "You do how?"

"Greenlee called me. It's weird Dad when I first found out Greenpea was going to be my sister I didn't care much for her, you know that." Reggie laughed. "But ever since I moved to Seattle and we learned she hadn't died in that motorcycle accident, we got pretty close."

"You did?" A year ago Jack would have loved hearing that his son and daughter were finally as close as brothers and sisters are supposed to be but now the revelation surprised him.

Reggie nodded his head, "We used to talk on the phone a lot. Catching up on what was going on with our lives. She called me and told me about David."

"I'm sure to get you on her side." Jack answered hatefully knowing his own role in what went down wasn't as clean as he'd have like it to have been.

"No, Dad. She told me that she had hurt you. She said she wouldn't change the decisions she made, even knowing how mad it made you. She told me that you needed our son and that she wouldn't let me choose sides. She made that decision for me Dad. When I tried to call her she refused to answer my calls, she stopped writing, she figured you had already lost one child when she hurt you, you didn't need to lose another. And, I didn't deserve to lose my father to." Reggie paused for a moment letting Jack take in what he was telling him.

"Dad I've always been so proud that you're my father. When I have kids I hope that I can be the kind of father you were to Lilly and I. We weren't your blood but you loved us anyway. But, Dad, Greenlee is your blood. She's your only child. How can you sit here when you know there's something wrong? That's your daughter Dad, you should have been the one to pick her up and take her to the hospital. Not JR, Dad whatever happened in the past shouldn't matter."

Zach listened to their conversation hidden at the top of the stairs. As he watched Jack and Reggie hug and the older man leave the room he was so proud of the man that Reggie had become.

"JR?" Angie finally walked back into the waiting room to a very anxious JR.

"How is she Angie?" JR stood ready to go see Greenlee.

"She's awake." JR let out a sigh of relief as Angie continued, "We're not sure why but Greenlee's blood pressure dropped drastically and her heart rate was erratic when you brought her in. That is what caused her to black out. We're going to keep her for the night and run some tests in the morning to find out what caused this. It's probably just a reaction to the medication she's taking but both Dr. Harper and I agree, that it's better to take all precautions and keep her here."

"Can I see her?" JR begged.

"Of course. She's down the hall the second door on the left. We'll be moving her up to the oncology ward soon. You can stay with her tonight." Angie told him knowing he would stay even if they told him to leave.

Angie walked with him down the hallway and pointed to where her room was. She stopped back at the nurses' station to give them to drop off Greenlee's chart before she went home for the night.

"Angie!" Jackson ran into the ER, grateful to see his friend there.

"Jackson?" Angie looked at the man confused. "Is everything ok? Shouldn't you be at home getting sleep for your wedding tomorrow?"

"Yeah um earlier today I think JR Chandler might have brought Greenlee in here. Did you see them Angie?" Jack hoped Angie would have some information for him.

"Um…yeah I did Jackson. I was the doctor on duty when JR brought Greenlee in." Angie was careful not to say too much to Jack.

"Oh thank God," Jack let out a sigh, "How is she Angie? Is she ok?"

Angie couldn't help but see the look of genuine concern on Jack's face. She wanted to tell Jack that he had been an ass for the way they had all treated Greenlee the last year. That while he was ignoring his child she was fighting for her life. "Jack I'm sorry I can't tell you that." She finally said much to Jack's surprise.

"What do you mean you can't tell me that! I'm her father. I have a right to know what is going on with my daughter!" Jack fumed.

"I understand that Jack, but Greenlee…I'm sorry Jack but Greenlee doesn't want you here. She will not let me give out any information about her to anyone." Angie couldn't help but notice the look of hurt on Jackson's face.

"Greenlee…..Greenlee said that?" He didn't know why he was surprised. After what he had said to her he should have known she would cut him out of her life.

"I'm sorry Jack…" Angie walked away from the older man.

As Jack stood at the nurses' station defeated he watched quietly as the orderly's wheeled Greenlee from the room in the Emergency Room to the elevator. JR walked with her their hands held tightly. The orderlies turned the gurney so that Greenlee was facing toward Jackson. Father and daughter's eyes met and Jack noticed the look of pure terror on her face.

Jack thought about racing after her, begging her to tell him how he could make her better. Instead with her eyes locked on his Jack turned away and walked quietly out of the hospital.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N Sorry for no new chapters last week but Baseball fever took over me. My team actually made the playoffs. But we are finally to the day of the wedding...I know many of you have made predictions for the wedding...will they come true? You'll just have to read and find out haha. Enjoy the next installment and if you have a minute please review. I love hearing what people think**

* * *

><p>She watched as the sun slowly rose over Pine Valley. Slowly the dark sky turned from midnight blue to soft shades of pinks, purples and orange as the sun began to make its appearance. She had watched the sun set a countless number of times in her life. Many times she took for granted the beautiful sunset, forgetting that with the end of each day was the promise of another. The sun rose so many times with her blissfully unaware of that promise coming to fruition. Something had woken her up long before the sun was due to make its appearance. She had looked up at the stars like she was a little girl again, wishing on shooting stars for a lifetime of happiness. She had been mesmerized by the slow change of the night sky to welcome the morning. Certainly being woken up early to witness God's beauty at its finest was a sign that everything was going to be ok.<p>

"Mom?" Erica turned away from the window, leaving the sun to finish its ascent without her.

"Bianca? Honey what are you doing up so early?" Erica sat on top of the bed, patting the spot next to her inviting Bianca to join her.

"I don't know. I guess I was too excited to sleep!" She admitted as she got into the bed. Bianca felt like a little girl climbing into the bed with Erica. Both women pulled the covers over their bodies as the snuggled next to each other.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you about being excited," Bianca laughed, "Uncle Jack is finally getting you back down the aisle!" Bianca almost squealed. As excited as Bianca was, she expected her mother to be just as excited, if not more.

Bianca looked curiously at the half smile on Erica's face, "Wait mom, you're not getting cold feet are you?"

"What?" Erica looked confused, "Of course not. I can't wait to marry Jack, today. It's just…what if…?" Erica couldn't quite think of how to put her thoughts into words. They were the same thoughts that had kept her up.

"What if what? Mom everything is going to be perfect." Bianca assured her mother. "There's no Erica Kane look alike waiting to take over your life, and if there is she better have a Bianca Montgomery look alike with her."

Erica couldn't help but laugh as her daughter tried to cheer her up.

"And there's no more missing children ready to run in and claim the Kane thrown." Kendall stood at the doorway.

"Well…." Erica smiled mischievously, "Of course not!" she threw the covers off her, inviting Kendall to join them.

Kendall climbed in the bed with her mother and sister, "So no Erica look a likes, no long lost children, and no secrets you and Jack are keeping from each other. Nothing will stop this wedding Mom."

"Your wedding will be perfect." Bianca chimed in.

"I know, your both right, of course your right! I'm Erica Kane and this is my wedding day!" Erica yelled out laughing.

The heels of Angie's shoes clicked as she walked through the halls of Pine valley. She wasn't supposed to be at work that day, as her deep blue dress gave away. She had just finished fixing her hair when the hospital called. The hospital was short staffed after a doctor called in sick. Angie had to come in to find someone to help cover the shift. Now she walked through the corridors with everyone stopping to tell her how gorgeous she was.

She found the doctor she was looking for at the nurses' station, "I'm sorry you had to come in Jake." Angie stood next to the doctor who was dress more for a wedding.

"It's ok Angie it's not your fault." Jake was angry that the doctor had called in but it wasn't Angie's fault. He and Amanda had been looking forward to getting out of the house.

"I know baby, I did place a few calls to get someone else in here in time for you to go to the wedding."

"Thanks Angie, I doubt there will be enough time though. Amanda's at home with the kids, she's probably already cancelled the babysitter and changed into sweats." Jake looked up, as if on cue Amanda came walking down the hallway her arms full.

"Amanda? What are you doing?" Jake looked confused.

Amanda handed him the black backpack. "I thought you would want to get out of those clothes and into something a little more…Doctory…"she laughed.

Jake looked into the bag and found his scrubs inside, "You're the best babe, thank you. But what's all that?" he looked at the other bags in her arms.

"Well Angie called and said it was possible we might make it to the wedding so I thought bringing our stuff here would get us there faster if someone showed up to relieve you." Amanda answered excited.

"What about you?" Jake noticed she wasn't exactly dressed for a wedding in her blue jeans and t-shirt.

Amanda smiled at him, didn't he know she had thought of everything? "My dress is in the bag where you can put you suit when you change. If we can go to the wedding I'll change here."

"What are you going to while you wait? Hang out in the hospital cafeteria?" Angie asked knowing how boring that would be.

"No way, I'm going to make good use of my time. I'm sure the kids would love to have someone come read to them." Amanda smiled she loved spending time with the kids at the hospital their warms smiles brightened her days.

"Ring..Ring…Ring…" Angie's phone went off, "Sorry guys I need to take this. I hope I see you at the wedding." Angie walked away from the young couple, "Dr. Hubbard…" she answered her phone, "Ok…ok…I'll right I'll be there soon…"

"Come on JR!" Greenlee shouted out impatiently.

"I don't know Greenlee…" the door muffled his voice.

"You promised!" She jokingly whined

"I don't think I should go Greenlee. What if you're release?" His voice echoed.

"JR you need to go. And Angie's not even here today so no way I'm getting out of her until tomorrow. Now get your butt out here!" She demanded.

He opened the bathroom door and came out to her whistles and cat calls.

"You're too sexy for that shirt…too sexy…" she sang out of tune, laughter spilling out of her.

JR stood in front of her in his best suit. She had been on him all morning about going to the wedding and seeing his son. He had tried fighting her but she was stubborn as all hell.

He gave her a dirty look as she continued singing and laughing. Her laughter was contagious so he decided to feed into it. He began walking around her room like he was a super model. He stuck his nose up in the air and put a serious frown on his face. His hands rested on his hips as he moved around the room his hips swaying.

"And next ladies and gentleman is Adam Chandler Jr. JR is wearing an Armani suit. This is JR's first and probably last fashion show people, look at the way he walks no way will anyone want him modeling their fine attire again." Greenlee pretended to be a runway announcer.

JR stopped next to her, "HEY! I'm sexy and you know it!" he spun around showing off what he had.

Greenlee giggled, "Yeah you're sexy…in the same way your father is sexy…!

"HEY!" he sat on the bed next to her and tried tickling her, "Say it Greenlee…say it…"

She tried catching her breaths between laughs, "Say what Adam…say what?"

"Oh you're going to get it now," he started tickling the one spot he knew would drive her nuts, "Say I'm sexy and I'll stop."

"Ok…ok…ok…you're sexy…" she got out between laughs.

"Louder say it louder…" he kept going.

"Ok…ok..JR CHANDLER YOU'RE SEXY!" she almost screamed out.

"JR get off her!" A stern voice talked over the laughter.

JR and Greenlee both stopped frozen on the bed.

"Angie!" They both let out at the same time.

JR got of the bed, "Oh my gosh! What was I thinking? Angie I'm…we were messing around…Greenlee… I shouldn't have." For a moment he had forgotten how fragile Greenlee was, what if he had hurt her.

"JR, its ok…" Greenlee tried to reassure him, why did her cancer always have to ruin everything?

"What were you two thinking? I could hear you all the way down the hall!" Angie looked angry, "You have a fashion show in here and I'm not invited?" Angie's face softened. "Come on I have my best dress on I know I look better than JR!"

Both Greenlee and JR let out a breath and started laughing. "Yeah you look better Dr. Hubbard. JR _that's_ Sexy!"

They joked for a moment longer before the conversation turned serious.

"Greenlee," Angie started, "We got your test results back…I have good news and bad news…"

"Well darling this isn't what I would choose for my wedding day but it's very Erica Kane…" Opal let out in her signature drawl. She turned Erica's chair around so her best gal-pal could see what she had done.

"Oh Opal! It's beautiful!" Erica admired her hair, Opal had made her look perfect.

"It's perfect Mom!" Bianca answered from the doorway.

"You're going to be the most beautiful bride ever!" Kendall added.

"Oh Kendall could you do me a favor?" Erica turned to her eldest daughter.

One floor lower Jackson was putting the finishing touches on his tuxedo. Even though he was marrying the love of his life he couldn't get the image of his daughter passed out on the floor, or lying in that hospital bed, out of his mind.

He remembered how fragile she had looked. She had fought the tannis root years before but compared to how she looked last night that was a mere hiccup. Something about the way she looked the night before scared him. For the hundredth time that day he pushed her image out of his mind.

"Yo J!" Reggie called out for his father, in his nickname he had come up with before Jackson had adopted him.

Jackson finished tying his tie and went out to join his children. "Well would you look at the two of you!" He looked between Reggie and Lilly amazed about how much they had grown up. Reggie wore a suit that matched Jackson's and now stood a mere inches shorter than his father. Lilly hadn't looked more beautiful than in the soft purple dress that Erica had picked for their youngest child

"Would you look at the two of you? When did you two grow up?" He pulled Reggie into a tight embrace. He stood still as Lilly delicately wrapped her arms around his midsection. He wanted to pull her close to him to hold her tightly, instead enjoyed the small touches she could give.

"This is the last time you and Erica are going to get married right Dad?" Lilly asked innocently.

"I hope so honey. I love her very much." Jackson answered.

"You're happier with Erica Dad. I like when you smile more Dad. How come you're not smiling today?" Lilly noticed things most people didn't, like Jackson's forced smile. "Are you worried about my sister Greenlee?"

"I'm sorry Greenlee…" Angie stood by the bed as Greenlee and JR absorbed everything. In one moment she had relieved some of their fears, but in turn left new ones. Too much of one of her medications had caused her to pass out, but the test results had revealed heart breaking news.

"You're sure Angie?" Greenlee almost whispered.

Angie nodded solemnly, "I'm sorry Greenlee but the results show your bodies no longer responding to the treatments."

"What do we do now?" JR asked angrily. This couldn't be happening, one moment they were laughing and joking and now…now who knew what they were facing.

"First we're going to try a new drug therapy; this one is a lot stronger Greenlee. Rather than coming in for treatments we're going to put you on what's called, Continuous Infusion Chemotherapy. We'll hook you up to a pump that you'll wear all the time that will deliver the medication in a slow steady stream rather than twice a week. We're hoping that your body will respond to this new treatment." Angie briefly explained the new treatment.

"What else?" Greenlee could tell there was more.

"We start looking for a Bone Marrow Transplant." Angie answered calmly, "It's your best chance."

"So if she got a Bone Marrow Transplant she'd be cured then right?" JR asked thinking how Annie had saved his life by donating her own bone marrow.

"It's no guarantee JR, nothing is a guarantee but it will defiantly help her chances." Angie tried not to give them any false hope.

"So, how do we find a donor?" Greenlee asked, unsure how this process worked.

"First we put you on the National Bone Marrow list. You're condition along with your blood type will put you higher on the list. We would also test any brothers or sisters as they have the highest chance of a match."

"I don't have any," she answered sadly.

Angie nodded her head knowingly, "Next would be any other close relatives, parents, aunts, uncles, cousins…"

Before anyone could say anything else JR interrupted, "You have to tell Jackson!" he took the words right out of Angie's mouth.

"No!" Greenlee answered determined.

"What?! Greenlee Jackson's your best shot at finding a match. Don't be selfish, he would want to know, he'd want to be a donor." JR could feel anger and sadness build up.

"NO!" She answered again, "For one I'm not being selfish. Going to him and begging for his help would be selfish. It's his wedding day, he's starting a new life. I won't interrupt them."

"Damn it Greenlee! He could be a match. You have cousins! Bianca and Sean one of them could be a match. Damn it Greenlee they could save your life!"

"Or I could tell all of them, I could tell them that for the past few months I've fought cancer alone claiming to not need them, but now, now that I need something I'm going to go begging for their forgiveness and love. And then what happens when they're not a match. I show how selfish I am only telling them I'm sick because I might need them; I interrupt their lives for nothing."

"You're not nothing Greenlee." Angie interrupted, "Even if they aren't a match Greenlee, even if we tell them and they can't save you, they'll be a part of your life again, and you theirs. I've told you all along you need your family. Greenlee if you don't respond to this treatment or get a Bone marrow transplant then…then…then.." Angie couldn't finish.

"Then I could die…" she whispered.

Angie could only nod her head.

"You're not going to die Greenlee. I won't let you." JR looked at her determined. "Please Greenlee please for the love of God tell your father."

"I'm sorry I can't…I won't do that to him…" Greenlee said much to JR and Angie's disappointment, "Angie put my name on the list but neither of you are to ever say anything to Jackson."

Angie shook her head, "Ok…I'll get that started…I'll check on you in the morning." She walked to the door and turned back towards her patient, "Greenlee, as your doctor I'll honor your wishes, as your friend I think you're making a big mistake."

With the doctor gone JR turned his attention back to the stubborn woman in front of him, "Greenlee…."

Before he could get further she stopped him, "JR you're going to be late to the wedding."

"What?" he looked confused.

"If you don't leave soon you're going to miss the wedding. Your son wants you to see him, you need to leave." For the first time since she started fighting this disease she wanted to be alone.

"I'm not leaving you right now Greenlee." He pushed back.

"Please JR…please go see your son…" she was fighting the tears.

"But…" he started again.

"Please…." She pleaded again.

Defeated he stood up and walked out of the room. Before closing the door he took one last look at her and then left. Alone in her room Greenlee turned on her side, away from the door, she buried her face into her pillow and cried.

"It will take me 57 steps to walk down the aisle, at the speed that Erica wants us to walk it, will take one minute and 47 seconds. The ceremony will last 35 minutes. If we factor in pictures, watching you and Erica dance, dancing, and eating, I will need to be in bed by 11:47 if I expect to be up in time to say goodbye to everyone before I go back to MIT." Jackson had satisfactorily distracted Lilly from asking about Greenlee.

"Well we'll be sure to make sure you get to bed on time then honey. Now why don't you go find Bianca and Kendall, it's almost time for the wedding." Jackson smiled at his daughter appreciating everything about her.

"Ok Dad. I'll see you in 36 minutes and 15..14..13 seconds." Lilly left father and son alone.

"Alright J what happened last night?" Reggie turned his focus on Jackson.

"Nothing…" Jack focused on putting on his cufflinks.

"Nothing?" Reggie looked confused. "I thought you were going to the hospital."

"I did go Reggie and nothing happened." Jackson answered nonchalantly.

"I don't understand. How could nothing happen. Didn't you and Greenlee talk? What happened last night?" Concern for his sister was the only thing Reggie could think about.

"I…well son Gre…your sister didn't want me there. I found Angie and asked about her, I was told Greenlee had made it clear I wasn't to be told what was going on with her and that she didn't want to see me." Jackson recanted the events of the previous night.

"So you didn't see her then." Reggie was disappointed. He hated that Greenlee might be sick but had hoped that this might draw his father and sister back together. They were family and something as stupid as David Hayward shouldn't drive them apart.

"No, I saw her. They were moving her from the ER to her own room. When she saw me she looked scared, not the kind of scared that says I'm sick but the kind that said she was scared to see me there." Jackson paused for a moment, "I wanted to run to her…to beg her to tell me that she was ok…"

"But?" Reggie finished.

"But I've lost that place in her life. Your sister and I have both made choices son. Right or wrong we made our choices and we have to live by them." Jackson had resigned himself to giving up his place in her life.

"That's a cop out!" Reggie stood across from his father, never before had he stood up to his father.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. A cop out!" Reggie stood before his father showing wisdom beyond his years, "She's your daughter. There should be nothing in this world she could do that would completely remove her from your life. You need to go back to that hospital or to her place and find out what was going on. If it's something serious J you'll never forgive yourself."

Silence filled the room as Jack considered his son's words. She hadn't looked like herself in a long time, Jack could no longer deny that. Every time he saw her he noted how thin she looked, maybe this was something serious.

"Maybe you're right son…" Jackson stood and looked towards the door, a moment of doubt entered his mind, 'The wedding!"

"Come on Dad, this wouldn't be a Pine Valley wedding if there wasn't some sort of delay. You go I'll cover for you." Reggie pushed again.

"Go where?" Kendall stood in the door way, she had heard their entire conversation from the hallway.

The Yacht Club was quickly filling up with anyone who was important in Pine Valley. Adam stood near the front with Brooke on his arm. Next to him were Stuart and Marian who were talking with Scott and his new girlfriend.

Tad and Dixie stood with his arm safely across her shoulders as they watched Kathy and Emma gushing over the decorations and how special it was to be at Erica Kane's wedding. Krystal and Marissa were talking in the corner about how nice everyone looked. In the back of the room the Hubbard family gushed over pictures Randi had brought of her and Frankie's little girl.

The room froze when the next guest walked in. No one expected for JR to show up at the wedding. Many of the guests held their breaths as they waited to see Greenlee walk in and stand next to him.

JR surveyed the room trying to figure out where he belonged. His mother and father were both there, but he wasn't in the mood for their endless questions about how he was feeling. His Ex-Wife gave him nothing but dirty looks. This was the last place JR wanted to be, he needed to be with Greenlee right now and hated that she made him come here.

"JR?" Angie approached him.

"Hi Angie."

"Would you like to sit with Jesse and I?" The older woman offered and JR accepted.

As Angie and JR sat the room went back to their conversations. "I thought you would stay with Greenlee." Angie spoke softly with JR.

"I didn't want to leave her. But you know Greenlee, she's…"

"Stubborn…" the doctor finished.

"Yeah," JR laughed. "I don't get her. Why won't she tell him?"

"I don't know Baby," Angie confessed, "I know she's scared but," she paused for a moment hoping to find the right words.

"But it's like she's giving up?" JR finished with his own thoughts.

"I don't know…maybe…we just need to keep her strong and keep trying to help her change her mind."

"I wish I could tell Jackson, tell him what an ass he's being and tell him how he can save her." JR confessed.

"OH me to baby me to. But as her doctor I can't, as much as I know it might help her." Angie's hands had never felt so tied before.

"If I told him she'd be so angry with me…" JR thought deeply as he weighed his options.

"But she'd be alive…" Angie finished.

"I get what you're saying Reggie but think about it Jackson, would Greenlee really keep something serious from you? She knows no matter what happens between you two you'll always be there for her." Kendall was trying to keep Jackson from leaving. She wasn't going to let anything or anyone stop this wedding from happening.

"You don't know that Kendall," Reggie countered, "We all know that Greenlee does things based on her own rules."

"Look Reggie I know she's your sister but she's been my best friend for a long time and I know Greenlee pretty well. If anything was seriously wrong she would tell me and tell Jack." Kendall countered.

"I don't Kendall," Jackson finally spoke up, "You didn't see her last night, when she saw me she looked terrified."

"She's embarrassed Jackson. Did you know she lost a friend a few weeks ago? She hasn't been the same since. She probably hasn't been eating right and it all caught up to her at the wrong moment. Greenlee doesn't like to appear weak Jack we all know that." Kendall kept pushing.

"Maybe your right…" Jack thought out loud.

"Of course I am. Now I better get back to Mom. I'll see you guys downstairs soon!" She turned to leave and remembered the small box in her hand, "Oh! I almost forgot. Mom asked me to bring this to you." She gave the box to Jack and left the two men alone.

Jackson opened the small white box and pulled out the expensive watch that was held inside. Before putting it on he saw the inscription, _"To My One True Love – Erica & Jackson 8/18/12"_

"Come on son, I don't want to be late to my own wedding." Jackson effectively silenced anymore talk of his daughter for that day.

Amanda had gone up to the Oncology ward expecting to spend some time with the kids but had been asked to play librarian that day instead. The candy striper in the adult wing had been asked to cover another floor and the patients were all complaining of boredom.

Even though she was only expected to take the patients a book or magazine she stopped to talk to each of them. She could remember her own lonely days in the hospital after having a hysterectomy following, her only choice after being diagnosed with Cervical Cancer.

As she came out of one of the rooms she was surprised to find Jake outside waiting for her.

"Good news babe!" His smile stretched from ear to ear. "Another doctor came in. We'll miss the ceremony but we can make it to the reception!"

"Really!" she shared his excitement.

He nodded his head. He walked closer to her and whispered softly in her ear, "You know we have plenty of time to take a quick shower first." He gave her a sly smile.

She loved that their marriage was as fresh as it was the day they were first married, "You don't think…"

"No I don't." He answered before she could finish.

"Doctor Martin!" A bright voice separated them quickly.

Jake turned to the nurse who had called out to him, "Emily! How are you?"

"Good! Are you covering up here tonight? You haven't been up here in ages!" Emily loved when Jake was on call he always made the night fun for the nurse and patients.

"Nope sorry. I do miss it up here though." Jake gave her an apologetic look.

"Darn. Hey if you have a minute I have a patient you may know. She just received some bad news and could use a pick me up. Do you mind?" Emily gave him her pleading smile that everyone found difficult to resist.

Jake looked at Amanda, "Do you mind babe?"

"Of course not. There's still a few patient room's I haven't gotten to yet. I'll meet you downstairs when we're done." Amanda and Jake parted ways entering rooms across the room from each other.

Jackson stood proudly by his son as the soft sounds of Cannon in D played. He smiled at Bianca as she walked slowly down the aisle towards him. As she got closer to him he mouthed the words, "I love you". As Bianca took her place Kendall took her turn down the aisle. Jackson noticed how Zach didn't take his eyes of his wife.

Lilly walked intently down the aisle next careful to walk at the right paced. He noticed she was silently counting her steps. Next Kendall's two boys; Spike and Ian, came down the aisle in their tuxedos, both carrying a pillow with a ring on them. When they stood next to Reggie he leaned down and gave each of them a high five.

Miranda walked proudly down the aisle next with AJ smiling as he escorted his birthday twin to the spot next to her mother. Finally it was Gabby's turn. Every smiled down at the four year old who intently walked down the aisle focused on making sure she had enough petals to make it down the aisle. With a few feet left she stopped suddenly.

"MOMMY I RAN OUT!" the child was terrified she had messed up.

The little girl's innocence made everyone laugh. Bianca ran over to her little girl and picked her up, "its ok Gabby, the aisle is just too big."

With the wedding party in place the orchestra changed tunes, the traditionally wedding march began. The doors to the Yacht Club opened to reveal Erica standing behind it looking very, La Kane.

While everyone watched step the bride took down the aisle JR focused his attention on the goofy smile on Jackson's face. JR didn't think Jackson should be smiling like that while he daughter was laying alone in a hospital room.

Greenlee sat alone in her hospital room trying to process everything that had happened that day. The last two days had started out perfect but both had ended in unexpected ways. It didn't seem fair that she was fighting so hard and wasn't getting anything in return.

She heard the door to her room open and could hear the hard footsteps. "JR?" it had to be him, even though he was supposed to be at the wedding.

"_Greenlee?_" the two sets of eyes met both shocked to see the other.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two people, Erica Kane and Jackson Montgomery. If there is anyone who has cause why these two should not be married, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence spread across the room. Angie glanced over at JR wishing she could stand up right now and tell Jack about Greenlee, because she couldn't she wanted JR to do it.

JR could feel his heart pounding, he could do it, I was one simple sentence that could save her life.

"WAIT!" everyone in the room gasped as the voice called out.


	36. Chapter 36

**Wow it's hard to believe it's been 6 months since I've updated. I had this chapter 1/2 written when my computer decided to die a slow horrible death. Sadly I've yet to be able to recover what I had written back in Novemeber. When I got the new computer I was fighting some bad writers block on this chapter because I was denying the fact I had to start all over again. But finally I was able t o sit down and write this. Thanks for baring with me.**

**On a positive note AMC will be back in just 12 days! I'm sad Greenlee won't be on the show this cycle but hopefully we'll see her again soon. In the mean time enjoy the big reveal of just who stopped the wedding!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I - I can take care of it. I was thrown into the deep end years ago to sink or swim. My father - or the man I thought was my father - was too busy with booze or women to show up, or maybe he just knew that I wasn't his daughter and he didn't care. Whatever! I didn't need a father then, and I sure as hell don't need one now." <em>

Lying alone in the hospital Greenlee thought back to the first time she saw Jackson after they had learned the truth that he was her father.

She had run off to Atlantic City with Juan Pablo, to escape him, to escape from the mother that had lied to her for her entire life, but more than anything to escape from herself. Jack had followed her to Atlantic City. Greenlee remembered how angry she felt at everyone, and she had taken it out on Jack, who only wanted to have a relationship with her. He had found her, ankle stuck between some rocks, and even after he got her free, she kept trying to fight him.

"_Oh, really? Is that right?" Being stubborn was a Montgomery trait he had perfected over the years. "You know, this tough girl act of yours - it's not working for you. At least it's not working on me."_

"_How can I make you understand that I don't give a damn what you think? You're nothing to me." She stood in the sand her body shaking from the cold, refusing to relent to him, refusing to let him in to her life, and her heart, she couldn't take it if he hurt like everyone else had. _

"_No, actually, I'm your father - whether you like it or not, whether I like it or not. You can be as big a pain in the butt as you want to be about it, you're not going to chase me away, so you might as well get used to it" He pushed back even harder._

"_Want to bet?" She wouldn't open herself up for anymore hurt. She tried to walk away from him, from all the hurt, "Ow! Ow!" Her ankle forced her to stay, not giving her a chance to run away again._

"_You know what? That's it. You're coming with me." With one quick swift move he picked her up, savoring the first time he held his daughter, regretting it was as an adult and not as a baby. _

"_Let go of me!" Greenlee continued to fight him, wishing she could open up to him, to trust him._

_A loud shout of thunder rung out and on instinct she buried her head into his chest like she was a little girl._

"_It's ok, it's ok, Greenlee. I got you." Jackson held his daughter close to him, finally getting the chance to protect her._

"_And to Greenlee, I wish you all the happiness that you desire, the caring that you deserve, and the knowledge that there's more than one guy in this room who loves you unconditionally." Jackson stood in front of their family and friends toasting his daughter as she prepared to marry a man he had once prayed she would guard her heart from. He promised he would love her unconditionally._

Memories of all the times Jackson had promised he'd always be there for her ran rushed back to the surface. He had promised her over and over again there was nothing she could do that would make him stop loving her. There had been many occasions when he had chosen Erica, or her family, over her. But in spite of all the times they hurt each other, or when she thought one of them had finally gone too far, it always seemed like they found their way back to one another

That had all changed a year ago. She still had a hard time believing it had been a year since Jackson had chosen Erica, and her daughters, over his own daughter. Their relationship had been shattered by her choice to protect David. Those last words he had spoken to her still broke her heart, when she thought back to that last day with him. Despite all the pain they had caused each other, there was still this part of her that wanted, needed, him to hold her tight and promise she wasn't alone.

Greenlee was so deeply lost in thought that she never heard the door open, she didn't hear the footsteps quietly approaching her.

"Greenlee!" Amanda gasped in shock. She had walked in to the room hoping to spread some joy to a stranger, instead she found Greenlee Smythe, alone in a hospital bed, the harsh wounds of Cancer on display for all to see.

* * *

><p>JR watched quietly has the KaneMontgomery family paraded down the aisle, the display of pomp and circumstance sickening him with each step. His heart pounded as he stared at Jackson with hate filled eyes.

Jackson stood in front of the people of Pine Valley, he had watched as their children stood next to him as he prepared to marry Erica, hopefully for the last time.

JR despised how happy Jackson looked up there, his smile not seeming to have an end. Jackson had seen Greenlee the night before, he had watched with the rest of them as she had crumbled to the ground, he had seen her in the ER as her tiny body was swolled into the hospital bed. In JR's mind Jackson shouldn't be able to ignore anymore how sick she appeared. But, there he was marrying Erica instead of trying to talk to his daughter.

JR wanted nothing more than to wipe the grin off the older man's face, to make him face the reality of what he had done to his daughter. More than anything though, he wanted to tell Jackson Greenlee was sick so that Jackson could save her. JR didn't care if Jackson didn't want anything to do with Greenlee, all he cared about was that Jackson could be the one to save Greenlee.

The music changed as the doors opened slowly revealing the one and only Erica Kane behind them. No one could deny how radiant she looked today as she walked towards the love of her life.

Angie looked from the bride to the groom and then to the young man standing next to her. JR's eyes were fixed on Jackson. No one else knew what was going on in the young man's mind but her. They were the only two in the room who knew just how sick Greenlee was. Despite the choices Greenlee had made Angie still cared for the young woman and put aside their differences when she agreed to treat Greenlee. Now, Angie felt that Greenlee was one of her own children. For the first time in her career Angie wanted to break the rules, she wanted to tell Jackson just what was going on with the daughter he turned his back on.

She had made a promise not only as a doctor but also to Greenlee that she wouldn't divulge the woman's condition to anyone, despite how dangerous it was. Angie looked at JR knowing the young man wanted the same things she did, a pissed off Greenlee was a lot better than a Greenlee that was no longer with them. As the ceremony started Angie's attention turned back to the couple in the spot light.

The minster stood in front of everyone proclaiming the great love that was Jackson Montgomery and Erica Kane. He read scripture about love and marriage. When he asked if there were any objections to the wedding everyone, on instinct, looked to the back door expecting someone to rush through stopping the wedding. Just when the minster was ready to continue a man's voiced called out for them to stop.

JR's heart was pounding and his legs shook violently when the wedding was stopped. He had been thinking of ways to stop the wedding in his mind, but had the words come out of his mouth without him realizing it?

* * *

><p>"Amanda? What…what?" Greenlee couldn't get the words out. When she had heard Amanda's voice she had prayed it was a dream but with horror in her eyes she had turned her head to see her former friend standing next to her. In one quick moment it felt like everything was falling apart. Surely by the end of the day everyone would know just what she had so despretly tried to hide.<p>

"Greenlee? I don't understand…" Amanda tried to find the words, instead her voice caught, as she fought back tears. Here before her was one of the strongest women she had ever known. Greenlee Smythe who never had a hair out of place, or went out without makeup on, laid before her with dark circles under her eyes, her once rosey cheeks sunk in, and her long beautiful brown hair gone.

"It's Cancer," Greenlee finally said, there was no use trying to lie, there was no chance of hiding the truth anymore.

Amanda had known those words would come out, all the classic signs were there; they were on the oncology ward after all, but she hadn't been prepared for them to actually be spoken, and definatly not so casually. It didn't seem possible that cancer could affect someone as strong willed as Greenlee. "When…how…why?" the questions starting to form in her mind began to come out broken and unsure. Amanda wondered if she really had the right to ask these questions.

Greenlee sighed, there was no use trying to lie or beg Amanda to forget what she saw and go on with her life. She motioned for the other girl to sit next to her.

"It's leukemia," Greenlee admitted casually, as if this was something you heard every day. "I started feeling sick and tired during the winter, I thought it was just a bad cold. But it was like I never got enough sleep and just couldn't get better. It started to affect my performance at Fusion."

"The interview with Crimson" Amanda interrupted, Madison had told her what happened.

Greenlee nodded her head, "When that happened I couldn't ignore the way I was feeling anymore. Angie thought it was something simple like Anemia or stress related."

"But it wasn't" Amanda whispered.

Greenlee shook her head, "No, it wasn't. I didn't want to believe Angie when she told me, I wanted to run away, far away, to somewhere that I could ignore the diagnosis. But, no matter where I ran it would always be there. Angie and my Oncologist ran some more tests and confirmed it was Leukemia, ALL, specifically."

"When, how long?" Amanda asked, "If you don't mind answering."

Part of Greenlee did mind, she had tried so hard to keep this from everyone, to fight this alone. But as she opened up to Amanda there was a feeling of a weight being lifted as she trusted another person. "I was diagnosed in February."

"That was months ago! No one told me!" Amanda was confused, people in Pine Valley liked to talk. When she had gone through her hysterectomy people she barely knew came by to cheer her up, or sent flowers. How was it possible she hadn't heard about this?

"No one else knows. Just Angie and JR….and now you." Greenlee admitted.

"JR? Why JR?" Amanda was confused, as far as she knew Greenlee and JR had never been close. She knew Greenlee had history with Scott but JR?

"The night Angie confirmed the dignosis I was at the boat house, something, or maybe someone, had pullled him there. He helped me that night, to come to terms with the dignosis. I was admitted to the hosptial the next day, and he just showed up, he's been by my side ever since." Greenlee smiled, having JR in her life was the one good thing that had come out of the last few months of pain.

"But, what about your Dad? Or Kendall? Ryan? Jake? They all love you Greenlee, why would you keep this from them?" Amanda was confused.

Greenlee prepared to explain, yet again, why it was that she kept this to herself. "My father, and everyone else, made it very clear that they wanted no part of my life anymore. Maybe one day they will change their minds."

Amanda interrupted her again, "Maybe? Greenlee if they knew of course they would change their minds, they would be here right now, rather than at the wedding. Nothing you could do would make them hate you so much that they would ignore you if you were sick." Amanda's voice was full of anger and confusion.

"You may be right Amanda. But they would only be here out of pity. My father made it very clear it wanted nothing to do with me last year. He's always promised he'd love me no matter what I did, but apparently those were empty words. I can't, I won't, tell him I'm sick. When he's ready to be a part of my life again, I'll be here, but I'm not telling him or anyone else that I'm sick."

"What if you're not here? What if you get sicker? Don't you think you owe it to your Dad, to yourself, to have him here? I don't understand!" Amanda was confused by Greenlee's choices.

"Amanda you weren't there, you didn't hear the hatred in Jacks voice. I can't go…I just can't ok. I'm going to be fine. The doctors are going to find a bone marrow donor and I'm going to beat this." Greenlee answered back.

"A bone marrow donor? It's that serious?" Amanda couldn't wrap her mind around everything she was learning. None of this seemed possible.

"Amanda?" both women turned towards the door as they heard Jake's voice call out of his wife.

Amanda looked back at Greenlee, and saw the terror in her eyes, as she faced having to tell another person she was sick. "I'll be right out Jake!"

"Greenlee…" Amanda started ready to argue with her again.

Greenlee held her hand up, "I can't stop you from telling Jake or anyone else Amanda, just please before you say anything put yourself in my shoes."

* * *

><p>The room let out a collective gasp as the wedding was stopped. People in this town were used to wedding's being stopped but this time they were shocked by who it was stopping the wedding.<p>

Erica's jaw fell open when his voice called out. She couldn't believe this was happening again. She looked up at the man she loved more than anyone else in the world, trying to wrap her mind around what was happening. "Jack, no, this can't be happening" A tear ran down her face.

Jackson looked down at his bride, looking more beautiful than ever. He put his hand on her cheek and wiped her tear away. "I said wait!" he said it again.

JR sat back shocked that it was Jackson that stopped his own wedding. Was it possible that this man was finally going to put his daughter before Erica? Was he going to stop the wedding and make sure she was ok?

The room was quiet and still as everyone waited for an answer from the groom.

Jackson didn't take his eyes of Erica, without looking at the minster he continued, "Someone could run into this room right now and claim that they were Erica's long lost child, or that I was their one true love. A freak storm could shut off the power or flood Pine Valley. Nothing could stop me from marrying this woman today, so Pastor, you don't need to ask if there are any objections, because even if there were, they won't stop me from marrying this woman. She's the love of my life."

The room erupted in applause as Jackson leaned down and kissed his bride. "You ready to get married baby?" He smiled down at her as she nodded.

The ceremony continued without a hitch. There were no long lost children standing by ready to lay claim to the Kane or Montgomery clans. It was a perfect late August afternoon, without a cloud in sight.

* * *

><p>Amanda turned back towards Greenlee one last time, their eyes met one last time. Amanda could see the desperation in Greenlee's eyes, Amanda knew what the other woman was thinking.<p>

Amanda turned and left Greenlee alone, not sure what she was going to do with what she had learned in there.

"There you are babe!" Jake stood at the nurses' station waiting impatiently for his wife. "What took so long?" Jake noticed in that moment the sadness in his wife's eyes, he knew something was wrong, "Baby? What's wrong?"

Amanda wrapped her arms around Jake, grateful to have him in her life, to never doubt his unconditional love for him. "I love you Jake." She whispered.

"I love you to, always." He wrapped his arms around her, "You ok?"

She looked up at him, she knew she could always trust him. They had been through so much in the short time they had been together but she never once doubted him. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just forget how hard it is sometimes to come up here. Let's go." She wasn't sure what she was going to do with the truth about Greenlee but she wasn't ready to tell him just yet.

* * *

><p>JR watched with a smile as his son danced with Miranda. The two children laughed as they tried to mimic the grownups around them. JR wished he could be out there leading Greenlee around the floor.<p>

As if on cue Angie was standing before him asking him to dance with her. "What about Jessie?" JR asked looking around for the Chief of Police.

"He's with Natalia, now are you going to leave me standing here by myself?" Her hand outstretched to the younger man.

JR smiled up at Angie grateful he wouldn't be sitting by himself anymore. He led the older woman to the dance floor. As they moved slowly to the music Angie looked into his eyes knowing his thoughts were the same as her own.

"When Jackson stopped the wedding I had to look over, I was hoping it had been you." Angie confessed. She wanted this secret they shared to come out, and prayed he would be the one to break Greenlee's wishes.

"I thought it had been me to. I thought for sure everyone was going to turn and look at me wanting an answer. Before Jack spoke up I was thinking of ways to tell him about Greenlee. I couldn't do it." JR was ashamed that in that moment he chose to be silent, rather than do what he knew needed to be done.

"Why didn't you?" Angie inquired.

"I didn't want to hurt Greenlee. I want her to be well more than anyone, but I didn't want to hurt her. I may not agree with her decisions but if I care about her I have to respect her decisions, no matter how wrong they are." JR confessed what had kept him from jumping up and telling Jackson just what a fool he was.

"She's going to have to tell him sooner or later. He's her best chance at getting a bone marrow transplant. The chances of someone outside of her family matching are slim." Angie knew Annie being a match for JR was a miracle and she didn't expect to find another one.

He knew Angie was right, but how could he break Greenlee confidence. "She's just so damn stubborn."

"She wouldn't be Greenlee if she wasn't" Angie laughed in the short amount of time she had known Greenlee she knew that fact better than anyone else. "Greenlee even being here is a miracle, she's a fighter and too stubborn to let anything keep her down, I'm just afraid this time…" she couldn't finish the thought.

They moved together in their own quiet world, the rest of Pine Valley oblivious to the struggles they were facing.

"Keep talking to her JR, I think you can convince her to talk to Jackson." Angie finally let out.

"I won't give up on her, I promise." JR swore as the song ended.

Jesse walked towards his wife, he had been surprised when Angie had asked the young Chandler to dance. He had been more taken back by the closeness the two shared. He knew there was nothing romantic but he could tell there was a secret between them.

Jesse put a hand on JR's shoulder, "Think I could have my beautiful wife back?"

"Of course," JR handed Angie back over to the love of her life, "I have to leave anyway. Thanks for the dance Angie."

As Jesse pulled her close to his chest she nodded at JR, their secret locked inside for another day.

"What was that all about babe?" Jesse whispered in her ear.

Twenty years of separation couldn't break the bond these two shared. They could always tell when there was something going on with the other. When she was going blind, and tried to protect him from it, he may not have known precisely what she was going through but he knew something wasn't right. And when he carried the weight of their lost child alone, she could feel his pain, even without knowing its source.

"JR just needed a friend," Angie knew a lie of omission was better than outright lying to him. True, JR had needed someone to talk to, but it was so much deeper than what she could tell him.

"JR? JR Chandler needed a friend?" Despite the changes the younger man had made over the last year, Jesse still had trouble separating the man who reached out for help, from the immature boy who was dangerously close to hurting other people last year.

"We all need a friend sometimes baby." Not wanting to talk about it anymore she laid her head against his chest, feeling every beat of his heart as he protected her from the world around them if only for a moment in time.

After saying goodbye to AJ JR turned to leave the party, ready to get back to Greenlee, when he ran right into a very late Jake and Amanda Martin.

"JR!" Amanda greeted him.

"Uh Hi, Amanda, Jake." He briefly hugged his ex-girlfriend and shook her husband's hand. "Sorry I can't talk I was just leaving." He didn't want to exchange small talk with the Martins, when all he could think about was Greenlee alone at the hospital.

"Well that was rude." Jake let out as JR ran off.

"Yeah, I hope everything's ok." Amanda agreed, "I'll be right back babe, I'm going to check on him." She turned to follow JR.

"Aman…I'll wait here." Jake tried to stop her but she left before he could finish, instead he walked over to the very happy bride and groom to give his congratulations.

"JR! JR!" Amanda called after him as he approached the exit. She grabbed his arm when she finally caught up to him.

"Amanda!" He looked at her confused, "You should be inside with your husband, and I've got to go."

"But, I…." he took off again before she could finish her sentence, "I know about Greenlee." She whispered turning around to rejoin the party.

* * *

><p>"Ok it's not wedding cake but this is way better!" JR busted into Greenlee's room hoping to cheer her up with a pint of Chocolate Fudge Brownie ice cream.<p>

Greenlee was laying on her side, her back facing him, staring out the window of her room. She had been watching the moon and stars ever since Amanda had left. She was mentally preparing herself for the moment that everyone in town knew she was sick and she had to face the pity in their eyes.

"Greenlee?" JR sat on the bed concerned. He put a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"Amanda knows." Was all she said.

"Amanda knows what?" JR was confused. He had just seen Amanda and she hadn't said anything to him.

"She was here." She continued to be evasive.

"Here? Like here in the hospital?" JR was slowing putting everything together. "She knows?" He asked.

Greenlee turned over and nodded her head. "She was at the hospital visiting Cancer patients. Emily wasn't at the desk, she had asked Jake to help her talk to another patient. One moment I'm thinking about….just everything, and the next she's standing there." She didn't admit how she had been thinking about Jackson.

"And now she knows." JR said again, "What did she say."

"She just stood there staring for a moment, there was no time to hide, I had no idea she was going to come in here. I could see it JR…"

"See what?" he asked not sure what she meant.

"The pity in her eyes. The fear, the concern, everything I've tried to avoid from the people who used to care about me. Now everyone is going to know." Greenlee sighed as for the millionth time since Amanda showed up in her room she had to accept everything was going to change.

* * *

><p>"Angie!" Amanda followed the doctor into the ladies room, grateful they were the only two in there.<p>

"Amanda? Is everything ok?" she looked at Amanda with confusion.

"No, not it's not." Amanda started a hint of anger in her voice.

"Is it Trevor? Or Ruthie?" Angie was concerned something was wrong with one of Amanda and Jake's children.

"No, their fine! It's about Greenlee." Amanda cut to the chase.

"Greenlee? I'm sorry Amanda I can't talk to you about Greenlee, you'll have to talk to her yourself." Angie turned to leave.

"I already did, I know Angie. I know that Greenlee has Cancer." Amanda's confession stopped Angie in her tracks.

Angie turned back around facing Amanda, "How? We're you looking through medical files? You know that's against the law!"

"No, of course not. I was at the hospital. I didn't know whose room it was, I went in there to hand out some books and magazines, and there she was." As Amanda explained what had happened Angie thought of what the repercussions could be from this, maybe now the Jackson would learn the truth, and it wouldn't be Angie or JR breaking Greenlee's trust.

"So Jake knows then?" Angie assumed.

"No." Amanda shook her head, "I haven't told anyone yet."

"Why not?" Angie was confused.

"Greenlee looked scared when she saw me, she told me why no one else knew she was sick. I wanted to talk to JR but he ran off on me." Amanda thought back to her brief encounter with JR in the lobby.

"So, the question then is, what are you going to do with what you learned." Angie looked into Amanda's eyes searching for an answer.

* * *

><p>JR held Greenlee as she slept soundly. Emily had given her something that had put her out. He hoped she would get the rest she needed to face whatever the coming days would hold.<p>

They had done everything they could to keep her illness a secret. Her chemo treatments were always early in the morning before the hospital was full of visitors who may know who she is. She covered herself in makeup doing her best to hide Chemo's harsh wounds. They had dodged a bullet just the day before, when Jackson had showed up at the hospital, but he had left without saying a word to either of them.

Now it could all be over. In just a matter of hours everyone in Pine Valley would know the secret she had kept so well hidden, and JR couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. Amanda walking into Greenlee's hospital room could finally be the key to getting Greenlee to let her guard down and let her father back in to her life.

* * *

><p>With the wedding celebration long over, and the bride and groom secluded in the bridal suite, the people of Pine Valley returned to their normal lives, ready to discuss the wedding of the century by the water cooler.<p>

Amanda rocked back in forth, holding her baby girl in her arms, softly singing lullabies to the little girl who was named after her Grandma Ruth, hoping she would be the kind of woman her namesake was; kind, honest, and strong.

Soft lights danced around the nursery from the nightlight that Trevor had yet to grow out of. The little boy slept soundly oblivious to his mother's constant vigil.

"Babe?" Jake stood at the door, tying his robe around his body, he had woken up when he couldn't feel her body next to his. He was used to him watching the children sleep before they went to bed, but never at three in the morning.

"We'll love them no matter what right? There's nothing in they could do that make you stop loving them right?" Amanda asked quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping babes.

"Of course not," Jake walked into the room and looked down at his son, the same boy that had once called David Daddy, who they now all knew was his. "I loved him before I knew he was mine, and she may not have grown inside you, but she'll always be my little girl. I'll love them till the day I die."

"Where's this coming from babe?" He knelt in front of her searching her eyes for an answer.

"Nothing, I just think of all the crazy things I did when I was growing up and how much I'm sure I tried my parent's patience." Amanda dodged the truth of what really brought those thoughts to the service.

"Oh they'll drive us crazy but no matter what we'll always love them." He leaned down and kissed their daughters forehead before kissing Amanda. "Don't stay up too late." He left her alone knowing she needed this time alone.

Amanda was left alone with her children the image of Greenlee burned into her memory, as she had to figure out what she was going to do in the morning.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N Sorry about the length between chapters. No excuse this time other then writers block. This chapter was so hard to write I've spent 2 months fighting trying to write it. Everytime I started I didn't like it so I'd delete everything. I literally had to force myself to write it today. I thought about just skipping it and going to the next part but felt that this chapter was needed to get us from where the last chapter ended to what happens next. I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not but here it is I hope its ok.**

Their glasses were held up high as the women prepared to celebrate their most recent success. Business had changed over the last year. Their goals had never changed but, they had. The strain between Greenlee and Kendall could be felt throughout the company.

Tonight though, tonight they stood as one. For one brief moment Fusion felt normal again. Greenlee's new brain child, "Pink", had bonded their small company into a family. This newest line had given them the sense of pride and accomplishment they had been searching for. The line pushed their internal compass back north pointing them in the right direction.

Greenlee stood proudly in front of her former friends and coworkers, she felt taller than her barely five foot frame stood. Tonight the never ending nights of worry and stress were seeing the fruits of their labor. Tonight the world would be introduced to "Pink", and tonight the sleepless nights, that weren't just attributed to the time it takes creating a new line, were going to make a difference, not just in the lives of Greenlee and the women who stood in front of her, but also in the countless lives that this line would make an impact on.

From the moment Angie had said those life altering words, "You have Cancer", Greenlee had felt helpless. For the last eight months she was a prisoner to that one word. She spent countless nights alone in a hospital room, wondering if she would wake up to see the next day. She sat by helpless as she watched a little girl succumb to her own disease that took so many before her. This disease knew no borders, young or old, male or female, innocent or guilty, it was blind to all that. Watching Sadie go to sleep that last time forced Greenlee to face the reality, that this disease could take her life just as easily as it took that innocent child's.

"Pink" had finally given her a purpose, a reason for why all this hurt had happened. She could accept the pain, she could handle the heartbreak of watching a child leave this world all too soon, if only she could find a silver lining in all the darkness that was associated with Cancer. "Pink" was her silver lining. And now the world would see the hope that it had given her during those late nights, when all she wanted to do was give up and give in.

While things at Fusion had changed drastically over the last year, some traditions never left. Greenlee stood in front of the people that made this night possible, she raised her glass ready to thank each of them.

First she turned to her former best friend. She smiled as she looked at the woman that had been her sister, maybe not by blood but in every other sense of the word. She thought back to all those nights she wanted to call Kendall and tell her about the newest idea she had for the line, or the nights she wanted to run over to the Slater residence,to tell her friend she was sick, just to have Kendall hold her one more time and tell her it was going to be ok.

"Kendall, this night wouldn't be possible without you," Greenlee started, "As everyone knows by now, the day I was going to present this line to the board, I lost a little girl I had been very close to. She lost her life to the same disease 'Pink' is dedicated to helping eradicate.

Kendall I know you and I haven't been on the best of terms, and I won't even pretend I don't know why that is. When I came to you and begged you to look at the proposal and present it for me you didn't have to. You could have swept this under the rug and let your own line take center stage. Without your support and love for this line made tonight possible, so thank you."

Madison stood towards the back of the crowd listening as Greenlee thanked person after person. Madison had been bitter about this line from the moment the board shot down all of her own ideas in place of letting Greenlee's go into production. Kendall didn't help Madison's hatred for the line, and by extension her further hatred of Greenlee, when the cosmetics diva had forced Madison to put the 'Mommy and Me' line on the back burner so all her devotion could be put into Greenlee's line.

"If that bitch doesn't thank me for all the time I had to spend on her stupid line I swear to God…." Madison was consumed in her own thoughts. She had hated this line from the moment it had Greenlee's name on it. In Madison's mind this line was just another thing that Greenlee created to ruin her life. Greenlee had come between her and Ryan before only to break his heart and now she was using this so called line to get between them again, and in Madison's mind that was exactly what Greenlee's plan was.

"Madison…hey Madison" Randi tried to get her friends attention, seeing the odd look on her face.

"What? Uh?" Madison shook the thoughts of hatred out of her mind. She noticed Randi looking at her strangely.

"Are you ok?" Randi asked her friend.

"Yeah of course, why did I miss something important the princess was saying?" Madison hissed out.

Randi was taken aback. She knew how much Madison disliked Greenlee but surely she wouldn't let that hatred get in the way of a line that was going to help so many women. "No, Greenlee was just thanking the design department." Randi finally answered.

"Of course she was, she won't thank the people who actually had to give up their lives for her stupid line though will she?" Madison muttered under her breath.

Randi could only shake her head and turn her attention back to their boss.

"The press and all our guest will be here soon so I don't want to keep you guys much longer, I know everyone wants to go change before the party, I don't think the press is expecting the Women of Fusion to show up in old jeans and t-shirts." They all laughed as they looked at the grubby clothing they had worn to transform ConFusion from a simple bar to their lines coming out party.

"There's just one more person I need to thank. Without this person I don't think this line would have ever made it to the deadline. This person spent many hours of her own time, sacrificing time with her children and family, making sure the packaging was right, the press releases went out, that everything was perfect, and you all know when I want perfect it's never easy for anyone." The last sentence received giggles all around, everyone knew just how much of a hard ass Greenlee could be on a normal day, but when it came to Fusion, well you didn't mess with Greenlee's vision.

Madison smiled to herself, "Maybe the bitch does have a heart."

Greenlee turned and looked at the brunette woman, someone she never believed she would trust so much in this world. She smiled at Amanda knowing that there were so many more things she wanted to thank her for then just her help with this line. She remembered the morning after Jack and Erica's wedding. Greenlee was impatiently waiting for Angie to let her go home when there was a soft knock on her door. She had held her breath as Amanda found the chair and sat across from her former friend and boss. Greenlee waited for Amanda to be the one to break down the wall she had so carefully put up to the people in Pine Valley. Amanda's innocent gesture to bring an unknown Cancer patient a moment of joy was going be the thing that forced Greenlee's secret to come out.

It was with surprise that Greenlee listened as Amanda had promised she wouldn't tell anyone the secret battle Greenlee was fighting. She promised her former friend that she wouldn't tell anyone but, she also wouldn't lie to Jake, so unless he came out and asked his wife if Greenlee had cancer, then her secret was safe.

It was in that moment of solidarity that Greenlee found another person in their small town that she was able to trust implicitly. Her small circle of friends had gone from two to three people. Letting Amanda in to her inner circle, even if she never intended to do so, ended up being more of a blessing the Greenlee ever realized. Amanda had offered to come back to Fusion as Greenlee's assistant. When Greenlee was too sick to go into Fusion and work on the line Amanda was there for her. Amanda made sure every time someone tried to change something with the line she was there to speak up for Greenlee's vision.

In the few short months from August when Amanda had learned of her secret to now, just a mere weeks to thanksgiving Greenlee had another member of the small family she was building around her.

"So Amanda thank you for everything you did for me, for Fusion, and for 'Pink' without you tonight wouldn't be possible." Greenlee held her glass of cider up one last time and toasted her friend.

Madison refused to raise her glass and refused to drink to this joke of a line. She scowled watching as Greenlee and Amanda hugged as if they were best friends. With the sappy part of their day over Madison stormed off ready to go back to Ryan. She couldn't wait till she walked back into this place with him on her arm ready to flaunt their love in Greenlee's face.

* * *

><p>JR looked at himself in the hallway mirror making sure his tie was straight just as Greenlee's doorbell rang.<p>

"I'll get it Greenlee!" He shouted out knowing she was nowhere near ready, even though the limo would be there any minute.

He opened the door to a smiling Amanda and an ever confused Jake Martin. "Hey guys, come on in. Greenlee's not ready yet." He gave Amanda a brief hug and kissed her cheek as she walked into Greenlee's penthouse. "You look beautiful Amanda," he said sincerely and reached over to shake Jake's hand.

Jake walked into Greenlee's penthouse still confused as to why Amanda wanted to go to the party with Greenlee and JR. He had been surprised when Amanda came home saying she wanted to go back to work at Fusion, she promised it wouldn't interfere with their family but she claimed she missed working. He, being the ever supportive husband, of course stood by her and made sure she knew he supported whatever she wanted to do. He had been more surprised by the amount of time his wife began spending with Greenlee, his former friend. Now as he found himself sitting across from JR Chandler in Greenlee's penthouse he could only hope that now that the line was out his wife would stop spending time with the woman that hurt so many people he cared about.

"So JR….how are you" Jake asked uncomfortably.

"Good. You?" JR answered shortly.

Amanda looked between her husband and former boyfriend. "Well as exciting as this is I'm going to check on Greenlee." She turned and left the guys alone. As she approached Greenlee's room she heard the TV turn on and could hear the football game Jake had been watching before they left.

She knocked softly on the door and waited for her friend to say it was ok to come in. When she finally got permission to enter she found herself stuck as she stared at her friend. "Wow, Greenlee, you look beautiful."

Greenlee stood in front of the full length mirror, scrutinizing every imperfection she could find. "Really? I don't think I should go. You can handle the launch party."

"Oh no, you're going. Don't you see how beautiful you are?" Amanda tried to convince her friend.

While Amanda saw the beautiful woman who was wearing a perfectly styled wig and a perfectly form fitting pink dress that hugged what curves she still had perfectly, Greenlee saw her thin frame, the fact that she the size 0 dress was still loose on her. She saw the unnoticeable outline of the shunt they had put in when she first went into the hospital. She saw beneath the makeup she so carefully put on and could see her pale skin, the slowly healing sores around her mouth, the dark circles on her eyes.

The makeup had concealed all the scars that Cancer was leaving her with, but she could still see them. No one else would be able to see them, but she knew they were there and that's all she could think of.

"Greenlee," Amanda walked over to her friend and pulled her into a tight embrace, "You could walk out of this room without concealing the imperfections you see and you would still be beautiful." Amanda remembered how she felt after the hysterectomy, sure she didn't have to face the harsh effects of chemo, but she was still left feeling like less of a woman, and feeling unworthy. "When I look at you, when JR looks at you, we don't see the bags under your eyes or that you've lost too much weight, we see our friend, the beautiful woman I'm honored to have a part of my life. All of this," She motioned to the dress and make up, "Only helps accentuate the woman you are, the woman that cancer could never take a way."

Greenlee looked into Amanda's soft brown eyes seeing the honesty in them, she wiped a tear that slowly moved down her soft cheeks, "Great now see what you made me do!" she choked back as another tear found its way from her eyes.

Amanda laughed with her friend as she wiped her friends tear away. "Come one Greenlee, let's go shock the world with everything you've accomplished." She hugged her one more time before turning to leave.

Greenlee quickly grabbed her friends hand, "You mean what we've accomplished, I meant what I said earlier, I couldn't have done this without you."

Amanda squeezed her friends hand and smiled at her before leaving Greenlee alone to fix the makeup that her tears had removed. She walked back into the bath room and looked at herself one last time after fixing her makeup, this time she didn't see the imperfections she saw the woman that Amanda saw.

Before leaving she grabbed the bag from the pharmacy she stopped at one her way home. She pulled the cold medicine out of the bag knowing she should have talked to Angie before she self-medicated. But, she needed to be there tonight, for herself and for Sadie, and she knew if she told Angie she was experiencing the first signs of a cold there was no way the doctor would let her go out.

* * *

><p>Greenlee held tight to JR's hand as they walked in to ConFusion, Amanda and Jake close behind. She had seen it when they finished decorating but now as they walked in seeing everyone dressed up and all the press there her sense of pride and accomplishment welled.<p>

"We did it!" Amanda whispered in her ear and squeezed her other hand.

Greenlee looked between the blond man smiling to her left and her friend on the right and knew truer words had never been spoken. Tonight the world would be introduced not just to 'Pink' but to Sadie and the countless other women and children who had cancer. This line was for them to help them feel for even just a few short hours that they were normal again.

The next few hours went by in a blur, reporter after reporter wanted to talk to the Cosmetics maven who finally created a line that catered to women often forgotten in the cosmetics world. They wanted pictures of Greenlee and Kendall smiling with their arms wrapped around each other, and even though their friendship had ended, tonight the smiles they shared were genuine for the first time. This line had closed just a few inches of the gap that found its way between them.

Angie had watched Greenlee from afar the whole night proud of the woman she saw in front of her. She had been worried about what this line might do to her patient but had found that it had done more than good in the young woman's life. The cancer hadn't found a new home it was still there, but tonight it wasn't the focus of her life. The light that cancer had taken from the girls eyes was back for the first time in months.

When the last reporter finally ended their interview with Greenlee the doctor left her husband with Jake and Tad. She made her way over to the woman of the hour and pulled her in to a hug, "I'm so proud of you Greenlee." Angie beamed with the same pride a mother felt for their child when they accomplished something.

They talked for a few moments, not about how she was feeling or if the medication was helping with the side effects. It was just a normal conversation between two women, who for a moment ignored the elephant in the corner.

As the night unwinded and people began leaving JR found his way back over to the woman who everyday found new ways to amaze him.

"Excuse me ladies, I'm going to borrow this one for just a moment." JR led Greenlee away from Angie and Amanda, who nodded as they went to find their husbands.

"You have never looked more radiant then you have tonight Greenlee." He smiled down at her.

"It's the lighting, we picked it because it accentuates the soft tones that 'Pink' offers," she scientifically explained, smiling at him wishing she could tell him how when he touched her, her hear beat just a little faster. Or, that when he looked at her the way he was right now, she didn't need blush, her cheeks could be this rosy on their own.

The DJ changed the song and invited all the couples to enjoy one last dance together before the night ended. The music moved slowly as JR pulled her just a little closer.

"It has nothing to do with the lighting, it's all you." It was the closest he had allowed himself to come to admitting what was in his heart.

Their eyes locked on each other's as he they swayed back and forth in time with the music playing in the background. There together everything and everyone around them seemed to melt away. In this brief moment it was just JR and Greenlee, no one else existed and nothing else mattered.

She pulled herself closer to him and rested her again against the soft cotton of his dress shirt, his jacket long ago discarded. She listened to the soft beating of his heart as they held on to each other neither wanting this moment to end.

Through the short four minute love song, she wasn't a Cancer patient, he wasn't a survivor. She had never betrayed her family and he hadn't stood alone in a tunnel ready to put a bullet through his ex-wife's body. The things they had or could have done to hurt others didn't matter. All that mattered was in that moment they were together, this moment would get them through whatever was going to come next.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N Wait what a new chapter already? It hasn't even been a week! Fortuanlty for everyone this chapter was written before my last computer bit the dust and was waiting for the last chapter to finally be completed. Even better news the next chapter was also written and the following chapter is in the process of being written. I'll upload the next chapter in the next few days. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 38**

Greenlee sat silent as the first snowflakes dropped softly to the ground. The wind howled as the people of Pine valley prepared for the first storm of the year. Greenlee pulled the jacket tighter around her frail frame, more out of habit then for warmth. Her body was numb to the world around her. She had come here hoping to feel something, other than the terror that constantly consumed her. She had come to the place that had been so special to her, a place that gave her hope. Even after he was gone coming here helped her see she could still live, even if it was without him. For the first time, as she sat in this sacred place, she couldn't feel anything but hopelessness.

Greenlee knew she wasn't supposed to be there, despite her pleas to be let out for just a few hours, Angie had adamantly refused to release her from the hospital. Greenlee knew she should have stayed in the hospital but the white walls, the sad look in the nurses' eyes, the quite dripping of IV's, the despair in Angie's voice when each test came back with the results they were dreading; it was all beginning to be too much for her. She wasn't sure what was worse; the cancer that was slowing killing her from the inside, or the way the hospital was slowing killing her spirit.

When her pleas had little effect on Angie she had turned her attention to the two unexpected people in her life; JR and Amanda. They had both fought cancer and had to know what it was like to sit in a hospital bed day after day slowly wasting away. Despite her assurance that she would be ok, that a few hours wouldn't change anything, they had refused to go against Angie's orders.

Greenlee watched as the loan boat on the lake slowly rocked back and forth with the slow moving waves. Soon the same lake she and Leo had swam in just days before they were married would be frozen over. Greenlee couldn't remember how she even got to the boat house. One moment a nurse was leaving with yet another sample of her blood, and the next she was climbing the old wooden steps wearing the same jeans and sweater she had worn when Angie admitted her to the hospital; of course now the clothes that had once fit her perfectly were falling off her thinning frame. She didn't know if she had walked here or if she had called a taxi. How she got here hadn't mattered she just knew this is where she had to be.

The quick flashes of a women walking slowly from one side of town to the other were replaced with the memories of arguing with JR the night before. Life had become routine for the two of them. She sat alone in a hospital room until he left work. He had long since stopped going back to the mansion. Before she had been readmitted to the hospital he had all but moved in to her place. Now when he left Chandler Enterprises he went straight to the hospital. They ate dinner together and tried to talk like life was normal. There was always the elephant in the room that reminded them of where they were and why they were there, but they tried to be as normal as possible. He told her about the latest dealing of Chandler and gave her updates on Fusion. To most people they appeared to be a normal couple, except they weren't a couple. The kiss they nearly shared the night before Jack and Erica's wedding had never been brought up, and both refused to tell the other what their hearts were feeling.

Last night was different, Greenlee was feeling sicker than normal and was barely eating anything, Angie had told them both that if they didn't find a bone marrow donor soon she was risking being too weak for them to be able to do the transplant.

Both JR and Angie had teamed up against her begging her to pick up the phone and call Jackson, to tell him how sick she was. JR had tried to convince her that she wasn't being selfish and that Jackson would want to know what was wrong with her. As hard as she was fighting them to give her a few short hours out of the hospital, that was how hard they tried to change her mind about keeping her father in the dark. And, just like she wasn't getting the answer she wanted, she refused again and again to let her father back in.

Every time she came close to picking up the phone to call Jackson, the memories would flood her mind. She remembered the night before she almost died on that motorcycle, the night before she was going to marry Ryan, _"I wish you all the happiness that you desire, the caring that you deserve, and the knowledge that there's more than one guy in this room who loves you unconditionally"_, and then she would remember the last time he talked to her and the last words he had to said to her in over a year, "_You may be biologically my daughter, but you'll always be Roger Smythe's little girl."_

He had promised to love her unconditionally but when life got hard for them he had proven those had been empty words, in the heat of anger he had shown her his true colors. And now, she was so scared that even if she told him the truth he would turn a blind eye towards her, and leave her to die alone in a hospital room, with people who weren't her family to hold her hand and say goodbye.

Despite the internal battle she waged, she knew she was going to have to tell him, and soon, if she hoped to beat this Cancer. She knew Jackson and Erica would be back from their honeymoon any day now, it was almost Thanksgiving and Jackson had to be with his family on important days like that. Greenlee swore to herself as she sat alone in the boat house that she would ask Jackson for help after Christmas. As much as he hurt her she didn't want to ruin his holidays, she didn't want him spending what should be a joyous month, worried about her.

Between the loud roar of the wind and the deepness of her thoughts, Greenlee never heard the stairs call out that she had a companion. It wasn't until she felt the warm body sit next to her that she knew she wasn't alone anymore.

"Greenlee?" She looked up into his bright blue eyes, the look of worry they held were the first thing she noticed.

"JR?" She looked at him confused. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?!" He looked at her bewildered. "What am I doing here?" He repeated again, "I show up in your room and find your bed empty and no one knows where you are.

"I called Amanda and Angie. I went to your apartment and you weren't there. I had no idea where you were. Do you know how scared we were? How scared I..I" His voice caught… "I was? What the hell were you thinking?"

She saw the he fear and sadness in his eyes, and turned away from him, focusing on the rocking boat on the lake. When she left the hospital she wasn't thinking of what it would do to him, only what she needed.

"I'm sorry JR….." she started timidly.

"You're sorry! You're sorry!" He interrupted her, "Do you realize how dangerous it is for you to leave the hospital! Do you even care that you could get sick?"

"I am sick." She answered back trying to avoid eye contact with him, knowing that his eyes held more hurt then she was prepared for.

"Fine! Sicker then! Why would you leave the hospital Greenlee? Why would you put your life in danger like this?" He tried to control his anger, not wanting to upset her, but he was angry and scared. He was terrified that he was going to lose her that he would never get a chance to tell her how special she really was.

"I had to get out of there JR….you wouldn't understand…you don't know what it's like…." She looked down at her hands as her fingers instinctively picked at her nails.

JR paused for a moment before answering her, "I know better than anyone else what you're going through Greenlee. I know what it's like to be alone in the hospital, and not know if you're going to see tomorrow. I know what that fear is like." His voice softened, he remembered the nights of sheer terror that you might go to sleep and never wake up again. He of all people knew what she was feeling.

"Then why wouldn't you help me?" she countered.

He looked at her confused, "Why wouldn't I help you? I've been with you through everything! I held your hand through chemo. I was with you every time the doctors gave you more bad news. I would do anything if you didn't have to go through this."

"No!" She interrupted him this time. "If you know what it's like then why would you leave me there? I needed to get out of there, if only for a little while. Couldn't you understand that?"

"Greenlee." All the hurt and terror he felt was instantly gone. He placed his hands softly atop hers, ignoring how cold they were, and waited until she looked up at him. "Can't you understand that we….that I just want to keep you safe.

"Over the last few months I've watched you fight so hard, harder than most people would have ever fought. When most people would have given up you kept fighting. You created a product line that honors Sadie's life and is helping save hundreds of people's lives every day. The whole time you've been silently fighting your own battle with cancer.

"Don't you realize how strong you are…..how special you are? I would love nothing more than to take you as far away from the hospital. To take you somewhere that doesn't have lonely white rooms. I would take you anywhere you wanted if I thought it would make you better. Every day I sit by helplessly as the doctors stick you with needles and pump you with poison that's supposed to make you well, only to watch you get sicker and sicker. I would give anything to make you well again. But I can't...I can't do that. So no I wouldn't take you away from Angie and the doctors because, because….because if anything happened to you…" His voice caught again as he felt his eyes filled with tears, "Greenlee if anything happened to you I would never forgive myself."

"JR…" the anger she had been feeling slowly melted away with each word he poured out. She looked into his eyes, the same eyes she had looked into so many times over the last few months. Those eyes offered her more care and concern than most people had shown her in a lifetime. But, tonight there was something more to those familiar eyes and to the words he spilled out. This was the same look he gave her the night he spun her around the dance floor, the night she almost kissed him.

Their eyes locked on one another, neither blinking. "Greenlee…I love you" he softly whispered, without another thought or hesitation his eyes moved closer to hers. The world seemed to stop around them as their lips met.

JR felt her soft lips on his for the first time, for just a moment he worried that she would pull back and give him a famous Greenlee slap across the face.

Greenlee had watched as his lips slowly approached hers, hoping this time no one would interrupt them. She felt the timidness in his first touch as their lips met. In spite of all the concerns racing through her mind she gave into him.

The kiss lasted only a few moments before they both pulled away and looked at on another. Looking into each other's eyes they both knew the other didn't regret the kiss. Without a second thought their lips met again this time, there was more fire and passion. Neither had realized how much the other wanted, needed, the other.

When they finally pulled away from each other her dark brown eyes met his deep blue ones. His words played in her mind over and over again, "Greenlee…I love you". For months she could only dream that he would say those three little words, words that meant more than any other three in the English language.

He looked back her hoping for a response, hoping she didn't think he was some school boy enjoying a "summer romance". She had to know that those three words weren't words he had used lightly, that they gave from his heart. He looked in to her eyes hoping to see something in them that told him she felt the same way.

In the quiet of the place she had once shared with her one true love she was face to face with a man that she would never love the same as Leo, but knew it was the kind of love that she had been craving for since he fell over the falls.

"I love you too." She finally said, the smile on her facing moving up to her eyes, and he knew she meant those words the same way he did.

He pulled her next to him enjoying a quiet moment together before he had to take her back to her own personal hell. "She's going to beat this, I won't lose her" JR promised to himself as she laid her head on his shoulder.

The two sat together in silence, not needing anymore words to convey how they felt about the other. They watched as snowflakes fell to the ground, slowly covering the park with a soft blanket of snow.

Greenlee's eyes slowly closed as she inhaled his uniquely JR scent that had become a scent of comfort these past few months. She wrapped herself into his embrace finding comfort in his strong arms once again. She sighed softly as the world around her disappeared and the darkness overtook her.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N just a quick disclaimer before we proceed. I'm not a doctor and I certainly don't play one on tv. My very limited experience with the medical profession is taking 911 calls and transfering medical calls to the fire department. So as you read the next few chapters to come please bare in mind I don't know anything about how things really play out in the medical field. I do try and look up things on google to be as true as I possibly can but theres a lot of creative license going on here I can assure you. But, this is a soap so I figure I can go out side of the realm of possibity if needed. **

**If you have a moment after reading this please drop a note and let me know what you think. **

JR paced back and forth across the waiting room, one moment he was telling Greenlee how much he loved her, and the next he was rushing her back to the hospital; afraid he would never get the chance to hold her again. All he could think was how unfair life was to her, to them. Deep down, as much as he blamed God for this latest hurdle in life, he couldn't help but blame himself for her condition.

"JR!" Amanda's voice cut through the accusing voices in his head. JR only looked at her confused, in all the excitement of the evening he had forgotten even calling Amanda. "How is she?"

JR could see the look of fear that radiated from her usually calm eyes, he knew his eyes shared the same haunted look. "I don't know." It had been over an hour since the doctors had taken her still form from his arms, he had to stand by and watch helplessly as they took her away.

"What the hell was Greenlee thinking? Why did she leave the hospital in the first place? Is it true she walked across town by herself?" Amanda couldn't hold back the anger that was pushing through her voice. The doctors had been clear, it wasn't safe for Greenlee to leave the hospital, but Greenlee being the stubborn pain in the ass she was had done it anyway.

"She needed to get out…she was tired of sitting around waiting to…..waiting to die..." JR felt a heaviness take over him and slowly lowered himself to one of the chairs, "She's so scared Amanda, scared that this is where everything is going to end for her. I know when I found her I should have brought her right back, but she needed to be free, even if was only for a few short hours."

He thought back to finding her in the boathouse only wearing a light jacket. He remembered taking his own jacket off and wrapping it around her shivering body. "I shouldn't have let her sit out there, thinking my jacket would be enough to protect her." The guilt of his weakness overcame him and he buried his face into his hands.

Amanda had known JR for years, even dated him for a while. The only time she could remember seeing him this broken was when he lost Babe after the tornados. He was usually the strong rock that was expected of a Chandler man. She could think of no words that could offer him any comfort, she sat in the chair next to him and pulled him into a tight embrace, letting him express the guilt he was feeling.

"JR, honey, it's not your fault." Angie had been standing in the doorway listening to the only two people that knew what was going on with her patient.

JR and Amanda looked up at the doctor, their eyes begging for a bit of good news.

"When we admitted Greenlee we were worried this was more than just a bad cold, there was concerns this could end up being pneumonia. I believe that regardless of her leaving the hospital or not we were going to have to start treating her for pneumonia. Greenlee leaving the hospital only progressed the symptoms faster and made them worse." Angie sat across from JR.

"She's going to be ok right Angie? Pneumonia's not life threatening is it?" Amanda noticed the look in Angie's eyes. It was amazing how when words said so little a person's eyes could give a clearer picture than anything else. Amanda remembered how calming Angie's eyes were when they had learned the disease David claimed to be dying from was hereditary, Amanda had been terrified her little boy could be dying. It was Angie's calm demeanor that held her together. The look that those same eyes were giving today was something Amanda had never seen before.

Angie paused long enough to cause alarms to go off in JR's mind. "What is it?" he as firmly, preparing himself for the worst.

"Greenlee's immune system is unable to fight the pneumonia. Now pneumonia in a healthy person, is usually not life threatening, but in Greenlee's case it is. Her body can't fight the infection. Add the pneumonia to the Leukemia and Chemo treatments, her body is in duress." Angie paused letting them take in what she was telling them, "The human body can only handle so much, I'm sorry she's gone into a coma."

Amanda felt the tears start to form in her eyes, she pushed them back promising to stay strong for her friend. "She'll come out of it though right? It's just temporary."

Angie chose her words carefully, "Right now our primary concern is the pneumonia. We've put her on high dose antibiotics to help her body fight of the infection."

"So if she responds to the antibiotics she'll wake up then right?" It was JR who spoke up this time.

"It's not that simple. We have to stop the Chemo." Angie knew they both knew what that could mean.

"But….but then…." JR could seem to form the words.

"Then the cancer could spread…."Amanda finished his sentence.

"I'm sorry but yes. There's no way her body can fight the side effects from the Chemo and the infection. So right now we focus on the more severe symptoms, and that's the infection in her lungs."

"Ok so you guys give her these antibiotics then we the infection's gone you put her back on the chemo until she can get a bone marrow transplant, and then she'll be ok right?" JR knew he was assuming too much but was praying for a little bit of hope right now.

"Ideally yes that's the plan but…" Angie was interrupted again.

"But what?" JR barely chocked out.

Angie took a deep breath, the exhaustion finally setting in, "But we just don't know, baby. She could come out of the coma or not. And even if she does come out of the coma, we may not be able to do a transplant, her body is so weak right now. I just don't know what is going to happen….I'm sorry baby." For a doctor this was the worst situation to be in. Doctors were supposed to have all the answers, they were supposed to make people better, but this time all she could do is sit back and wait like the rest of them. With most patients this would be difficult, but despite the choices she had made in the past, Greenlee was a part of her family.

"You don't know! How is that possible Angie? You're a doctor damn it!" JR could feel the frustration building inside him, he knew this wasn't Angie's fault but she was the one in front him telling him things he didn't want to hear. "You should be able to do something for her!"

"JR!" Amanda put her hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. "They're doing everything they can, you know that."

And he did. He had been in the same place, the limbo between life and death. Where you have no idea what is going on, but the people who love you are left behind to wait and pray.

"JR, I know you're upset. And I promise you" Angie's eyes locked on his, "I promise you I'll do everything I can for her. Right now it's up to Greenlee, and who knows this could be her body's way of resting so she can keep fighting. She's one of the strongest women I know JR and you and I both know she's not going down without a fight. If you don't give up on her I won't either."

JR nodded, "Can I see her…please" he needed to be with her.

"Of course." Angie stood and led JR and Amanda to the ICU.

JR quietly entered Greenlee's room, as much as Angie had tried to prepare him for seeing Greenlee, he couldn't could help but feel his heart break seeing her in the ICU.

"The ventilator is breathing for her, we want to take as much stress off her as we can." JR turned to see Angie standing at the door. Her face was covered with a paper mask similar to his own. The doctors weren't taking any chances at introduction any more toxins to her system.

JR wrapped her hand in his own, wishing he could feel her soft skin against his, instead of the cold latex barrier between them.

"Talk to her JR, she needs to know she's not alone." Angie turned to leave the two of them alone.

"I will…Angie…." JR turned to face her for a moment, Greenlee's hand still locked in his own, "I'm sorry about earlier.

Angie walked over to the young man she had watched mature more in the last year than in his entire life, "Don't worry about it baby, I understand." She hugged JR before leaving him alone with Greenlee.

"Hey Green's" JR leaned down and gently kissed the top of her forehead. She lay completely still on the bed. Her chest barely rising and falling, all in tempo with the soft sounds of the ventilator.

He thought back to the day her hair first starting falling out. He remembered seeing her sitting with the Sadie and how taken that little girl had been with Greenlee. Sadie had sat up on Greenlee's lap as Greenlee told her it was ok to be scared, that even adults got scared. She hadn't known it but JR couldn't keep his eyes off them. That was the night he fell for Greenlee Smythe. She had fallen asleep with a soft smile on her face, the first real smile he'd seen on her in a long time. He watched her sleeping mesmerized and had gently stroked the soft hair on top of her head.

Now he was watching her all over again, watching every breath the machines took for her. He could no longer run his fingers through her soft hair, instead he caressed her hand as he talked to her.

"I love you Greens and I can't lose you. You got to keep fighting Greenlee….I'm not ready to lose you."

Amanda looked through the window watching the tenderness that JR was showing Greenlee. She had seen this between the two of them many times since she had accidently walked in on Greenlee in the oncology ward. She knew long ago what those two had been fighting from telling each other. She could see the love between them even if they were afraid to admit it. "If something good comes from this, maybe it will be that those two don't let another day go by without telling each other that they love each other." Amanda thought to herself as she walked to the waiting room.

"I know you're in their Greenlee, somewhere you can hear me. And where ever you are right now I know it seems better than being here. You're probably with Leo, and I know he loves you, probably a lot more than I love you.

"They say people in comas don't remember what happens during their coma, but I remember. I went back to Pigeon Hallow, that's where I grew up. Everything was the same as I remembered them. The creek where I caught crawdads. The tree's Uncle Stuart painted so often. As crazy as life in Pine Valley could be, that's how ideal Pigeon Hallow seemed to be.

"One moment I'm lying in a hospital bed and the next birds are chirping around me and there's my mom standing in front of her childhood home. I thought I was in heaven, heck even Uncle Stuart was there so certainly they were there to welcome me to heaven right?

"I was ready, you know, to die, to let everything here go…to finally feel peace. Dixie wouldn't have any of that. She accused me of running from my problems. I was letting death come prematurely to escape, the same way I used to turn to alcohol. I fought Dixie though, I wanted to be with my mother where it was safe. Where I wouldn't be in pain anymore, where I couldn't cause any more pain. I know that's how you're feeling Greenlee. I know it seems like being in Heaven with Leo is much better then what you've been through here.

"I know you think heaven is where Leo wants you to be. I thought the same thing. I was ready to let go because I would be with Babe, I would be with the woman who will always have a part of my heart. But, Greenlee I know that Leo doesn't want you to be in heaven with him, not yet anyway.

"Any man that is willing to give up his life for you, it's so that you can have a long and happy life, even if he can't be a part of it. Greenlee I know Leo wants you to fight he wants you to come back and make peace with your life in Pine Valley. You spend the time with Leo that you need, the same way I did with Babe, but don't you dare give up. Fight for Leo….and for me, fight for me Greens…I love you."

"How is she?" Amanda asked as JR sat in the chair across from hers.

He shook his head, "It's not good Amanda. She's so pale. I kept talking to her and she wouldn't open her eyes."

"Greenlee's a fighter JR, you have to remember that. Who else drives a motorcycle over a cliff and survives? Maybe it's like Angie says and her body is just gaining strength to finish fighting the Cancer." Amanda tried to give JR a bit of hope it was slowly becoming more and more hopeless as the day turned to night.

"I can't lose her Amanda, I can't. I love her." JR said those three important words he felt for Greenlee for the first time to another person.

"I know you do JR. I love her to. She's been my friend for a long time, I'm just sorry that I let what happened with David get in the way of that friendship." She tried to sympathize with JR.

"No, no you don't understand." He had finally told Greenlee how he really felt, he was tired of keeping his feelings for her from the rest of the world. If he was going to lose her they would know just how much he cared for her. "After I lost Babe, and then everything that happened with Marissa. I was so angry. I took that anger out on everyone around me, but mostly on Marissa and Bianca. I had nothing but the anger inside me to hold on to, I'm sure you can remember how I was last year."

Amanda nodded her head, of course she could remember how he was last year. They had all seen the way he was spiraling out of control. Even she had been amazed by how much he changed over the last year.

"After I came to terms with what I was doing to the people I claimed I loved, and to myself, I truly believed it was time to stop looking for love, to protect myself and other people. When I love someone I just end up hurting them. I did it to Babe so many times, I hurt you when we were together. And we all know what I did to Marissa.

"It seemed safer for everyone for me to be alone. Then one night I'm sitting in the Boathouse, heck I don't even know how I got there. What reason did I have to be in the boathouse right? And there she was. Greenlee Smythe just suddenly appeared in to my life. And I had no idea then how she would change it.

"I never set out to fall for Greenlee Smythe, and I never thought she would love me. I mean we're so different Greenlee and me. I mean come on age difference alone should keep us separate. But, something pulled us together. Maybe it's because she was sick, or maybe it's because we both needed someone who understood what it was like to be alone. I don't know.

"All I know is one day Greenlee is just another passerby in my life, and the next she's the woman I've fallen in love with."

As JR talked about the complexities of his relationship with Greenlee, Amanda saw the gleam in his eyes that she never saw when they were together. She hadn't seen that look in his eyes when he was with Annie or Marissa. The only other time she remembered seeing that look was when he was with Babe.

"You need to tell her then JR. Greenlee needs to know how you feel about her."

JR smiled at Amanda, it wasn't the fake smile that the Chandler's were famous for, this one was real. "When I found her at the boathouse we argued. I was so mad at her for leaving the hospital, she was just as mad at me for not getting her out weeks ago. I told her, I told her I was too afraid of losing her to take her out of the hospital. Then I told her I loved her."

There was more he was holding back, "And then…" Amanda pushed just a little knowing it wouldn't take much.

"There was a moment where our eyes met and I knew she felt the same way. Then…then we kissed….." JR felt foolish talking about this with Amanda. He felt like a school girl talking about her first crush, but there was something about the way Greenlee made him feel that he just didn't care.

"When I kissed her that first time I thought for sure she was going to slap me," JR laughed, "But, she didn't. We had both been feeling the same way, as it turns out we'd been hiding how we felt for each other for months.

"One moment I'm sitting there holding her in my arms feeling the warmth of her embrace and the next… the next she felt so cold. I know I should have brought her back here the second I found her. I knew how sick she was, I knew how dangerous it was for her to be out.

"I was being selfish you know. I wanted to be alone with her, I wanted to feel just one moment of peace…what's so wrong about that?" He looked at her needing answer needing to feel a little less guilty.

"Nothing's wrong about that JR. You've got to stop beating yourself up. The extra ten minutes you spent with her wasn't going to change her condition right now. If anything JR you're giving her something to hold on to.

"You and I both know, better than most, what having cancer does to you, and not just the effects it does to your body. It breaks you down emotionally in ways I never could have imagined. Having Jake and Trevor helped keep me strong. I don't know what I would have done without them. Greenlee needs that to and you've given her that, you've given her a reason to hold on."

"Do you think so?" he asked.

"I really do." She reached her hand out to his, both holding each other tightly.

"How did we get here JR? It seems so wrong that we're the only two people here for Greenlee. Maybe…maybe…" Amanda knew JR wouldn't want to hear what she was going to say.

"No." He answered firmly. There's was no way he was going to tell Jackson about Greenlee. He had promised Greenlee he wouldn't tell anyone she was sick.

"You promised her if things got bad, and she couldn't tell them, you would." Amanda thought back to the promises both she and JR had made Greenlee when she was readmitted to the hospital.

"She's going to be fine Amanda, you said so yourself. I'm not going to tell Jackson anything" He said Jackson's name with a hint of anger.

"What if…" Amanda didn't get a chance to finish her sentence.

"No, it's too soon Amanda." JR continued to fight her.

"Listen to me JR. I pray that Greenlee makes it through this. But you heard Angie, they don't know if she's going to be able to fight the infection. Not to mention they're not fighting the cancer anymore. She may never walk out of the hospital. Both she and Jackson deserve to have one more chance."

"One more chance to what? For him to turn his back on her? To tell her how she deserved this. You know I hate David just as much as anyone but, did she really deserve the way he treated her. You and I know what it's like to have a bad parent. I mean your Mom has gone to great lengths to get what she wants, and my father is Adam Chandler. But, neither of our parents would ever do what Jackson did to Greenlee. Does he even deserve a chance to see her again, to be a part of her life?" JR clenched his fists wanting to hit something, to get the anger inside him out.

"We all made mistakes when we learned what lengths Greenlee went to, to help David. We all felt that she had betrayed us when she let him get away. I was her friend and I turned my back on her, just like everyone else. If I hadn't walked in to Greenlee's hospital room months ago I would probably still be mad at her about David. If anything good has come from her being sick, it's that it has opened my eyes to my own part in the way she's been treated. I got a chance to tell her how sorry I was and understand why she did what she did.

Jackson and her family need that same chance. And if she doesn't make it, they need a chance to say goodbye." The simple word of goodbye, broke Amanda's heart as she imagined what life would be like if they lost Greenlee.

JR knew in his heart that Amanda was right, but his mind was still focused on his hatred for Jackson and the rest of the people who had hurt Greenlee.

The room was silent as JR fought an internal battle of what to do. Greenlee had trusted him to make this decision for her, if the time ever came that she couldn't tell Jackson herself. He knew she wanted to tell Jackson that she was sick before things got really bad.

Amanda stood up and turned to JR, "I better get home, Jake has to work tonight and I need to get tomorrow's dinner started." JR nodded at her as he went back to the thoughts running through his mind.

"You know Jack's back in town right?" Amanda leaned down and gave him a kiss on his cheek before leaving him alone with his own thoughts.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

JR stood solemnly outside of the Montgomery-Kane household. He could see them through the large bay window. He could see them smiling like they didn't have a care in the world. He could help but smile at the Norman Rockwell look they displayed. Their world appeared perfect to an outsider looking inside.

JR hated all of them, how they couldn't see just how sick Greenlee had gotten amazed him. They had so easily turned a blind eye to the pain she was clearly in. They were so consumed with their perfect little world that they didn't see what was right in front of them.

For the 100th time since she left her alone in the hospital he got the urge to turn around and leave, to go back to her. He was fighting this enteral battle, questioning where this was coming from, was this really the right thing for him to be doing? His brain was telling him that this could be the ultimate act of betrayal. He could be betraying her right now and she may never forgive him for it. His heart though, is what kept him moving forward. His heart told him how much he loved her, and that if he didn't do this he would lose her.

Just as he had convinced himself to climb those steps and knock on the door he was forced to turn around. All he could see was the blonde blur running towards him.

"DADDY!" AJ jumped into his father's outstretched arms.

"Hey buddy!" JR had hoped coming here would also give him a chance to see his son.

"Are you going to have turkey with us Daddy? We can watch the parade!" AJ asked excitedly.

Before JR got the chance to answer his overly excited son he saw Marissa walking up to the father and son pair. "What are you doing here JR? You know it's not your day with AJ."

JR lowered his son to the ground, "Buddy, why don't you head inside before someone else claims that turkey leg."

"Ok Daddy" AJ hugged his father before running towards Jackson's house. Before going inside he turned to his parents, "Happy Thanksgiving Daddy!"

JR smiled at the boy, who he prayed would one day be a better man than he or Adam had ever been, "Thanks bud, Happy Thanksgiving."

When AJ was safely inside JR's attention turned back to a very upset Marissa. "Marissa," he started, "I promise I didn't come here to cause any problems. I didn't ever come here to see my son that was just an extra bonus." JR smiled again at the thought of his son, the only thing that could make him smile right now.

"Then why are you here JR?" Marissa asked not trusting anything he said.

"There's something I need to talk to Jackson about," before he could finish he was interrupted.

"I thought you said you weren't here to cause problems. It's Thanksgiving JR can't this wait?" she was almost begging for a normal Pine Valley holiday.

"I promised I don't want to cause any problems Marissa. And I'm sorry but no, this can't wait. It's important." He said the last words with emphasis, trying to get through to the woman he once loved.

In that moment Marissa saw something in him she didn't see very often, honesty. It was the same look he had given her when they were truly in love, before he screwed it up. Not that she regretted their live together ending, if that hadn't happened she would never be with the woman she loved. She took a deep breath, "Ok I believe you." She turned and motioned for him to follow.

"There you are!" Bianca looked up as the door opened, her wife walking in. "AJ said JR was here. What did he want?"

Before Marissa could answer JR walked into the living room behind her.

"Oh…uh Hi JR. Happy Thanksgiving." Bianca greeted their visitor politely confused why he was there.

"Bianca." JR nodded at the woman who he had hurt more times than he cared to remember. "Happy Thanksgiving everyone." He greeted the others in the room who were just a stunned to see him there.

"JR's here to talk to you Jackson." Marissa turned to the older man who was sitting in his Lay-Z-Boy recliner with Gabby on his lap watching the floats in the parade.

Jackson barely acknowledged the younger man, "Whatever it is you want me JR I'm sure can wait until Monday morning."

JR felt his blood boil at the way Jackson was dismissing him. Didn't Jackson know he didn't want to be here anymore that they wanted him there? He almost excused himself, more than ready to go back to the hospital to be with her, but it was the stack of envelopes in his coat pocket that stopped him. He would do this for her, to save her.

"Please Jackson. Could I talk to you alone?" JR hated to seem like he was begging, especially to likes of the coward sitting in front of him.

"Listen here son, it's Thanksgiving and I'm here with my family. Whatever it is you have to say to me can wait until Monday. Now if you'll please leave." Jackson barely looked at the younger man.

JR clenched his fists wanting nothing more than to walk over and knock some sense into the man that was Greenlee's father. "Please," he said again, "It's about your daughter, Greenlee needs you." His last words barely audible.

Jackson's head shot up meeting JR's eyes. The mention of his only biological daughter softening his cold heart for a moment. It was the voice of Erica calling from the kitchen that dinner was almost ready that brought him back to reality.

"Like I said JR, whatever it is can wait until Monday. Please see yourself out." He turned back to the TV and Gabby, "Hey kiddo have you seen Santa yet?"

JR stared at the older man feeling the rage inside of him building up. He wanted to leave this house and pretend like he never came here. That he hadn't been foolish enough to believe that Jackson had a heart or that the man gave a damn about Greenlee.

"_She won't survive without a bone marrow transplant" _Angie's words echoed in his mind. That was why he was here, he didn't give a damn about Jackson Montgomery. As far as he was concerned the man could go the rest of his life not knowing what Greenlee was going through. JR didn't care about the guilt Jackson would feel if he learned later that Greenlee had cancer and he wasn't there for her. The only thing he cared about was saving Greenlee, and if tell Jackson she was sick was the only way to save her then he would do it.

"Well for Greenlee's sake then I hope she's still alive on Monday, when you finally find a moment in your perfect life for her." JR started the first crack in the wall that Greenlee had built between her illness and her family.

Everyone looked up at JR not sure if they heard him correct. Of course Greenlee would be alive on Monday. They were all confused by his statement.

The room was silent, save for the sound of the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. JR's eyes were locked on the one man he knew could save the woman he loved, while everyone else looked at him with their jaws open.

It was Greenlee's brother who finally broke through the silence. "What do you mean, you hope she's still alive on Monday. What's going on with my sister?" Reggie could feel Alex's hand tighten around his own.

"What I mean is that that son of a bitch could save Greenlee's life but he's too damn selfish to care about her." JR spit out towards the man he felt nothing but hatred for in that moment.

Kendall watched as Zach walked over to JR, "Listen to me Junior, you tell me right now what they hell you're talking about. What's wrong with Greenlee? Has there been an accident?"

JR almost laughed, he told them she was dying, and they still couldn't see what was right in front of them. "You guys told her for years that she was your family, you loved her, and you would always be there for her. What a joke.

"No Slater there wasn't an accident. The only accident is me believing that that joke of a father would actually step up and be a man. Greenlee was diagnosed with Leukemia almost nine months ago. There you go that's why your daughter can't wait till Monday Jackson. She could die." JR gave him an accusing look.

"Wait…Cancer…no…Greenlee would have told me." Kendall tried to wrap her head around what JR had just confessed. Her mind racing through the last nine months, she knew he wasn't lying. The tired look in her eyes, the mysterious bruises, falling asleep during the interview. She remembered the personal leave Greenlee took shortly after. She saw her friends already petite frame wasting away before her own eyes as the months passed. Her pale skin, dark circles under her eyes, the way her hair had looked different when she came back to work. Greenlee's grief losing a child Kendall didn't even know her once friend cared about. And of course Greenlee's new line 'Pink' it wasn't just for Sadie or the other women fighting cancer, it was Greenlee's way of fight back against a disease she had hidden from them.

JR could see Kendall's mind putting it all together, "That's right, she fought this disease right in front of you, and you all refused to see it. My God she passed out in front of you people and not one of you," he looked at each of them with contempt, "could be bothered to see if she was ok. You refused to see what was right in front of you.

"You know what the funny thing is? Do you want to know what make me sick?" It was all coming out and he wasn't going to stop himself anymore, "she kept all this a secret because she loved you guys, all of you. She knew she hurt you last year and she didn't want to hurt you anymore, she didn't want you to think she wanted fake sympathy. Guess she loved you guys more than you'll ever love her." Those last words directed to Jackson specifically.

The truth was out, they knew she was sick, Jackson knew his daughter was dying and JR's job as far as he was concerned was done. He felt the letters in his pockets and didn't care if they never read them. He only promised to give them a chance to say goodbye, a chance to make things right with her if something did happen.

"You guys don't deserve her." He finally let out before he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Jackson finally spoke up, his voice frozen from the time JR said he could lose his daughter. "Please tell me what I can do? Tell me everything. Please." It was Jacksons turn to beg.

"You don't deserve, what she's offering you Jackson." JR turned back toward the older man.

Jackson's face fell knowing he was right, "I know." He acknowledged.

They all looked at JR hoping he would tell them everything, help them understand what was going on.

"Greenlee was diagnosed in February. She didn't plan on telling anyone, least of all me I'm sure. I'm not even sure how it happened. I was at the boathouse one moment alone and the next there she was. She look terrified as she listened to a voicemail, oblivious to my being there." JR's mind went back to the night that changed his life. "It was Angie confirming the diagnosis. I don't know why she told me, maybe because I had cancer to, but she did.

A few days later I found myself on the oncology ward, I can't even remember how I got there, but I sat with her when she went through her first Chemo treatment, and I've been there ever sense." He paused for a moment, "No one should go through that alone."

"JR please, what can we do to help my sister." Reggie interrupted JR, he had known something was wrong with Greenlee when he saw her before his father's wedding, he was kicking himself for not going to the hospital himself and checking on her. Reggie's eyes met with JR's as the younger man pleaded with JR.

JR drew in a deep breath, all the details could wait, he needed to get Jack to the hospital and pray it wasn't too late for the bone marrow transplant. "The morning after Greenlee collapsed at his rehearsal dinner Angie told Greenlee she needed a bone marrow transplant. Angie doesn't think she can beat the cancer without one." JR was slowly putting out on the table for Greenlee's so called family. Deep down he was worried that despite her perilous condition Jackson would still turn his back on her.

"You knew she was sick for this long and you didn't tell us? You knew she needed a bone marrow transplant months ago and you didn't tell me?" Jackson stood up from the chair he had been perched in. His anger rising, he knew it was anger at himself, but for now he was going to direct it at the easiest person to blame, JR.

"Excuse me, where were you these last few months? You saw her the day she got out of the hospital after she was first diagnosed, you saw her all over town, you saw what your wife did to her the night before you wedding, hell you saw her in the ER that night and what the hell did you do? She didn't want to tell you, she was afraid to tell you. I knew it was a mistake coming here." JR was a seasoned professional when it came to letting out bent up anger, he was ready to do battle with the, so called, father in front of him.

The room was frozen for a moment as everyone allowed what they had learned to really sink in. Each person faced their own battle with guilt, knowing they had ignored the glaring warning signs written on their family member's body. They had all known something wrong, and the only person that had been there for a woman they all had professed to love, was practically a stranger.

"Ok, so we get Jackson down to the hospital, and we get Angie to do a bone barrow transplant…" Kendall started before seeing something change in JR's eyes, she saw a depth of pain there she hadn't been expecting. "Right JR, she just needs the transplant and she'll be cured."

"There's more isn't there?" Bianca finally chimed in.

JR shook his head, he took a deep breath fighting from exposing the tears he so badly needed to release in front of these people. "Shortly after the 'Pink' launch, Greenlee started coming down with what seemed to be the common cold, of course in someone with cancer it's not so common. Angie put her in the hospital hoping they could stop it before it got worse…" he paused for a moment as he thought back just a few short days ago, when he found her at the boat house. For that brief moment in time they had been happy, that was before the rug was pulled out from under her again.

"She's really sick, she has pneumonia. It's bad, really bad, the doctors…" his voice caught, "she's in a coma and they don't know if she'll ever wake up again."

It was all out there now, they knew everything. He had told them everything he promised to keep to himself. Now he prayed they could do what he had failed to do, he prayed they could save her.

"Why, why are you finally telling us this?" Zach needed to understand exactly what they were dealing with.

JR looked at the older man, tears brimming from his eyes, "I promised her that if…that if it got to a point where she couldn't tell you herself, that I would tell you. That I wouldn't let her," he paused trying to form the words, "that I wouldn't let her die alone, that her family would be there for her." He let out the sob that had been locked in his throat for days before regaining his composure not wanting to break down in front of them.

"_That she won't die alone? Did he really say that?" _Jackson was still fighting to wrap his mind around what he was told, that his daughter could die, and that he may not have a chance to really say goodbye.

No one spoke, they only looked at the young blonde man that had interrupted what was supposed to be a joyous Thanksgiving celebration. They all knew what needed to happen next, they had to get to the hospital, make sure she knew she wasn't alone, but no one could move.

"Alright everyone food's on the table, time to eat." Erica Kane's excited voice cut through the invisible fog that covered the room. She froze at the entry way when her eyes caught sight of JR Chandler. "What is he doing here? Come to ruin another important day for our family?" She accused not taking a moment to see the look of sadness on his, and everyone else's faces.

JR only shook his head choosing to ignore the petite diva that demanded more attention than she deserved. He focused his attention on Jackson, waiting for Greenlee's father to step up.

"Mom, JR's here about Greenlee." Bianca address her mother sadly, her thoughts still focused on what her cousin must have gone through these last nine months.

"Greenlee?" Erica looked confused, as she walked over to her husband. She wrapped her arm around his, "Are you ok Jackson?" she showed genuine concern for the man she had loved for as long as she could remember.

"No, um no she's not." Jackson couldn't bring himself to say the words that needed to come out, to say that his daughter had cancer; that his child was dying.

"What? What is it?" Erica's lack of concern regarding Greenlee, was oblivious to everyone but JR, he saw the annoyance there.

It was Reggie who finally spoke up, he finally got the fog to lift, and move them into action. "She's sick Erica, she has cancer. We need to get to the hospital, now. Right Dad?" he turned to his father.

Jackson looked down at his wife, "I have to go baby. I have to be there."

Erica wanted to roll her eyes, to tell everyone this was just a ploy by Greenlee to worm her back in to their lives. Instead she quickly put on a mask of concern, "Of course, let me get my jacket, I'll go with you Jack."

Jackson only nodded down at her, "Ok, let's go." With that the room moved into a frenzy as they discussed who would go and who would stay with the children.

The small waiting room at Pine Valley Hospital's Intensive Care Unit, was small and welcoming. This was a place where families waited for news of their family. Too many families sat in this room for hours, only to receive news that shattered their lives. JR had spent a lot of time in this room over the last few days but this was the first time he felt like the walls were closing in on him. He didn't know if was from the hopeless feeling couldn't get rid of, or if it was because all of the people that shared his room with him.

The people who had once claimed they loved Greenlee that promised her they would always be there for her, sat around him. For the first time in months, their words were finally matching their actions.

Kendall and Zach sat alone in the corner, her head resting on his shoulder, as he held her tight. Both fighting tears of regret, both for very different reasons. Bianca sat across from her sister, focusing her attention from her sister to her Uncle. Jackson had been pacing across the room from the moment the nurse put them in this room. Reggie sat next to Bianca, every few minutes asking her how long it had been since they nurse promised a doctor would be in soon.

JR sat in the other corner across from all of them, not understanding why he was made to wait with them. He should be with Greenlee right now, telling her how much he loved her, preparing her for their reintroduction to her life. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he heard footsteps approaching the room, he held his breath praying it was the doctor saying she was breathing on her own, that she was ok. It was thanksgiving after all, surely he could expect a miracle.

The footsteps continued down the hall, not stopping in the small room. They let out a collective breath as they continued to wait. JR could feel the envelopes in his pocket again, knowing he would need to hand them out soon, they needed to read her words for them when they saw her.

Just as he was ready to pull out Jackson's letter, the door swung open. JR looked up to see Emily's familiar face. When Greenlee was admitted to the ICU Emily asked Angie to be assigned to her, Greenlee needed all the stability they could provide her.

"Are you the doctor?" Jackson stopped in his tracks.

"No, I'm Greenlee's nurse. I'm Emily." She reached a hand out to shake the taller man's hand. "I've been with Greenlee since she was admitted for her first Chemo treatment. Are you Greenlee's father? Jackson Montgomery?" She looked down quickly at the chart she held, confirming his name.

"Yes, please what's going on with my daughter?" Jackson pleaded.

"If you'll come with me Doctor Hubbard wants to see you." Emily moved towards the door.

Jackson moved to follow the younger woman, he had instantly taken a liking to. JR also stood ready to follow them. He didn't get far when he was stopped by Emily's out stretched hand.

"Just Greenlee's father for now, Angie thinks Jack needs to this alone JR. I promise I'll bring you to see her later." Emily gave him a sympathetic look before turning her attention back to Jackson. "You ready?"

Jackson could only nod his head and follow her out the waiting room doors. They were half way to Greenlee's room, when they were stopped by a voice.

"Wait!" JR jogged over to the older man. He grabbed the white envelope from his pocket and handed it to Jackson, "she asked me to give this to you."

Jackson took the thin envelope into his hands, quickly praying these wouldn't be her last words to him.

Jack heard the beeps of the machines and the soft buzzing of the ventilator before he could even see his daughter. Angie met him at the door to Greenlee's room, ready to tell him everything. When his eyes caught hers she quickly pulled him into a strong hug. The older man's shoulder's started shaking as the reality of the day sat in. On the other side of the door was something no one could be prepared to see.

Without saying a word the doctor took his gloved hand into her own, and led him to the bed where his daughter had laid.

No amount of warning could have prepared him for what he saw in her quite room. He thought back to the days she spent here, when she had been poisoned by tannis root. That had been a cake walk compared to what he saw now.

With a sob, he felt himself collapse into the chair next to her bed, his hand still firmly holding on to the doctors. With his other hand he picked Greenlee's frail hand, bringing it up to his lips.

Angie softly removed her hand from his, "I'll give you some time alone, I'll be back in a few minutes to go over everything with you."

Finally alone with her Jackson looked at her face, still beautiful despite the missing hair, the pale complexion, and the tube down her throat keeping her alive. He looked down at the envelope JR had pushed into his hand, before looking back up at her.

"I'm so sorry Greenlee." He sobbed before giving into the grief of the decisions he had made.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N - I swear I'm not giving up on this story. I've hit some serious writers block when it comes to this story. Honestly with AMC gone (forever now sadly) and even when it was on I cound't watch it with out my Greenlee, it's been hard to write this, my AMC fandom was taken over by Criminal Minds, but I this being my first AMC story I'm determined to one day fisnish this. If your still reading this let me know I'm curious to see if anyone is still out there. So yeah if you're out there reading this enjoy.**

**Chapter 41**

_Jackson,_

_Dad, Daddy, Jack, Jackson, Mr. Montgomery….it's so weird how foreign it seems to not know what to call you. I still remember that day, the day I learned you were my father. The shock in your eyes that in an instant changed to one of love. _

Jack looked up from the black words typed along the harsh white paper that shook in his hands. His own daughter didn't know what to call him, he had alienated her so far that in, what could be, her last words to him she couldn't even call him Dad, he wasn't even sure if he deserved that title anymore.

_Jack, if you're reading this than well you know my secret, and one of two things must have happened. Either I'm too sick to talk to you myself, or…God I hope this isn't the case…I'm gone. Wow, just writing those words is hard…I haven't been able to really say those words yet, I haven't been able to wrap my mind around the thought that I might die._

_There are so many things I hope to do before I die, so many things I'd like to make up for. My prayer, as I write this, is that when you finally read this it won't be too late for some of those hopes and dreams to come true._

_I hope that I'll be the one giving you this as we joke about the long since healed riff in our relationship, that my cancer will be a distant memory in lives._

_Life changes so quickly Jack, it's like one moment I'm standing there learning you're my father, the weight of being Roger Smythe's daughter forever released. It seems like in the span of a quick blink of my eye and everything's changed, I no longer feel worthy of being your daughter, that you've long ago removed me from your heart._

The words on the page blurred as Jackson read on, he knew he deserved every ounce of pain those words caused, if anything he deserved far worse than the pain he was currently feeling.

_I'm sorry I hurt you Jackson, I'm not sorry for the decisions that I made, but I'm sorry that in my haste to help David I caused you to build a wall around us, a wall I'm afraid we'll never be able to tear down._

_I know I should have come to you sooner, told you I was sick when I first found out. I've given so many different excused for why I couldn't, wouldn't, tell you. But, ultimately it's because I was afraid. I'm afraid that you'll read this and not care, that I'll have done such irrevocable damage, that this time I hurt you too much._

_I learned at an early age to depend on myself, to not count on another person, especially not someone who claimed to love me. I never believed the walls that I created at a young age could possibly be broken down. Leo was the first to create the cracks but, it was you Jack that brought down brick after brick._

_As I sit here writing this I pray that I didn't cause those brick to be re-cemented and built so high that we can't break through them again. I pray it's not too late for us, that we can trust each other again._

_I don't want to die, I want to fight this as hard as I can, I want to be a Mom, I want to find that one-in-a-million love again, like what I had with Leo. But, more than anything I want you again. I want to be able to call you Dad again, to have you hold me in your arms and remind me that I'm your little girl. I pray it's not too late for that, I pray that I don't leave this world with the last words that we share be one of pain._

The last words Jack had uttered to his daughter echoed in his ears, at the time he didn't realize how much they had hurt her, now he knew just what those words had done. When he told her she would always be Roger's daughter, he wanted to hurt her, the same way he claimed she had hurt him. Now, he was ashamed of his words, of his actions, of the way he acted the last year. He had promised her for years that there was nothing she could do that would change his love for her, and he broke that, he allowed a stupid fight to break his daughter. Broken, that's what he had done to her, and at the time it was what he had intended to do, but now with her broken words in front of his face he realized what he had done.

_No matter what Jack I will always love you. In the short nine years that I knew the truth about who you were to me, you showed me more love than Roger and Mary showed me in my entire life. If I'm gone, or it's too late for us, just know I still love you._

_Whether you accept these words or not; I love you Daddy._

_Greenlee_

Jack rubbed his fingers across the soft cursive of her name as he read her letter over and over again, knowing he in no way deserved those words, or her love. His dark eyes clouded with tears he didn't deserve to cry, as the first tear escaped a floodgate opened. The paper in his hand fell to the ground as his body was racked with the hard sobs he couldn't control.

Soft, comforting, arms wrapped around the man as he broke. His body found comfort in her embrace. "I can't lose her Angie, I can't…" Jack couldn't form the words he so desperately needed to say. Angie held her longtime friend as he broke down, she allowed her own soft tears to escape "I know baby, I'm doing everything I can to save her." Angie promised Jackson, not just for him but for her patient. Angie had watched Greenlee fight these past few months, she had fought so hard and Angie wasn't ready to let her friend lose this battle.

Ryan ran his and through his thick brown hair as he listened to the voice on the other end of his phone. The familiar voice was using words he never wanted to hear. Behind him his small family was gushing over the dinner Madison had prepared, suddenly the last thing Ryan wanted was food.

"They're sure? How long? How can they not know?" Madison listened to her husband's voice as it broke with each question, the pain he was feeling emitting from his voice. "Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can." She watched as he turned towards their family, his eyes giving away everything, she knew something was seriously wrong.

"What is it Ryan?" Madison was terrified she had never seen Ryan like this, had something happened to Kendall or Zach, what if it was Johnathan. The endless scenarios ran through her mind, when he motioned for her to join him in the kitchen she knew something horrible must have happened, especially if he didn't want the kids to hear what he was going to tell her.

"Ry? What's going on baby?" The blonde didn't hide the emotion in her voice.

"It's Greenlee." Ryan finally admitted, he still couldn't wrap his mind around what Kendall had told him.

"Greenlee?!" Madison asked shocked, wondering what that bitch was up to now. "You're not going to let Greenlee mess up our Thanksgiving are you?" Madison didn't try to hide the annoyance in her voice or her deep blue eyes. "What does she want now?" When he didn't answer she demanded again, "What did that bitch call about Ryan!"

Madison's harsh words suddenly snapped Ryan out of the shock that had surrounded his mind. "It wasn't Greenlee that was Kendall. Greenlee's sick, really sick."

"Sick?" Madison asked disgusted, "What so called illness did Greenlee manufacture to get Kendall to call you. Will she never stop Ryan?" Madison knew she was being harsh but, she didn't care. She as tired of the hold Greenlee seemed to have over Ryan, even after the way the woman broke his heart.

"I don't think you can manufacture a Coma or Leukemia Madison." Ryan looked at Madison incredulously, finding himself surprised by her accusations. "I've got to get to the hospital." Ryan rushed past his wife.

"Ryan…" Madison grabbed his arms trying to stop him.

"She's dying Madison…she's dying…" He barely chocked out the words, not wanting to accept them. "I will always love Greenlee, maybe not in the way I thought I did, but she's my friend, even despite of what happened last year. I can't…she needs to know I'm still there for her…even if I don't have any right being there." Ryan quickly kissed the tops of his children's heads, apologizing for leaving them on Thanksgiving, promising he wouldn't be leaving if it wasn't important. Madison watched, the anger boiling inside, as Ryan left.

JR paced back and forth across the hard carpet of the waiting room, Jackson had been with Greenlee for over an hour. JR hadn't been separated from Greenlee for that long in months. The younger man needed to be with her, he needed to see that she was still alive, that she hadn't left him.

The waiting room was full of people that had once swore they would love Greenlee no matter what. There was a part of JR that wanted to call them out on their hypocrisy, to tell them just what they had done to her. Kendall was crying in to Zach's shoulder, Bianca and Marissa were trying to assure her that her former friend would be fine. JR's anger threatened to boil over, he so badly needed to unleash his anger on these people, if Greenlee didn't need these people, and he knew he would let out the Chandler demons on them.

JR knew despite her protests otherwise, Greenlee still loved these people, they were still her family, and if having them with her meant she would fight to live, he would hold his anger in. For her, he would do anything.

Emily's soft smile stopped JR in his tracks, "Angie's taking Jackson to an exam room. He's agreed to be a bone marrow donor that is if he's a match."

The air suddenly became just a tad lighter as the room let out a collective sigh. "He has to be a match right? He's her father, they share the same rare phenotype." Reggie finally voiced what everyone was thinking, all the young man knew was that his big sister had ot be ok.

"We're very hopeful." Emily tried to give the concerned family cautious optimism.

"What does that mean? We're hopeful?" Zach stood, he noticed the lack of confidence in the nurse's voice.

"There's no guarantee's sir." Emily started, "While yes, Greenlee and Jackson, share the same blood and phenotype, for a bone marrow transplant we're not looking at those factors. For a BMT we're looking at tissue match, the chances of Jackson not matching are as high as him matching. We won't know until Angie runs the test."

"What if…" JR needed to know what was next if Jack wasn't a match, he needed to know they wouldn't give up on her.

"Then we keep looking, her best chance his a blood relative. But, let's cross that bridge only when we have to, have faith JR." Emily took his hand hers. "Why don't you come see her JR, I know she would like that."

JR nodded, he took the last of the stack of letters from his pocket, handing them to Kendall, "She wanted you guys to have these." Kendall looked down at the envelopes, each having Greenlee's familiar hand writing on them. JR had been tasked with handing these out, now it was up to her. Kendall wasn't sure if she was ready to read what her former friend would want to say to her.

Kendall handed an envelope to Zach, Reggie, and Amanda, leaving two unopened letters. One to herself and the other to the man Greenlee once swore was the love of her life. As if by magic Kendall looked up just as JR left, only to find his spot occupied by the person who the last letter belonged to. Kendall stood closing the distance between herself and Ryan, who took the mother of his son in his arms, both needing the other, knowing how much damage they had caused their friend.

JR sat in the hard plastic chair next to Greenlee, taking her hand in his, willing the strength within himself to be transferred to her frail body. With his other hand he reached into his jacket pocket, pulling the last envelope he had taken from her apartment. He shouldn't have been surprised to find his own name written on the outside. With shaking hands he turned the envelope over, willing his fingers to open it.

"JR." A nurse called out to the younger man an hour later. JR had been give one precious hour alone with the woman that had hijacked his life, and would forever change it. "We need to take Greenlee for some tests, and Dr. Hubbard would like to speak to you and the others in the waiting room."

JR nodded his head, but found it much harder to leave her side. He rubbed his thumb across her small hands, being mindful of the IV in her hand, "I'll be back soon." JR leaned down kissing her forehead. "I love you." He whispered before relinquishing her hand to the nurses.

JR shouldn't have been surprised by the amount of people that now occupied the waiting room, news in Pine Valley spread like a wild fire, especially when it involved its more famous residents. JR could feel their eyes on his as he found a seat in the corner, once again finding himself set apart from the rest of them, for once not giving a damn.

As the exhausted man covered his face with his hands, he felt someone sit in the seat next to him, he didn't need to look up to know who it was. When Amanda reached up, taking his hand in her own, he could finally breathe again, knowing that he had a friend there with him, someone who could truly understand what he was going through. It was the figure that stood in front of him that surprised him.

"JR, thank you." Jackson stretched his hand out to the younger man, the man that his daughter had found trust in. Jackson had so many things to thank JR Chandler for.

"I didn't do it for you Jackson. I did it for Greenlee, to save her, and to make sure if…well that she wouldn't die alone." JR told the man honestly, if it was up to JR it would just be him and Amanda here, the rest of them could go to hell for all he cared. "You don't deserve her."

Jackson shook his head sadly, "You're right, I don't. I'm lucky that I may get the opportunity for a second chance with my daughter, and you're the one to thank for that. Angie told me how you've been there for her, keeping her strong. I'll never be able to thank you enough for that."

"If you can save her life Jack, that's all the thanks I'll ever need." JR and Jack's eyes met for a moment both nodding their head in an unspoken understanding of the other.

"Jackson…" Angie stood at the waiting room door, for the first time her age showing, the worry lines written all over her dark complexion. "I'm sorry Jack, you weren't a match."


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N So despite promising myself I wouln't wait so long to update this story I broke my own promise. I wish I could tell you that I'll be better about updating but I'm not sure what's going to happen. I will finish this story that much I can promise. I've found it very hard to to write for AMC. I started this chapter a few months ago and hated it so I stopped and finally came up with a start to the chapter that I tought worked better. For those who reviewed the last chapter thank you and I'm sorry you had to wait so long for an update. Thank you to everyone who had been reading, following, favoriting this story I hope you enjoy.**

Twinkling stars littered the dark sky above Pine Valley. The cold late November air had a familiar chill to it. JR had grown up in the small upstate Pennsylvania town, he recognized the slight change in the air that the layman could ignore; snow was coming. There was something about the air before the first winter snow, there was a freshness a renewal that could only come from the first dusting of the pure white snow. With the snow came a newness a freshness; a cleansing of the previous year.

As a young boy JR loved the nights before a snow storm, going to bed wondering how much snow would drop. He'd pray they'd get enough to close the schools. Snow days for a seven year old were magical, filled with sledding, snow men, snow ball fights, and hot chocolate. As he got older the magic of winter had slowly faded away. Right now he would give anything for an ounce of the magic to return, it seemed that magic like miracles were in short supply in his life right now.

A gust of wind cut through him as he pulled his jacket tighter around his broad shoulders. He had escaped up here needing to find somewhere that he could feel close to her, to find the strength to carry on for her.

"JR?" A soft voice called out in the wind, he recognized her voice; up until just a few days ago she was one of the only ones who carried the burden of keeping Greenlee's secret. "You ok?" Amanda asked as she made her way to the edge of the hospitals roof, knowing he was far from ok.

If he had the strength JR would have laughed at the question, how could he be ok? "I betrayed her." JR answered simply, knowing Amanda of all people would understand.

Amanda grabbed his hand, the warmth of her's enveloping his cold one. "No, you could never betray her."

JR snatched his hand from hers, the last thing he deserved was comfort. "I told Jackson, the one thing she had asked me not to do, and it was for nothing. NOTHING!" He shouted angrily. Greenlee had trusted him to wait for the right moment to bring Jackson and her family into her secret, and now that Jack wasn't a match JR couldn't up but feel that he had let his love for her blind him. He should have waited to tell them, let her make that decision, not make it for her.

"Greenlee trusted you JR." At his schof she continued, "No, she did. She wrote those letters knowing there may come a time that she might be too sick to tell them. She trusted that you would know the right time to bring Jack and her family in.

"JR I know how much your hurting. I know how much you love Greenlee. No, Jack's not a match but at least if Greenlee doesn't make it Jack and her family will get a chance to say Goodbye."

'Goodbye' the simple word, so often used casually, broke his heart. He had said 'Goodbye' to Babe long before it was her time. He had thought Annie might be the next love of his life, only to lose her to her own mind. Now, with the chance of true love, he was faced with saying that word all over again, and it wasn't fair. JR couldn't help the tears that formed in his blue eyes, the sob that escaped his lips was just as visceral as the tears that snaked their way down his cheeks.

Angie sat at her desk looking over the lest results for what felt like the hundredth time, hoping that this time they would magically change; that somehow Jackson would be a bone marrow match for his daughter and her patient would have a chance at a happy life.

Doctors lost patients every day, death like breathing was a part of life. Hospitals all over the world held life and death within their walls. Just a few floors beneath her was new life, the first breath of an innocent child; hope of the future. Looking at the folder on her desk was the weight of death, the price of living, and Angie Hubbard had never felt as useless as she did in this moment. Despite all her medical training, despite the newest and best money could buy, she was going to lose a patient; a friend.

"Angie?" A soft knock on the door as it slowly opened. A young dark haired woman stood before her. "Is it too late to be tested? Maybe I could be a match?"

And just as the darkness started to engulf their world a small glimmer of hope shown through. She may not be a match, heck it was a long shot, but it was a shot. With each person that had come forward was a possibility that somewhere there would be a match, that she wouldn't lose the young woman she had grown to love like a daughter.

The soft amber glow of the candle illuminated the otherwise dark room, combined with the other lit candles the hospital chapel was a welcoming haven in a world that ceased to exist outside these walls.

Jackson Montgomery stared at the candle he had just lit, sending a prayer up for the daughter who was fighting for her life, the daughter he didn't deserve. Each candle a prayer, a hope that their love one's would see the world outside. Jack couldn't begin to guess how many times they had been here before, how many times they lit candles and sent prayers up to heaven. It didn't matter how often they were brought here or why, it was always the same pain that almost seemed overwhelming.

Just a week ago he had returned from an amazing honeymoon with the one woman on this earth he had given his whole being to, he had finally gotten Erica Kane done the isle for what they promised would be the last time. They had come home to their family, a family that if he would have been honest himself, was one person short, the problem was, he had let himself lose the one blood relation he had left in this world. They were going to sit around the family table and toast to another year of blessings, he had been ignorant to the truth that had been staring him in the face for months.

It had taken the likes of JR Chandler to finally rock his world and get his head out of his, for lack of a better term, ass. For months his only child had been fighting a battle on her own – no not alone she had trusted JR Chandler with her secret. The news that his child had Leukemia had rocked his perfect world and made the man face his short comings.

Jackson had spent the last week by her side, holding her hand, begging her to old on, to just fight just a little longer. Angie and JR had believe that the moment the truth came out, the moment that Jack learned the truth, they would finally be able to save his daughter. The truth was so much worse. The hope that he alone could save her, that his bone marrow would be the miracle she so desperately needed had come crashing down with the revelation that he was not in fact a compatible match. It had been her blood that saved his life years before and he could only sit by and watch her die, and as a father there was nothing more helpless.

Blowing out the match Jackson stared at the soft movements of the flame, praying to the God above for just one more chance to make this right, a chance Jack didn't deserve but Greenlee did.

The waiting room outside of the ICU was full, the threat of a snow storm hadn't kept them away. Pine Valley had been here before, and most certainly regardless of the outcome they would be here again; maybe not for her but undoubtedly for someone else they love. Kendall sat with Zach their fingers intertwined, both holding on to regrets they had tried to apologize for; both feeling as if they had let their friend down. As soon as the news of Greenlee's Cancer came out their argument seemed petty and pointless.

Tad and Dixie sat on the other side of the room talking about how to help their son, how they could make it just a little better for him if Greenlee didn't make it.

Ryan paced back and forth despite Madison's pleas to sit for just a minute. He had loved Greenlee once, still did if he was man enough to admit it. He had confused the love he had for her and in the process had hurt them both. Ryan knew their love wasn't the 'be all end all' they had once believed it to be and if he had realized that sooner maybe they wouldn't be here. "Please God don't take her." He prayed silently for his friend.

A year ago Greenlee's betrayed had seemed so humongous so unforgiveable, and she had been willing to accept that. She allowed them to feel their pain, to let out their anger; she had accepted it feeling as if it was deserved. Pain and anger was natural but it should never have caused the cracks in their town they had allowed it to, maybe just maybe this would pass and they could repair the damage they had all caused and finally move on; it would take a miracle but this was the season of miracles.

Erica's heel's clicked as she moved down the hall, scanning from side to side trying to find the man she loved. Erica hated hospitals, hated the pain associated with them. Too many people had been lost within these walls, too many tears too much heartbreak. Oh, sure there had been smiles and laughter but before that was always the pain; Erica was tired of the pain. Erica was tired of the intrusions this hospital had in her life, she was ready to move on to have the perfect marriage to Jackson and the perfect family with their children.

"Jackson!" Erica called out as Jackson walked slowly out of the chapel, the sadness that permeated from his body not lost on the petite woman. "Any news?" She asked cautiously as she wrapped her arms around him, feeling the way his body soften in her arms.

Jack couldn't find the words, couldn't form the words that would admit he could lose his daughter anytime. His head shook back and forth answering where his words fell short. "I can't lose her." Jack whispered into Erica's shoulder as he pulled her closer needing her more in that moment than he had realized.

JR watched Jackson and Erica having a hard time holding in the anger he still felt for the man. Jackson had shown up acting like being here now made up for the months he had been absent, like it would make up for ignoring as his daughter had wasted away at the effects of "beating" Cancer.

He knew Amanda was right, despite his anger for the man Greenlee needed him right now. Greenlee deserved to know that she was loved that she still had at least one parent with her; that she wasn't alone no matter how dark and bleak things got.

Angie walked into the waiting room not surprised to see it full, to see all the people Greenlee had once called family there waiting; she only wished it hadn't taken Cancer to bring them together, to mend the broken fences they had all been guilty of creating. Just behind her Jack, Erica, JR, and Amanda followed. All eyes looked to her hoping and praying for a glimmer of hope.

The bright smile on her face was contagious as she opened the folder in her hand. "We found a match!" Angie proclaimed not caring at the break in her voice, this was it they had their miracle and it couldn't have come a second sooner.

"Oh my God!" the gasps from Greenlee's family filled the room, a weight lifted from them. Questions were flying all over, they all wanted to know who would save her.

Angie smiled at the young woman who had come to her office just a few hour ago hoping there was a chance they had enough family connection to be a match. It turned out Greenlee's cousin was a match.

Jackson took quick notice of the way Angie looked at his niece, he knew just who it was that would save his daughter. "Bianca? Are you sure?" Jackson knew there were small risks to being a donor and he didn't want his niece feeling as if she had to do this. Bianca's confident nod told him all he needed, instantly she was wrapped up in his arms.

"No, Bianca you can't!" Erica's shrill cut through the happiness they were all feeling as the petite fashionista broke up the moment.


End file.
